Un amour interdit
by Lilician l'Unique
Summary: Ryry se fait kidnapper par Voldy,Dumby montre son vrai visage.Dark Ryry,où le monde n'est pas comme on le pense!enfin le enfin: chap 18:fin? Je suis toute némuse!
1. 1: rencontre et enlèvement

Auteurs: Slashman and Lilician

Lilician: OUUUUAIS! Vive Nous ! (Sert Slashman très fort contre elle) Caaalin !

Disclamers : je ne détiens aucun des perso contre leur gré…. (Cache Sevy et Lulu sous les couettes de son lit et s'assit dessus) Je le jure. Et toi Slashman ?

Slashman : Moi? (Baîllone Harry, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred et George, les range dans le placards et se met devant) a bah moi je ne les retiens pas contre leur gré).

NDSmSlashman

NDL:Lilician (slashman qui étouffe Lilician dans une attaque GROS CALINS!)

**Chapitre 1**

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure. Seul signe de vie : Un silhouette fantomatique qui approchait de l'immense château droit devant lui. L'inconnue tenait entre ses mains une boite noire sur laquelle ressortait une étrange inscription argentée.

L'ombre arrivât devant deux statues. Deux immenses sangliers ailés. La mystérieuse boîte s'ouvrit pour laisser deux colonnes d'air noire toucher les statues qui s'animèrent. Leurs yeux rouge sang luisirent en regardant l'homme en face d'elles.

Allez mes créatures des ténèbres et montrez à ce Fou quels sont vos pouvoirs. Ordonna l'homme en noir.

Aussitôt les créature s'envolèrent vers une grande pièce vitrée et éclairer en poussant un hurlement strident.

(**Dans la grande salle)**

Dumbledore était assis à la table des professeurs, il se leva, le contourna et alla se mettre derrière le pupitre en forme de hibou (_NDSm : vu dans le 3ème film- NDL : Y a que toi pour penser à ce pupitre…). _

Les élèves écoutaient leur directeur blablater _(NDL : que voulez-vous que je mette d'autre ? Il est assommant quand il fait ces discours…NDSm:ronfle)_ sur le bien fondé de rester uni dans l'adversité, des points communs entre les maisons -même entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ! Oui, c'est vrai… en cherchant profondément et longuement-, sur le retour de Voldy -ben oui, il est apparu devant Fudge-je-suis-aveugle-mais-quand-même-pas-à-ce-point-Ministre des andouilles-, etc, etc, etc,…

Notre héros assit…. Disons carrément avachis sur la table des Gryffondors était entrain de somnoler en tentant –vainement- d'écouter son très cher Directeur quand tout à coup des créatures immenses détruisirent les fenêtres de la Grande Salle et s'arrêtèrent en face de la table des professeurs. Les premières années commencèrent à hurler et voulurent se précipiter vers la sortie mais à leur plus grande horreur des hommes encapuchonnés leur barrèrent la route. Un rire moqueur s'éleva dans le silence pesant installé parmi les étudiants. Harry reconnut de suite le son de cette voix qui lui faisait grincer des dents : Voldemort.

« Bien le bonjour très cher Directeur. » Railla Voldemort _(NdL : j'allais mettre Voldy mais ça aurait casser l'ambiance nan ? Voldy…pardon Voldemort : parce que tu crois que tu ne la casse pas avec cette note pourrie. Alors maintenant boucle la que je jouisse de ma victoire. Lilician : T'as de ces mots toi ! NDSm:Jouir? Tu veux jouir? On peut s'arranger avec Lilician pour que ton voeux soit exaucer enfin... si tu change de tête) _

« Tom ! » S'exclama Dumbledore en se levant et en ordonnant aux différents professeurs de protéger leurs élèves malgré son étonnement de trouver son ennemi dans son école. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Une silhouette recouverte d'un long pardessus noir et d'une capuche qui ne laissait voir qu'un sourire ironique s'avança devant les Mangemorts qui tenaient en joue les enseignants et les élèves. Harry perçut quelques picotements au niveau de sa cicatrice mais rien de plus douloureux ce qui le surprit. D'habitude, il se roulait à terre sous la souffrance. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se perdit dans ses réflexions sans même se rendre compte que Voldemort se tenait, à présent, tout près de lui. La peau glaciale qui passait sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité. Harry fit un bond en arrière horrifié en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette pour se battre et que comble du comble, il n'avait pas été écoeuré par la main sur sa peau.

Voldemort sourit sadiquement en voyant l'air perdu du jeune homme devant lui. Potter était vraiment magnifique : grand, mince sans être filiforme, les cheveux un peu plus long mais toujours aussi indomptable, des yeux verts où perçaient une innocence incroyable.

Il se lécha les lèvres en pensant à tous ce que ce corps pourrait lui procurer comme plaisir.

En voyant Voldemort passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, Harry frémit de dégoût et d'un autre sentiment qu'il préféra enfuir très, très, très loin en lui _(NDSm:De l'excitation? NDL : quelque chose dans ce goût-là mais faut dire que lorsque j'ai écris cette partie, j'avais pas toute ma tête !)._

Dumbledore se posta devant Harry ce qui mit ce dernier en colère. Il n'était plus un enfant, il avait dix sept ans presque dix huit et jamais il n'avait eu besoin de protection en face de son ennemi juré.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Tom. »

Voldemort siffla en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche du Vieux Fou.

« Qui te dis que j'ai envie de te répondre Albus. De plus, tu devrais savoir ce que je viens faire en ces lieux. Ou alors aurais-tu oublié ? »

«Que veut tu dire je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle tom»

« Tu ne te souviens pas de cela? » siffla t-il en montrant la boite noire.

Dumbledore reteint son souffle, Voldemort pouvait percevoir la peur dans ses yeux. « Ou as tu eu ça tom »

Voldemort ouvrit la boite et une nouvelle colonne frappa dumbledore qui atterrit contre l'une des statue ailée.

Les élèves commencèrent a hurler et les professeur sortir touts leur baguette, Voldemort ouvrit la boite et un une bulle noire se format autour de lui pour le protéger, les sort ricochèrent et touchèrent plusieurs élèves.

« J'avoue que je suis très étonner Tom »

Dumbledore s'était relevé et empêchait les sangliers de l'attaquer grâce à un bouclier de protection.

« Je ne sais pas où tu as eu ceci » dit il en désignant la boite « mais, tu sais très bien que tu ne me tueras pas avec ce genre de pouvoir ».

Dumbledore agitât sa baguette et les deux sangliers ailés tombèrent en poussière.

« Qui te dit que je veux te tuer Vieux Fou » Répliqua-il d'un ton glacial.

Voldemort ouvrit la boite et plusieurs corde d'air noir allèrent entourer les professeurs qui ne purent rien faire.

Dumbledore comprit où son ennemi voulait en venir ; Il n'était pas venu pour le tuer lui, mais pour prendre Harry.

«Serait-ce de la peur que je décèle dans tes yeux Vieux Sénile? _(NDL : faut innover de temps en temps quand même ! )_ »Dit-il en souriant sadiquement tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Potter.

Harry ne se sentait pas bien, sa cicatrice commençait à lui cogner, il titubât et s'écroula à terre en hurlant. Les élèves se mirent à crier de terreur eux aussi. Voldemort ouvrit la boîte. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une colonne d'air mais une tempête noire qui sortie de la boîte et qui alla entourer Dumbledore faisant voler sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le Lord Noir fit signe à plusieurs de ses mangemorts qui entourèrent Harry, inconscient. Hermione et Ron se mirent devant pour le protéger.

« Si vous vous approcher, je jure que je vous tue » Cria Hermione, en colère, pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête qui empêchait Dumbledore de bouger.

« Tom » tenta de dire dumbledore qui pouvait à peine bouger « Pourquoi le veux-tu? »

Voldemort ferma la boîte et la rouvrit : un jet de fumée, blanche cette fois-ci, alla entourée le corps de Harry sous les cris de Granger qui, pour une fois, ne savait quoi faire._ (NDL : une première à marquer au feutre rouge dans le calendrier ! lol)_. La fumée s'évapora en même temps que Voldemort, Harry et tous les mangemorts.

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce. Il regarda autour de lui, sa vision était trouble –on lui avait enlever ses lunettes- il comprit rapidement qu'il était sur un lit, quelques chose le retenait… Des cordes. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était le visage de Voldemort.

« On est enfin réveiller dit une voix douce et froide »

A suivre….

Lilician : OUUUUUUAIS ! Le premier chapitre enfin terminé après deux semaines… Contente.

Slashman:Deux semaines? La t'exagère un peu, nan?

Ryry : moi je ne le suis pas.

Lilician : pourquoi tu sorts ta baguette Ryry ?

Slashman:Oui pourquoi? grosse goutte de sueur façon San Goku

Ryry (pas content du tout et rouge…) : Je vais vous massacrer.

Lilician (va se cacher derrière Slashman) HELP ME !

Slashman:(Sors son stylo magique) Un pas de plus et je te fais ressembler à une soubrette et je te force a exécuter les moindre désirs de Voldy!

Harry: Tu n'oserais pas?

Lilician: (tout sourire) Il osera! Il est obsédé et je serai de la partie…

Voila fin du premier chapitre TERMINER! A VOS REVIEWS!

Lilician : Euh Slashman, quand on est poli on dit « s'il vous plaît ! »… je dis ça je dis rien ! (Sourit aux lecteurs) Faut l'excuser… Il est un peu sauvageon quand il s'y met !

Slashman:S'IL VOUS PLAIT excuser l'auteur il subit l'influence d'une auteur feminine tyranique (la je rigole CALIN A SYLVA!)


	2. 2:Prisonnier de son pire ennemi!

****

Auteurs :

Lilician : ben je pense pas que ça ait changé par rapport à la dernière fois… si ?

Slashman:HEY! Et moi dans l'affaire! est vexer!

****

Disclamers :

Lilician : là nan plus ça change pô ! Nif ! Nif ! tape du pieds devant Miss Rowling ZE LES VEUX… pleure à chaudes larmes devant la véritable auteur de Harry Potter Pourquoi vous voulez pas me les donner ? C'EST UNE MEZANTEUH !

****

Reviews :

_Sabrinafandelp :_ Lilician (jette un regard de colère à Slashman) qui c'est ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu faire un duo avec elle ? Pis pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

Slashman: (Lilician est TRES en colère!)se fait tout petit Merci a vous, sabrinafandelp pour votre reviews.

Draco (sourit sadiquement) mais c'est qu'elle nous fait une crise de jalousie…

Lilician (lance des avada avec ses yeux sur le blondinet de service) même pô vrai… (Se tourne vers Sabrina) Ravie de voir que ça te plaît parce que j'avais des doutes… Ben oui, quand même un petit peu.

__

Lyly : Lilician : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Ouais, ouais ! Je me calme…

Slashman:MERCI!MERCI! Je me calme aussi…..

__

Sahada : Lilician : euh… (Se tourne vers Slashman parce qu'elle est toute perdue) que répondre à ça ? Je ne sais pas… euh… (Se met à pleurer abondamment sur l'épaule de Slashman) Je ne sais pas répondre à ça… Pourquoi ? Nif !

****

Slashman:Bah… Heu….Je dirai que harry avait un mal de tête s'en vas pleurer avec Lilician dans un coins devant l'excuse bidon qu'il vient de dire--'

_Fan de fanfic :_ Lilician : z'aime bien ce surnom… J'aime bien ! (Câlin à fan de fanfic) mais ça me dit pas si t'es une fille ou un garçon (fronce les sourcils et réfléchit)…. COPINEUH ! Moi aussi je suis fana de ce couple… Je trouvais qu'il y a avait pas assez de fics sur eux alors en voici une nouvelle. Je sais que ce chapitre est court, on va essayer de le rallonger ! Hein Slashman ? (Saute sur Slashman pour une attaque Poutoux gluante !)

Slashman (qui essaye désespérément d'échapper a Lilician qui veut le tuer avec son attaque « Poutoux gluant »): Fan de fanfics? NOUS AUSSI! (Merci, merci!)

_Onarluca _: Lilician : Kikou Puce ! Je comprends que t'aimes pas les notes en plein milieu du texte alors on va changer notre façon d'écrire. Ce serait dommage que tu lises pus quand même…

Slashman:Merci a toi pour ta reviews, maintenant on feras attention (même si j'ai du mal a m'en empêcher)

Crystal d'Avalon:Merci pour ta reviews! Voila la suite!

****

Chapitre 2

Harry se mit à trembler de rage en entendant cette voix froide qui l'avait tétanisé dans la Grande Salle. Une main glaciale se plaça sur son visage, il sentit un souffle régulier sur sa joue droite et deux lèvres minces se poser sur ses lèvres. Harry écarquilla ses yeux et se débattit contre ses liens qui entaillèrent la peau de ses poignets. Voldemort ricana en voyant le captif mettre toute son ardeur à tenter de briser les liens magiques. Il mordit soudainement les lèvres de Potter qui hurla dans la bouche de son bourreau. Du sang coula dans sa gorge, mais aussi dans celle de Voldemort et sur ses joues. Des larmes perlèrent sur les cils du Survivant **(1)**

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et tapa les mains d'Harry :

« Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurer comme un enfant… »

En voyant plus de larmes couler sur la figure de Potter, il haussa le ton, furieux de voir sa Némésis dans un état aussi lamentable.

« Arrête de pleurer comme un bébé, Chaton **(2).** Tu n'es plus un enfant alors cesse ça tout de suite. »

Harry lança un regard noir à son ennemi. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il se sentait lâche, faible et un peu trop soumis à son goût. Voldemort sourit froidement :

« Bien ! Tu t'es enfin arrêté de pleurnicher. »

« Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqué ? Pourquoi ne me détruis-tu pas ? Te serais-tu ramolli Tom? »

Voldemort éclata de rire en écoutant toutes ces questions. Il caressa doucement la joue d'Harry qui détourna le visage pour échapper à cette poigne répugnante. Tom ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Il attrapa le menton de Potter, l'obligea à plonger ses yeux dans les siens et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de son captif.

« Il va falloir que tu apprennes à accepter mes… _caresses_, Chaton. Sinon nous n'irons pas bien loin… _ensemble_. » Railla-t-il en léchant les traces de sang sur les joues de Potter qui frissonna sans doute de dégoût **(3)**

« Arrêtez ça ! » Hurla Harry tremblant de peur, de rage mais aussi d'autre chose **(4)**

Un sentiment qui lui donnait envie de vomir, de se tuer lui-même. Mais il ne s'éternisa pas plus longtemps.

«Chaton, tu ne veux pas jouer? »

«Va te faire voir Tom » Grogna Harry en tirant sur ses liens blessant un peu plus la peau de ses poignets.

« Mon adorable petit Chaton refuse de jouer avec moi… » Déclara Voldemort, faussement peiné et en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de Harry.

« Tues-moi si tu veux mais enlèves tes sales pattes de moi. » Hurla Potter en se débattant encore plus.

« Je te laisserai si tu me dis ce que t'as raconté le Vieux Fou sur la prophétie? »

«Si c'est pour ça que vous m'avez capturer vous pouvez allez vous faire mettre » dit-il en se finissant par se couper les poignets faisant couler du sang le long de ses bras et sur les draps verts du lit sur lequel il se trouvait.

Tom ricana en léchant le sang de Harry.

« Ton sang est si pure »

« Je vous en prie » Pleura le Survivant « Nan… arrêtez. »

Quelqu'un toqua subitement à la porte. Voldemort grogna mais ordonna à l'inconnu d'entrer. Ce fut une tête blonde qui passa la porte et qui s'agenouilla en face de son Maître.

« Draco… Alors dis-moi as-tu rempli ta mission mon enfant ? » S'enquit le Lord Noir en caressant toujours les cuisses de son captif.

« Oui, Maître. Le Vieux Fou risque de nous faire une syncope en ne la trouvant plus ! » Sourit Malfoy Junior d'un air suffisant en lorgnant Potter sur le lit.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid qui fit frissonner « Chaton ». Tom pinça la cuisse d'Harry et fronça les sourcils.

« Il faudrait que tu apprennes à te maîtriser mon Chaton. Faudra-t-il que je demande à Draco de te donner des leçons. »

« Plutôt crever ! » gronda Harry en plaçant ses jambes sur le côté loin de la main « perverse » mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres les ramena vers lui et tapota dessus en enfonçant ses longs ongles dans la chaire.

« N'essaye jamais de me fuir, Harry. Jamais ! Et cela vaudrait mieux pour toi et… tes amis. »

« Mes amis ? »S'étonna Potter en écarquillant les yeux et en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus.

« Est-elle dedans ? » Demanda Voldemort à son fidèle.

« Oui Mon Seigneur. Rosier et moi-même avons vérifié. Le Vieux Sénile était tellement occupé à programmer des recherches qu'il en a oublié l'essentiel. » Ricana le blond.

« Bien ! Bien ! »

Voldemort s'était tourné vers sa Némésis. Jugeant que le moment était venu.

« Vois-tu, mon Chaton. Il y a plusieurs raisons qui font que tu te trouves ici en ma compagnie. L'une d'elle est que tu possèdes le moyen de me rendre ma véritable apparence… Celle que tu m'as si gentiment arraché, il y a de cela des années »

En disant ces mots, Voldemort avait griffé la peau blanche des jambes de Potter qui tentait de ne pas grimacer sous la douleur.

« As-tu le livre ? » Questionna-t-il Draco.

Ce dernier lui tendit un énorme bouquin et le coffret de bois que Voldemort avait utilisé contre Dumbledore. Le Lord commença à murmurer des incantations bizarres dans une langue inconnue de Harry puis ouvrit la boîte avec les inscriptions argentés dessus. Un vent doux et chaud s'éleva dans la chambre et enveloppa Harry. Ce dernier sentit les liens qui le retenaient se défaire et devenir très léger pour finir par se stabiliser dans les airs, les bras et les jambes tous mou. Un chant étrange s'éleva autour du Survivant. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui commença à s'agiter. Il fronça les sourcils et se recroquevilla sous la douleur. (**5)** ça bougeait, le tiraillait et pourtant, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Draco regarda le corps de son ancien ennemi se tordre et son visage se crisper sous la douleur. Il appréciait vraiment ce spectacle. Un cri déchira l'air doux et rassurant tandis qu'une lumière éclatante sortie du corps du Survivant, le laissant à moitié inconscient, suspendu dans les airs. Voldemort continua son incantation en gardant la tête froide. Au moindre faux pas, tout serait raté et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La lumière s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'enveloppa quand il eut prononcé le dernier mot. Malfoy rattrapa in extrémiste le corps de sa Némésis qui tombait lourdement vers le sol. Il le coucha sur le lit, l'enveloppa dans les couvertures car son corps était glacé. Puis il se tourna vers son Maître. La lumière avait disparut et il resta la bouche ouverte admirant ce qu'il voyait.

A suivre…

****

Notes dans le texte.

1 : _NDL : plus si Survivant là. On pourrait le rebaptiser ? (Long silence parce que Lilician attend les hurlements de fureur de Potter.. qui tardent.) Ben il est où le Potty ?_

2 : _NDL : (rougit) j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'adore ce surnom. Je trouve que ça fait intime et en même temps très significatif de la position inférieure de Potter…_

Draco : ça te réussit pas les cours de psychologie hein ?

Lilician : TT Nan !

3 : NDSm: ou d'excitation : p.

Lilician (jette un coup d'oeil consterné à Slashman)

4 : NDSm:D'excitation!

Lilician : mais t'y tiens à ton excitation ma parole ! PERVERS !

Slashman:HARRY EXITER PAR VOLDY! PERVERS! JE SUIS PERVER! LA LA LA LA JE SUIS PERVERS…. ET J'EN SUIS FIÈRE!

5 : NDL : a noter qu'il est toujours en l'air le ryrymamour !

Reponses au Reviews:


	3. 3:Surprise, vérité et colère

Auteur:Slashman et Lilician

Disclamers:Bah rien n'est a nous, pas vrai Lili?

Lilician : malheureusement en fait… sauf la fin de… Quoi ? Oui, je me tais ! Nif !

LILICICIAN ET MOI TENONT A VOUS REMERCIER POUR VOS REVIEWS EN CE QUI CONCERNE LE M-PREG (ACOUCHEMENT MASCULIN) AVEC UN TOTALE DE 12 POUR ET 6 CONTRE C4EST LE POUR QUI L4EMPORTE!

Rating:Bah vous verrez!

Reviews : Onarluca : **Lilician** : Parfait ? Génial ? Merci ! Merci ! On va essayer de rallonger les chapitres… T'inquiètes ! J'ai aussi le problème de la vitesse de lecture. C'est assez chiant, je comprends. Voldy enceint de Ryry ? Euh… je suis pas sûr. Tu sais j'imagine mal le Seigneur des Ténèbres enceint en face de ses Mangemorts…

****

Voldemort : Ôo Comment ?

****

Lilician : Je suis pas sûre que ça va le faire. Euh ? Slashman… HELP ! (Se tourne vers Slashman et lui saute dessus) Aide-moi !

****

Slashman:Mon cher Voldemort, à moins que vous ne vouliez avoir à subir les moqueries du vieux fou, communément appeler dumbledore, vous ne devriez pas avoir d'enfant, et en plus vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux?

Voldemort:(en partant, vexer) ME VEANGERAI!

Crystal d'Avalon : **Lilician **: C'est une surpriseuh ! Na ! Na ! Na ! Nananèreuh ! (Saute sur Crystal) COPINEUH A MOAAA ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est de mon avis. Je vois mal Voldy gros comme une montgolfière (faut innové de temps en temps nan ?) face à ses mangemorts ou dumby ? (Se fend la poire en imaginant la tête du Vieux chnoque)

Lyly : Merci pour la review. C'est super gentil.

Sabrinafandelp : **Lilician** : voilà la suite ! On l'a faite le plus rapidement possible… hein slashman ?

Slashman:Oui! MERCI MERCI!

Andegis : **Lilician :** (piaille partout autour de Slashman en lisant le mail) Seulement Harry qui aura l'enfant ? Comme nous disions à Onarluca, je vois mal Voldy enceint en face de ses Mangemorts (se remet pas de l'image mental et s'écroule de rire)

Fan de fanfic : **Lilician :** Je m'en doutais un peu que t'étais une fille. Harry va pas être content, ni très soumis face à Voldy. T'inquiètes pas ! Oh ! En voilà, une bonne idée un M-preg. C'est une idée à creuser à fond… (Saute sur Fan de fanfic pour lui faire une léchouille sur le visage.)Pour les chapitres plus longs, on va y remédier.

Ready : **Lilician :** (prend les mains de Ready et l'entraîne dans une ronde en sautillant partout) Vive les M-pregs ! Vive les slash et VIVE NOUS-MÊMEUH ! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Solanor :** Lilician :** Tant de questions… et pas de réponses (secoue la tête affligée)…. Slashman à toi l'honneur…

Sarima san : **Lilician : **merci pour le compliment. Pas emballée par le M-preg… va te plaindre à Fan de fanfic, c'est elle qui a émit l'idée. (S'en va en sifflotant) Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? T'inquiètes on a l'habitude. On est pas mieux dans notre genre de fou furieux en liberté. Près de chez moi nous avons un asile psychiatrique, tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre.

Luna051 : **Lilician :** (apporte ses calmants à Luna) on se calme ! Zen ! Ça va passer. Pas de panique ! Voldemort père super heureux ? (Regarde Voldy torturé un mangemort pour désobéissance) Ôo S'il fait ça avec son enfant, j'en connais un qui va pas vivre longtemps.

Onigiri : **Lilician :** Ton pseudo me donne faim… très faim… (Bave en pensant aux boulettes de riz du traiteurs chinois dans le centre ville) mais c'est pas tout ! Pas de M-preg (sourit innocemment) Qui sait ? Peut-être… peut-être pas ! La suite te le dira. (Saute autour de Slashman en hurlant) J'ai FAIT UNE RIME ! J'AI FAIT UNE RIMEUH ! (Fronce les sourcils) Je suis pas une partisane du « tout le monde est beau, tout le monde y est zentil tout plein » (va vomir dans un coin)

S'ils restaient comme ils sont, t'aurais pas des fics superbes comme celle que tu lis (s'envoie des fleurs avec le fleuriste, le jardinier et le livreur en même temps)

Din : **Lilician :** Bizox ? Ooooh ! C'est mimi ça. J'aime bien… (Gagatise à fond)

Saphir : **Lilician :** Ôo… C'est assez clair je crois ! (Jette un regard surpris vers Slashman) C'est vrai, par où il sortirait ? (Réfléchis longuement)

****

Ryry : tu connais les césariennes ?

****

Lilician : Mais ouiii ! Voilà par où il sortirait ! Contente !

****

Ryry : affligeant !

****

Lilician : Voilà dans propose qui rejoignent les miens mais franchement, moi je m'en fous qu'il soit enceint le Ryry Voldy parce que c'est pas moi qui ressemblerait à une baudruche sur deux pattes.

Slashman:C'est une surprise j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur cette question.

Sonia : **Lilician :** merci pour la reviews mais pourquoi es-tu contre le M-preg ?

SamaraXX : **Lilician :** (essoufflé après avoir lu la reviews) merci pour tous ces compliments… Euh ? Nous avons des points communs ? Lesquels ? Mise à part notre perversité ? Tu n'aimes pas non plus ? Je sens que nous allons devoir trouver un compromis Slashman… Je le sens très fort !

Alicia Potter Black : **Lilician :** Toi je t'aime bien rien qu'en lisant ton pseudo… Dans mes bras ! Toi schyzo… mais naaaan ! Bienvenue au Club. Merci pour le review… Oh ! Une fan pour le M-Preg ! Je désespérait de relire une reviews pour ! (Se met à pleurer abondamment)

Severafan : **Lilician :** encore une pour que ce soit Ryry qui porte le Bébé ! Vous êtes pas exigeants du tout comme lecteurs… (sourit à Sev) Tu verras par la suite …

Linoa Anna Potter : **Lilician :** (réfléchit parce que Linoa lui dit quelque chose) Mais ouiiii ! FFn8. Copineuh a moi ! voilà la suite ! Dans tes favoris ? merci ! Merci ! Merci ! (fond en larme une nouvelle fois !)

****

Draco : Ma parole, elle est coincée sur le mode fontaine ambulante ou quoi ? La voilà la suite… Slashman faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose parce que là c'est grave !

Slashman:Oui je c'est des fois elle a des « mode » étrange, fontaine de larmes, ect.

****

Note spéciale : Lilician : je me dévoue pour pointer du doigt la coupable de ce retard de trois jours… MOA ! Vi, moi Lilician première de nom, j'avoue, j'ai créé du retard dans l'uptade de notre fic… (jette un regard de chien battu à Slashman parce que là, elle a la honte de sa vie) Je suis sortie de vendredi à dimanche matin à la GAY PRIDE de Bruxelles (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est un défilé réalisé par tous les gays, lesbiennes, transexuelles et autres de Belgique et ces alentours) et slashman n'a pas su poster sans mon accord et mon soutient… Hum ! Que dire à part désolée ?(ouais elle oublie de dire qu'elle a rencontrer une drag guenn hommes très chaud-Je me taie-)

****

NOTES SPÉCIALE: **SLASHMAN:**DESOLER DE NE PAS POUVOIR REPONDRE A TOUTE LES REVIEWS MAIS JE SUIS CREVER ET JE ME LEVE A SIX HEURES DEMAIN MATIN? JE VOUS DIT MERCI A TOUS ET BONNE NUIT? BISOUS? SLASHMAN KI A ATTENDU DESESPEREMENT LILICIAN PENDANT TROIS JOUR**!PS:heu… pour les reviews au quel ma coéquipière a répondu… vous inquiéter pas elle est un fofolle depuis l'histoire de la GAY PRIDE je crois que sa lui est monter au cerveau (slashman qui regarde Lilician entrain de danser avec le fleuriste, le jardinier, le livreur les yeux écarquillé OO).**

**Chapitre trois: Surprise, vérité et colère.**

« Tu peux t'en aller à présent » Ordonna Voldemort à Drago au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« Maître, comment avez-vous? » tenta de demander le blond mais il fut interrompu par le ton froid de son maître.

« Cela ne te conserne pas. Maintenant pars et ne dit rien à personne. Est-ce bien clair ?»

« Oui Maître » Se prosterna Drago ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre à part obéir. **(1) **

Harry qui s'était réveillé juste avant que Drago ne passe la porte, était complètement perdu.** (2)** L'ancien Voldemort -moche, blafard, les lèvres inexistantes…-**(3)** avait changé d'apparence! Il était maintenant grand, assez musclé, de longs cheveux noirs tombant dans le dos, des lèvres un peu charnues, ses yeux qui avaient été rouges avant, étaient, à présent, pourpres.**(4)**

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? »**(5)** Essaya de demander Harry mais il recula vivement quand Voldemort s'asseya à coté de lui.

« Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi mon Chaton qui a pu réalise ceci », dit-il en tirant Harry vers lui.

« Non ! Lâchez-moi » cria ce dernier en se débattant plus férocement maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses liens.

« Doucement, Chaton ou je vais devoir m'énerver. » Déclara-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique d'une des poche de sa robe de sorcier. « Et tu n'as pas envie que je m'énerve contre toi ! » **(6) **

« Dumbledore viendra et il vous tuera! » Tempêta le Survivant.

« Dumbledore ? » Ricana le Lord Noir puis éclata de rire « Ce Vieux Menteur? A l'heure actuelle, il doit être fou de rage et loin de se soucier de toi. »

« Que voulez-vous dire? » Questionna Harry en arrêtant de se battre.

Voldemort se leva et alla chercher un sac en toile noir que Drago avait posé en entrant dans la pièce. 

« Reconnais-tu ceci ? » demanda-t-il en sortant une bassine de pierre gravée de runes.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la pensine de Dumbledore.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça? » Paniqua-t-il en se tortillant d'inconfort.

« C'est ton ami Drago qui l'a volée pour moi, il est très doué en ce qui concerne les sorts de disparitions et d'annulation de protection… »

« Que voulez-vous faire avec ça? » Gronda Potter en ne faisant pas attention à la fin de la phrase de Voldemort.

« Faire? Non, montrer je veux te montrer… la vérité. »

« La vérité? » Répéta Harry qui ne comprenait pas où Voldemort voulait en venir.

« Regarde » dit-il simplement en posant la pensine sur le lit.

Il toucha le fond de la bassine avec ses doigts et lui intima :

« Montre-moi ce que ton maître a dévoilé »

Il retira sa main de la pensine et un liquide bleu clair apparut dans la bassine de pierre. Une voix qu'Harry connaissait bien s'éleva dans les airs :

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…  
Il naîtra qui par trois fois l'on défié,  
Il sera né quand lorsque mourra le septième mois,  
Et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal,  
Mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore,  
Et l'un deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre,  
Car aucun d'eux ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

« Je connais déjà cette prophétie » grogna Harry en se méfiant de plus en plus de Voldemort, pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas ? **(7) **

« Regarde » ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

Il caressa la surface du liquide bleutée et dit :

« Montre moi ce que ton maître a cacher et dit la vérité » ordonna-t-il a la pensine.

La couleur du liquide vira vers le blanc.

« Prenez garde à celui que l'on surnommera: le survivant,  
Il naîtra quand le septième mois s'achèvera,  
Né de parents qui par trois fois défièrent le pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres…  
Le jour de ses un an, leurs magies se confronteront…  
Un seul gagneras lors de cette bataille…  
Mais le seigneur des ténèbres renaîtra de la main de son ennemi.  
Pour mieux s'allié avec lui après,  
Prenez garde à celui que l'on surnommera: Le survivant… » **(8) **

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai! » Hurla-t-il.

Voldemort regarda le jeune homme en face de lui se liquéfier dans le grand lit vert. Mais la pensine n'avait pas finit. Dumbledore apparu dans son bureau en face de certains membres de l'Ordre dont Mr et Mrs Weasley, le professeur Snape, Lupin et Maugrey Fol oeil. La voix du directeur s'éleva, froide et coupante comme une lame :

« Harry est notre seule arme pour détruire Tom. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser venir aux terriers ces vacances-ci ! »

« Potter n'est pas un objet, Monsieur le Directeur ! C'est un humain. Vous savez l'enfer qu'il vit chez ces stupides moldus. Vous finirez par le perdre » Grogna Severus.

« Severus ! » Gronda la voix de Mrs Weasley. « Dumbledore sait ce qui est bon pour Harry. Mieux que toi qui le persécute depuis sa première… »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Snape venait de prendre sa défense mais ce qui le laissait sur les genoux s'était les paroles de son directeur. Une arme ? Lui ? Alors c'était ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de son directeur ? De celui qu'il considérait comme son protecteur, un membre de sa famille…

Une autre image s'imposa. Snape et Dumbledore se trouvaient dans le bureau du maître des potions. A ce qu'il pouvait voir, Severus était dans un sale état.

« Il se doute de quelque chose monsieur le Directeur. Il va finir par me tuer. »

Du sang coulait le long du corps du professeur de potions mais le directeur ne s'en souciait pas du tout ! Le regard de ce dernier devint aussi froid que la glace.

« Je m'en moque complètement Rogue. Tu continueras ton travail d'espion sinon tu sais ce qui arrivera… »

Le directeur avait parlé froidement. Severus affichait un visage crispé de douleur et d'écoeurement.

« Je t'ai sauvé la mise lors de sa chute… T'as vie sera le prix de mon geste ! »

Puis la vision s'effaça sous le regard effaré de Potter.

« Comment… Je… ce n'est pas possible ! » Bégaya le jeune sorcier, anéanti.

Voldemort le fixait, regardant les différentes expressions passer dans les magnifiques émeraudes de son ancienne Némésis. Celui-ci commença à hyper ventilé. Il se sentait bizarre. Il étouffait. Son cœur se broyait, ses pouvoirs lui échappaient.

Le Lord appela les deux Malfoy et Rogue via la marque noire pour l'aider à calmer Potter.

« Maître »

Les trois sorciers s'étaient prosternés en face de leur souverain mais se relevèrent vite pour se protéger des vents de magies qui s'engouffraient dans la chambre. Harry, à genoux sur le grand lit, respirait rapidement. Son pouvoir jaillissait de son corps en bourrasques rouges qui viraient aux verts claires avec des filaments or et argentés.

« Il faut l'arrêter » Ordonna Voldemort en sortant sa baguette et en créant un bouclier autour du brun.

Toutes les vitres du Manoir Jedusor explosèrent sous l'influence de la magie, ainsi que divers objets magiques.

« Calme-toi Harry! » Cria Voldemort. « Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver ! »

« Vous… Vous avez tué mes parents… Vous essayez de me détruire depuis ma naissance et maintenant… Dumbledore… »

Le discours de Potter était saccadé, sans queue ni tête. Draco aidait son père à contenir les sorts de protections autour du gamin tandis que Rogue prenait une potion apaisante dans ses appartements.

« VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES MENTEURS ! ASSASSINS ! » Hurla Harry en laissant échapper encore plus de magie. « JE VAIS VOUS TUER…. »

Draco fut touché par un sort qui entailla ses bras profondément mais il tint bon.

« Bordel ! Potter, t'es un emmerdeur. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers le blond qui remarqua que les yeux, habituellement verts de sa Némésis, étaient à présent plus foncés avec les contours dorés. Sa cicatrice saignait abondamment, laissant des traînés de sang sur tout son visage.

« Je t'avais prévenu au début d'années. J'aurais pu te conseiller… Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tout le monde est beau, tout le monde est gentil ? Pathétique ! » Cracha Draco en s'approchant doucement d'Harry qui le fixait. « Tu as la possibilité de tous leur faire payer, Potter. Que comptes-tu faire ? Laisser passer cette chance ? Encore une autre. »

« Leur faire payer ? » Répéta le brun qui semblait se calmer petit à petit.

Sa magie commença à renflouer à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il continuait de fixer les deux yeux gris glacials et apaisants de Draco.

« Oui, leur faire payer, toutes ces années d'enfer parmi des Moldus stupides… Leur faire payer la mort de tes parents… leur faire payer ton statut d'arme au lieu d'être humain ! »

Rogue qui se trouvait derrière Harry intima au blond de tenir Potter pour qu'il lui administre la potion qu'il avait apporté. Malfoy junior poussa doucement Harry vers le matelas pour le coucher puis Rogue lui fit boire la potion sans qu'il n'oppose une quelconque résistance.

Potter sombra dans un sommeil plus calme, sans rêves ni cauchemars.

« Bon travail Draco » Déclara Voldemort en s'approchant du blond qui ne bougeait plus.

Le Lord fronça les sourcils mais comprit vite en voyant la marre de sang à ses pieds.

« Lucius ? Emmène ton fils se faire soigner et garde-le au manoir Malfoy pour se reposer. Je lui laisse une bonne semaine de tranquillité. »

« Bien Maître. » Obéit Lucius en soulevant son fils dans ses bras et en transplanant au Manoir où les attendait Narcissa.

A suivre…

1 : Lilician : Moi je sais ce qu'il pourrait faire… Un couple à trois ! (Bave en y pensant !)

Slashman:--' et c'est moi qu'on traite d'obséder………

2 : Lilician : pour une raison qui me dépasse en me relisant j'ai lu complètement nu…

Draco : Faut aller te recoucher parce que ça va pas fort toi !

Lilician : Mais c'est de leur fauteuh (aux revieweurs) avec leur M-preg ! Maintenant je suis à côté de la plaque

Draco : ça te change pas de d'habitude.

Lilician (s'en va bouder dans son coin en pensant aux meilleurs moyens de torturer un empêcheur de tourner en rond blond aux yeux gris)

3 : Lilician (se tourne vers Slashman) T'es pas gentil avec Voldy. Tu pouvais simplement dire qu'il était moche.

Slashman: NAN!

4 : Voldemort : Pourquoi pourpres ?

Lilician : c'est une idée de Slashman. Je voulais pas la couleur rouge parce que tout le monde te voit avec des yeux rouges alors je voulais mauve mais Slashman voulait pas alors il a opté pour le pourpre.

Voldemort : et vous avez passé une demi heure pour choisir cette couleur ?

Lilician : (s'écroule sur l'épaule de son coéquipier) slashman je te laisse lui expliquer parce que sinon je le tue.

Slashman:Heu... bah en fait j'aime la couleur pourpre (et en plus ça me fait penser a saiyuki, un manga!)

5 : Lilician (jette un regard suspicieux vers Slashman) On se le demande.

Harry : t'as pas fini avec tes remarques débiles ?

Lilician (sourit innocemment) Mais j'en peux rien. J'ai tellement à dire…

Harry : beaucoup de conneries oui !

Lilician (pleure comme une madeleine) Y sont tous contre moâ !

Slashman:HEY! Toi le bouffon a cicatrice juste bon a exciter Voldy, laisse MA Lilician tranquille ou JE te casse la tête!

Harry: Bande d'obsédés.

Slashman: Ah ouais? Des obsédés? Les obsédés, ils sont maîtres de TON histoire dans cette fics donc si tu veut ressembler à un jolie fifille avec un joli petit haut rose, une mini jupes et des porte jartelle Tu laisses Lilician Harry qui s'en vas rouge pivoine GAGNER!

6 : Lilician (va emmerder Voldy) Moi ze veux ! Moi ze veux que tu t'excites sur moi !

Voldemort (va se cacher derrière l'autre auteur) Arrêtez la ! Pitiez !

7 : Lilician : parce que les auteurs n'ont pas envie de le tuer ! Sinon on pourra plus s'amuser…

Harry : achevez-moi !

8 : Lilician : Et on applaudit bien fort Slashman… C'est son petit boulot perso. Bravo !

Slashman:MERCI! MERCI, je me suis casser la tête sur cette prophétie!


	4. 4: Réticence et baiser

****

Reviews : Onarluca : **Voldemort** :Etant donné que Lilician est complètement dans le gaz, je prends la relève. De toute manière, elle ne dit que des bêtises…

Lilician (qui végète dans son lit) : je t'ai entendu. Va pas trop loin sinon tu ne passeras pas les prochains chapitres…

Linoa Anna Potter : VoldemortEt moi, je ne vous aime pas Bande de Perverses ! L'auteur bis espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre… Elle avait plein d'idées que Slashman a entendu patiemment… Et pour une fois, je suis d'accord de dire que Slashman a beaucoup de patience… Tu dois pas être normal Slashman ! Vraiment !

Slashman:Heu…Merci mais je suis pas si normal que sa…. (slashman qui cache tout les personnage de HP dans le placard )

Severafan : **Voldemort (qui regarde Lilician se faire étouffer l'étreinte de Severafan) **Qui a dit qu'on aimait pas Dumby ? **(Regard innocent même que personne n'y croit !)** En vérité, il m'énerve parfois et d'autres, il me laisse indifférente mais je trouve que ses manières de Papa Noël cache quelque chose de plus grave que l'on ne le pense… Quant au « grand puissant ténébreux méchant VOLDY » … C'est-à-dire moi …avoir un enfant innocent dans le ventre ? **(Regard de la mort qui tue la vie made in MOA) **Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mort de rire. Redevenons sérieux trente secondes. Moi aussi, je préfèrerais que ce soit Ryry qui soit enceint. S'il le devient bien sûr parce que franchement, je vois mal un bébé gambader parmi mes Mangemorts chéris. Je vois d'ici la scène : Malfoy Senior jouant à cache-cache avec lui… Il aurait tôt fait de lui lancer un sort impardonnable quand il le trouvera. Et si c'est une fille, de la refourguer à la femme Lestrange qui soit dit en passant, n'est pas très saine d'esprit… Et Potter ne sera pas très heureux de voir sa fille virer à la psychopathe en herbe ou même son fils éduquer à coups de Doloris.

Slashman: C'est sur…(hochement de tête)

Lilician (cri sous ses couvertures) t'as fini de blablater comme ça ?

Voldemort : Faut bien mettre les choses au point vu que vous le faites jamais. Au fait **(sort sa baguette et menace Severafan)** Si tu ne reviews pas ce chapitre, je te ferai mourir sous d'atroces souffrances…Dol…

Lilician (saute de son lit et se jette sur Voldy) On ne torture pas nos lecteurs…

Slashman:HEY! Pas de torture sur NOS reviewers!

Luna 051 :** Voldemort : **Si ! Tu as besoin de calmants **(enfonce les gélules dans le gorge de Luna et la force à avaler)** si mon enfant ressemble à CA… Faut le tuer à la naissance. Les pupilles de serpents ça peut se faire mais la langue : JAMAIS ! Affreux ! Pour toi ce serait un bébé mignon cette horreur ? Ôo… On n'a pas la même définition du mot « mignon » je crois ! (**Sort sa baguette)** Quelle insulte pour moi… Je vais te tuer…

Slashman:(saute sur voldemort et l'eloigne de Luna) PAS TUER LUNA! ELLE A DES ENFANTS! ET AUSSI UN CHERIE! ALORS PAS TOUCHE!

La Nouille : **Voldemort : **Salazard tout puissant, cette bêtise n'est pas encore fini ?

****

Lilician : je crois que ça l'est presque ! Bienvenue **(donne un bisoux baveux sur la joue de La Nouille en mettant de la bave partout sur la pauvre revieweuse)**. Merci pour le compliment. C'est gentil ! Et nous espérons que tu apprécieras la suite autant que le début ! N'est-ce pas Slashinounet ?

****

Slashman:OUI! CALIN BAVEUX A LA NOUVELLE!

Voldemort (se casse en courant) Je vous dis que vous êtes dingues…

****

Lilician : EYH ! Mais reviens ici, toi ! On a encore besoin de tes services… (**Attrape Voldy par la peau du cou et le remets en face du pc)** Si tu ne termines pas ton boulot pas de Lemon et je t'assure qu'avoir des lecteurs en furie à tes trousses sera pire que Dumby dansant la macarena en tutu rose avec Trelawney comme partenaire…

MissPotter95 : **Voldemort : **Moi aussi j'aime Harry quand il est de mon côté. Eux fous ? (**Ricane)** Tu es loin du compte Miss. Ils ont déjà dépassé ce stade là… Ils sont bons pour le service maladie mental irrécupérable et bon à jeter à Ste Mangouste.

****

Lilician : Y a ce service là à Ste Mangouste ?

****

Voldemort : Depuis hier à peu près…

****

Lilician : Depuis hier ? Ben pourquoi ils ont ouvert un service pareil ?

****

Voldemort : **(Sifflote innocemment et retourne répondre à MissPotter)** Bon, voilà la suite. Et je peux t'assurer que tu es folle vu que tu lis cette horreur.

****

Slashman:Oué pourquoi il ont ouvert ce service? Ils ont si peur de nous?

Lyly : **Voldemort : **merci pour la reviews… (**Marmonne qu'il y en a qui on du temps à perdre)** M-preg… Qui a dit qu'il y en aurait un ? J'adore les moldus… Il suffit qu'on mette un sujet sur le tapis pour qu'ils pensent tous qu'il va être abordé plus en profondeur… Vous êtes vraiment une espèce naïve et stupide.

Note : **Lilician : (fusille du regard Slashman) ** tout le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir que je me suis faite draguer par une Drag Queen en pleine rue….

****

Voldemort : Moi je dirais plutôt embrasser à pleine bouche… Pas étonnant que tu soies complètement folle après ça… Et que tu écrives des trucs pareils.

****

Lilician : (frappe Voldy avec un énorme dictionnaire) Ferme-la… (**Se retourne vers Slashman et le fusille du regard) **T'es jaloux en fait ! Na ! Na ! Na !

****

Slashman:Jaloux? Moi? Tu rigole! Le premier drag gueen qui m'embrasasse a pleine bouche se prend mon pied ou je pense**:D**

****

Chapitre 4

Du coté de chez dumbledore…

« Mais où est ce bon à rien de Severus ? » Hurlait le directeur devant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Weasley qui étaient tous venus en apprenant la nouvelle de l'attaque contre Poudlard.

« Albus. » S'emporta Molly « Croyez-vous que ce soit l'heure de se préoccuper de Rogue alors que Harry est prisonnier de Voldemort! »

« Vous me cherchez ?» Demanda une voix froide dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

Rogue jeta un regard circulaire pour toiser toutes les personnes présentes dont Lupin et Black **(1)**.

« L'a t-il découvert? » Questionna le directeur précipitamment sans se soucier de lui dire bonjour.

« Il l'a découvert » Répondit simplement le Maître de potions.** (2)**

« Qui a découvert quoi ?» Grogna Maugrey fol œil assis dans un coin de la pièce. Devant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, il ajouta « Vous attendez quoi? Que Voldemort attaque de nouveau ? »

« Ramener le » Ordonna le directeur à Severus sans faire attention aux autres personnes dans la pièce, bouche bée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce crétin devrait… » Commença Black d'une voix hargneuse mais Rogue le coupa d'une voix catégorique :

« Non »

« Comment osez-vous ? » S'emporta Dumbledore une lueur de rage dans les yeux.

« Il n'est pas en danger là bas… Ici oui. »

Dans les onyx de Severus brillait la rage, le dégoût face au directeur et une détermination à toute épreuve.

Dumbledore fulminait. Ça seule pensée était qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver seul avec ce crétin congénital pour être plus persuasif. **(3)**

« Bordel Servilus, ce taré de Serpent Albinos t'as lobotomisé ou quoi ? » Hurla Black en se plantant face à Rogue, impassible. « Harry va se faire tuer. Voldemort veut sa mort alors va le récupérer. »

Sirius l'avait empoigné au col mais Severus le poussa en arrière défaisant l'emprise de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Black, misérable chien galeux. Tu es aussi aveugle que l'était Harry avant de voir la **vérité** »

Le professeur des potions avait bien appuyé sur le mot « vérité » en se délectant de la mine effrayée de Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large : le teint pâle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Comment ça ? » Questionna Lupin, les traits tirés par la fatigue de la pleine lune de la veille mais avec cette lueur au fond des yeux qui montrait qu'il voulait comprendre. « Pourquoi serait-il plus en sécurité avec son pire ennemi qu'avec nous, sa famille ? »

Rogue soupira. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il pouvait fournir certaines explications aux proches de l'enfant mais jusqu'à un certain point.

« Lupin, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions mais il faut que vous sachiez que mon Seigneur n'a pas l'intention de tuer Harry (Sirius grogna en entendant sa Némésis appelé son filleul par son prénom). »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir enlevé de cette manière ? »

Lupin semblait croire Severus au grand damne de Sirius qui lui préférait écouté cette petite voix qui traitait Rogue de menteur et psychopathe.

« A cause de la prophétie et de vous, Dumbledore ! »

Le nommer avait encré ses yeux bleus orageux dans les deux onyx, amusés.

« A quel jeux joues-tu Severus ? » Demanda Molly les larmes aux yeux. « Pourquoi dis-tu que Dumbledore est responsable de l'enlèvement d'Harry ? »

Tout d'un coup la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Severus commença à le brûler. Il sourit ironiquement à l'assemblée :

« Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je connais une personne qui sera ravie de vous fournir toutes les réponses que vous voulez quand il sera sur pieds. »

Il sortit sans un mot et sans un regard du bureau du directeur. Ce dernier était vraiment sous le choc mais son regard s'embrassa de fureur. Il allait faire regretté à ce stupide blanc-bec sa trahison. Mme Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour poser des questions mais il la devança :

« Je suis désolé mes amis mais je dois absolument me rendre à un rendez-vous avec le Ministre ! Nous reparlerons de toute cette histoire plus tard, si vous voulez bien ! »

Et il congédia chaque membre de l'Ordre hors de son bureau. **(4)**

****

Du côté de Voldemort et Harry

Harry se réveillait petit à petit dans un lit avec des draps en soie. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir changé ses draps pourtant et surtout pas pour en mettre dans un tissus si léger. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te réveilles enfin mon Chaton » **(5)**

Harry sursauta et se recroquevilla près du mur en cherchant après ses lunettes et sa baguette mais ils ne les trouvèrent pas. Ça aurait été trop beau.

« C'est ça que tu cherches? » S'amusa-t-il en lui mettant ses lunettes sur le nez.

« Ne me touchez pas » Cria Harry en se reculant vivement pour sortir du lit mais il se rendit compte qu'il était nu.

Il remonta les couvertures sur lui alors que lui-même ressemblait aux cheveux de Ron ou à une écrevisse trop cuite, aux choix.

« Tu ne vas pas de balader nu chaton » Commença Voldemort en détaillant la silhouette en dessous des fins draps de soie

« Même si cela ne me déplairait pas » finit-il en léchant sa lèvre supérieure.

« OÙ AVEZ-VOUS MIS MES VETEMENT » Hurla Harry bien que rougissant en pensant a sa nudité.

Et surtout qu'il était devant Voldemort qui ne se privait pas pour le mâter.

« Du calme chaton où tu vas encore te blesser » Le réprimanda-t-il tout en le remettant dans le lit malgré les protestations virulentes du Survivant. « Allez ! Calme toi un peu. Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es assez énervé avant-hier? »

« Avant-hier ? » Répéta le brun, surpris.

« Allez chaton, repose toi un peu »

Harry rouspeta un peu mais il dû bien admettre qu'il se sentait encore épuisé.

Voldemort attendit que le jeune homme s'endorme pour partir régler quelques problèmes mis sur le côté récemment.

****

A Poudlard

Dumbledore était furieux dans son bureau. Comment lui, le plus grand sorcier de son époque avait-il pu se laisser insulter de la sorte par ce maudit Rogue ?

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, se tenait en face de son chaudron des ses appartements au sein des cachots. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait réussit à tenir tête à Dumbledore. Severus poussa un énième soupire puis effaça la potion d'un coup de baguettes magiques. Il l'avait ratée… cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis tellement d'années.

C'était le temps des revirements surprenants…

Une ombre logea les murs du bureau de Rogue, affichant un petit sourire sournois.

« Qui est-là ? » S'écria Rogue en faisant se retournant d'un bloc mais seule la pénombre lui fit face.

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté Sev' » Railla une voix douce, musicale à son oreille.

Le maître des potions fut coincé dans une étreinte forte mais savoureuse.

« Tu connais donc ce mot ? » Se moqua à son tour le sorcier en tentant vainement de se défaire de la poigne de l'inconnu.

« Comment te nourris-tu Sev' ? Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir besoin de moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui viens à toi ? Celui que j'ai haïs tellement de temps et qui, pourtant, m'a possédé le plus délicieusement et le plus cruellement possible ? »

Les doigts de l'inconnu s'enfoncèrent dans la chair des bras de Rogue. Mais ce dernier garda le silence en fermant ses yeux tellement la douleur au fond de son cœur vrillait tout son corps. L'autre dû le sentir car il le lâcha légèrement et soupira d'une détresse non dissimulée.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé… J'ai besoin de toi, Severus. J'ai crû que j'allais en mourir… »

« Tu es parti… tout seul ! » Souffla Severus tout bas, presque de façon inaudible pour le commun des mortels.

« Je ne comprenais pas… Je me posais tellement de questions. Pourquoi m'avais-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ne t'en voulais-je pas alors que tu m'avais pris ma vie, mon existence et mon âme ? Pourquoi, même en cet instant, je n'y arrive pas ? Je devrais te déchirer tout le corps, te faire saigner à blanc, jeter ton âme dans les Abysses et pourtant je ne le peux pas. Ces gestes me sont impossibles »

Leur conversation se faisait de façon quasi silencieuse, avec de la tristesse et du regret mais aussi un espoir fou, palpable au sein même de leurs souffles.

Puis l'inconnu repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant derrière lui un homme blessé, frissonnant d'un froid interne qu'aucune autre personne n'avait jamais su réchauffer. Severus savait qu'à présent ses choix seraient définitifs mais il avait fait une partie du chemin en tournant le dos au Vieux Fou. S'était déjà ça non ?

****

Du côté du Manoir de Voldemort

Harry se réveilla péniblement. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Voldemort n'était plus là et c'était tant mieux. Potter se leva, vacillant légèrement quand il fut sur ses deux jambes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trop bu ou quelque chose dans le même genre car il se sentait nauséeux, fatigué, il tremblait comme une feuille. Le jeune homme avança jusqu'à la salle de bain, un peu plus loin, qu'il avait repérer tout de suite vu que la porte était grande ouverte sur une salle avec une baignoire immense, des miroirs sur les murs, un lavabo et tout cela en marbre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, enleva les loques suintantes de sang et autres liquides suspects, fit couler de l'eau chaude puis se glissa dans la baignoire en soupirant de bien être.

Ses muscles se détendirent au bout de quelques minutes. Il ferma ses beaux yeux verts et sombra dans un léger sommeil cotonneux qui le fit sourire légèrement.

Un léger toussotement le sorti de ses rêves. Harry sursauta et fit face au regard gris amusé et glacial de Malfoy Senior dans l'embrassure de la porte de la salle d'eau. Le jeune sorcier rougit furieusement en voyant l'autre le scruter sans gêne.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Cracha Harry en prenant une serviette et en s'enroulant dedans, le regard mauvais.

Lucius ricana puis tendit un tas de vêtements au Survivant.

« Mon Seigneur aimerait te voir dans son bureau. Je vais t'y conduire. »

Voyant que Lucius ne sortait pas, Harry sourit ironiquement :

« Vous voulez vous rincer l'œil ou quoi ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es plutôt bien foutu ! »

Harry rougit furieusement et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Lucius partit dans un rire qui surprit le jeune homme en face de lui. Jamais il n'avait vu le sorcier rire aussi ouvertement. Harry nota que les joues de Lucius rougissaient légèrement, que ses yeux gris brillaient étrangement et que tout son corps se détendait considérablement.

« Lucius chéri, tu sais que j'aime t'entendre rire mais ne voudrais-tu pas laisser ce jeune garçon s'habiller ? » Le gronda légèrement une voix féminine amusée.

Narcissa Malfoy se tenait juste derrière son époux, les mains sur ses hanches étroites et un air faussement indigné sur le visage.

« Bonjour Harry. » Le salua-t-elle aimablement.

« Bonjour Madame Malfoy. » Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Voyons mon chéri, appelle-moi Narcissa. »

Elle s'approcha du brun en poussant Lucius dehors.

« Voyons ce qu'il t'a apporté de beaux. » S'amusa-t-elle.

Harry n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il la laissa donc faire, rouge de honte. Narcissa était habillée d'une longue robe bleu ciel, ses cheveux blonds étaient tenus en chignons sur le haut de sa tête avec des mèches qui tombaient sur ses épaules si gracieuses. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Elle avait trié les vêtements en râlant et pestant contre son imbécile d'époux incapable de choisir des vêtements convenables et qu'il allait entendre parler d'elle plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« Bien ! Bien ! Voilà ! »

Elle lui tendit un paquet qu'il prit timidement dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et lui sourit amicalement :

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que les vêtements de Dray donneront sur toi, mon chéri ! »

Harry fixa les vêtements comme s'il voulait les hypnotiser. Il allait porter des vêtements de Draco Malfoy… Ses vêtements… Son pantalon… Sa chemise… Ses chaussettes… Son boxer… Il secoua soudainement la tête en se disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix sauf s'il voulait parcourir les couloirs de sa « prison » complètement nu. Mauvaise idée. **(6)**

Il finit par sortir de la salle de bain pour rencontrer deux paires d'yeux scrutateurs. Il sentit encore plus gêné et rougir. Lucius avait une expression neutre tandis que Narcissa semblait sautiller sur place en le voyant.

« J'en était sûre. Vous avez exactement la même taille et ses couleurs te vont à ravir. Tu es splendide. »

« Merci Madame Malfoy. » Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« Narcissa ! Appelle-moi Narcissa, Harry. »

« Euh… Oui… Narcissa. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Lucius mais n'obtint qu'un regard froid de toute expression.

« N'ait pas peur de lui, Harry. Il n'en a pas l'air mais Lucius est l'homme le plus gentil du monde. » **(7)**

Le « Lucius si gentil » faillit s'étrangler en entendant ces mots et fusilla son épouse du regard. Il avait beau l'aimer, si elle continuait à le faire passer pour un Papa Noël gagateux, il allait commettre un meurtre très sanglant.

« Le Maître veut le voir Cissa. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas attendre. »

Cissa soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Etrangement, la peau de la sorcière n'était pas glaciale comme il l'avait pensé la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle était tout le contraire, chaude, douce et étrangement apaisante.(8)

Ils se mirent en route et traversèrent différents couloirs pour finir devant une porte en bois noirs avec des serpents gravés dessus.

Harry respira profondément puis suivit Lucius et Narcissa qui entrèrent dans une immense salle. Un bureau se trouvait juste en face d'une immense fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc et une forêt très sombre. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans le fauteuil rouge en face d'une cheminée allumée faiblement. Lucius s'agenouilla en face de Voldemort qui fixait harry.

« Laisser nous » lança Voldemort a Lucius et Narcissa qui s'en allèrent aussitôt.

Harry fixa voldemort, il était habiller d'une longue robe noire et pourpre et se cheveux tombait sur ses épaules.

« Pourquoi me regarde tu ainsi » siffla Voldemort tandis que harry devenait rouge.

« Je vous regarde si je veux » lança t-il en regardant Voldemort dans se yeux couleur pourpre

Voldemort se leva de son fauteuil et se planta devant harry.

« Je te plais tant que sa pour que tu me regarde ainsi » susurra-t-il a l'oreille d'harry.

Celui-ci essaya d'envoyer son poing dans la tête de Voldemort qui l'arrêtât a quelques centimètres de son visage.

« J'ai beau être patient » dit il en poussant harry contre le mur qui était a coté d'eux « je peut aussi me faire comprendre d'une… autre manière » continua t-il en sortant sa baguette (MAGIQUE bandes d'obséder) « tu préfère quelle manière, la douce? » dit il tout en passant sa main sous son tee shirt « ou la manière forte » finit il en caressant le visage de harry avec sa baguette. « Quelle manière préfère tu? ».

« Tuez moi si vous voulez, mais ne me toucher pas » lui répondit le brun en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son ennemi.

Voldemort posa ses lèvres sur celle de harry qui réussit a s'échapper et tombas a terre.

A suivre…

1 : Lilician : ben vi ! Blakinouchet est pas mourut pour moi. Na ! Et si vous êtes pas contents tant pis !

2 : Lilician : (cris sur Slashman) pas professeur : MAITRE des potions… le meilleur, le plus doué, le génialissime PROFESSEUR ET MAITRE INCONTESTE DE L'ART SUBTILE DES POTIONS…

Slashman: (tout en se protégeant derrière Voldemort) Sa chauffe pour mon matricule!

3 Lilician (fusille le Vieux Fou de son regard le plus noir piqué à Rogue) Touche à un cheveux de mon Sev et je te… tue, t'éventre, te fout dans un puit d'acide et te jette à une horde de chiens enragés avec des scrout à pétards.

Slashman: ELLE EST DECHAINER!

4 : Lilician : où comment se débarrasser d'un problème sans solution façon Lilician and Slashman. (S'écroule de rire)

5 : Lilician : ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que c'était fini quand même ! J'adore ce surnom…. (Rire sadique)

6 : Lilician : Moi je veux bien qu'il parcoure le couloir de ma maison complètement nu… (Se met à baver abondamment sur le clavier de son pc)

Slashman:C'est se que j'allais dire:p il peut arpenter les couloirs de ma baraque quand li veut :P

7 : Lilician : Hum ! Légèrement naïve la petit dame nan ?

8: Slashman: LILICIAN! Je te préviens que c'est un SLASH et nom un fics HETERO! Alors pourrait tu arrêter de faire des éloges sur NARCISSA MALEFOY!


	5. 5: obéissance et visite

****

Slashman: Je tien a remercier ma Lilician d'amour pour le travail qu'elle fait! En ce moment mon imaginations me joue des tour (Regard noir a son imagination qui a foutu le camp) Je tien a la remercier et je tien a vous dire DE LA REMERCIER, car sans elle cette fics ne pourrait exister! (oula je deviens sentimentale--) MERCI ENCORE A TOI MA LILI!

Les réponses au reviews sont à la fin chapitre! Nous tenons a vous remerciez pour toutes c'est gentil reviews qui nous motive dans notre écriture!Alors faites nous plaisir et REVIEWER!

Ps: Plus il y aura de reviews PLUS IL Y AURAS DE PAGE ECRITE!

****

Chapitre5

****

(Manoir Jedusor)

Harry était encore complètement dans le chou mais il commença à ressentir une haine féroce quand il se souvint de certains évènements de la veille. Par quel miracle, il avait réussi à revenir dans sa chambre : Merlin seul le savait.

Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil car le plus petit bruit dans le couloir le mettait dans tous ses états. Il pensait, aussi absurde soit-il, que Tom viendrait le rejoindre pour réclamer son dû… ou quelque soit son nom. Mais il n'était jamais venu et il s'était finalement endormi.

Pour quelles raisons n'était-il pas venu ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne trouvait aucune réponse plausible. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre au pas de sa porte. Il se recroquevilla dans ses couvertures lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il avait peur mais ne le montrerait pas. Seulement, le bruit de pas était trop léger pour être celui de Voldemort. Il ouvrit ses yeux verts pour tomber dans deux puits gris. Narcissa se tenait en face de lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient nattés soigneusement et entrelacés avec des fils en argent tandis qu'elle portait une robe vert pâle qui mettait ses formes en valeur.

« As-tu bien dormi, Harry ? » Sourie-t-elle en faisant signe à un elfe de maison de poser un plateau rempli de nourritures sur la table de chevet à gauche du jeune sorcier.

Harry était content qu'elle soit venue le voir. Il régnait autour de la sorcière une aura de bienveillance immense qui le mettait de bonne humeur. Elle posa sur son lit une pile de vêtements.

« Merci Ma… Narcissa ! » Dit-il d'une petite voix en rougissant légèrement.

« Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. » Sourie-t-elle. « Mais dépêches-toi un peu, notre Lord veut te voir. »

Et elle sortit non sans remarquer les yeux verts briller de colère. Une colère qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir ressentit dans années avant lui ce qui la fit rire légèrement. La tâche serait rude pour leur Maître.

Au début, Harry refusa de toucher au plateau mais il songea qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour combattre Tom. Avec efforts, il avala tous les plats sur le grand plateau en argent. Quant il eu finit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se débarbouilla et enfila les vêtements qu'il avait en arrivant dans les lieux. Il refusait de se montrer poli en s'habillant correctement pour ce salaud. Oui, c'était un comportement enfantin mais il s'en foutait comme de sa première dent de lait. Il sortit ensuite pour se retrouver en face d'un Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier avait des cheveux bruns noués en catogan derrière sa nuque, de grands yeux bleus ciels, un teint très pâle, de longues mains très fines et un corps musclé sans être extravagant.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il se surprenant lui-même de poser une telle question à un Mangemort.

« Rosier Evan. » Répondit-il simplement et d'une voix qui avait bien fait comprendre à Harry que d'autres questions ne seraient pas les bienvenus.

Pourtant ce nom disait quelque chose au jeune sorcier. Son parrain lui en avait déjà parlé mais quand et comment ? Mystère.

Rosier poussa une grande porte en bois sombre et le laissa entrer pour ensuite l'enfermer. La pièce était très éclairée : de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin qu'il avait pu voir de nuit la veille. Mais là le spectacle était magnifique. De grands rosaires formaient une sorte de labyrinthe dans le parc, des animaux venaient manger dans les arbustes ou dans le point d'eau au centre des rosaires. Harry se demanda s'il aurait le droit de marcher dans cet endroit magnifique.

Le jeune garçon retourna dans sa contemplation du salon : deux grand fauteuils verts étaient disposés près d'une cheminée éteintes, des cadres représentants des paysages variés étaient suspendus entre les armoires couvertes de livres en tous genres et de toutes tailles, un immense miroir recouvrait tout le mur du fond, les contours représentaient des serpents en argents et des ramifications de chênes. C'était un miroir magnifique. Encombrant mais magnifique. Un immense lustre se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête et avec le soleil qui tapait dessus, des multitudes de petits arcs-en-ciel égaillait la pièce.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme à couper le souffle. Voldemort portait un simple pantalon noir, des bottes montantes avec des fermetures en forme de serpents **(1)** et une chemise rouge sang accentua la couleur pourpre de ses magnifiques yeux. Il tressaillit en détournant son regard du sien.

« Je réclame une explication…. »Commença-t-il.

« Cela peut attendre. » Coupa le Lord d'une voix neutre mais son regard en disait plus long. « Il y a plus urgent comme ta manière de t'habiller, peu séduisante et trop crasse. Harry, tu es ici comme mon invité alors je m'attends quand même à un minimum de reconnaissance comme t'habiller correctement. »

Les joues de Potter devinrent subitement rouges.

« Comment oses-tu… »

Il leva un sourcil tout en affichant un sourire ironique.

« Voilà une réponse un peu démodée. »

« Je refuse de me changer ! » Cria Harry, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs de haine.

Voldemort regarda dehors. Un sourire fugitif passa sur ses lèvres prenant par surprise le pauvre garçon.

« Faudra-t-il que je joue à la femme de chambre ? »

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la menace que dissimulait la voix calme et légèrement amusée du Lord car Harry leva ses yeux et croisa ceux de son ennemi qui affichait une volonté inébranlable. Un instant, le Survivant le défia, le visage hautain, le souffle précipité ; puis avec une sorte de sanglot rageur, il sortit de la pièce et claqua fortement la porte.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et prit le paquet de vêtements que lui avait donné Narcissa. Il enfila le pantalon serrant noir et la chemise verte comme ses yeux puis passa les bottes en peau de dragons qui lui montaient jusqu'en dessous des genoux, affinant ainsi sa silhouette.

Harry aperçut son reflet dans un miroir qui menait au salon. Cette tenue lui allait à merveille.

Il passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille et retourna dans la pièce où devait l'attendre le Lord. Ce dernier se tenait toujours au même endroit, il le regarda en silence :

« Voilà qui est mieux. » Finit-il par dire.

Cette approbation parut plus pénible encore au jeune homme que la précédente critique.

« Je vous déteste » Murmura-t-il.

« En ce cas, tu continueras à m'amuser » Riposta-t-il. « Je trouve insupportable la fade sensiblerie que la plupart des personnes humaines baptise « amour » ».

Par la suite, Harry se demanda ce qu'il aurait rétorqué si un elfe de maison n'était pas apparu pour leur annoncer le début du dîner.

Ce dernier se passa silencieusement surtout avec les mangemorts qui chuchotaient en le regard de travers. Certains semblaient choqués de le voir assis à la gauche de leur Maître tandis que d'autres semblaient amusés et encore d'autres simplement neutre ou indifférent de sa présence. Les plats qu'on leur servait étaient exquis, les vins auraient fait honneur sur les tables des plus grands souverains du monde mais Harry éprouva d'énormes difficultés à faire semblant de manger. Il but un peu de vins et attendit le dessert. Puis il en put s'empêcher de demander tout bas :

« Combien de temps allez-vous me garder ici ? »

Cette question fit sourire le Lord, attisant quelques soupires d'envie, des regards de colère vers Harry ou juste des sourcils levés d'étonnement. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps et le visage du jeune sorcier et il répondit simplement :

« Jusqu'à ce que je m'ennuie de toi »

Voldemort aimait bien faire sortir de ses gonds Harry. Ses yeux flamboyaient de milles éclairs dorés, ses lèvres se serraient en une fine trace rouge sang, son teint devenait encore plus pâle et sa voix montait dans les graves pour finir par devenir un soupire résigné.

« Comment pouvez-vous être fou à ce point ? » S'emporta-t-il faisant sursauter plusieurs mangemorts à table.

Le pouvoir de Harry balaya la salle. Il était immensément grand, chaud et piquant.

« Croyez-vous que Dumbledore ne viendra pas me chercher ? Mon parrain me tirera de là… Et vous payerez cher votre conduite inqualifiable. » **(2)**

« Je ne crois pas ! » Dit paisiblement Voldemort. « Vois-tu, j'ai pris toutes mes précautions pour que ce manoir soit invisible sur n'importe quelles carte et irréparable avec n'importe quelles magies, quelle soit noire ou blanche. Et aucun de mes Mangemorts ne peut divulgué le secret vu qu'ils sont tous sous un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant. »

« Ce que signifie ? »

« Exactement ce que je dis, Chaton. Même Dumbledore ne pourra te retrouver. Mais faudrait-il encore qu'il en ait envie après tout. Aurais-tu oublié la pensine ? »

Harry rougit sous la moquerie, il se rassit en méditant.

« Rogue, mon cher serviteur… Que se passe-t-il donc à Poudlard pour l'instant ? Je crois que notre invité se fait du souci quant à ses soi-disant amis. »

Severus Rogue s'approcha du Lord, baisa le bas de sa robe noire puis se releva dignement.

« Dumbledore est extrêmement furieux contre vous Mon Seigneur. Surtout quand il a compris que sa pensine n'était plus dans son bureau. Il mène une enquête. »

« Draco ne risque rien. » S'enquit le Seigneur Noir.

« Non, Mon Seigneur. Il a été très efficace dans cette mission et seul un aveu de sa part ou de celui de son partenaire pourrait les faire tomber. »

« Bien ! Je n'aimerais pas perdre un aussi bon élément. » Murmura Voldemort en faisant un geste de la main à Rogue pour qu'il poursuive son récit.

« Black a voulu que je le conduise à Potter sur le champ où que je le ramène à lui… Mais j'ai agis selon vos ordres. Il était furieux. »

Harry était heureux d'apprendre que quelqu'un se souciait encore de lui en tant qu'être humain et non arme de destruction.

« Mais notre directeur ne veut rien savoir. Il a envoyé une lettre au Ministère expliquant qu'il avait envoyé Potter dans un endroit caché pour performé son éducation. Il ne veut pas que Fudge se mêle de cette histoire mais ses raisons sont plus sombres que cela Maître. »

« Oui, je sais ! » Soupira ce dernier comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Ainsi ce cher Albus est un menteur et un lâche doublé d'un faussaire. Amusant ! N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Ce dernier était sur le point de vomir ou de perdre connaissance. Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Dumbledore était donc aussi retors qu'ils le lui avaient montré. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il haïssait toujours autant Tom mais c'était quand même le seul qui ait été franc avec lui jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Bon d'accord il avait voulu le tuer depuis ses uns ans mais quand même. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le Lord l'ait pris par la main et conduit dans un minuscule salon assez accueillant.

« Tu penses sérieusement me retenir ici… Pour aussi longtemps ? » S'enquit-il d'une voix froide et détachée.

« Longtemps ou moins longtemps. » déclara Tom en souriant. « Tu sais de quoi dépend la durée de ton séjour. »

« Tu m'insultes ! » S'écria Harry.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois, cela devient fastidieux. »

« Si tu me trouves pénible, laisse-moi partir ! »

Voldemort émit un petit rire moqueur et amusé.

« Sûrement pas quand tu prends cette figure-là, Chaton. Tu es adorable. Viens ici !»

Il était adossé à la cheminée en marbre. Harry se recula, fronçant les sourcils.

« Sans doute ne m'as-tu pas entendu. Viens ici ! » Reprit-il sans élever la voix à aucun moment. « Je t'ai dit de venir ici ! »

« Non ! » Trancha la voix de Potter légèrement tremblante quand même.

Il n'était pas sûr de lui mais hors de question d'obéir à ce type.

« Tu vas apprendre que j'ai l'habitude d'obtenir ce que je veux. » Déclara Tom. « Je m'attends toujours à être obéis, principalement par mes invités. »

Harry ne bougea pas et le défia du regard. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son chemisier vert. Il y eut un silence tendu. Il semblait impossible à Potter de ne pas entendre les battements fous de son cœur. Voldemort dit doucement :

« Il serait dommage d'abîmer cette si belle chemise qui ne t'appartient même pas »

Les yeux pourpres du Lord flamboyaient. Alors lentement, traînant un pied après l'autre, il s'approcha. Voldemort l'attrapa par le bras et le bloqua contre lui.

« Vous m'avez fait mal ! » Déclara Harry d'un ton dur qui se perdit dans la bouche du Lord.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! » Souffla doucement Voldemort en se détachant à regret du jeune homme.

Obtenir des baisers était une chose mais obtenir le corps et l'âme en était une autre qui prendrait plus de temps et de patience. Mais avant tout, il fallait apprendre à ce jeunôt qui était le maître et le plus fort des deux.

« Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais » Lança le survivant après que Voldemort l'ai embrassé une nouvelle fois. « Lâche moi ! ».

« Je te lâcherais quand j'en aurais envie, Chaton »

« Arrêter de m'appeler Chaton » S'énerva-t-il en se débattant.

« Plus tu te débats et plus j'ai envie de toi, Chaton » Susurra le Mage en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, bien qu'un peu réticent, au début, Harry se laissa faire jusqu'à en redemander.

«Tu auras beaux dire ce que tu veux » Murmura Voldemort à l'oreille de Harry « Mais tu adores quand je t'embrasse, n'est ce pas? »

Harry vira au rouge en sentant la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon. **(3)**

« Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi » répondit Harry « Et comment as-tu fait pour »

« Retrouver mon apparence ? » Coupa Voldemort, amusé « Grâce à toi, Chaton »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Tu as un immense pouvoir en toi. Tes sorts ont pu traverser le bouclier de Drago alors que même les plus puissants sorts de magie noire, mise à part les sorts impardonnables, ni arrivent pas »

« Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui c'est passer » Avoua honteusement el jeune sorcier toujours serré contre Voldemort.

« Dumbledore n'avait pas menti sur une chose : tu as d'immenses pouvoirs. Je peux t'aider à les contrôler, mais il faut me faire confiance »

Harry était perdu, Dumbledore l'avait trahis. Toutes ces années où il avait été considéré comme une arme, pas un être vivant : une arme. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes et enfouit son visage contre le torse de Voldemort qui l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Calme-toi Chaton. » lui ordonna-t-il en lui embrassant la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry s'endormit et Voldemort le rattrapa à temps pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

Il l'emmena dans sa propre chambre (celle de Voldy) et déposa Harry dans les draps de soie argentée.

Voldemort sortit de la pièce. Il fut surpris de voir Lucius dans son petit salon.

« Comment va Drago, Lucius? » demanda le Mage en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil vert sombre.

« Il va bien… En fait c'est à son sujet que je viens vous voir. »

« Aurait-il des ennuis avec ce Vieux fou de Dumbledore? »

« Non maître, mais en fait c'est à cause de son petit ami » Murmura Lucius.

« Il est toujours avec ce Weasley? »

« Oui » répondit Lucius la mine dégoûtée « Bien que je n'approuve pas vraiment son choix. J'ai pourtant crû que ce n'était qu'une aventure passagère et qu'ils finiraient par rompre mais… »

« Mais? »

« Mais Charlie vient de lui demander quelques choses qui m'a surpris, je dois l'avouer »

« On se connaît depuis longtemps, Lucius, mais cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi pensif. Si je me rappelle bien la dernière fois, c'était quand tu avais voulu mon approbation quant à demander Narcissa en mariage, non? »

« Oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… » Murmura Lucius en repensant à ce jour « Mais pour en revenir à Drago et Charlie… »

« Lucius, ne me fais pas patienter tu sais que je déteste ça!**(4)** »

« Excusez moi Maître » dit-il en baissant la tête à nouveau. « Charlie a demandé à Drago de devenir Mangemort »

Un silence de plomb tomba entre les deux hommes. Ce fut Voldemort qui le brisa.

« Penses-tu que Dumbledore serait derrière tout ça? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr c'est que : que Charlie agisse ou non sous l'ordre de Dumbledore, il a demandé à Drago de devenir Mangemort il y a deux semaines »

« Dis à Drago de se reposer et que je réfléchirai à la demande de Charlie ». Déclara Voldemort sans montrer le moindre sentiment.

Lucius transplana. Voldemort retourna dans la chambre où Harry dormait paisiblement. Il alla se coucher près d'Harry qui vint se blottir contre lui. Voldemort sourit en le regardant. Le jeu avançait à grands pas. Dumbledore allait s'en mordre les doigts gravement.

Lucius arriva au manoir Malfoy où l'attendait Narcissa qui faisait les cent spas.

« Alors? » Questionna-t-elle en voyant son mari arriver.

« Il a dit qu'il y réfléchirait » Lui répondit-il en se servant un grand verre de cognac et en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil bordeaux. « Comment va Drago? »

« Les blessures étaient profondes mais Severus lui a fait une potion pour cicatriser les chaires »

Au bout quelques secondes de silence, elle le brisa en soupirant de frustration.

« A propos de Drago… » Commença t-elle en faisant craquer ses longs doigts fins, preuve chez elle qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise ce qui n'échappa pas à Lucius. « Il a voulu que Charlie vienne passer la semaine ici vu qu'il était là et… j'ai accepté » finit-elle en attendant la réaction de son mari.

Lucius manqua de s'étouffer avec son cognac en entendant que Charlie venait passer une semaine sous SON toit.

« Pardon » S'écria-t-il après avoir repris son souffle « Comment as-tu pu accepter qu'un Weasley vienne dans notre manoir ? »

« Je suis de ton avis Lucius avec les Weasley et tu le sais…» lança t-elle, exaspérée « Mais si Drago l'aime que veux-tu faire ? Je ne suis pas folle de joie qu'il sorte avec un Weasley mais si ça marche pourquoi pas ? Après tout cela fait cinq mois qu'ils sont ensembles. Ce n'est pas rien. »

Lucius souffla de désespoir « et quand arrive-t-il? »

« Demain matin » répondit une voix qui fit sursauter Lucius et Narcissa

« Mon chéri » S'écria Narcissa en voyant son fils hors de son lit. « Sev a ordonné que tu gardes le lit jusqu'à demain. Que fais-tu debout ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce chacun n'osant pas parler. Narcissa aida son fils à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil tandis qu'il rosissait légèrement sous le grondement mécontent de sa mère. Lucius brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que Charlie vienne ? » Demanda-t-il à son fils.

« Comme la fait remarqué Mère, ça fait plusieurs mois que nous sortons ensemble et qu'il veut rejoindre notre cause…» (Lucius failli se ré étouffer avec son nouveau verre de cognac en entendant le mot ensemble)

« Bien que ta mère ait approuvé qu'il vienne » Commença-t-il en dardant son regard orageux sur sa femme qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde. « En ce qui concerne le fait qu'il veuille devenir mangemort, je ne pense pas que cela pourra se faire »

« Lucius » Réprimanda Narcissa d'une voix aussi froide que celle de son mari dans ses grands jours. « C'est notre maître qui décidera si Charlie peut rejoindre nos rangs ou pas. »

« Et il ne le fera que si il a une confiance absolu en lui »

« Il peut avoir confiance en lui » Tempêta Drago en coupant court à la discussion entre son père et sa mère qui allait tourner vinaigre.

« Narcissa, pourrais-tu nous laisser seul ? » Demande-t-il à sa femme, bien qu'il s'agisse plus d'un ordre caché, qui partit en disant qu'elle devait aller donner des ordres aux elfes de maison de changer les drap de Drago et de préparer une chambre d'amis.

« Drago, je ne peux pas te cacher mon mécontentement sur tes choix amoureux » Proclama son père sous le regard noir de son fils « En premier parce que c'est un Weasley et tu sais à quel point je les détestes »

« Pourquoi les détestes-tu autant que ça? »

« Ceci ne te concerne pas. Mais sache aussi que je ne t'empêcherai pas de sortir avec lui (Draco murmura un vague merci mère) et que je ne m'opposerai pas à ce qu'il devienne mangemort, et tu sais que je le pourrai étant le bras droit de Voldemort car je pense qu'il pourrait nous trahir pour arriver à Harry »

« Je sais qu'il ne fera pas ça, je lui fais confiance, il ne nous trahira pas. » Grogna Draco surprenant son père qui ne l'avait jamais entendu prendre la défense de personne à part ses propres parents.

« Ce n'est pas à nous d'en décider, maintenant va te coucher. »

Draco sortit. Lucius se laissa couler dans son fauteuil en soupirant. En y pensant bien, cela pour être un atout d'avoir un Weasley au sein des Mangemorts. Harry se rendrait enfin compte qu'il était, à présent, sur la bonne voix.

A suivre…

1 : Lilician : on est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas !

2 : Lilician (émerveillée) il parle superbement bien mon Ryry a moi… Oui, je sais il est super lent à la détente mais que voulez-vous, c'est pour ça que nous l'aimons toutes !

3:Slashman: IL AIME ÇA LE PETIT RYRY!

Lilician : Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de cette scène…

4:On dirai un gamin qui veut des bonbons et qui n'aime pas patienter

Lilician : T'en connais quelqu'un chose. Hein Slash ?

RAR:

RAR:

__

LUNA051:**Slashman**:MERCI! Notre sens de l'humour est sans limite (je crois que tu l'avais remarquer sur Yahoo :'))

****

Lilician : quand on ne commence pas à s'engueuler à cause de son surnom à la…. Quoi ?

__

ORNARLUCA:**Slashman:**VOILA LA SUITE!

****

Lilician : ah vi ! Je sais, nous sommes fantastiques… Enfin JE suis merveilleuse. La voilà la suite… après avoir été harcelé par Luna durant des jours et des nuits.

__

SEVERAFAN:**Slashman:**Heu…. Je laisse Lilician répondre a ça!-

****

Lilician : C'est MON Sev. Rien qu'à moi… Na !

****

Voldemort : Je menace qui je veux Miss (Prend sa baguette et menace Severafan) J'ai vraiment peur de ta langue petite moldu stupide…

Lilician (Prend son bloc note et frappe Voldy et l'assomme) Couchez toi ! Nan, tu n'es pas la seule à voir que Ryry est borné. Mais ça aussi ça fait son charme. Pis s'il l'était pas ce serait pas marrant pour Voldy quand même. Merci ! Merci ! Je sais que ce que je fais est merveilleux… Merci !

__

LYLY:**Slashman:**La suite? LA VOICI, LA VOILA!

****

Lilician : Moi aussi j'aime quand il est d'aussi bonne humeur.

__

MISSPOTTER95:**Slashman:**Voir Potter nu? OUI!

****

Lilician : Harry nu ? Mais naaan voyons ! Nous sommes tellement prude que jamais tu ne verras un bout de peau à l'air libre. Hum ! (**Grand sourire innocent et rougissement piqué à Ryry)** i ! J'avoue nous allons montrer une partie de son cou lors de ce chapitre…

****

Voldemort : Je refuse de voir seulement un morceau du cou de Potter.

****

Lilician : T'auras pas le choix mon grand. En parlant du Vieux Fou, nous ne faisons que commencer. J'adore le faire chier.

****

Voldemort : Et c'est la seule chose que j'aime chez toi.

****

Lilician : C'est déjà ça de pris ! Ben, nous sommes allés visiter le service de Ste Mangouste mais même eux nous ont jugé trop atteint pour y entrer seulement une heure.

****

Voldemort : Je les comprends. Comment pourrait-il vous reconnaître parmi vos congénères ?

__

SAMARAXX:**Slashman:**Merci! Oué il est charmant ce nouveau service de st mangouste!

****

Lilician : Si ! Si ! Il est possible d'aimer autant notre fic. Toi, tu le fais bien nan ?

****

Voldemort : T'as logique me dépasse.

****

Lilician : Comme toujours !

****

Voldemort (baguette en main près à lancer un sort) Qu'as-tu dit,

****

Lilician : Que j'allais acheter un nouveau four ! Pourquoi ?

Voldemort : Mouais !

****

Lilician (grand sourire victorieux) : Slash et moi, nous nous surpassons pour vous rendre un sourire perdu ou une flemme de trop…

****

Voldemort : T'es en mode connerie là ? **(Change le bouton dans le dos de Lilician)**

****

Lilician : Merci Voldychoupinout à moi que j'aime…

****

Voldemort : Merde ! Je l'ai mis sur mode : baveuse et gagateuse avec surnoms stupides…

__

SABRINAFANDELP:**Slashman:**Voila la suite et encore désoler pour la dernière fois!

****

Lilician : j'avoue c'était de ma faute ! J'ai omis de mettre ton Rar dans le chapitre avant. Voilà la suite aussi vite que possible et j'espère que tu es contente avec ça !

__

YUMI:**Slashman:**Voila la suite Yumichou! (Je peux t'appeler yumichou, pas vrai?)

****

Voldemort : **(brûle la banderole qu'il juge stupide et qui risque de faire enfler les genoux de la pauv' auteuse que je suis !)** N'importe quoi ! J'aurais tout vu avec ces moldus stupides.

****

Lilician : C'est pas gentil ça Voldy… Pas gentil du tout !

****

Voldemort : C'était moche et en plus elle pose des questions stupides… Vous allez l'air d'aller mal ? Pff ! Si Lilician allait mal, elle aurait écrit une deathfic et vous en auriez tous pleurer jusqu'au dessèchement.

****

Lilician : J'avoue humblement… je suis une bête pour les Deathfic. Elles me font pleurer moi-même.

****

Draco : Pas râler ? Pas râler ? **(explose les vases dans le salon de Lilician)** Potty va me le payer ; Et ma mère qui lui donne mes plus beaux habits en plus… va y avoir un meurtre…

****

Lilician (qui regarde Draco tout casser chez elle) Ils se tapent tous l'incrustes chez moi ou quoi ? pas que je m'en plaigne mais mon mobilier va pas survivre s'ils font tous ça !

__

LA NOUILLE:**Slashman:**Remettre les notes comme dans le premier chapitre? Bah faut demander a Ornarluca c'est elle qui nous a demandez de les mettre a la fin!

Voldemort : Manquerait plus que ça se concrétise pas entre Potter et moi maintenant ! N'importe quoi… **(S'arrête en voyant le regard noir de Lilician et le sourire sadique)** Hum ! Ravie de voir que tu aimes. (**vVa pour lancer le sort impardonnable à la Nouille)** Je hais ce surnom débile… je vais te…

****

Lilician : Tu vas rien faire du tout sinon tu vas finir puceau et te faire prendre par Crabbe et Goyle Sénior…

****

Voldemort (se tient tranquille) Gloups !

Lilician : Toi aussi tu parles à ta conscience ?

****

Voldemort : T'as une conscience toi ? Pardon !

****

Lilician : Je disais donc… ta conscience est très terre à terre… la mienne s'est faite la malle depuis un moment quand j'y pense. Faudrait que je lance des avis de recherche. Remettre les notes où elles étaient ? je sais pas parce que plusieurs personnes nous ont demandé de les mettre en bas de page… moi je les aimais bien dans le texte même mais bon… Merci et à bientôt.

__

EILLISS:**Slashman:**De mieux en mieux? MERCI!

****

Lilician : voici la suite miss.

__

L'ANONYME:**Slashman:**Voila la suite l'anonyme!

****

Lilician : Que dire de plus que Merci ?

__

SAHADA:**Slashman:**OUI! Faire tomber Ryry dans les bras de voldy!

****

Lilician : C'est pas possible que tout aille bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

****

Voldemort : Pourquoi ?

****

Lilician : Parce que je suis le deuxième auteur et que j'aime faire chier les personnages dont je me sers sans arrières pensés…+

VOILA UN CHAPITRE DE BOUCLER! ET N'OUBLIER PAS: SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE, REVIEWER!


	6. 6:Discution,retrouvaille et cadeau

Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un chapitre dans les règles : avec le disclaimer et tout et tout.

**Lilician :** **(regard horrifié)** Respecter les règles ? Respecter les règles ? **(S'étouffe en y pensant)** Si on respecte les règles, Ryry et Voldy pourrait pas être ensemble…

Disclaimer:Tout est à nous!** (Regarde JK Rowling qui est morte de peur devant Lilician et slashman qui tiennent des épées)** Quelque chose à dire contre J.K. Rowling? **(Lilician et Slashman se barrent en courant car J.K. Rowling a appelé Lucius pour la protéger)**

**Lucius (le regard d'un psychopathe sortit tout droit d'asile)** Venez par là. JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE À CASER MON FILS AVEC UN WEASLEY! »

**Slashman**:**(Hurlement de peur) **LILICIAN! AU SECOURS! **(Bah quoi? J'en ai marre c'est toujours moi qui protège Lilician! CETTE FOIS CI C'EST À MOUUUUAAAAAA D'ETRE PROTEGER!)**

**Lilician (fait face aussi fièrement que possible… c'est-à-dire aussi haut qu'une limace ratatinée sur le bitume pour protéger… enfin tenter de protéger la vertu pour ne pas dire chasteté de Slashman) : **Arrière tyran ! Si tu continues, je te fous avec Pékinois !

**Lucius (fronce les sourcils)** qui ?

**Lilician :** Parkinson…** (Voit Lulu s'excuser auprès de J.K.)** Ca fait son effet ! Immédiat !

**Slashman:**Ma chasteté? Oo laissons tomber!

**Onarluca **: **_Lilician_** : Kikou ma grande. Merci pour la review… ben en fait, faut que je fasse une confession : C'est Slash qui a trouvé ce couple… Nif ! Zi suis pour rien moâ ! Z'ai zuste approuvé… Au passage, désolée ma grande mais après bien des reviews pour remettre les notes dans le texte, nous avons décidé de suivre les demandes. Mais si ça te dérange tant que ça, on peut toujours t'envoyer le texte sans les notes dedans et puis tu reviews sur FFN ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Comme ça tout le monde est content… Toi, tu continues à lire sans les notes et les autres sont contents de leur côté ?

**Spéciale message à Onarluca :** j'adore ton skyblog… Vraiment superbe. Surtout avec la petite histoire Sev/Ryry. J'étais toute attendrie. Magnifique ! Continue comme ça, j'adore, c'est trop beau ! Mais j'ai pas su participer au sondage parce que j'aime tous les dossiers. Peut-être avec une préférence Ryry/Sev et le NC17 mais Ryry/Dray me plaît tout autant. Juste que dans le Ryry/Sev y a une image qui m'a toute émue, tellement elle était mignonne.

SLASHMAN: Elle a un skyblog? Taurai pu me le dire! Je vais aller y faire un tour bonne lecture onarluca

**Satya :_ Lilician :_** Bonjour à toi…Bien sûr qu'on est content… Super contenteuh ! (**Saute sur les murs et se tape la tête sur le sol)** Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu

aimeras…

**Slashman:**Une nouvelle? Cool bonne lecture a toi

**MissPotter95 : _Lilician :_ (regarde la Miss se battre avec sa conscience)** Elle est un peu grossière ta conscience… **(Prend un thermomètre et l'enfonce dans la gorge de MissPotter puis le retire quand il sonne)** Ah na ! T'as pas de fièvre… C'est juste ton cerveau qui bouillonne de trop… Trop de surmenage. Sûrement un surplus de stupidités emmagasinés…

**_Voldemort :_** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

**_Lilician :_** Je sais pas moi-même ! Mais j'avoue : Ryry parle bizarrement et Voldy aussi. Pis Ryry est borné mais en même temps, il tombe sous le charme de Voldy alors ça va. Mais y a encore du chemin à faire pour que Voldy arrive à ses fins. **(Commence à Chanter)** D'un, j'avance… De deux, il recule… Mais viens là ! Viens là ! Que je t'…. **(Rougis subitement)** Oh ! Pardon. (**S'offusque)** Je proteste : je ne suis pas détraqué… Perverse et sadique d'accord ! Mais pas détraqué. Non mais.

**Slashman:**Ouais qu'es que tu raconte? Oo

**Eiliss : _Lilician :_ (Prend une pancarte et hurle)** Ouais à Bas Dumby, Vieux Fou Pervers… Merci pour la review.

**Slashman:**A BAS DUMBLEDORE!

**Sahada : _Lilician :_** Salut puce. Ryry lent ? Mais naaaan ! C'est juste une impression. T'inquiètes pas pour les propositions de Voldy en ce qui concerne ses pouvoirs : Ca a fait son petit bout de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Pis tu vas avoir une surprise dans ce chapitre. Et merci pour nous avoir conseillé. Merci ! Merci ! (**Saute sur Sahada et l'étouffe dans une attaque câline baveuse)**

**Slashman:(Tire sur lilician pour l'empecher d'etouffer une pauvre et innocente revieweuse) Merci pour la reviews**

**Crystal d'Avalon : _Lilician :_** C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de toi. J'ai crû que t'aimais plus not' fic. **(Se met à pleurer)** Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire. J'ai eu drôlement peur. Je vais essayer de régler le problème des alertes rapidement. **(Ses yeux deviennent deux fentes dangereuses, de la bave coule le long de sa bouche… Euh nan ! Oublie la bave… et crie soudainement)** Va y avoir de la casse si Weaseyl touche à un cheveu de Ryry ou de

Dray. Oncle Lulu va pas être content et y aura une chasse aux Weasley, Foie de Lilician la Folle. Non mais eyh ! On touche pas à Dray impunément. ET voilà la suite.

**Slashman:**Bah ouais, t'était passer ou?

**Luna051 : _Lilician :_** Salut puce ! Ryry est long à la détente mais ça va venir. Patience est le Maître mot. **(Mdr !) **Pour Siri et Mumusse on va y réfléchir MAIS ARRETE d'être Médium please ! **(Supplie à genoux Luna) **

**Slashman:**Merci pour la reviews et bonne lecture

**Severafan : _Lilician :_** Oki ! On remet les notes dans le texte prochainement. Heureuse ? J'ai jamais dit que Harry était plus coopératif… Il réfléchit juste aux propositions que lui fait Voldy. EYH ! Si tu continues de baver, tu ne pourras plus écrire de reviews et tu risques de t'électrocuter. **(Reprends Tom à Severafan en la regardant d'un air menaçant)** PAS TOUCHEZ ! IL EST A MOI ! Enfin, le descriptif de son physique est à Slash et moi-même… (**Tire la langue à Severafan)** En ce qui concerne Charlie et Dray, c'est à voir avec Slash ! Parce que c'est son idée.

**(Se jette sur Sev et lui enfonce la cape de Voldy dans la gorge pour la faire taire. Puis la menace avec la baguette de Sevy)** Sevychou est à moi ! A MOI ! Et à personne d'autres. Si tu touches, je te tues. Na ! (**Tire la langue en emmenant avec elle Tom et Sevychou)**

**_Voldemort :_** Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Demi-sang ? (**Menace Sevychou avec sa baguette)**

**_Lilician :_** T'es entrain de te tromper de Sev, Voldymamour.

**_Voldemort :_ (Se détourne de Sevychou, qui se détend tout d'un coup, et pointe sa baguette sur la bonne Sevy)** Tu vas mourir. Puis je te ferais remarquer que je commence mon ascension aux pouvoirs doucement…

**_Lilician :_** Mais sûrement ! C'est déjà ça ! Nous aussi on t'aime et on aime ta review : encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Qui aime Dumby ? Ah bah ! Elle était longue ta review… Tu t'es drogué avant de l'écrire ! **(Grand sourire innocent)**

**Slashman:**La drogue c'est pas bon pour la santé!

**SamaraXX : _Lilician :_** Harry Poli ? Sûrement! Il est super gentil en plus… Vi, il est parfait mon Ryrychounetrienquamoâ ! **(Serre Ryry dans ses bras) **Moi non plus, je voyais pas Charlie avec Dray mais bon… On n'a pas reçu de menaces de morts ni de malédiction donc ça va.

**Slashman:**Encore heureux qu'il ny est pas eu de menace de mort sinon on vas se faire exterminée pour ce chapitre la.

**Linoa Anna Potter : _Lilician :_** Merci pour cette review. Moi aussi z'aime de plus en plus Voldy. **(Prend les mains de Linoa et tourne avec elle hurlant)** VIVE VOLDYCHOU !

**Slashman:**VOLDYCHOU EST A MOI! (En tout cas sous cette apparence)

**Lyly : _Lilician :_** Merci pour la reviews et voilà la suite.

**Slashman:**Merci pour la reviews et continue a reviewers!

**Sabrinafandelp : _Lilician :_** Tout fracasser ? Ôo Bizarre toi ! Ben voilà la suite **(S'enfuit en courant pour éviter d'être sur le passage de Sabrina)**

**Slashman:**Ne pas faire attention en ce moment elle veut fracasser tout ceux qui se trouve sur son passageÔo.

**Yumi … YUMICHOUUUU: _Lilician :_** Bonjour à toi Miss. Euh… Nan, c'était pas intentionnel cette phrase **(Pointe du doigt Slash)** C'est lui qui a écrit !

**Slashman:**Quel phrase? On n'en écrit plein en un chapitre Lol.

**MissPotter95 Réponse à sa review BIS : _Lilician :_** Oula ! Encore une review pour le même chapitre ? Ôo Pourquoi ? T'avais pas assez de temps pour écrire dans ta première review ? Pas que ça me dérange ! Loin de là ! Je suis super contente.

Y a sûrement une place pour toi dans ce service spécialisé. Mais comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment Slash et moi-même ne sommes pas autorisés à rentrer. On ne pourrait plus nous faire sortir vu qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à nous différencier de leurs patients. Je tiens pas à rester là-dedans moi !

On va recommencer à mettre les notes dans les chapitres… Y a pas mal de demandes alors !

Nous ça va, on est assez rapide ! Tu m'étonnes : un jour, c'est moi qui harcèle Slash pour avoir la suite de ce que l'on a écrit soit c'est lui qui vient me harceler pour que j'écrive ! Mdr ! Alors on écrit bien plus rapidement.

Ta conscience est vraiment mal polie : faut l'éduquer ! **(Sort un fouet et toute sorte de matériel !)** Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux ?

**Slashman:**La conscience c'est pas bon moi je lai bâillonner (Slash qui regarde sa conscience bâillonner et attacher sur une chaise)

**La nouille : _Lilician :_** ah ! C'est une bonne question. Pourquoi mettre Charlie avec Dray ? va voir Slash parce que c'est son idée… Un lemon : Y en a un dans ce chapitre. Mais bon, si tu veux pas lire parce que le couple te plait pas ! Nif ! Lis pô ! Nif ! Bien le bonjour à ta conscience alors ! Kiss.

**Slashman:**Bah quoi? Je voulais le mettre avec Harry mais y'en a un qui a pas voulu (Slash qui regarde Voldy qui gueule « HARRY EST A MOI »)

**Yami ni hikari : _Lilician :_** Bien le bonjour ! Ravie de voir que tu aimes ce que nous écrivons. Vilà la suite.

**Slashman:**Encore heureux que tu aime sinon on te torture jusqu'a ce que tu aime Oo.

**Ti-Louloup : _Lilician :_** Mais Voldy est mignon tout plein… nan, disons Sexy !

**Slashman**:Mignon? J'aurai dit pervers, obserder, mignon? Peut etre

Bavant ! Lulu est pour le moment bien vivant. Pas encore mort. Ben, je dirais qu'il est soulagé de pas voir son fils avec Pékinois (quand même !) mais bon, un Weasley. Mais Charlie est mieux que Ron quand même. Là, je crois qu'on l'aurait tué sur le coup. C'est encore mieux qu'un avada. Si Charlie est vraiment avec Voldy ? Faudra voir dans les prochains chapitres. Fermer les usines de bonbons citron ? Tiens ce serait à méditer. Voldy pourrait s'en sortir mais nan, on a une autre idée. Merci pour le review.

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET REVIEWS!

Rating:R, R ET RE-R!

Résumé et sommaire du chapitre:Harry se fait kidnapper par Voldemort qui utilise le pouvoir du Ryry pour re choper son apparence (bave sur le clavier), Drago sort avec Charlie au grand désespoir de son père et Severus revoie d'ancien amis.

**ALICIAN LA FOLLE ET SLASHMAN L'OBSEDE RECIDIVISTE PRÉSENTE… UN AMOUR Interdit !**

**Lilician :** Moi j'aurais plutôt dit : Amour, Gloire, Sorcellerie et Coups fourrés avec une pointe de sadisme et une énorme montagne de perversité… mais j'avoue c'est un peu long comme titre

CHAPITRE 6

Harry se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, il se blotti contre un corps chaud et musclé, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba sur deux yeux pourpre qui le regardait avec envie.

« Bien dormi, Chaton ? » Lui demanda Voldemort en passant sa main dans le dos de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui tendit qu'il rougissait. « Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi » Siffla le Survivant en lui jetant un regard noir à son aîné.

« Tu es plus mignon quand tu rougis que quand tu te fâches » Lui susurra-t-il en l'embrassant. « Voilà » dit-il tandis que Harry était passé au rouge pivoine.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte faisant gueuler Voldemort qui marmonna qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser cinq minutes tranquille. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? » Questionna le Mage en fixant Harry.

« C'était qui? » Demanda Harry, s'étonnant lui-même de poser cette question.

« Et si nous déjeunions ? Tu dois avoir faim, non? » Eluda le Mage Noir sur un ton désinvolte.

« Oui, j'ai faim » Avoua le jeune en rougissant légèrement tandis que Voldemort s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Il agita sa baguette magique et un plateau avec des toasts grillés, du café etc… apparurent sur les genoux de Potter.

« Pourquoi fais tu cette tête ? » S'étonna Voldemort en voyant le regard de Harry qui était passer de la joie à la tristesse « Ca ne te plait pas? »

« Si » Répondit Harry « Mais c'est que je n'y avait pas penser jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas ma baguette ni aucune de mes affaires. Tout est rester à Poudlard » **(1)**

« Je vois » Lui répondit le mage « Mange, Chaton ! Je reviens dans une heure. »

Il l'embrassa et à sa grande surprise, il remarqua que son Chaton répondait à son baiser.

_**Manoir Malefoy**_

Narcissa Malefoy était seule dans la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuner de son fils quand elle le vit arriver.** (2)**

« Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Maman, arrête j'ai plus quatre ans. »

« Drago, pourquoi es-tu si grognon ce matin? » S'inquiéta Narcissa

« Je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée que Charlie vienne ! J'ai peur qu'avec père cela ne dégénère » Confia-t-il à sa mère qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table.

« J'ai parler à ton père hier soir » dit-elle en s'asseyant à la table en même temps que son fils « Il ne lui dira rien, mais tu dois comprendre son inquiétude il n'a jamais fait confiance au Weasley. »

« Pourquoi? » l'interrompit Drago « Pourquoi ne leur fait-il pas confiance ? »

Narcissa garda le silence se contenant de fixer son regard bleu sur son fils.

« Drago, tu sais que je t'ai toujours fait confiance, si je te le dit, je veux que tu gardes le secret, d'accord? »

« Bien sur » Répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. « Même avec Père ? »

« Encore plus avec ton père ! » Soupira la sorcière en faisant apparaître deux verres de

jus de citrouille. **(3) **« Voila ça concerne ton père, Severus et Arthur Weasley ».

« Severus? » Répéta Drago sans comprendre où voulait en venir sa mère.

« Ne m'interromps plus s'il te plaît ! » Déclara Narcissa avant de commencer les

explications. « Voila quand ton père était en sixième année et Severus en quatrième

année, Arthur Weasley a tendu un piège à Severus dans la forêt interdite. Lucius les

avait vus faire de la Tour d'astronomie. Malheureusement, un vampire est arrivé et a

mordu Severus. Quand ton père est arrivé, il était trop tard, il a transporté Severus à

l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais ton parrain avait déjà commencé sa transformation.

C'est de là que vient sa haine envers les Weasley, tu comprends maintenant? Lucius

n'a jamais pardonné à Arthur. » **(4)**

« Oui je comprends » Répondit Drago encore sous le choc.

Il savait que Severus était un vampire mais il ignorait que c'était à cause d'une blague

d'Arthur Weasley.

« Si ton père désapprouve que tu sois avec Charlie ce n'est pas pour t'embêter, c'est

pour te protéger… Surtout après cette fameuse histoire de l'année passée»

« Me protéger? De Charlie? Mais je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, jamais il ne me fera de

mal comme l'autre… »

Il fut interrompu par un elfe de maison qui entra dans la pièce et qui se prosterna

jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

« Désolé de vous déranger Maîtresse » Bégaya-t-elle en relevant sa tête vers Narcissa

Malefoy « Un monsieur Weasley demande Mr Malefoy » demanda-t-elle en désignant

Drago « il est dans la salle de séjour » finit-elle avant de partit dans un « pop » sonore.

Drago partit en courant de la pièce laissant sa mère rire en voyant son fils partir aussi

vite.

Drago couru à travers le couloir menant à la salle à manger et s'arrêta juste devant

Charlie.Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt moulant montrant ses muscles et d'un jean bleu

foncé. **(5) **Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à manquer d'air **(6)**

« Salut beau blond »Lança Charlie en embrassant Drago « Tu ne devrais pas être au

lit ? Dans ta lettre, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une semaine pour te

reposer? Pourtant vu comment tu courres, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme »

Drago n'avait pas explicitement dit ce qui c'était réellement passer avec Harry, il s'était contenté d'expliquer que Voldemort lui avait donner sa semaine pour qu'il se repose.

« Bonjour » Fit une voix froide à l'autre bout de la pièce: Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte de la salle à manger. **(7)**Charlie s'avança vers le Maître du Manoir et lui tendit une main blanche :

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Lucius afficha un air sombre mais serra quand même la main en face de lui.

« Je ne sais pas si la réciproque durera tout le temps de votre… séjour parmi nous. » Ironisa Lucius en broyant presque la main de Charlie qui resta de marbre.

« J'espère bien le contraire Monsieur. » Sourit le jeune homme en gardant tout son calme.

Narcissa Malefoy arriva derrière son mari et sourit à leur invité.

« Bonjour, Charlie. » Le salua-t-elle en poussant son mari sur le coté pour passer « Enchantée ».

Elle tendit une main aux longs doigts fins où brillait une alliance en argent avec un

lupi lazuli clair.

« Enchanté Mrs Malfoy ». La salua-t-il en retour tout en lui rendant sa poigne ferme.

« Appelle-moi Narcissa » Lui ordonna-t-elle en souriant. « Peut-être veux-tu quelques chose à boire ? ».

« Oui, je veux bien » Répondit-il en suivant Narcissa suivit de près par Drago, laissant Lucius seul dans la pièce.

Ce dernier était encore sous le choc du comportement de son épouse. Il savait qu'elle faisait preuve d'un grand sang froid dans n'importe quelle situation mais là, elle l'avait complètement évincé. Une discussion s'imposerait le soir même.

Charlie suivit Narcissa et Drago jusqu'à un petit salon où un feu était allumé.

« Assis-toi » Dit-elle à Charlie mais elle fut interrompu par un elfe de maison qui lui fit savoir qu'une de ses amies étaient arrivées. »Veuillez m'excuser ! Drago, tu sais où sont les boissons ».

Dès que Narcissa fut partit Drago ferma la porte à clé et se tourna vers Charlie, juste devant lui.

« Alors beau blond » Murmura Charlie à l'oreille de Drago « t'es pas trop fatigué pour un câlin ? » Demanda-t-il en léchant le cou de Drago qui frissonna.

« Arrête ! » Ordonna Drago à contrecoeur « Si mon père nous surprenait ».

Charlie n'écoutait rien. Il continua à embrasser Drago dans le cou en suçant doucement la peau blanche. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise blanche de son petit ami qui gémit oubliant complètement que son père pouvait arriver à tout instant.

Charlie le souleva et le plaqua contre la porte en approfondissant le baiser fougueux qu'il échangeait avec Malefoy. Weasley pinça un des tétons de Drago qui rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un autre gémissement de plaisir plus fort.

« J'adore t'entendre gémir… » Souffla Charlie en passant sa main jusqu'à la ceinture du blond qui ne répondit rien.

« Si vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air, vous avez des chambres aux étages supérieurs ! » Claqua une voix froide et légèrement contrariée.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait en face des deux garçons qui se séparèrent, rouges de confusion. Drago était humilié, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en tentant de ne pas croiser le regard de son père.

« Oh ! Par Merlin ! Draco, regarde moi ! » Gronda Lucius, exaspéré. « J'ai été un adolescent aussi alors je t'en pris, arrête d'être gêné comme ça. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de faire ce genre de cabriole dans votre chambre. Par respect. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce laissant les deux garçons entre eux. Charlie serra la taille de son petit ami et susurra à son oreille.

« Maintenant que ton paternel est d'accord, pourrais-tu me montrer ta si fabuleuse chambre ? » Questionna Weasley sur un ton ironique et une lueur lubrique dans ses yeux.

Drago ne répondit rien mais lui attrapa la main et le mena dans un dédale de couloirs richement décorés de tableaux représentant les ancêtres de la famille Malefoy, de fenêtres donnant sur un jardin gigantesque et de rideaux verts et argent.

« _Typique Serpentard ! »_ Pensa Charlie en souriant intérieurement.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre immense. Charlie haussa un sourcil mi amusé, mi cynique. A quoi aurait-il dû s'attendre de la part de l'unique héritier Malefoy ?

La chambre était immense avec au centre un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux transparents verts, aux draps en soies mauves pâles avec des serpents dessus. Les armoires étaient styles gothiques en chêne et autres matériaux laqués. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis vert sublime. Le mur sur la droite, juste en face de l'immense porte fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrasse, était vert clair pour refléter la lumière dans la pièce. Celui sur la gauche était tapissé d'un beau papier peint mauve pale. Toute la pièce était entourée par une frise mauve et verte qui donnait l'impression que la pièce était encore plus grande et large. C'était sublime.

Charlie s'était attendu à une chambre lugubre, noire et verte avec de l'argenterie qui aurait donné à la pièce un air sévère et hautain comme les propriétaires. Cependant c'était tout le contraire. L'atmosphère était légère, évaporée.

« C'est splendide ! » Souffla-t-il en s'approchant de Drago qui frémit tout en se laissant aller à l'étreinte de son petit ami. « Mais il y a quand même beaucoup de vert. »

« Ca te dérange ? »

Weasley fit signe que non avant de l'embrasser passionnément et possessivement.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Murmura-t-il doucement en plongeant son regard bleu ciel dans le gris orageux de Drago.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement au début puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Charlie avait un goût de cannelle tandis que Drago, un goût de vanille. Charlie commença à embrasser la peau tendre de son cou et à la mordiller. Malefoy se tendit légèrement, ses yeux devinrent vitreux.

« Calme-toi mon Ange. » Lui murmura doucement Weasley en frottant doucement ses reins pour le détendre.

« Désolé mais parfois, ça me revient encore ! » Déclara Draco d'une petite voix honteuse.

« C'est normal ! »

Charlie l'embrassa profondément lui montrant son amour et sa présence tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise blanche de son compagnon puis de la lui enlever. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois la peau tendre du cou puis descendit lentement pour saisir la peau tendre de celui-ci entre ses dents pour doucement la mordiller.

Draco en gémit de plaisir. Le blond remonta un peu plus sa main sous le tee-shirt de son ami.

Il attrapa entre ses doigts un petit bout de chair durci et le malaxa tendrement.

Charlie gémit doucement, se redressa afin d'enlever son haut qui le gênait.

Il se rallongea sur Draco et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un langoureux baiser.

Charlie quitta la bouche de son compagnon pour descendre au niveau de son torse.

Il saisit un téton entre ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois, afin de le sucer avec douceur.

Pendant ce temps, une de ses mains glissa jusqu'au pantalon du blond.

Il l'ouvrit doucement.

Draco s'attendait à ce qu'il plonge ensuite sa main à l'intérieur. Mais l'autre n'en fit

rien.

Il la remonta au niveau de la taille. Charlie descendit encore ses lèvres sur le ventre de l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui, lui mordilla la peau pour la faire rougir légèrement.

Il joua un instant avec la cavité en son centre avant de continuer son chemin et atteindre le bas ventre.

Il enleva alors le pantalon de son compagnon.

Ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder ce que s'apprêtait à faire le roux.

Celui-ci lui dédia un sourire carnassier tout en se léchant les lèvres sensuellement. Il

déposa de brûlants baisers sur la peau tout autour de sa virilité dressée.

Il glissa ensuite sur une des cuisses, en embrassa l'intérieur puis remonta.

Il posa une main sur le membre dur du jeune homme afin de le masser avec une délicatesse hors du commun. Il déposa un doux baiser en son bout puis le lécha avant de l'engloutir en entier.

Draco bascula la tête en arrière, son souffle s'échappant en saccade de ses lèvres.

Le plus âgé entama de longs mouvements de va et vient, n'hésitant pas à enrouler sa

langue autour de sa virilité. Draco gémissait de plaisir, de plus en plus fort.

Charlie l'emmena ainsi jusqu'à l'extase.

Il remonta ensuite au niveau du visage de Draco et l'embrassa avec douceur, lui faisant goûter sa saveur par la même occasion.

Pendant ce temps, il glissa une de ses mains jusqu'au niveau de l'intimité de son amant.

Il insinua un premier doigt qu'il fit lentement bouger puis un second. Draco ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il était complètement offert, continuant à gémir de plaisir.

De son autre main, Charlie ouvrit son propre pantalon pour libérer sa virilité.

Il retira ses doigts et approcha son membre de la grotte du blond.

Il le pénétra avec lenteur et resta un instant sans bouger, laissant à son ami le temps de

s'habituer à lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à se mouvoir en lui.

Tout d'abord doucement…

Puis il accéléra le rythme à la demande de son amant qui hurlait presque de plaisir. Ce simple son donnait l'impression à Charlie qu'il allait jouir là, maintenant rien qu'en l'entendant.

Après de longues minutes de pur plaisir, les deux hommes se libérèrent dans un long gémissement.

Charlie se laissa ensuite tomber sur son amant qui enroula ses bras autour de lui puis enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Ca m'a manqué ! » Souffla Draco en reprenant son souffle.

Charlie l'embrassa tendrement tout en basculant sur le côté pour ne pas écraser son petit ami. **(8)**

_**Du coté de voldemort et d'Harry**_

Voldemort revint une heure et demie plus tard et trouva Harry endormit sur le lit. Il alla s'asseoir à coté de lui et secoua légèrement son Chaton en voyant le plateau qu'il n'avait pas touché.

« Tu n'a rien manger » Le gronda-t-il doucement en le regardant s'étirer doucement pour se réveiller complètement.

« Je me suis rendormi » Répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! » Dit doucement Voldemort à Harry en lui caressant légèrement les cheveux.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Déjà habilles-toi ! » Lui ordonna Voldemort en déposant des vêtements à coté de Harry « Il y a une salle de bain là-bas » Dit-il en montrant une porte de chêne au fond de la chambre.

Harry se leva en rougissant voyant qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer, il prit les vêtements et revient dix minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé.

« Il va falloir que tu te rases » Constata Voldemort en voyant la barbe naissante de Harry.

« Heu… » Commença Harry en rougissant « Je n'ai plu ma baguette ».

« Pour ça ne t'inquiète pas » Le rassura-t-il en embrassant Harry qui gémit en sentant la main de Voldemort à travers sa chemise. «Tu auras toutes tes affaires très bientôt ».

« Comment ? » Questionna Harry en ne comprenant rien, comment pourrait il récupérer ses affaires alors qu'elles étaient à Poudlard.

« Pour l'instant, serre toi contre moi »

« Quoi » S'écria Harry en se dégageant de Voldemort.

« Viens-la »Ordonna-t-il en prenant Harry dans ses bras «c'est pour transplaner jusqu'à ta surprise ! » expliqua-t-il même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être aussi collé l'un à l'autre.

**(Du côté de Severus) (9)**

Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Une semaine à se demander s'il devait le rejoindre ou pas.

Il avait retourné la question dans sa tête des milliers de fois mais il n'avait jamais trouvé aucune réponse. Puis il avait pris son courage à deux mains… Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite : IL N'AGIT PAS COMME UN STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR ! Maintenant que la chose est dite reprenons… Severus transplana jusqu'au Manoir des ténèbres****et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Arrivé au deuxième étage sans même avoir pris la peine d'admirer les tableaux et autres œuvres sur son passage, il s'arrêta devant une grande porte en chêne noire. Il hésita quelques minutes.

Devait-il lui faire face ou non ? Severus dégluti difficilement avant d'entrer sans même toquer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et fit face à la silhouette assise à un bureau magnifique. L'inconnu leva vers lui un visage fin, des cheveux longs bruns et des yeux bleus ciel magnifiques…

« Severus ? Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Nous devons parler Evan ! » Répondit le professeur en s'approchant de l'autre homme qui restait de marbre.

« De quoi pouvons-nous parler ? » S'étonna Rosier en feintant la surprise.

« Pourquoi me hais-tu ? »

Rosier se leva et se posta devant Severus avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains et de l'embrasser rageusement. Puis un discours par la pensée débuta tandis que leurs lèvres restaient obstinément soudées.

« _Tu m'as arraché le cœur… » Débuta Rosier dans une plainte silencieuse. _

_**« Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je préférais ta haine plutôt que le reste. » Répondit Severus.** _

_« Je ne t'ai jamais haïs. Je n'ai jamais compris. Pourquoi ? J'ai dépéri. Priant jours après jours pour que tu viennes m'achever, pour que tu me reprennes cette malédiction… Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu m'avais fait. »_

Ils se détachèrent, manquant cruellement d'air. Rosier avait des larmes de sang qui coulaient sur ses joues si pâles que Severus prit grand soin de les effacer d'un geste de la main.

« Aime moi ! Je t'en pris. Comme tu le faisais avant tout ça. » Supplia Evan en le regardant droit dans les yeux lui montrant toute sa peine, sa détresse, son désespoir. Severus pleura à son tour, légèrement. Une ou deux larmes sans plus qui prouvait sa longue agonie passée.

« Allons manger ! » Murmura-t-il en entraînant dans son sillage son compagnon, heureux.

**(Retour près de Ryry et Voldemort)**

« Où sommes-nous ? » Questionna Harry en détaillant les lieux où ils avaient transplané.

Ils étaient entourés de magnifiques rosiers rouges et blancs. Des oiseaux multicolores prenaient leurs envoles et se posaient sur les branches des cerisiers pleureurs japonais. C'était un endroit magnifique. Parfait.

« Cela te plait-il ? » Demanda Voldemort en lui enlaçant sa taille fine et en posant son menton sur son épaule droite.

« C'est très beau. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous là ? »

Harry fit face au Mage Noire qui agita légèrement sa baguette pour faire apparaître un tas de valise.

« Ce sont mes affaires ! » S'exclama Harry en fouillant dans ses malles. « Comment avez-vous réussi ? »

« Et bien ! La prochaine fois que tu vois le jeune Malefoy, remercie le. Il a pris des risques pour aller les chercher et me les apporter où je le voulais. » Répondit Voldemort s'amusant du regard mi-surpris mi-sceptique de son Chaton.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour prendre mes affaires ? »

« Ne te poses pas de questions ! » Murmura Voldemort en embrassant le cou de Harry qui pencha inconsciemment la tête pour lui laisser plus de facilité.

« Que veux tu de moi réellement? » Questionna-t-il en retenant un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la langue fraîche de son aîné parcourir la veine de son cou.

« Que tu te laisses faire un peu, mais pour l'instant, si nous allions chercher ta surprise ! ».

Voldemort l'entraîna à travers la rosière et il arrivèrent dans un petit coin où brûlait un feu étrange : bleu et argent où il semblait y avoir une petite boule difforme au milieu des flammes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry avec appréhension en voyant que les flammes grandissaient et que la petite boule difforme semblait devenir quelque chose de plus concret.

« N'ai pas peur » Murmura Voldemort « Approche-toi » Continua-t-il en poussant Harry qui s'approcha des flammes avec appréhension.

Quand il fut à moins de vingt centimètres, les flammes s'éteignirent doucement et laissèrent apparaître une créature que Harry n'avait vue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Elle était Bleu parsemée de plumes couleur d'argent et d'un regard couleur de braise, il lança un cri mélodieux et apaisant que Harry aurait reconnu entre mille: Le chant du Phénix.

À Suivre!

Comment ça méchant de couper là? Nan vous vous faites des idées!

1 : **(Lilician : Je ferais remarqué qu'il a pas eu le choix du tout… Mais je dis ça, je dis rien)**

2 :** Lilician : 2ème remarque : euh ! Y a des elfes de maisons pour ça Slash ! **

**Mais bon… je dis ça, je dis rien encore une fois !)**

**3 : (Lilician : Au passage, c'est dégueulasse le jus de citrouille ! Eurk ! Oui, j'en ai déjà bu…. Mauvais souvenir ! Je reviens ''fonce vers les toilettes pour vomir'')**

**4 : (Lilician : Cette petite histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de Slash… j'avoue avoir approuvé ! J'avoue ! Donc si vous voulez rouspéter, y a l'adresse de Slash. Comment ça je me défile ? Mais naaaan !**

**Slashman:COMMENT CA MON IDEE? C'est TOI qui a voulu faire de SEVERUS un vampire pour le caser avec… oups j'allais faire une gaffe**

**5 : (Lilician : Là, on évite de baver sur son clavier.)**

**6 :** **Lilician : manquerait plus qu'ils s'étouffent dans la salle à manger de Lulu. J'imagine sa tête en marchant sur les deux corps…) **

**Lulu: "Et merde je savais que sa tournerait mal**

**Slashman:Ouais comment on ferait sans eux?**

**7 : Lilician : avec les rayons de soleil dans son dos qui subjuguèrent les deux adolescents. On aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel. Magnifique ! Grandiose ! Superbe dans son halot dorée… ''Voit les regards sceptiques des lecteurs'' Désolée !**

**Slashman: Tu rêves trop ma belle Oo**

**8 : Lilician (qui danse avec Slash et se jette des fleurs, se tape le fleuriste, le marchand, le livreur et le reste) C'est mon travail. J'ai réussit ! J'adore ! C'est fait…. Super contente ! **

**9 : Lilician : ça faisait longtemps tiens. **

Lilician : Bien maintenant (regard de la mort qui tue tout sur son passage) REVIEW OU JE VOUS MASSACRE TOUS… je suis d'humeur massacrante parce que je crève de mal au ventre, qu'il fait chaud et que j'ai mis une heure à écrire ce putain de lemon à la c…. REVIEW


	7. 7:le vrai visage de l'ennemi et désirs

**Slashman: Désoler pour le retard pris dans cette fics, je tiens à dire que c'est ma faute et non celle de Lilician, la cause de ce retard est mon ADSL qui m'a lâché pendant deux semaines étant donné que j'était sur Internet quand ça a lâché l'ordinateur a eu du mal et a bugué OO'……**

****

RAR:

_Chaya_: **SM**:-**chope Chaya et la secoue dans ton les sens-** NOUS EMPREINTER VOLDEMORT? NAN MAIS CA VAS PAS? HORS DE QUESTION! ON EN A BESOINS!

**Lilician :** slash est très possessif ! Mais je suis d'accord : on a encore besoin de Voldy. **attrapa Slash **Arrête donc d'être jaloux.

Dawn456: **SM**:Tu aime notre fics? **-fait un câlin bien baveux a la pauvre revieweuse qui essaye de s'échapper-** VOILA LA SUITE:D

**Lilician :** **essaye de défaire l'étreinte pieuvresque de Slash sur leur revieweuse** Pire que super glue 4.

Din: **SM**: **-sers l'ordinateur contre lui- **Pauvre n'ordi, il na été malade, alors nous t'excusons pour ce retard, lol tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Ce n'est pas grave du tout!Le plus important est que tu ne nous est pas oublier

**Lilician :** Faut pas t'excuser par Slash aussi a fait bugué son pc…. Comment ça t'aimes les fouines ? Moi aussi je les trouve trop craquantes. **regard noir et sceptique** t'aimes pas Ryry en temps normal ? Moi, je l'adore. Quoique parfois, il mérite un bon coup de pieds au cul. Surtout quand il embrasse cette connasse de Chang. Beurk ! **«va vomir plus loin**

**sautille partout et gazouille** moi z'ai un dessin de Sev sur un fauteuil avec Ryry en zat noir à ses pieds et un Dray en zat blanc sur l'accoudoir droit ! **salive abondamment même qu'il y a une flaque à ses pieds **z'adoreuh !

Satya**: SM**:Merci pour les encouragement il nous en faut surtout que Miss Lilician me fait de l'infidélité avec Luna donc plus de fics pour elle…''

**Lilician :** Même pô vrai ! Je te resterai éternellement fidèle Slash… Qui a dit que ça faisait mélo ? **sort son bazooka** Redites-le pour voir !

Lélou: **SM**:lol ta review m'a fait pas mal rire ! Moi menacer les reviewers? Nan au fait REVIEWS SINON VOUS NE SEREZ PAS CE QUI SE PASSE ENTRE VOLDEMORT ET HARRY! -**rire machiavélique-**

**Lilician : regard noir à Lélou** C'est moi qui ait écrit cette scène… Un problème peut-être ? Vi, Voldy aime les fleurs mais c'est pas parce que t'es un mézant que tu dois pas aimer la beauté et la nature… Pis Rita, elle a voulu publié cette information mais j'ai eu vite fait de l'envoyer au Pôle sud sous forme animagus. Ca lui fait les pieds ! Na ! Faut pas chercher mon Voldy NI CE QUE J'ECRIS. **réfléchit** je dirais que Dumby va mourir, ce n'est pas un secret mais la Quand le restera jusqu'au moment fatidique. **sourire machiavélique** C'est pour t'être foutu de mon jardin et de mon Voldy qui n'a pas tué grand monde ces derniers temps… Il va falloir remédier à ce petit problème de taille ! **regarde sous sa fenêtre… Personne** Ouf ! Manquerait plus que tu viennes me harceler chez moi tiens.

TOUT CA POUR CA ! Bon sang !

Crystal d'Avalon: **SM**: Voila la suite et je suis très heureux que notre fic te plaise!

**Lilician :** Pour répondre à ta question, Charlie sait que Ryry est avec Voldy maintenant il ignore où. Manquerait plus que ça tiens. Le manoir de Voldy serait une vraie passoire sinon ! Bisoux à toi aussi.

Rosiel: **SM:**Mais oui il va lui pardonner, enfin tu verra, BONNE LECTURE!

**Lilician :** Voldy s'excuser ? Pis quoi encore. Nan, il va le faire comprendre autrement ! Lis le chapitre, tu comprendras. Pis Ryry peut pas lui résister. Qui le pourrait sous cette apparence de Dieux en puissance !

Linoa Anna Potter: **SM**: Tu as adoreé le chapitre? ALORS TU DEVRAIS ADORER CELUI LA!

**Lilician :** alors voilà la suite ! Slash, cette réplique me rappelle une pub ! --

SamaraXX: **SM**:on écrit super bien? MERCI! Le couple Charlie/Drago s'est mon idée et l'idée du couple Severus/Rosier est l'idée de Lilician (et oui on a chacun son couple fétiche)

**Lilician : grand sourire **C'est moi qui ait écrit le lemon ! Slash est pas très doué pour ça **évite les couteaux qui lui foncent dessus** Ben quoi ? j'espère que le lemon dans ce chapitre-ci te plaira aussi : IL EST A MOI ! **fait la danse de la victoire**

Sahara: S**M**:Comment survit-il à la magie? Je laisse LILICIAN répondre vu que c'est SON Severus comme elle le dit si bien et pour le serpent on verra plus tard, enfin peut être.

****

**Lilician :arrive en courrant** Ouiiii ? Ou est le problème ? Alors MON sevy est un vampire en force mais étant sorcier aussi, j'ai décidé que certain de ses gênes seraient dominant sur les gênes vampiriques… Vi ! C'est fun les fics, on peut faire ce que l'on veut avec les perso des autres. **sourire sadique** Comment ça mon explication est pourrie ? Mais nan ! Je fais simple pour une fois. D'habitude je traînasse en longueur pis ça devient super compliqué. Résultat : personne comprend et je me comprends pas moi-même.

Mister Popo : **Lilician :regard accusateur vers Slash** Tu l'as oublié Slash. **scrute Mister Popo** T'es un mec ? Pour de vrai ? Sans déconner ? Merci ! Merci ! Je suis assez fière de cette collaboration, faut le dire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

SabrinaFanDeLP: **SM**:Fracasser tout ce qui se passe sur ton passage? Heureusement que tu te sois calmer… bonne chance dans tes fics et bonne vacances profite en bien!

**Lilician : sort de sous le canapé**Ravie d'apprendre que t'as plus envie de nous tuer ! Nous terrifiant ? Mais naaan ! Ouais, bonne merde pour tes fics et bonne vacance aussi !

Onarluca: **SM**:le site d'image -**fond devant l'écran**- A BAH POUR ÊTRE BELLE ELLE SONT BELLE! VOILA La SUITE ET HEUREUX QUE CA TE PLAISE TOUJOURS AUTANT!

**Lilician :** Vi ! Y a certaines images que je connaissaient pas ! Sinon ravie d'apprendre que tu aimes ce que l'on fait ! Tu vas être heureuse : y a aucun commentaire dans ce chapitre ! Ca aurait cassé l'ambiance de toute façon !

Zaika: **SM**: A? Ca veut dire que c'est bien? MERCI et voila la suite

**Lilician : Ôo** C'est la review la plus courte de toute ! Y a pas à dire !

Severafan: **SM**:Heu… comme toujours je laisse Lilician répondre vu que vous vous faite un plaisir de vous tenir tête je vous laisse -**se fait tout petit-.**

**Lilician : rattrape Sevy qui se fait kidnapper** Tricheuse ! La pièce est truquée ! **tire la langue **J'ai déposé un brevet de toute façon pour que Sevy vampire soit rien qu'à moi ! Na !

Ben alors tu vas être contente pour ce chapitre mais je t'en pris, n'inonde pas toute ta chambre et ton pc ! Ca serait dommage !

Mais je parle de bonbons avec Charlie et Draco. Nan en fait maintenant que tu le dis, je me rends compte de ce que j'ai écrit ! Ôo je suis bizarre hein ? **attrape Severafan et l'encastre dans un mur** Pas touche à Tom pucinette ! Pas touche !

**Voldyqui attrape sa cape et se barre en courant** Rêve pas !

**Lilician : hoche la tête gravement**C'est un cadeau de Ryry alors tu peux pas l'avoir **voit plus loin les yeux brillants de colère de Ryry** A ta place Severafan, je commencerais à courir vite et loin ! Ryry est pas content !

Pour le moment, y en a beaucoup sur Charlie et Dray parce qu'ils sont importants dans la suite de l'histoire et dans le futur couple Ryry/Tom. Quant à Sevy et Evan, c'est un peu compliqué mais la situation est éclaircie dans ce chapitre-ci ! Et pour Lucius, il va arriver en force prochainement. Faut dire aussi qu'on a une surprise de taille pour le futur pauvre chou **entends au loin un cri « je ne suis pas pauvre ! Idiote »** Il a l'oreille sensible ! **part dans un rire sadique** On va le rendre dingue…

Lequel a eu cette idée ? Les deux ! On se complète bien, je dois dire.

****

**Note importante :**** click Mise en marche du répondeur des Deux Masos : **

**Lilician ayant remarqué qu'ils n'avaient mis aucune mise en garde, elle m'a demandé de régler ce problème. Alors voilà, ce chapitre est interdit à :**

**1) ****les homophobes (SI Y EN A DANS LA SALLE JE DEMANDE CECI : comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'à ce chapitre ?)**

**2) ****les enfants de moins de 16ans (ben vi quand même ! QUE FAITES VOUS ENCORE DEBOUT ? AU LIT ! Comment ça on est en plein milieu de la journée ? Je m'en fiche ! C'est pas une excuse.)**

**3) ****les personnes sensibles, stupides, étroites d'esprit, pas adeptes des relations Dominant/Soumis,…. Cette interdiction est complètement stupide. (Lilician je sais, je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre ! --)**

**4) ****Voldemort, Ryry, Severus et les autres… (Lilician ; ils ne sont pas encore au courant des évènements dans ce chapitre-ci !) Vous êtes priés de faire demi tour et d'attendre sagement vos Maîtres dans leur chambre. ET ARRÊTEZ DE TOUCHER A CE PC ! Voldy, tu vas encore le dérégler, Slash va pas être content !**

**5) ****J .K. Rowling. Vous devriez faire demi tour Miss sauf si vous tenez à mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant ce que vos personnages subissent entre nos petites mains innocentes. Ce serait dommage vu que vous n'avez pas encore écrit la fin de Harry Potter ! (Lilician : veuillez noter que cette fic ne rapporte rien ! Notez-le ! NOTEZ LE !)**

**6) ****Aux mères des auteurs respectifs. (Lilician : mais que foutent-elles là ?)**

**Fin des mises en garde ! Si vous faites parti d'un de ses chiffres et que vous lisez quand même : nous en serons en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'il vous arrivera à la fin ou en cours de lecture de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous »**

****

**Je vais séparer les morceaux de chapitres par les initiales des personnages concernés. Donc quand on parlera de Voldy et Ryry ce sera : HPLV. **

****

**Chapitre 7**

(**_Du côté d'une salle de bain)_**

Ils se trouvaient, dans la pièce d'eau, nus et ruisselants. L'eau coulait sur les deux corps: l'un plus petit que l'autre et bien plus pâle. Ils se savonnaient mutuellement en se caressant la peau tantôt lentement, tantôt plus rapidement. Charlie cajolait doucement Drago sous la douche brûlante. Leurs virilités se frottaient leur arrachant des gémissements sourds. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion se dévorant la bouche. Le roux commença à descendre dans le cou de Drago qui gémit doucement en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il prit, ensuite, la virilité de Drago entre ses mains et commença un long vas et vient pour finir par prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Les gémissements de Drago se répercutaient dans toute la salle d'eau.

« Charlie, hum, continue » Haleta Drago entre deux gémissements.

Charlie remonta vers Drago et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Tu aimes, pas vrai? »

« J'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais » Murmura Drago à bout de souffle tandis que Charlie continuait à le masturber « Charlie je vais bientôt... »

Charlie redescendit au niveau du bas ventre de Drago et reprit son sexe en bouche. Au bout de quelque vas et vient, Drago explosa se libérant dans la bouche du roux qui remonta pour l'embrasser et lui faire goûter sa propre saveur, salé.

« Tu as aimé? » Demanda le roux.

« Oui »Répondit Drago en rougissant légèrement « Tu es toujours doux avec moi »

Il eu juste le temps d'embrasser Charlie que Narcissa entra dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta en voyant la scène : Drago appuyé contre le mur et Charlie ayant la main sur sa cuisse gauche.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Lâcha Narcissa en sortant de la pièce, rouge pivoine.

« Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer! » Grogna Drago cinq minutes plus tard quand ils furent habillés.

« Je suis désolée » Répondit-elle en regardant les deux garçons avec le rouge aux joues.

« N'en parlons plus » Coupa Charlie voyant que Drago allait sortir une de ses répliques cinglantes. « Si vous pouviez ne rien dire à votre mari » Continua-t-il en imaginant déjà la tête de Lucius, il aurait sûrement fini à st Mangouste pour crise cardiaque.

« Je crois que ce serai mieux, en effet ! » Approuva Narcissa en souriant de gène.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue de si bonne heure ce matin ? » Demanda Drago en fronçant ses sourcils de façon adorable selon Weasley.

« J'ai failli oublier avec… toute cette histoire, Charlie pourrais-tu nous laisser, sil te plait ? » Demanda gentiment mais fermement Narcissa.

Ce dernier sourit et sortit non sans embrasser Drago aux coins des lèvres. Drago regarda sa mère en lui jetant un regard noir et questionna:

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait sortir? »

« Drago » Soupira-t-elle « tu connais les règles, tant qu'une personne n'a pas été _officiellement_ ralliée à notre cause il ne peut être… »

« Être au courant des missions que notre maître nous donne » Coupa-t- il exaspéré « Je connais toutes ses règles par cœur mais tu pourrais lui faire confiance ».

« Moi, je veux bien lui faire confiance » Expliqua-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils « Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il ferait déjà parti des nôtres, parce que je sais que si tu lui fais confiance je peux lui faire confiance, mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir et tant que notre Seigneur ne l'auras pas convié à nous rejoindre, nous ne pourrons rien lui dire. Tu comprends que je ne peux rien dire devant lui »

Les paroles de Narcissa réchauffèrent le cœur de Drago.

« En quoi consiste cette mission » demanda-t-il '_je devais rester chez moi cette semaine en plus, je peut jamais être tranquille' _pensa-t-il.

« Dumbledore a beau être resté inactif pendant quelques jours, le monde des sorciers est en ébullition depuis que Harry s'est fait enlever » Commença-t-elle en souriant ironiquement en prononçant les derniers mots. « Il doit faire une déclaration ce matin à onze heures, et notre maître veux que nous allions à cette conférence de presse pour qu'il puisse entendre et voir ce qu'il va se dire… »

« Harry sera-t-il lui aussi présent ? » Questionna-t-il en pensant que cela pourrait être une bonne occasion de lui montrer l'étendu des si « bons » sentiments qu'éprouve ce Vieux Fou envers lui.

Narcissa sourit mystérieusement.

« Descendons maintenant ! Sinon ton père risque fort de mener un interrogatoire des plus serrés à ce cher Charlie. »

**_HPLVHPLVHPLV_**

_Quand il fut à moins de vingt centimètres, les flammes s__'__éteignirent doucement et laissèrent apparaître une créature que Harry n__'__avait vue qu__'__une seule fois dans sa vie. Elle était Bleu parsemée de plumes couleur d__'__argent et d__'__un regard couleur de braise, il lança un cri mélodieux et apaisant que Harry aurait reconnu entre mille: Le chant du Phénix._

L'animal alla se poser sur le bras que lui tendait Harry. Ce dernier affichait un sourire immense. Il adorait l'animal. Il était magnifique.

« C'est pour moi ? »Demanda-t-il en fixant Lord Voldemort dans les yeux, incertain.

« Oui, il est pour toi Chaton. »

Harry réprima une grimace en entendant ce surnom.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas accepter… »Murmura Harry, sceptique.

« Bien sûr que si. Disons que c'est un des présents fait à celui que j'ai choisi… »

Harry préféra ne rien demander d'autre. Trop sûr de comprendre cette simple phrase. Il rougit légèrement. Puis se tourna vers le phénix qui le regardait de ses beaux yeux rouges

Harry sourit au Phénix.

« Rentrons maintenant ! » Ordonna Voldemort en agitant sa baguette pour faire disparaître les malles et présenta sa main à Harry pour qu'ils puissent transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent dans un salon richement décoré : un canapé noir était situé devant une cheminée éteinte, deux fauteuils noirs étaient disposé à droite et à gauche de ce dernier. Sur les murs étaient disposé diverses peintures de personnages qui bougeaient d'un tableau à l'autre ou qui discutaient entre eux, mais aussi de paysages magnifiques faisant penser aux landes écossaises ou au plaines des côtes irlandaises. Harry alla sentir un bouquet de roses blanches dans un vase en cristal placé sur une petite table ronde devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse entourée de fleurs multicolores. Un Mangemort apparu dans la pièce et souffla quelques mots à son Maître qui hocha la tête gravement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna Harry en s'asseyant sur le divan.

« Dumbledore compte faire une interview sur ta soi disant disparition. J'ai invité les Malfoy à s'y rendre pour que je puisse y assister incognito. » Expliqua Tom en prenant place à côté d'Harry qui se tendit.

« Comment faites-vous pour voir ce que vos serviteurs voient ? »

Tom sourit mystérieusement et lâcha :

« Maintenant, je veux tout oublier et ne plus penser qu'à toi, Chaton. » Dit-il. « Sais-tu que c'est là qu'est ton rôle ? Tu es fait pour m'apaiser, me délivrer de mes soucis du moment afin que je soies prêt et frais pour ceux de tout à l'heure… »

« Un rôle de poupées ! » Rétorque Harry en faisant une moue méprisante. « Ne suis-je bon qu'à cela ? »

Harry recula le plus qu'il le pouvait mais Tom rit en l'entendant et l'entoura de ses bras pour le plaquer contre son torse. Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux bruns en bataille.

« Que préfères-tu ? Que je commences à te poser des questions sur ta vie à Poudlard avec le Vieux Fou ou peut-être que tu voudrais que je parle littérature avec toi pour comparer notre intelligence respective ? Tu n'as jamais été très intellectuel. »

Il appuya la tête du jeune homme contre son épaule et murmura :

« Je me demande de quoi à l'air ton cerveau ? Peut-être devrais-je te disséquer le crâne pour voir à l'intérieur ? Sans anesthésiant bien sûr ! »

Voldemort se délecta des frissons de dégoût qui parcouru le corps du jeune homme contre lui. Il caressa le cou d'Harry qui se débattit faisant resserrer l'étreinte du Mage noir autour de lui. Le bras qui entourait la taille du Survivant devint encore plus dur empêchant toute tentative de fuite nulle et non avenue.

« Toujours indocile ? Je me demande si un jour, tu accepteras l'inévitable ? Où peut-être continueras-tu à te battre contre ce que tu ressens et moi-même ? » Remarqua Voldemort en souriant et en déposant un baiser sur la peau pâle du cou du Survivant.

« Plutôt mourir ! » Grogna Potter, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant un peu plus.

« Comme c'est bizarre ! » Commenta Tom, pensif. « Comment peut-il y avoir autant de résistance dans un corps aussi chétif ? Il m'arrive parfois, en te regardant, de craindre de te briser en deux quand je te tiens contre moi comme maintenant. Tu es si petit et mince. Et pourtant, tu continues toujours de te débattre contre moi, de me cracher ton venin au visage avec force et audace… Il s'agit soit de stupidité soit d'un grand courage. Oui, vraiment, tu as ta place à Gryffondor. »

Il parlait lentement, doucement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Harry tenta de le distraire en questionnant :

« Que va-t-il se passer lors de l'interview ? »

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

« Pour savoir ce qui se passera pour moi. »

Tom sourit en écoutant la réponse. Puis il le tira vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry tenta de se soustraire au baiser mais Tom le maintint contre lui.

« C'est la réponse à ta question, Chaton. » Murmura-t-il en remettant des mèches, qui tombaient devant les deux émeraudes, en place. « Je ne renoncerai pas à toi tant que tu auras un tel pouvoir sur moi, même si je tombe de fatigue. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. » Marmonna l'ex-gryffondor, mal à l'aise.

« Qui nous en empêcherait ? Dumbledore ne peut te trouver. Tes amis ne peuvent agir sans le consentement du Vieux Fou et tu ne sais même pas s'ils ont envie de te retrouver en fait… »

« Ca suffit ! » S'écria Harry, hors de lui et les larmes aux yeux.

Tom le serra contre lui, l'obligeant à placer son visage dans le creux de son cou. Là, Harry put pleurer sans ressentir de honte vu que Tom ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Laisse-moi partir. »

Le jeune sorcier avait prononcé ces mots dans un gémissement très bas et pourtant, il l'entendit distinctement. Voldemort prit les fines jambes et les posa au travers du divan, obligeant Harry à se coucher la tête sur les cuisses de sa Némésis. Il voulut se relever mais le Lord Noir le retint en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Il le contempla longuement le faisant rougir de gêne.

« Combats-moi autant que tu peux, Chaton, de tout ton souffle. » Souffla-t-il en se penchant vers les lèvres rouges. « Tu es de toute manière bien trop faible. Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens toujours et par n'importe quel moyen. »

Il caressa doucement les fines lèvres d'Harry qui resta statique. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Parfois, il sentait un regain de fierté l'obliger à se battre contre l'autorité de Voldemort et à d'autres moments, il avait envie de se laisser aller. De faire ce que Dumbledore lui avait toujours interdit de faire : donner sa confiance à une autre personne qu'à son directeur, se laisser guider par une autre personne sans se soucier de savoir si cela était bien ou non.

Il sentit la langue de Tom forcer le passage pour rencontrer sa jumelle. Harry ferma ses beaux yeux verts et répondit au baiser en oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Il gémit légèrement en sentant une main froide aux longs doigts fins se frayer un chemin sous sa chemise verte. Un soupire passa ses lèvres quand Tom mordilla son lobe. Il ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant deux rubis flamboyant. Mais ce n'était pas de la moquerie. Loin de là. C'était du désir, de la tendresse. La main devint plus entreprenante et pinça un de ses tétons qui se durcit. Il ferma ses yeux et gémit légèrement, le rouge aux joues. Tom se mit à penser qu'il serait capable de jouir rien qu'en le regardant. Ce gamin était magnifique, ses joues rose foncée, ses lèvres rougies légèrement ouvertes signe de débauche, son corps offert et frémissant sous ses caresses. Il était un appel pur à la luxure. Harry sembla se réveiller un peu et se débattit un peu. Il ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin, il n'était pas près, pour l'instant tout du moins.

« Non ! » Murmura Harry en prenant la main de Voldemort qui était entrain de défaire les boutons de sa chemise « S'il te plait, pas maintenant ».

« Tu n'es pas près, pas vrai? » Demanda doucement Voldemort en voyant le regard de Harry partager entre le désir d'aller plus loin et la peur de découvrirent de nouvelles choses qui lui étaient complètement inconnues.

« Oui » Avoua Harry en évitant le regard de Voldemort.

« Je comprend que tu aies peur Harry » Dit il en prenant son menton « Mais n'aies pas peur de me dire les choses en me regardant droit dans les yeux »Il l'embrassa doucement. «La conférence de Dumbledore va bientôt commencer »

« Comment va-t-on pouvoir voir ce qui se passe si nous ne sommes pas là-bas » Questionna Harry en faisant une moue des plus attendrissantes.

Voldemort lui fit signe de se lever et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry, rouge pivoine.

Ils transplanèrent dans une pièce où une grande bassine de pierre remplie d'une substance couleur bleutée surmontait une colonne de pavée.

« Regarde » murmura Voldemort en désignant l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à une pensine.

**_NMDMNMDM_**

Narcissa faisait les cent pas dans le hall du manoir Malefoy en attendant son fils. Elle regarda sa montre et remarqué qu'il était déjà dix heures cinquante cinq.

« Dépêche-toi un peu » Lança la sorcière à son fils. «Ils vont bientôt commencer! »

« C'est bon je suis là! » Répondit Drago en dévalant les escaliers sous le soupir exaspéré de sa mère qui lui avait déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les couloirs du Manoir.

C'était tellement peu gracieux.

Ils transplanèrent tous deux au Ministère de la Magie.

« Que faisais-tu, bon sens »Demanda Narcissa à son fils.

« J'ai dit à Charlie que je devais partir en mission » Dit-il sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère « Et de toute façon pourquoi dois-je y aller? »

« Car ton père ne peut pas venir ici sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Surtout avec Fudge traînant dans les couloirs. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où une centaine de personne était rassemblée. Ils passèrent devant tout le monde ne faisant pas attention aux murmures qui emplissaient la salle. Certains leur jetaient des regards de haine ou de dégoût, d'autres d'envie.

« Ils arrivent » Prévint Drago en passant une main sur le collier surmonté d'une pierre couleur bleu foncée et qui s'activa en devenant clair.

**_HPLVHPLV_**

Harry se pencha un peu plus sur la bassine en voyant des images apparaître comme dans une télé.

« Regarde » Répéta Voldemort en se mettant à coté du jeune homme.

Au milieu de la grande bassine la pièce se dessina peu à peu et Dumbledore apparu, le visage grave, sur une estrade.

« Comment peut-on voir ça? » S'étonna Harry en tournant son visage vers Voldemort.

« Grâce une pierre de vision crée en 1432 par un des ancêtres de la famille Malefoy » Répondit-il simplement, d'une voix neutre « Écoute, il commence à parler »

Dumbledore commença à parler et sa voix résonna en écho dans la pièce où étaient Harry et Voldemort.

« J'ai malheureusement de très mauvaises nouvelles »Annonça Dumbledore faisant trembler de peur la salle. « Les rumeur faisant état de la mort de Harry Potter ne sont pas fondées, la vérité est bien pire que cela mes amis »

« Que voulez-vous dire »Demanda une reporter que Harry connaissait bien:Rita Skeeter.

« Mr Harry Potter montrait depuis quelques temps des signes de déloyauté envers le bien selon des personnes espionnant Lord Voldemort (un frisson parcourut la salle à la prononciation du nom de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom), en qui je peux avoir une confiance absolu. Le jeune Mr Potter se serait rallié, de son plein grés, à Lord Voldemort »

A cette annonce un brouhaha retenti dans la salle.

« Que comptez-vous faire? » Demanda Rita Skeeter, le visage impassible.

« Nous allons devoir, et j'en suis navré, combattre Lord Voldemort et le jeune Mr Potter » Dumbledore ne s'étala pas plus sur le sujet et partit par une porte derrière l'estrade.

L'image disparut.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Harry. Comment Dumbledore pouvait il dire cela? Comment pouvait il dire qu'il allait le combattre lui? Harry enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Voldemort qui le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement.

_« Comment a-t-il osé » _Pensa-t-il. Voldemort avait voulu montrer à son protégé que Dumbledore pouvait le trahir mais pas à ce point-là! Il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore aurait été jusqu'à mentir sur des soi-disant informations données par un mangemort. Severus avait joué les agents double, c'était vrai, mais pour Voldemort par pour le Vieux Fou. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait révélé que Dumbledore n'avait pas dit la vérité sur la véritable prophétie à Harry.

« Désolé Harry » Chuchota Voldemort en caressant doucement la tête du garçon « Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait dire ça »

« Comment peut-il dire ça » Sanglota Harry « Je lui ai toujours fait confiance »

**_NMDMNMDM_**

Drago voulut dire quelque chose à sa mère mais un simple regard noir l'en dissuada. Ils sortirent rapidement de la salle de conférence pour éviter les journalistes qui s'apprêtaient à les aborder pour tomber nez a nez sur Dumbledore au détour d'un couloir.

« Madame Malefoy » Salua Dumbledore les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Et Drago » rajouta-t-il en voyant le jeune homme aux côtés de sa mère.

« Dumbledore » Salua froidement Mme Malefoy « Veuillez nous excuser mais nous sommes pressés »

« Attendez une petite minute » La stoppa Dumbledore en posant une de ses fines mains sur l'épaule de Narcissa.

« Enlevez votre main »Siffla Narcissa, ses yeux assombris d'une colère froide alors qu'elle gardait une expression des plus neutres.

« Pourrai-je savoir pourquoi votre fils ne vient plus en cours ? » Demanda gentiment Dumbledore en enlevant sa main de l'épaule de Narcissa.

« Cela ne vous concerne en rien du tout » Répondit Narcissa froidement.

« Etant donné que votre fils n'a pas encore dix-huit ans cela me concerne. De plus, j'ai noté un fait assez étrange : votre fils a disparu le soir où Harry est _parti_.»

« Mettons les choses au clair, Dumbledore, le fait que mon fils ne soit plus dans votre école n'est en aucun cas votre problème. Je fais actuellement des démarches pour qu'il entre à Durmstrang qui saura, sans vous offenser, puiser correctement toutes les capacités de mon fils et ainsi les mettre en valeurs. Et comme toute bonne mère que je suis, je ne veux que le meilleur pour mon si magnifique Draco.»

Toute la fin de la tirade de Narcissa avait été faite sur un ton des plus ironiques et des plus mielleux alors que le directeur de Poudlard fulminait. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler avec les Malefoy justement à cause de cela : leur ton suffisant quand ils s'adressaient à lui. Il aimait quand ses interlocuteurs avaient peur ou semblaient le vénérer ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas de cette famille stupide.

« Oh mais faite comme vous le désirez Madame Malefoy mais n'est-ce pas étrange que Votre fils aies disparu le soir même où le jeune Potter soit aussi partit ? »

« Que voulez vous insinuer? » Demanda sèchement et froidement Narcissa.

« Oh mais rien, seulement que c'est étrange » Continua Dumbledore en regardant intensément Drago. « Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps »

Et il transplana avant de les saluer joyeusement.

Drago et Narcissa transplanèrent aussitôt après le départ du Vieux Fou. Drago rejoignit Charlie dans le parc derrière le Manoir Malefoy tandis que Narcissa parti chercher Lucius pour se rendre au Manoir Jedusor.

Drago chercha Charlie et le retrouva assis près d'un arbre en face d'un lac qui faisait partie de la propriété des Malefoy.

« Que fais-tu? » Questionna Drago en faisant sursauter son petit ami.

« Rien, je regardais un peu le paysage en t'attendant. Tu viens? » Demanda Charlie.

Drago s'assit entre les jambes du roux. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille de Drago en soupira de bien être.

« Ca a été ? »

« On a rencontré Dumbledore. » Répondit simplement Draco, la mine sombre.

« Que s'est-il passé Dray ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant l'expression mi haineuse mi inquiète de son amant.

« Il a fait une déclaration sur la disparition d'Harry. »

Draco se tourna vers Charlie pour voir sa réaction.

« Il a déclaré devant tous les journalistes du monde sorcier que Potter avait trahi le côté du Bien et s'était lié à Voldemort. Par conséquent, ils devront l'éliminer avec notre Maître. »

Charlie n'avait pas été étonné de l'entendre dire cela, il paraissait soucieux.

« Ca ne te surprend pas ? »

« Non, je le savais déjà. » répondit Charlie en soupirant. « Il y quelques semaines, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et mon père, ils parlaient d'Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire arme, d'un objet sans âme, sans pensées. Puis Dumby a commencé une longue tirade sur la nécessité de faire croire à Harry qu'il était seul responsable des morts passés tués par Voldemort et que son sacrifice était inévitable pour tous les sauvés. Je suis intervenu. ET là, le directeur s'est fâché et mon père aussi, en disant que c'était la seule solution que ce serait une catastrophe si Harry tombait entre les mains de Voldemort. Et je t'en passe des meilleures. C'est là que je me suis remis en question sur mon choix de camp. »

Draco s'était tu durant les explications de Charlie. C'était la première fois que son amant se confiait à lui en s'ouvrant totalement.

« Et qu'as-tu choisi ? »

« Je ne peux pas suivre quelqu'un qui pense que Harry est un objet. »

« Qui te dit que Voldemort n'agira pas ainsi avec Harry ? » S'étonna Draco, les sourcils froncés.

« Premièrement, je ne pense pas que Voldemort pourrait agir ainsi avec Harry. Ils ont tous les deux vécu un même passé : les gens qui les ont entourés se sont servis d'eux pour leur puissance magique non pour leur cœur, leur âme. Mais je peux me tromper maintenant, je le sais bien. Deuxièmement, quand il est venu chercher Harry dans la Grande Salle, son regard l'a trahi et le comportement de Harry aussi. Je le connais. S'il s'était senti menacé par Voldemort, il aurait fui, il ne serait pas resté les bras ballants en face de son ennemi. Et puis, Voldemort semblait si… je ne sais pas expliquer. Il semblait heureux, serein en face d'Harry. C'était étrange de voir ça. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Hermione aussi l'a vu et ça l'a bouleversée. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. »

Draco était d'accord avec Charlie. Lorsque son Maître était apparu en face de Potter, son expression avait changé. Elle était devenue plus douce, sereine, joyeuse.

Et ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

**_HPLVHPLV_**

_Manoir Jedusor_

Harry s'était arrêté de pleurer mais était resté contre Voldemort réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Tu avais raison depuis le début ! » Souffla-t-il. « Mais comment oublier que tu as essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te tuer, Chaton. Tu étais juste sur mon chemin ou celui de mes serviteurs quand il ne le fallait pas. »

« A cause de Dumbledore. »

« Il espérait sans doute que je te tue ou que ce soit toi qui le fasse. »

Harry fixa Tom dans les yeux.

« Donc si j'était resté sagement en dehors de toutes ces histoires, tu n'aurais jamais essayé de me tuer ? »

« Pas la première fois… c'était voulu, je l'admets. » Avoua Tom, gêné. « Puis en te regardant face à Dumbledore, je me suis souvenu qu'il s'était aussi servi de moi comme il le faisait avec toi. »

Harry regarda Voldemort et plongea ses émeraudes dans les puits rouges mauves. Il plongea dans un monde chaotique, mêlée de joie vite étouffée par de la haine, des trahisons.

Harry avança son visage vers celui de Tom et l'embrassa. Un simple baiser pour montrer qu'il avait compris, qu'il était désolé mais qu'il serait à jamais là. Ils étaient pareils sauf qu'Harry ne renoncerait pas à son humanité comme Tom l'avait fait. Non, il ne gèlerait pas son cœur.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Les mains de Tom s'étaient perdues sous le chemisier vert du jeune sorcier qui poussa un petit gémissement en sentant des doigts fins passer sur son téton droit. Harry rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Tom sourit, amusé par la gêne de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa de nouveau alors que ses deux mains allaient flatter la poitrine de son compagnon qui gémit. Il ouvrit la chemise et passa une langue mouillée sur le téton qu'il venait de pincer légèrement.

« Tom… je… » Souffla Harry, les joues rougies et la voix hachée par son plaisir non contenu.

Tom lui intima le silence, le fit asseoir sur le fauteuil noir et lui retira sa chemise doucement en le fixant dans les yeux. Harry tremblait d'anticipation. Il n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter.

Tom l'embrassa chastement au début puis plus passionnément

**_SRERSRER_**

**(Dans les rues du Londres moldus dans une ruelle sombre, avec des poubelles où traînent des animaux abandonnés, chiens, chats, rats,)** ****

« Non ! Je vous en pris. Ne me tuez pas » Pleura un pauvre moldu qui tentait de fuir deux ombres furtives mais menaçantes.

« Tu le veux ou il est pour moi?» se rappela Severus en regardant l'homme, bien que tremblant de peur, habiller d'un costume bleu foncé taché par des taches de boues à certains endroits.

« Il est pour moi » Répondit Rosier en se léchant la lèvre supérieure de façon très sensuelle.

« Pitié, ne me tué pas » Supplia l'homme.

Severus transplana derrière le moldu et entoura un de ses bras autour de son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Si tu le veux, viens » Lança Severus en tirant l'homme par les cheveux pour dévoiler son cou qu'il lécha faisant trembler de peur le moldu.

Rosier s'approcha sous le regard apeurer de l'homme.

« Pitié, ne me tué pas. Je… Je suis directeur d'entreprise, si vous avez besoin d'argents, je peux vous en donner »

« Ton argent ne nous intéresse pas » Trancha froidement Severus en tirant encore plus sur les cheveux du moldu.

Rosier arracha la cravate de l'homme et déchira le haut de sa chemise dévoilant à moitié son torse.

Severus enleva son bras de la poitrine du moldu qui était trop mort de peur pour bouger et passa sa main derrière la tête de Rosier pour l'approcher du cou tendu rien que pour lui.

« Bois » Ordonna Severus.

Rosier sentit ses crocs sortir et les planta dans la chair tendre.

Le moldu se mit à hurler.

Severus mit sa main pour étouffer les hurlements.

« Laisse le crier » Murmura Evan en enlevant la main de Severus « Goûte son sang, il est délicieux »

Il planta, une nouvelle fois, ses dents dans la chair tendre de l'homme, mais Severus se contenta de tenir l'homme fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger, le laissant pousser ses cris, perçant la nuit noire. Quand son compagnon eu finit, Severus lâcha l'homme qui tomba à terre, mort.

« Tu aurais du goûter son sang » Dit rosier en léchant ses lèvres rougies par le sang du moldu.

Severus l'embrassa dans un baiser passionner, presque bestial.

« J'aime quand tu es brutal » Confia Rosier quand Severus le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu as toujours aimé ça » Répondit Severus en mordant la lèvre supérieure pour récupérer le sang de son amant « Ton sang a toujours le même goût qu'il y a seize ans »

Le regard de Rosier s'assombrit.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné il y a quinze ans? » Demanda-t-il en regardant le regard brûlant de désir de Severus.

« Si tu veux bien » Commença Severus en l'approchant de lui « On en discutera demain, ça fait quinze ans que j'ai envie de toi »

Tout en disant ça, il avait glissé sa main dans le pantalon de son amour et massait le sexe tendu.

« Tu ne portes rien sous ton pantalon… Tu n'as pas changé »

Rosier gémit et Severus l'embrassa. Evan ne sentit pas tout de suite que Severus avait transplané avec lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il trouvait dans une pièce : une chambre pensa-t-il en voyant le lit aux draps de soie noir.

« Où sommes nous? »

Severus le poussa sur le lit en guise de réponse.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » Murmura le brun tandis que Severus avait enlevé son tee-shirt et lui mordait le téton droit.

Leur échange n'a rien de doux, il se fait brutal, animal.

Les mains de Rogue griffe le dos, les jambes et le torse de Rosier qui mordillait ses clavicules, ses épaules et son cou de plus en plus fort.

Ils s'embrassaient… tellement longtemps… Aucun humain normal n'aurait pu tenir aussi longtemps. Mais ils s'en moquaient, laissant leur côté vampirique prendre le dessus pour les mener là où personne d'autre n'avait jamais eu le courage de les mener : Au summum du plaisir absolu.

Leurs langues se caressaient, se battaient. Leurs dents s'entre choquaient, mordillaient leurs lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner. Leurs mains griffaient la peau pâle et si sensible de l'autre.

Ils se relevèrent légèrement pour faire baisser la vitesse de leur retrouvaille. Ils se regardèrent. Onyx contre saphir.

Evan ouvrit son esprit sans peur, sans tabou.

« _Aime moi ! Rends-moi ce que tu m__'as pris. Guide-moi jusqu__'à toi. Aime-moi. Je t__'en supplie Sev__'. »_

Pour toute réponse, Severus reprit ses lèvres, déposa de multiples baisers sur la mâchoire finement dessinée puis lécha la grosse veine battante dans le cou délicat de son amant. Il mordit la peau, la transperça de ses deux canines blanchâtres.

Evan poussa un cri de volupté.

« Sev… Severusss. » Murmura Rosier en une interminable litanie tandis que son compagnon suçait son sang. « Encore… Encore… »

La sensation était unique. Comme si son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il revoyait leur premier baiser si délicat, si naïf ; la douceur avec laquelle Severus l'avait possédé lors de leur première nuit ; les sensations fabuleuses lorsqu'il était devenu son calice. C'était indescriptible.

Sa vie était celle de Rogue.

La sienne.

A personne d'autre.

Evan finit par se laisser tomber sur le dos, Severus au-dessus de lui, le fixant en souriant. Le brun était essoufflé comme s'il venait de parcourir un cent mètre. Son cœur battait la chamade malgré le fait qu'il était bel et bien mort depuis des années. Le sang faisait des miracles.

Son sexe lui faisait atrocement mal tellement il était tendu dans son pantalon en cuir noir. Severus le détailla : des longs cheveux bruns qu'il avait détaché étaient éparpillés le long de son visage comme une auréole, des joues rougies par le plaisir, un torse musclé mais extrêmement pâle, un pantalon en cuir qui montrait bien dans quel état se trouvait son amant et qui le faisait saliver mentalement. Severus passa ses doigts sur la ceinture en argent en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les deux mers déchaînées. Il sourit, un air de défis sur son visage. Evan grogna et voulu détacher sa ceinture mais Rogue l'en empêcha en attrapant les deux mains fautives.

« Tututut ! On ne bouge pas, amour ! » Susurra Severus en passant une langue taquine sur les lèvres entre ouvertes de sa « victime ». « On me laisse faire. »

Pendant qu'il avait parlé, il avait déboutonné le pantalon en cuir et passer une main froide dans le boxer qui comprimait la virilité de son amant. Evan poussa un cri surpris en sentant les doigts parcourir sa hampe. Leurs yeux étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient sifflantes même si Severus se contrôlait mieux que le brun qui se tortillait sous lui.

« Sev… Severus… » Pleurnicha-t-il en amenant ses hanches vers celles de Rogue qui souriait sadiquement.

Ce dernier se pencha de nouveau vers Rosier, embrassa le menton imberbe, la gorge pâle puis les clavicules avant de mordre une nouvelle fois dans la chair tendre. Cette fois la sensation fut plus dévastatrice. Evan avait envie d'hurler de joie, de plaisir, de mourir une nouvelle fois. C'était tellement bon. Tellement… tellement bon.

Son souffle se fit erratique, ses hanches se soulevaient d'elles-mêmes, ses muscles se crispaient et se décrispaient sans cesse. La bouche de Severus faisait des choses incroyables sur sa peau.

Des ondes parcouraient son corps, le faisaient trembler.

Il se rendit compte que son pantalon avait disparu et qu'il ne lui restait que son boxer bien parti pour suivre le même chemin.

« Severus… Bordel… » Gémit Evan en pleurant doucement. « Fais… Fais quelque chose ! »

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda Rogue à son oreille en lui mordillant le lobe. « Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites ? »

La main libre du maître des potions passa sur un de ses tétons et le pinça doucement tirant un petit cri de surprise chez son amant.

« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, amour ? » Se moqua Severus en embrassant ses joues doucement puis en passant sa main sur son sexe dur. « Dis-le, amour. Dis-le moi. Hurle-moi ce que tu veux. »

Il lâcha les deux poignets qu'il avait maintenus au-dessus de la tête de son amant puis se glissa sur son corps pour finir devant le sexe dressé. Il souffla doucement dessus puis leva ses deux yeux vers le visage tordu de plaisir de Rosier.

« Sev. » Souffla le brun en le fixant.

Il se mordit les lèvres brusquement. Severus jouait avec lui. Il s'amusait de son besoin de lui.

Voyant et sentant le conflit de son compagnon, Severus se pencha vers son sexe et le lapa très vite, d'un coup envoyant de doux frissons dans le corps du brun.

« Dis-le, Evan. Dis-le moi. » Ordonna Rogue en le léchant rapidement une nouvelle fois. « Tu sais que j'aime quand tu me le demandes de cette voix si pleine de désir. T'entendre me supplier alors que tu te tords de plaisir sous moi, à cause de moi. Laisse-moi t'aimer, amour. Dis-moi que tu veux que je te suce tout de suite. »

Il mordilla les cuisses de part et d'autre de son visage en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, lui envoyant son désir, son envie de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche puis murmura, le ton plaintif mais empli de désir :

« S'il te plaît, Severus…. »

Il hésita. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas dit. Severus passa ses doigts lentement le long de sa hampe puis entre la raie de ses fesses, le chauffant encore plus, le durcissant de plus en plus.

« Suce-moi, Sev. Maintenant ! » Cria-t-il en sentant un doigt entrer en lui.

Severus sourit. Il aimait l'entendre parler ainsi. Il aimait le mettre dans un état pareil. Il prit le sexe dressé dans sa bouche et entama un long va et vient lent puis plus rapide. Evan ne se retenait plus, il criait de plaisir, poussant des cris aigues, ses hanches étaient maintenues sur le matelas alors qu'il voulait entamer un rythme plus soutenu. Les doigts de Severus bougeaient très lentement en lui.

« Severus, arrête ça ! Je n'en peux plus. » Avoua Rosier en arrachant presque les draps de lit en les tortillant dans ses doigts.

Severus remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa goulûment.

« Ce que j'ai envie de toi ! » Murmura-t-il en entrant en lui sans prévenir, sans préparation.

Rosier hurla en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant. Severus le pilonnait sans attendre qu'il s'habitue à lui mais il n'en avait pas besoin car il savait que le plaisir résidait aussi dans la douleur.

Severus entrait en sortait de lui sans ménagement. Un feu immense les tenait, leur brûlait les entrailles. Ils avaient l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'éteindre.

Rogue retourna son amant sur le ventre, releva ses fesses plus haut et rentra une nouvelle fois en lui. La position permit à Evan de ressentir encore plus fortement les coups de butoir qui le déchirait, qui lui apportait un plaisir devenant de plus en plus fort. La main de Severus empoigna son sexe alors qu'il le mordait une nouvelle fois dans le cou mais cette fois, le plaisir les prit en même temps. Les fit trembler, les fit hurler.

« Severus ! » Hurla le brun en traçant de fins sillons de sang sur les épaules de son amant.

« Evan ! » S'écria Severus en dardant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

De cette façon, la jouissance les prit au même instant, de la même intensité.

Severus retomba en sueur sur le dos fin et tremblant de son amour. Il lécha la plaie suintante de sang qui se referma doucement.

« Nous sommes de nouveau liés ! » Murmura Rosier, le souffle court, la voix encore tremblante de son orgasme.

« J'aurais dû te demander mais tu es à moi, Evan. Qu'importe le temps, les siècles, les disputes ou nos camps, tu m'appartiens ». Siffla le maître des potions en le fixant montrant sa décision, sa détermination.

Evan frissonna de plaisirs en entendant ses mots. Oui, il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Pour lui.

Ils se positionnèrent un peu mieux dans le lit, se calèrent sous les draps en soies noirs, s'embrassèrent puis s'endormirent.

Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe entre Voldemort et Harry? ALORS REVIEWS!

**Mise en marche du répondeur des Fous :**

**Bip !**

**Lilician et Slash vous font savoir que la suite sera posté très bientôt. Si vous voulez faire des réclamations : tapez 1**

**Si vous voulez leur envoyer des fleurs : 2**

**Si vous leur offrez des chocolats : 3**

**Si tous ces cadeaux sont envoyés par le Professeur Rogue et accessoirement empoisonné : 4**

**Si Voldemort veut lancer son avada : 5**

**Si Ryry souhaite pleurer : 6**

**Si les lecteurs veulent tuer les auteurs en sachant qu'ils doivent encore écrire la suite : 7**

**Si vous avez aimé mais que vous ne voyez pas l'utilité de leur envoyer des cadeaux même pour les encourager : 8**

**Si vous êtes une des personnes cités après les rars : 9 **

**Sachez qu'il se peut que les auteurs ne répondent pas à vos messages si vous êtes le 4,5,6,7,8,9. **

**Pour les menaces de morts, les sorts, les mauvais esprits : tapez 0 mais ce numéro est programmé pour se deleter tout seule toutes les secondes. **

**Fin du message. »**


	8. 8:Plaquage,lemon,missions,magie

**Reviews :**

**Loriane :** Lilician Merci ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'écrire ce lemon. Pas simple entre vampires ! Surtout parce que ce sont de vieux amants et qu'ils se connaissent sur le bout des doigts… Je sais : nous sommes sadiques mais que veux-tu, c'est pour ça que vous nous adorez tous ! Lemon Ryry/Voldy : très biiientôoot ! Pas de panique ! BIEN SUR QUE TU PEUX METTRE NOS FICS SUR TON SITE. Je suis fane de ce site, j'y suis même inscrite.

**Lashinegami :**Lilician : **s'envoie des fleurs, le fleuristes, le livreur, le conducteur du camion à fleurs, le jardinier en hurlant de joie** je suis contente de savoir que nous avons converti une nouvelle adepte du Ryry/Voldy ! CA SE FETE ! Et donc… CADEAU DANS CE CHAPITRE DE CE QUE TOUS ATTENDAIT… Ryry plaque Voldy pour épouser…. Suspense… DUMBLEDORE ! **évite les sorts de Ryry et Voldy, les tomates et autres des lecteurs **JE RIGOLAIS ! Allez lire, vous allez comprendre !

**Vampi :** Lilician : SEVERUS ARRETE TES ANERIES ! Marre des cadeaux empoisonnés moi ! **jette les cadeaux explosifs et autres dans une poubelle près du bureau de Dumby** Non mais je vous jure ! A croire qu'il n'a que ça à foutre de ses journées. Je sais qu'il nous en veux de pas avoir écrit un lemon plus hard et plus long avec son Evan mais quand même… **grand sourire très sage** T'inquiètes pour ta demande d'envoyer Voldy avadakadévriser Dumby, tu vas pas être déçu mais ce sera dans un long moment quand même…Merci encore pour la review.

**Rosiel :** Lilician : Une fin douloureuse à Dumby ? Pas du tout ! **regard innocent piqué à Ryry** On l'aime Dumby, ça se voit pas ?

**Sahada :** Lilician : Ca, c'est un compliment pour Slash. C'est son idée en grosse partie.

**Lunathelunatique :** Lilician : T'aimes pas ce couple en gros ! Ben… Je trouve pourtant que Voldy est très bien sous sa nouvelle apparence. C'est pas non plus l'apparence de Dumby, là je comprendrais le Yeurk ! ;;; Ben voldy il a 65-70ans nan ? Je sais pu ! Mais le nôtre de Voldy a pas vraiment d'âge et pis il a l'apparence d'une homme de 20 ans même un peu plus vieux… Où est le problème ?

**Drake miako :** Lilician :Ben j'avoue qu'au début, je me suis demandée si c'était pas possible de mettre Ryry, Dray et Voldy ensemble mais comme je suis déjà occupée à écrire une fic sur eux (publiée prochainement sous peu !) On a gardé Voldy/Ryry surtout qu'il y a très peu de fics sur ce couple et que je trouve ça dommage… Draco avec Charlie : Dommage ? Ca, c'est une remarque pour toi, Slash… On est quand même content de savoir que tu apprécies cette fic même si le couple n'est pas ton préféré. Faut dire aussi que Ryry/Dray c'est devenu le classique du genre dans le yaoi HP !

**Mini pouce 06 :** Lilician : Voldy et Ryry vont passer à l'acte… Quand ? Tu verras ça très tôt… Que vont devenir les anciens amis de Ryry ? Tu vas voir, c'est un secret bien gardé. Mais si tu as des propositions à faire, dis le nous, nous verrons ce que l'on pourra faire pour toi ! Dumby va plus que beaucoup souffrir ? OH QUE OUI ! Compte sur nous ! Et voilà la suite ; j'espère que certaines de tes questions trouveront réponse dans ce chapitre !

**Luna051 :**Lilician : attendu longtemps ? Maieuh ! On a fait ce que l'on peut nous ! Ouais, je sais, Voldy peut se montrer d'une nature si romantique, si belle, si amoureuse…

**regarde Voldy avec Ryry qui tremble comme une feuille en écoutant son amant lui murmurer combien il aimerait le disséquer avec un couteau à beurre rouillé puis sortir ses entrailles de son estomac pour les mettre dans un bocal ou en faire de magnifique collier pour son chien à trois tête….**Vachement Romantique ! Fallait que je me rattrape sur le coup des Rosiers dans le chapitre précédent. Lélou, une revieweuse, n'avait, semble-t-il, pas apprécié le romantisme de Voldychou…En plus, Voldy est frustré de pas encore avoir eu son cota de meurtre sanglant… Il passe tout son pauvre temps à essayer de mettre Ryry dans son lit alors les descentes des Mangemorts sont un peu mises de côté. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi… Normalement oui mais bon, on sait jamais !

**Eiliss :** Lilician : PROFESSEUR ROGUE VOUS ETES PRIE DE RETOURNER DANS LA CAVE AVEC LUCIUS. Vous n'avez pas honte de le laisser seul avec les bouteilles de vins ? D'ailleurs si vous continuez à m'envoyer des cadeaux piégés, je vais devoir en parler avec Luna051… Et vous verrez que sa punition ne vous plaira pas du tout !

Severus : Dites-moi quand je suis censé avoir peur !

Lilician : Défense de toucher à Ryry jusqu'à nouvel ordre. **referme la ceinture ante approche de Ryry** Pendant une semaine !**regarde Sevy pleurer, hurler, tempêter, menacer contre le pauvre auteur que je suis** Fallait pas jouer avec le feu, Sevy chou…

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Lilician : Qui aime Dumby lève la main ? **sort son arme et est sur le point de tirer sur celui qui osera lever sa main mais… personne ne le fait ! Sourire victorieux** Contente ! J'aurais pas aimé tuer un ou une lectrice de notre si belle fic ? (Comment ça je me lance des fleurs… mais naaan ! C'est juste une impression stupide !) Vila la suite !

**Lolodidie :**Lilician : Mézante ! T'as mangé le chocolat de Slash… Il va pas être content ! **sort son drapeau anti-dumby et rejoint Lolodidie** ABAT DUMBY LE FOU ! **donne un t-shirt avec Ryry et Voldy enlacés à Lolodidie** Vilà ! Maintenant tu fais partie du CLUB de Ryry/Voldy… Merci pour le compliment ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur eux deux… Ou alors elles sont pas finies et c'est super frustrant… Donc nous allons FINIR cette fic… lentement mais sûrement, nous vaincront l'ennemi

**Chaya :** Lilician : ben voilà ce qui se passe entre Ryry et Voldy… Emprunter Voldy quelques heures ? Je sais pas faudrait demander à Slash…**courre chercher Slash** Elle veut emprunter Voldy ? Tu dis quoi ?

**Gryffounette :**Lilician On a fait aussi vite que prévu mais faut dire aussi que j'ai eu quelques empêchements… Voilà la suite et peut-être le lemon…

**Alicya Potter Black :** Lilician : **Tente de calmer Alicya** Zen! Oui, le lemon est pour bientôt ! Quand ? Ben tu verras trèèèèèèèèèèès bientôt…

**Drackyumi :** Lilician : Pas « ta » fic mais NOTRE fic à Slash et moi-même. Nuance ! Merci du compliment, j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier.

**Din :** Lilician : J'avoue : Ryry est parfois vachement con mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime… C'est vrai que ses lamentations sont parfois énervantes mais n'oublions pas que ce n'est qu'un gamin qui n'a jamais demandé à être orphelin ou le Survivant. Tout le monde a une vision de lui toute blanche : une sorte d'angelot tombé du ciel. C'est comme pour Dray : un démon sorti tout droit des Enfers… Mais qui nous dit qu'ils sont vraiment comme ça ? Faut pas t'inquiéter, il est tard et mon cerveau disjoncte. Je philosophe maintenant, il est temps d'aller dormir là ! **regard innocent **Moi des photos de Tom, Dray ou Sevy ? J'en ai des tas que je tente de faire partager sur mon blog d'ailleurs (quand cette andouille ne plante pas gracieusement--) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette suite !

**Lyly : **Lilician Maintenant tu vas savoir la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi…

**Onarluca : **Lilician : Ôo On fait ce que l'on peut pour que cette fic garde quand même une certaine trame logique et passionnante… **sautille partout en lisant la review** Et ça fonctionne… Je suis super heureuse. Faut dire aussi qu'on se donne du mal, hein Slash !La voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi…

**Sabrinafandelp :** Lilician : Moi et les histoires d'amour ça fait 46 alors… Je laisse Slash te répondre mais je suis contente de voir que tu aimes quand même ce que l'on écrit…

**Satya : **Lilician : Merci pour les fleurs et les chocolats… J'adore les fleurs…. Pour les douceurs, je les passe à Slash. Ben vi, sinon il va encore râler parce qu'il ne reçoit rien. Ravie de savoir que ça t'a plu parce que j'ai passé du temps sur le lemon Sev/Evan…

**Esperanza 66 :** lilician : je sais qu'on est allé chercher loin pour voir Dumby comme un méchant mais on s'est contenté de prendre les mensonges ou omission qu'il fait à Ryry… La suite est ici mais pour le lemon Ryry/voldy ? Je sais pas. Peut-être. Je suis pas certaine que je vais l'écrire… PAS TAPEZ MOI ! GENTIL !

**Lunicorne :** Lilician : Voilà la suite ! Quel enthousiasme…

**Hebi** :lilician : Ouais je sais que ça veut dire serpent en japonais. Manquerait plus que ça pour quelqu'un qui apprend la langue ! Pis vilà la suite…

Note : C'est moi Lilician la Folle. Juste une petite note pour m'excuser du retard qu'a pris cette fic. Je suis partie en vacances durant deux semaines et en plus, je me suis disputée avec Slash juste avant donc je n'ai pas su écrire le lemon correctement (où comment remettre la faute du retard sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre façon Lilician ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark !) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop parce que j'ai essayé de me rattraper et de vous satisfaire du mieux que je le pouvais dans ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 8 :**

**CWDMCWDMCWDM**

« Et donc tu l'as plaquée pour ça ? » Demande Narcissa, ahurie.

Drago se tenait juste en face d'elle et mangeait comme quatre les plats préparés par les elfes de maisons.

« Ouais ! J'avais l'impression d'embrasser une sœur ou une copine voir toi ! » Répondit évasivement le blond.

« Je pourrais me vexer ! » Rigolait Narcissa.

« C'est une très bonne raison, je trouve ! » Commente Lucius en dévisageant son fils qui enfourne une cuillère à soupe de choux de Bruxelles (_Lilician : eurk ! Baladeuh ! s'en va vomir dans les toilettes)_ « Ca me fait penser à un de tes ex Cissa ! Tu te souviens de ce… comment s'était déjà son nom ? »

« Alexandre Norwesky, un Serdaigle de septième année. Il m'a fait un esclandre dans la grande salle quand je l'ai plaqué en me demandant ce qui clochait : le fait qu'il soit petit, trop gentil,… »

Lucius se mit à ricaner à ce souvenir.

« Et sa tête quand tu lui as répliqué qu'il embrassait comme une méduse. »

Draco en était bouche bée et Charlie riait silencieusement en écoutant la suite.

« Et toi, tout gentil que tu étais, tu l'as enfoncé encore plus en répliquant que c'était encore pire que d'être petit et à Serdaigle avec un quotient intellectuel de quatre. »

A cet instant, Charlie avait du mal à garder son fou rire pour lui-même et Draco étouffait désespérément un rire sarcastique.

_Flash back_

_Narcissa se tenait devant Lucius en face de la classe de DCFM avec les Gryffondors. _

_« Il était temps que tu le plaques… » Souffla Lucius en jetant un regard amusé à la jeune femme. _

_« Et ça ne te fait rien de savoir que je suis sortie avec lui une deuxième fois alors que je t'ai toujours refusé tes demandes ? » Questionna-t-elle en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de Malefoy. _

_« Non ! Ca ne me fait rien ! » _

_Et il se mit à imiter un baiser bruyant et mouillé en face de la sorcière qui haussa un sourcil, intriguée. _

_« Attends, comment tu sais ça toi ? » _

_« C'est toi qui me l'a dit quand tu l'as plaqué pour sortir avec moi ! »_

_« Je trouve que tu prends plutôt bien mon aventure ! »_

_« J'avoue que je serai sans doute jaloux mais c'est ma croix à porter ! »_

_« Luluuuu ! Je t'atteeeends » Hurle Parkinson dehors._

_« Je crois que j'entends la voix de ta croix dehors ! » Railla Narcissa morte de rire alors que les Gryffondors étaient entrain de se foutre de sa gueule et de se marrer comme pas deux. _

_Fin du flash._

Charlie n'arrivait pas à se ravoir tellement il riait. Et Draco déclara :

« Je comprends mieux de qui tiens Pansy alors. »

« Et encore, cette jeune fille est encore plus civilisée que sa mère. » Soupira Lucius en repensant à cette femme.

Il regarda ensuite son fils prendre une louche de sauce aux poivres avec une part de viande assez grosse et l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

« Draco, tu as une fourchette pour piquer dans tes choux et ton steak. De plus, ils ne vont pas s'enfuir de ton assiette alors mange moins vite ! » (_Lilician : sait-on jamais qu'ils aient envie de se promener dans le manoir… Lulu serait pas content !) _

« J'ai faim, Père. En plus, je trouve que c'est plus pratique avec une cuillère ! »

Il plongea une cuillère dans un pot de gelée et la mélangea à ses choux sous les yeux ahuris et dégoûtés des trois personnes assises autour de la table. (_Lilician : Ôo il a des goûts spéc' le Dray)_

« Mais je pensais que tu détestais les choux de Bruxelles et encore plus, la gelée à la carotte. » S'étonna Narcissa en voyant les plats diminués de leur contenu sur la table.

« Tout le monde peut changer d'avis ! » Râla Draco en continuant ses mélanges bizarres de nourritures.

« Mais à ce point-là, c'est surprenant ! » Se moqua Lucius, un sourire en coin.

La cuillère que tenait Draco tomba sur l'assiette en un bruit sourd. Il releva la tête et montra un regard ravagé par des larmes à venir.

Bon… ok ! Là, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Sacrément bizarre.

« J'en ai assez ! » S'énerva Draco en criant. « Vous n'arrêtez pas de me critiquer. Si j'ai envie de manger c'est mon problème ! »

« Nous n'avons jamais dit le contraire ! » Répliqua Narcissa d'une voix conciliante.

« Alors laissez-moi terminer mon assiette. »

_« Ca fera sa cinquième assiette qu'il terminera sans compter celle-ci ! Etrange ! » _Pensa Lucius.

Drago replongea dans son plat comme si de rien n'était. Sa mère jeta un regard inquiet à son mari qui semblait contrarié par quelque chose.

Tout à coup, Dray renversa sa chaise ses mains sur sa bouche et il partit en courant hors de la salle à manger. Charlie le suivit en courant.

« Non ! Impossible… Lucius… Notre fils. C'est complètement impossible ! » Bégaya Narcissa en fixant toujours la porte par laquelle son fils venait de sortir.

Lucius, quant à lui, était plus pâle que pâle. Au bord de l'évanouissement. Narcissa se rendit près de lui et lui tapota la joue.

« Lucius ? Chéri ? Ca va ? Tu veux un verre ? Quelque chose d'autre ? »

Vu le manque de réaction de son mari, la sorcière commença à paniquer et le frappa un peu plus fort. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il tomba sur le sol qu'elle comprit que son époux venait de s'évanouir.

**HPLVHPLVHPLV**

_« Tom… je… » Souffla Harry, les joues rougies et la voix hachée par son plaisir non contenu._

_Tom lui intima le silence, le fit asseoir sur le fauteuil noir et lui retira sa chemise doucement en le fixant dans les yeux. Harry tremblait d'anticipation. Il n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter._

_Tom l'embrassa chastement au début puis plus passionnément. _

Tom le caressait tantôt doucement tantôt plus fougueusement attisant son désir. Ils se levèrent tout en se dévorant la bouche et se mirent en route. Tom ne voulait pas que la première fois de son chaton se passe à la va vite dans un salon, sur un fauteuil. Il voulait qu'il se souvienne toujours de ce jour, qu'il se souvienne des sensations qu'il faisait et ferait naître en lui, sur lui…

Harry ne su même pas comment ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre de Voldemort…  
Plus précisément il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu y arriver sans que Tom ne l'ai pas violé avant ou que quelqu'un ne les ait pas surpris : ils avaient du faire halte dans quasiment tous les recoins sombres pour se caresser, attiser le désir brûlant qui taraudait leur corps de peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir.  
Il ne savait même pas comment ils avaient atterris dans cet immense lit à baldaquin, au milieu de ces draps frais où Tom était en train de lui faire tant de choses merveilleuses.  
Allongé sur le ventre, nu –leurs vêtements s'étant perdu sur le chemin-, son sexe frottant douloureusement contre le drap, Harry s'offrait sans pudeur aux regards et aux caresses de son amant, gémissant sourdement à tous ces attouchements divins

Tom admira un instant le spectacle de ce corps alanguis, s'offrant sans retenue, se tordant sous ses mains…  
Il agrippa doucement les hanches du brun, l'invitant à se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui.  
Le jeune homme obtempéra, frissonnant légèrement quant il senti le souffle de son amant glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de se glisser plus bas…

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux sous l'effet de la caresse, ne réussissant même plus à hurler son plaisir tant la sensation était forte. Cette langue taquine qui pénétrait en lui, allumant un brasier dans ses veines, au creux de ses reins…et ses mains qu'il sentait partout, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, massant ses testicules, remontant le long de ses fesses, glissant un doigts, deux….sa langue de nouveau….  
C'était trop, trop parfait……douloureux tellement son désir était exacerbé, jouissif de savoir que rien n'avait réellement commencé.  
Une main glissa le long de son sexe lui arrachant un hurlement de plaisir, décuplant son désir avide de sentir Tom plus intimement

-« Tom » Siffla-il en fourchelang et en écartant les cuisses, l'invitant à le prendre, s'offrant avec impudeur.

Il le voulait, voulait Voldemort en lui…  
L'envie affolante, ou plutôt le besoin d'être pénétré, d'être à lui, de le sentir en lui, de se sentir à lui et ainsi calmer la douleur qui lui taraudait le cœur le faisait se sentir si seul, si incomplet.

Tom se retint de l'empaler, de se glisser sans douceur dans cette chaleur pour assouvir ce besoin quasi bestial qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il savait parfaitement que son chaton voulait se sentir aimer, important, unique alors il se retenait, le chérissait, le cajolait en embrassant et caressant chaque parcelle de peau offerte à sa vue.  
Les reins en feu de le voir dans cette position de soumission, le suppliant de prendre ; il se força à le préparer encore quelques instants, glissant un troisième doigt, poussant plus profond, étirant cette chair sensible et étroite, arrachant cri de plaisir et de frustration à son compagnon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait plaqué Tom sur les draps, le chevauchait. Son regard émeraude brûlait de désir, d'un besoin que seul Tom pourrait assouvir. Ce dernier parvenait difficilement à respirer et à ne pas hurler de plaisir sous ce regard et ses mains incendiaires. Tom fini par caresser doucement les fesses de son amant le positionnant correctement avant de sentir Harry s'empaler doucement le faisant entrer dans ce fourreau étroit. Harry gémit de douleur autant que de plaisir, alors que Tom progressait en lui, les reins en feu. Il voyait bien les efforts que faisaient Voldemort en dominant ses pulsions pour ne pas l'empaler durement, s'enfouir en lui d'un violent coup de rein.  
Les reins arqués, le corps en sueur, Harry s'immobilisa quelques minutes se laissant le temps de s'habituer à la présence de Tom en lui, contemplant le corps fin mais musclé qui tremblait de plaisir sous lui.

Dieu.  
Bon, c'était tout simplement trop bon  
Il se releva lentement, avant de revenir alors que son compagnon sous lui venait de lui donner un léger coup de rein  
Le brun gémit, écartant un peu plus les jambes invitant Tom à moins de douceur.  
Celui-ci s'assit, lui saisit les hanches et l'enfonça plus profondément avant de le prendre dans un mouvement lent appréciant de sentir cette chair, étroite, chaude, vierge l'accueillir, le serrer ; savourant cette pression sur son sexe.   
Il prit plaisir à jouir de chaque coup de rein, allant lentement, exacerbant le plaisir de son amant, l'amenant doucement à la limite de l'orgasme, sans jamais lui la faire franchir. Il fallait que ce soit parfait.  
Harry s'agitait, gémissant, suppliant ou ordonnant de le prendre plus fort.

Tom donna encore un coup de rein avant de quitter son amant l'allongeant sur le dos.  
Il sourit devant le regard quasiment haineux qu'il reçu d'un Harry plus que frustré.

« Je veux te voir jouir » Murmura t'il à son oreille avant de saisir son sexe douloureusement tendu, commençant un doux massage. « Viens pour moi, Chaton ! »

Les yeux de son amant s'obscurcirent de plaisir et il écarta les cuisses, soupirant de plaisir quand Tom se glissa à nouveau en lui, appréciant le frottement de son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, ces mains qui le touchaient, le caressaient, le rendaient littéralement fou.

Voldemort glissa ses mains sous ses reins, attirant le corps plus contre lui, modifiant légèrement l'angle de sa pénétration, avant de donner un léger coup de rein.  
Le brun agrippa les draps, son corps s'arquant, laissant son amant pénétrer plus loin en lui, atteindre de nouveau sa prostate alors qu'une onde de plaisir le crucifiait littéralement.  
Tom contempla ce corps diapré de sueur, ces lèvres si tentantes, ces joues rougies, ce regard brillant de plaisir autant que de désir, cette respiration haletante.  
Il donna un nouveau coup de rein, s'enfonçant plus profond, les yeux rivés sur son amant : Harry se cambra, ses lèvres laissant échapper un faible son inarticulé alors qu'il fermait les yeux submergé par la jouissance, ses doigts crispé sur les draps. Depuis le début de la pénétration, Harry sifflait légèrement, attisant les sens de son amant et Tom faisait de même lui tirant d'inlassable frissons.

-« Tom…je...n'en peux plus. » Souffla t-il, rouvrant des yeux embués de plaisir

Tom agrippa les hanches du brun, le pénétrant plus profond, augmentant le rythme de ses coups de rein alors que sa main agrippait son sexe, calquant ses mouvements.  
Harry noua ses jambes à la taille du Serpentard, accompagnant ses mouvements, hurlant de plaisir à chaque poussée, avant de se cambrer et de jouir, maculant la main de son amant.  
Tom senti les muscles du Gryffondor se resserrer autour de lui, l'amenant à l'orgasme.  
Il se libéra enfin dans un dernier effort qui le laissa pantelant. Il fini par s'écrouler dans les bras de son amant, heureux de sentir ses bras l'enlacer, alors que les dernières ondes de son orgasme courraient encore ses veines, le plongeant dans un plaisir diffus.

Tom approcha un peu plus son visage de celui d'Harry, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il pencha sa tête vers le cou qui était offert à sa vue, mince mais suffisante, et y déposa ses lèvres. Harry ne dit rien, sa respiration fut juste stoppée pendant deux secondes puis revint à son stade normal. Voldemort fit alors glisser ses lèvres vers le bas du cou, pour venir jusqu'aux épaules. Sa main qui retenait le menton de son Chaton se déplaça pour venir agripper l'autre épaule. Il refit en sens inverse le trajet de sa bouche pour le continuer plus haut jusqu'à prendre possession des lèvres de celui qui subissait ses baisers sans manifester les moindres reproches.

Ses longs doigts habiles jouaient avec un téton doré et durci, le pinçant, le faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index. Mais bientôt, ses mains ne suffirent plus. Il voulait goûter encore une fois cette chair érigée, la sentir. Le bout de sa langue balaya presque timidement le mamelon dressé, puis, encouragé par le doux miaulement obtenu, il commença à lécher l'auréole rosée méticuleusement et enfin prit en bouche le bouton gonflé et humide et le suça fiévreusement, tel un assoiffé à un oasis, le mordillant amoureusement de temps en temps.

Harry subissait l'assaut en gémissant et haletant de plus en plus rapidement. Tom continuait de sucer et lécher le téton tout en descendant lentement. Cette peau si douce était délicieuse, elle dégageait un parfum suave et épicé. Son goût était salé au premier abord puis fondait en bouche et devenait mielleux, vanillé. Il avait l'impression de goûter l'Innocence. Il jubilait en croquant tendrement ce fruit défendu... oui, c'était son fruit défendu... si tentant... irrésistible et pourtant interdit. Le sang afflua abondamment dans certaines parties de son anatomie à cette idée et il ne put s'empêcher d'onduler langoureusement du bassin, frottant ainsi son érection douloureuse contre l'inconscient objet de son désir. Un grognement appréciatif quitta sa gorge lorsqu'il senti le jeune homme se cambrer sous lui en gémissant. Ils avaient encore envie l'un de l'autre malgré leur précédent orgasme. Encore envie de sentir leurs mains sur la peau de l'autre, de se sentir l'un dans l'autre et se faire submergé par toutes les sensations qu'ils faisaient naître l'un à l'autre. Entendre la voix grave ou plus aigue murmurer le besoin de tel ou tel geste, d'entendre crier, haleter, supplier l'autre.

Leurs yeux remplis désirs et d'amour s'accrochèrent. Vert contre Rouge mauve… Soif de vengeance contre soif d'amour mais tout deux avaient soif de reconnaissance et d'attention. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent.

**SRERSRERSRERSRER**

Evan se réveilla doucement dans une étreinte douce mais ferme. Il papillota dans yeux quelques secondes avant de plonger dans deux onyx brûlants.

« Bonjour Sev' » Murmura-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant alors qu'il se leva pour filer sous la douche.

Le dit Sev grogna de mécontentement en sentant se léger contact, partit à la suite de Rosier et approfondit de lui-même leur échange tout en soulevant le brun qui écarta ses jambes pour les nouer autour de ses reins.

« Bonjour Amour ! »

Severus déposa une multitude de baisers légers sur son visage et dans son cou alors que ses mains voyageaient sur le corps en dessous de lui. Rosier alluma le jet d'eau et le régla à la bonne température.

Fait extraordinaire quand on avait un Apollon qui tentait de vous faire perdre la tête.

Rogue sourit en détaillant le corps de son amour qui était fin, tout en galbe parfaite et aussi blanc que la porcelaine alors qu'une force immense l'abritait. Rosier se cambra quand une main perverse caressa son érection. Un soupir de plaisir franchit ses lèvres et se perdit dans la bouche de son amant qui l'embrassa passionnément. Ces échanges, ces touchés… Comme ça lui avait manqué durant toutes ces décennies. Et ce corps plus musclé, plus puissant que le sien qui le recouvrait complètement, qui lui avait fait rempart lors de nombreuses attaques, qui lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir, la joie mais aussi le désespoir et la peine. Les canines de Severus s'allongèrent considérablement au fur et à mesure que les cris et les suppliques de son amour augmentaient. Le son de sa voix, son odeur, ses mains fines et délicates, tout son corps et son être lui avaient manqués. Combien de nuit s'étaient-elles écoulées sans qu'il ne puisse trouver le sommeil à cause de souvenirs comme celui-ci ? Combien d'amants étaient-ils morts parce qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à lui faire oublier son amour ?

Alors qu'il perfora la peau du cou de Evan, il le pénétra une nouvelle fois sans ménagement. Un cri sortit de la gorge de son amour mais il le rassura en caressant l'érection durcie par le plaisir.

Et il but son sang tandis qu'il lui faisait atteindre l'orgasme en entrant et sortant de son superbe corps. Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux alors qu'il se déversait à l'intérieur de son amour qui était secoué de spasmes.

Ils retombèrent essoufflés mais heureux et plus complets que jamais.

Soudainement leur marque leurs brûla leur bras droit. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle Noire. Arrivés en face d'un grand trône sur lequel était assis leur Lord, ils mirent un genou à terre et baissèrent leurs yeux sur le sol.

« J'ai une mission pour vous deux ! » Commença Voldemort d'une voix froide et dure. « Vous allez vous rendre à Poudlard, dans la Chambre des Secrets –Severus, tu n'auras aucun mal à y pénétrer grâce à tes dons vampiriques- et vous irez me chercher cinq livres noirs anciens qui portent tous l'emblème de Serpentard dessus. Il s'agit de livres de magies noires que je veux enseigner à Potter dans les plus brefs délais. »

Severus, bien que surprit par cette nouvelle, garda le silence et hocha la tête positivement. Ils n'auront aucun mal à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et dans la Chambre.

« Je voudrais aussi que vous me rapportiez un objet se trouvant dans le bureau du Vieux Fou : un anneau magique. »

Il fit apparaître une alliance en argent qui était en fait des serpents entrelacés avec des minuscules émeraudes et rubis dans chaque œil.

« Il en existe une deuxième et c'est ce stupide amoureux des moldus qui la possède. Ramenez la moi ! » Ordonna leur Seigneur en leur confiant l'anneau. « Son jumeau réagira à sa présence. »

Evan et Severus saluèrent le Mage Noir une dernière fois avant de transplaner juste devant Poudlard.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est prudent en plein jour ? » S'enquit Evan en scrutant le parc.

Severus l'obligea à lui faire face et l'embrassa sauvagement.

« Allons-y Sev ! Sinon nous n'aurons jamais fini ! » Murmura Rosier en sentant les mains de son amour voyager sous sa chemise blanche.

Ils se mirent en route vers le château.

**HPLVHPLV**

Voldemort entra dans une chambre très spacieuse faite de vert et de blanc argent. Il regarda la forme endormie dans les draps de soie et s'approcha doucement pour passer une main dans les cheveux en broussaille. La forme bougea et deux émeraudes le scrutèrent.

« Bonjour, Chaton ! » Souffla-t-il en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser.

« 'Jour. » Bailla le dit Chaton en s'étirant doucement sous le regard gourmand de Tom qui le détailla sans retenue.

« Il faut te lever. Nous allons commencer les leçons que je t'avais promises. »

Harry, encore à moitié endormi, enregistra l'information et se leva en tanguant légèrement pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Tom sourit en prenant note que son amant n'était pas du tout du matin.

L'eau se mit à couler alors qu'un juron se fit entendre avec un grand bruit de chute.

« Tout va bien ? » S'enquit le Maître des lieux en passant une tête par l'entrebâillement

Il vit un Harry nu se relever du carrelage blanc pour entrer dans la douche et murmurer :

« Ouais, juste cette saloperie de savonnette. »

Tom ricana et lui dit :

« Viens me rejoindre dans la salle à manger après. Et réveille-toi en chemin. »

Harry grommela quelque chose qui fut étouffé par l'eau de la douche. Tom sortit en soupirant, amusé. Il allait le réveiller après le déjeuner et à sa manière.

Après s'être douché, Harry se rendit dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Il ouvrit une armoire et prit un pantalon noir, un sweat-shirt noir aussi et un chemisier vert émeraude qu'il passa au-dessus du sweat. Il regarda au dernier étage de l'armoire et vit une série de paires de chaussures noires. Il en prit une : elles arrivaient au-dessus de ses mollets et étaient ornées de boucles en argent.

Arrivé dans ma grande salle à manger, Harry se plaça à droite de Voldemort alors que les mangemorts le dévisageaient certains avec haine et d'autres avec concupiscence.

Tom ne prit pas attention à tous ces visages et entama son déjeuner silencieusement.

Harry se sentait étrangement à sa place parmi eux. Il sentit une douleur dans sa jambe droite et releva la tête pour fusiller l'idiot qui venait de lui donner un coup de pieds.

Il tomba dans deux puits argenté. Draco Malefoy se tenait juste en face de lui à la gauche de Voldemort et lui souriait bizarrement. Il fronça les sourcils et retourna à son déjeuner sous l'œil moqueur de Malefoy junior.

Quand il eu terminé, il jeta un regard vers Tom qui se tenait nonchalamment sur son siège, la tête reposant dans le creux de sa main droite. Son regard rubis passait sur chaque mangemort pour finir sur Draco où il s'attarda quelques minutes. Harry put noter que Tom dévorait littéralement du regard le blond. Le Survivant se renfrogna et décida d'ignorer son «pseudo amant ». Tom leva un sourcil en remarquant la réaction de son compagnon. Il eu un sourire carnassier.

Harry buvait de longues gorgées de jus à la citrouille quand il manqua de s'étrangler en sentant un pied remonter sa jambe, lentement, sensuellement. Il fusilla du regard l'importun et donna un coup dans la jambe de Tom. Draco regardait l'échange, amusé. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il assisterait à ce genre de scènes entre Petit Pote Potter et le Seigneur Noir, il aurait envoyé la personne à Ste Mangouste dans la section « grave maladie mental ».

Mais il devait bien admettre que Potter avait changé depuis qu'il était au Manoir. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer le changement de manières physiques… C'était indescriptible. Une énergie émanait de Potter. Une énergie qui obligeait au respect, qui dénotait un grand pouvoir caché et mortel.

**SRERSRERSRER**

Severus et Evan s'étaient convenus de se séparer pour mener à bien leur mission et dans les plus brefs délais. Rosier frôlait les murs dans la plus grande discrétion grâce à son don vampirique. Il arriva enfin en face de la grande gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur.

Heureusement pour lui, le Vieux Fou devait se trouver dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Il utilisa son pouvoir de brume pour s'introduire dans le bureau sans devoir actionner le mot de passe de la gargouille à l'entrée. Avant d'entrer, il but une potion faite par Severus pour le rendre invisible à cause des tableaux présents dans la pièce. Il aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs mais il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces si la situation tournait au drame.

Evan sortit l'anneau de son maître de sa poche et le fit léviter en face de lui tout en inspectant chaque recoin de la pièce. Arrivé près de la porte qui menait aux appartements de Dumbledore, l'anneau se mit à briller et à produire une forte chaleur. Rosier essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle resta obstinément fermée. Il se concentra une nouvelle fois et se retransforma en brume pour passer en dessous de la porte.

La chambre était spacieuse mais franchement bordélique avec des papiers de bonbons partout dans sur le sol, les couleurs étaient un mélange de chaque maison de Poudlard.

En un mot : Horrible !

L'anneau brilla plus fortement quand il passa devant un tableau qui représentait Salazard en personne.

« Qui va là ? » S'exclama le tableau.

« J'ai une mission à remplir pour votre descendant. » Répondit-il en montrant l'anneau en argent.

« Pourquoi a-t-il besoin du deuxième anneau ? »

« Pour son prince ! »

« Le moment est donc venu ! » S'amusa Salazard en souriant méchamment.

Le tableau brilla et la main de Salazard sortit pour tendre le dernier anneau. Evan le prit mais la voix grave de Serpentard l'arrêta.

« Dites à mon descendant que je suis fier de lui mais surtout qu'il fasse attention à son… Prince ! »

Il avait bien insisté sur le mot « Prince » avec une certaine ironie.

Evan repassa dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur cinq personnes dont Dumbledore lui-même. Rosier reconnut Lupin et ce dernier dû le sentir car il fronça son nez puis jeta un regard sceptique vers l'emplacement où il se tenait sans bouger. Etrangement, Lupin ne dit rien aux autres et continua à parler comme si de rien n'était. Mais il paniqua vite en se rendant compte qu'ils discutaient de Severus.

« Nous devrions le tuer maintenant ! » S'écria Black, rouge de colère.

« Pas pour le moment, Sirius. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de lui dans un futur très proche. » Rétorqua Dumbledore en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Sirius se renfrogna en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Remus prit place à ses côtés sans émettre un seul commentaire et pourtant Evan pouvait voir toutes ses réflexions au fond de son regard.

« N'empêche ! Je ne suis pas certain que le laisser enfermer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde soit une bonne idée ! » Déclara Remus, les sourcils froncés, signe de scepticisme.

Evan avait les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Serait-il possible que le loup-garou ait laissé cette information échappée pour lui ? Intrigué, Rosier continua d'écouter la conversation.

« Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite Remus. » S'écria Black, affichant une fureur sans nom.

Maintenant Evan comprit mieux l'aversion que son amant avait pour cet homme. Il était beau, ça s'était indiscutable mais il était aussi bête que ses pieds. Il n'avait pas l'air de réfléchir outre mesure. Lupin, quant à lui, semblait plus réfléchit. Une discussion constructive était donc possible avec lui.

« Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est de savoir pour quelles raisons il cherchait ces livres en particulier. » Questionna Black soucieux.

« Ce sont des bouquins sans grande importance. » Répondit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître de gros livres anciens aux couvertures scellées par des serpents en argent.

Il les plaça dans une bibliothèque qu'il referma d'un coup de baguette mais Rosier remarqua tout de suite le sort qu'il avait lancé en même temps.

« Ben mes amis, retournons manger. »

Le Vieux Fou sortit de la pièce alors que Remus discutait avec Sirius.

« Je vous rejoins plus tard. Je dois parler avec quelqu'un par cheminée. »

« Tu es sûr Rem ? »

Lupin lui assura qu'il arriverait bientôt. Il ferma la porte derrière son camarade et la verrouilla.

« Que faites-vous là ? » S'écria-t-il alors que Rosier apparaissait à ses yeux. « Evan ! »

« Lupin ! » Salua le vampire.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques instants.

« Je suppose que tu es venu chercher les livres ? »

« A la base non mais puisqu'ils sont là ! »

Il se posta devant l'armoire, murmura une formule de magie ancienne qui fit s'ouvrir les portes. Il prit les livres et les montra à Remus.

« Sais-tu ce que sont ces livres ? » Demanda-t-il mais devant le silence de son homologue il continua. « Ce sont des livres de magie noire très ancienne, écrite de la main de Salazard Serpentard lui-même. »

« Je vois ! » Murmura Remus en y voyant un peu plus claire dans les raisons qui avaient poussées Harry de rejoindre Voldemort.

Dumbledore leur mentait, il les manipulait tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« Où est Severus ? » Questionna Evan avec une inquiétude.

« _Dans la tour d'astronomie. » _Répondit mentalement Lupin en sortant du bureau. « _Et dites Harry que je suis désolé. » _

Rosier reprit de la potion d'invisibilité et descendit à son tour pour se rendre au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Il vola jusqu'à la fenêtre et vit son amant couché sur le sol entouré de chaîne en argent et d'une croix pendu au plafond. La croix devait être ensorcelée en plus d'avoir été béni. Il entra par la fenêtre et approcha doucement de son amant. Heureusement pour lui, il ne possédait que les pouvoirs des vampires pas les inconvénients. Il enleva la croix pour la balancer loin dans la pièce et brisa les chaînes.

« Evan ? » Murmura Severus en ouvrant péniblement ses yeux noirs.

« Allez Sev on y va ! » Murmura-t-il en l'aidant à se relever tandis qu'ils entendaient des voix monter de l'escalier.

Ils se placèrent sur l'appui de fenêtre puis sautèrent pour atterrir sur le sol et se mirent à courir tant bien que mal pour arriver hors des barrières de Poudlard. Les professeurs et le directeur les coursaient en leur envoyant des sorts. Ils arrivèrent en dehors des barrières mais s'arrêtèrent en face de Lupin qui les regardait bizarrement. Mais il ne fit pas un geste pour les arrêter quand ils transplanèrent.

**_HPLVHPLVHPLV_**

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Harry avait commencé son entraînement spécial. Tom ne lui laissait aucun répit et en duo avec Draco, ils lui menaient la vie dure. Les sorts fusaient de partout, les feintes le menaient dans des pièges toujours différents les uns des autres.

Il était plus qu'épuisé et ce, seulement après une petite heure. Il était beau le Sauveur du Monde.

« Petit Potter serait-il déjà fatigué ? » Se moqua Draco frais comme une fleur.

« Voyons Draco, ne te moque pas de Chaton ! Il n'a pas l'habitude des combats. » Rajouta Voldemort en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Une colère sourde, une haine féroce.

« Il faut avouer qu'avec Dumby comme mentor, c'est un peu normal que Ryry soit aussi rouillé. » Ria Draco.

« Et puis Chaton est si gentil ! » Minauda Voldemort. « Il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à son amant et à son meilleur ami. N'est-ce pas Draco ? »

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Tout à coup, la puissance de Harry sortit de son corps sous forme de longs rubans verts et rouges.

« Potter ? » Appela Draco qui avait créé un bouclier de protection autour de lui.

La magie du brun détruisait tout sur son passage, s'élevait en dehors de la pièce dans laquelle ils s'entraînaient.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! » Hurla-t-il en envoyant des bourrasques de magie sur les deux Serpentards qui avaient du mal à se protéger.

Voldemort devait bien avouer que la puissance de son « Chaton » était phénoménale. Avec un allié tel que lui pour le soutenir, Dumbledore regretterait ses plans foireux. Cependant… un problème se profilait à l'horizon : Harry ne contrôlait pas sa magie mais au moins, elle n'était pas à l'état brute.

« Draco ! Sors d'ici ! » Ordonna Voldemort.

Le blond obéit et sortit sans que Harry n'ait prêté attention à lui.

Voldemort s'approcha de Harry qui continuait de laisser sa magie lui échapper et remplir la pièce.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! » Murmura Harry.

En réalité, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. C'était enivrant de laisser sa magie sortir enfin de son corps. Il se sentait plus vivant, plus fort, plus lui en un mot !

Tom caressait son visage du bout des doigts, il pouvait sentir la puissance du brun entrer en contact avec la sienne. Il se baissa et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Harry qui ferma les yeux. La magie de Tom se libéra de son corps, à son tour, et se mêla avec celle du plus jeune. Il s'agissait de grands filaments argentés et verts beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Maître ? » Couina une petite voix.

Un elfe de maison se tenait devant eux. Il était mort de peur.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Monsieur Rogue et Monsieur Rosier sont rentrés de leur mission. Ils m'ont dit de vous prévenir. »

Voldemort fit un geste pour le congédier. L'elfe disparut laissant les deux amants ensemble.

« Je suis nul hein ? » Sourit tristement Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu as encore besoin d'entraînement, c'est tout ! »

Tom serra Harry contre lui, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers le petit salon au rez-de-chaussée.

Il vit Rogue dans un état assez grave.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » S'enquit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Dumbledore l'a surpris et l'a enfermé dans une pièce avec une croix et des chaînes en argent. » Répondit Evan en saluant son Maître.

Voldemort ne répondit rien mais ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que Severus ne le salue pas.

Il vit les livres et la bague sur la table basse. Il les prit, les examina et sourit.

« Vous pouvez aller vous reposer mes enfants. »

Il s'approcha de Severus qui eut juste la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Appelez Kyan pour qu'il examine Severus. » Ordonna-t-il à Rosier qui hocha la tête et se prosterna devant Voldemort quand il sortit de la pièce.

Maintenant il devait s'occuper de plusieurs petites choses : donner un livre à Harry, avoir une discussion avec Lucius sur le recrutement de Charlie Weasley, mettre au point la nouvelle attaque chez les moldus et peut-être chez les sorciers….

A suivre….

Lilician : ça c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! 17pages…. Ouf !

Severus : Tu as enfin terminé ?

Lilician regard noir à Rogue je te signale que je n'ai pas que cette fic en route… Pis j'ai mis du temps avec les lemons, pis la scène dans Poudlard en tentant de rester le plus exactes possibles sur ce que je sais des protections que pourraient avoir le Vieux Fou ! ET J'AI FAIT TOUT CA TOUTE SEULEUUUUUUh !

Ben vi Mesdames et Messieurs : c'est moi qui ait écrit ce chapitre entier toute seule comme une grande ! La galère !

Tombe endormi d'un coup

Severus : je le dis à sa place parce que là, la folle est out ! REVIEWS ET TOUT DE SUITE SINON 100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDORS….


	9. Review et sondages

**Reviews **

****

****

**Moira Serpi-Griffy** : Merci pour la review. Bah, tu connais quand même un peu Sev, il exagère toujours _(échappe aux sorts de Snape)_. La mort du Vieux Fou arrive à grand pas pour lui mais lentement pour nous, je sais !

**Sahada :** Et on dit merci qui ? MERCI LILICIAN ! Parce que Slash me fait une grève ou que sais-je… Merci pour la review.

**La shinegami :** Niark ! J'adore quand les lecteurs se posent plein de questions… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu auras la réponse assez tôt t'inquiètes pas. Et oui, tu vises juste pour notre cher Dray. Faut dire aussi qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir… Mais il est encore en très bonne santé mon chéri ! Trop bonne santé…

**Alicya Potter Black :** Severus : ton mari s'appelle Voldy ? Ca me fait penser à mon Maître et l'amant de Potter…

Lilician : Sev ! Je crois qu'elle parle de lui…

Severus : Mais nan ! Elle oserait pas piquer le mec de Potter quand même…(Grand silence) Quand même pas ! (re grand silence) SI ?

Lilician : je suis obligée de répondre à ta question stupide ?

Severus : merlin aidez-nous ! Potter va nous piquer une crise d'enfer…

Lilician : Merci Maëlle… Maëlle ? J'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part mais où ?

Severus : Son mari s'est Voldy ?

Lilician (laisse Sev dans son tripe) : Vous êtes deux personnes distinctes ou alors Maëlle est ta conscience –bien plus sage- de toi Alicya ? Ryry a une petite sœur maintenant ? (s'en va relire les livres HP) nan pas là-dedans.

Harry : ça te viendrait pas à l'esprit que je ne suis son frère que dans son cerveau malade ?

Lilician : tiens t'es là toi ? Ben… Maintenant que tu le dis !

Harry : désespérant de chez désespéré. C'est grave ! Quant à toi Alicya, C'est mon AMANT… J'en peux rien si tu peux le tenir dans ton lit moi !

Lilician : c'est un coup bas ça Ryry !

Harry : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Lilician : Voldy a du soucis à se faire alors…

Harry : lui, c'est devenu un cas à part !

Lilician : nous avions remarqué !

Merci pour la review !

**Luna051** MA CHERIIIE ! MON ADORABLE EPOUSE !

Severus et Harry : épouse ?

Lilician : ben vi ! Epouse dans le vice, dans la torture de beaux mecs, dans l'écriture de fic sensuel, perverse…

Severus : Ca va on a compris !

Lilician : t'es sûr ? (Se tourne vers Luna) Je sais que ça a été long mais je pouvais pas updater sans Yann et malheureusement il était absent ! BISOUX MA CHERIIIIIE !

**Chaya :** Severus : je sais que je suis autoritaire ! J'ai ce don dans le sang…

Lilician : je doute que l'on puisse prendre **ton** autorité comme étant un don…

Severus (sort ses fioles de potions) : tu disais quelque chose.

Lilician : pas le moins du monde ! T'es le meilleur Severus !

L'un des meilleurs… MERCI ! (Pleure de joie) MERCI ! J'en ai mis du temps pour le pondre ce lemon… je voulais qu'il soit parfait parce que le couple Ryry/Voldy est un de mes couples préférés, si pas **le** préféré. ET oui, j'ai écrit ce chapitre toute seule comme une grande. Merci pour la review, elle m'a fait vachement plaisir !

**Sabrinafandelp** merci pour la review. Et non, tu ne te fais pas des idées ! Ca fait un long moment que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui. Même pas gsm, il répond pas. C'est inquiétant comme tu dis !

**Severafan :** Kikou ! T'es pardonnée parce que tu le fais pour ce chapitre-ci ! Oui, pour Dray t'as bien suivi l'histoire. Ce fut dur mais ça y est : DRAY EST ENCEINT !

« pk serpentard a di ke voldi devai fair attention à son Prince ? »-- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, t'inquiètes pas !

« ke va devenir remus paske la g preske l'impression ke rejoindre tom ne le dérangerai pas mé bon c k'un impréssin lé anno son d alliance mé pk tom veu t il celle la en particulié? »à Et ton impression est juste : Remus ne serait pas contre. En fait, il réfléchit énormément depuis que Harry a rejoint Voldy. Il ne trouve pas ça normal venant de quelqu'un d'aussi pure et gentil que Ryry (et on le comprend !), alors ça l'amène à remettre en question le comportement de Dumbledore. En plus avec l'histoire de Severus qui se fait capturer, il a vu ce que le directeur lui faisait (les chaînes et croix en argent béni), il a trouvé ça insupportable (c'est un loup-garou et il comprend mieux que quiconque ce qu'a ressenti Sevy en étant emprisonné de la sorte surtout par le type qui dit lui faire confiance et l'aimer comme un fils !) En ce qui concerne Tom, tu vas apprendre ça rapidement aussi ! Je peux pas tout dire quand même. Vilà ! (Regarde Voldy courir après Severafan qui lui a piqué sa cape). La review fut courte (pour toi) mais tu poses de très bonne question quand même ! ET pis je suis contente que tu aies laissé un message… Merci !

**Lilianne**** Potter :** Merci pour le compliment sur le lemon. Je me répète mais j'y ai passé du temps dessus… Pour ta question sur Ryry, tu le sauras bientôt. En fait, Salazard est quand même inquiet pour Ryry, faut pas croire. Mais il sait des choses que les autres ne savent pas. Malheureusement il ne peux pas les dire… A cause de quoi ? Réponse prochainement ! Je sais : je suis cruelle ! Merci pour la review.

**Artémis :** Voilà une lectrice très nette et claire. Merci Onarluca… Et merci aussi de nous faire partager les « photos » HP sur ton blog (que TOUT LE MONDE DOIT VOIR POUR LES FAN HP !). Vilà !

**Satya :** la suite ? Il va y avoir un problème mais tu verras plus bas pourquoi ! Merci pour le compliment et la review qui va avec. Merci beaucoup.

**Note de lilician : **

Voilà, j'ai un problème de taille… Commencez pas à flipper tout de suite s'il vous plaît ! Asseyez-vous confortablement, prenez votre balle anti-stresse, ou mordez un truc bien dur et… je commence :

Depuis une semaine voir plus, je suis sans nouvelle de Slash alias Yann, mon partenaire d'écriture. Une solution s'offre à moi et à vous aussi : je continue d'écrire mais je posterai les chapitres sur mon propre compte en attendant la revenue de Yann ! J'ignore complètement où il se trouve, ce qu'il fait (euh… ben vi, il habite en France et moi en Belgique, ça fait une trotte entre nous !) et il ne répond pas au SMS que je lui envoie.

Donc si vous êtes d'accord pour que je poste la suite sur mon compte : tapez 1

Si vous êtes contre et préférez attendre Yann (dont tout le monde ignore la revenue) : tapez 2

Vilà pour ce point !

Sondage maintenant concernant le cas Draco :

Tout le monde a compris que notre cher blondinet de service attend un heureux évènement (qui a crié qu'il était pas au courant ?).

Vous avez six choix qui s'offrent à vous :

1 : un garçon

2 : une fille

3 : une fille et une fille (des jumelles quoi !)

4 : deux garçons

5 : un garçon et une fille

6 : autre (à préciser !)

Voilà ! je vous remercie d'avance…

Lilician qui attend vos réponses !


	10. 9:Prise de conscience de chaque couple

**Reviews :**

Gryffounette : C'est clair et nette comme réponse au moins. Bon, je vais y réfléchir mais cette proposition me botte bien…

La Shinegami : C'est très claire Chef ! Très clair ! j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ton explication concernant la fille (bébé) mais ça va, j'ai capté… Me faut le temps parfois ! Je suis d'accord. Pis je vois mieux Dray avec une fille quand même. Je crois qu'il ne serait pas doué avec un petit garçon. Vu son enfance (pas malheureuse dans cette fic) mais avec Lucius aussi compréhensif qu'un mur de béton.

Crystal D'Avalon : Je comprends… Je vais donc faire la suite sur ce compte-ci ! Rassurée ? Pour la question deux : nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes donc ça va ! Et voilà la suite aussi vite que j'ai pu !

Sabrinafandelp : Si je ne lis pas ta fic, j'ai une bonne raison : le début est trop triste alors j'attends que tu aies fini, que je sache si c'est une fin heureuse pour la lire. Je déteste lire une fic triste au début sans avoir le reste : ça me laisse sur ma fin et je déprime pas possible. Je sais c'est emmerdant je suis trop sensible mais j'y peux rien. C'est plus énervé ça, c'est de la rage grave. Draco fait une fausse couche, c'est une idée à creuser…. Mais en fait, si Dray est enceint et peut-être (j'ai bien dit peut-être) Ryry, c'est pour une idée de suite à cette fic que j'ai eu et que j'ai déjà entamé l'écriture sommaire…Vilà, tu sais tout !

Severafan : ben au moins c'est aussi clair sur ce point-là ! Mais…. (Se tais) Ok ! Pas de question ! Mais alors toi, t'auras pas de réponses aux tiennes ! Na !

Crystal Yuy : ben les réponses ici sont très clair. Ok pour la une et la deux : une fille ou des jumelles… A méditer ! Pis vilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira autant.

Anana : quelle confiance en moi ! Je suis flattée ! En fait j'hésite encore entre des faux jumeaux ou une fille… Mais comme m'a fait remarqué ma Luna chérie, j'ai encore le temps d'un ou deux chapitres quand même.

Lyly : Euh… Ouais mais il va les mettre les 4loupios ? Je veux bien mais son ventre est pas extensible à Dray…

Mini pouce 06 : Deux garçons ? C'est noté ! Mais pour le moment, le sondage donne majorité à un fille ou des faux jumeaux… Harry enceint ? (Rire sadique) mouhahahahahahaha ! Surprise qui n'en est plus une parce que pas mal de monde s'en doute.

Mini pouce 06 (bis) : ben vi, j'ai pas su achevé parce que Yann a disparu mais voilà la suite faite par MOI ! (S'incline devant Mini pouce) contente ?

Chaya : en fait, je me rends compte que pas mal de lecteurs veulent au moins une fille pour Dray… Donc ce serait bien possible que je prenne cette idée là !

Egwene Al' Vere : J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite… Et pour ta réponse, c'est une idée à creuser. Tiens, tu soulèves un point auquel je n'avais pas pensé : l'Héritage des Malefoy. Sûr, c'est important ! (S'en va réfléchir plus loin !)

Marie Eve Deganais : Claire et Nette ! Tu peux pas mieux faire ! Merci pour la review !

Vif d'or : Bonjour à toi chère Lectrice ! Pour répondre à ta première remarque : Yann est très susceptible et j'ai peur de le vexer si je continue sur le compte mais comme dis ma chère Luna : qui vivra verra donc allons-y ! Et pour ta deuxième remarque : beaucoup de monde veut que Dray ait au moins une fille. C'est impressionnant de voir tous les lecteurs qui le désirent. Merci pour l'encouragement et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas pour la suite !

Moira Serpy-Griffy : Je suis pas certaine que Lulu va se remettre du choc. Il en veut déjà pas mal à Charlie… Ben vi pour lui un Malfoy n'est jamais enceint… Il a du mal à l'avaler mais bon… Narcissa est là, elle rattrape le coup. Heureusement d'ailleurs !

Rosiel : Qui a dit le prince s'était Potter ? Mouhahahaha ! Je rigole, ouais c'est lui ! Tout le monde s'en doute de toute manière. Content ? Je sais pas. Sûrement mais pour le moment, Chaton déprime grave. Ben vi, pour lui, il est pas puissant du tout alors… Mais quelqu'un va venir arranger les choses (en partie du moins !)

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews et les réponses au sondage. **

**Un garçon et une fille : 6**

**Jumelle : 2**

**Une fille : 5**

**Garçons : 2**

**Une fausse couche**

**Une grosses de plus de 3enfants (mais me demandez pas où Dray va les mettre tous ces bouts de chou ! J'en sais rien !) :; 2**

**Indécis : 2**

Nous avons donc des égalités…. Il semblerait quand même que la préférence va vers une fille et un garçon…

**Note :** je reprends cette fic seule pour l'instant vu que Yann ayant disparu de ma vie (pour aller où ? J'en sais foutrement rien et ça m'inquiètes quand même un peu !) J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas dans la suite ! Ce chapitre sera beaucoup axé sur les couples dans la fic mais c'est pour le bien de la suite… Vous allez comprendre en lisant ! Enfin j'espère…

**Chapitre 9. **

**RL ? RL ? RL ?**

Remus se tenait en face de la grande fenêtre de leur chambre. Le ciel était étoilé éclairé d'une demi lune brillante de milles feux. Il soupira. Des tas de questions se pressaient dans sa tête depuis que Harry avait été « enlevé » par Voldemort. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Un sentiment de vide s'emparait de son corps depuis le jour où on lui avait annoncé que Harry était retenu prisonnier du Lord Noir et pourtant… Pourtant Dumbledore l'avait dénoncé devant des milliers de sorciers comme étant le partenaire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Non c'était impossible.

Il le connaissait bien ce gosse. Il était fier, courageux parfois même tête brûlée mais jamais il n'aurait adhéré à une cause s'il n'avait pas été convaincu qu'elle était juste.

Où était donc le problème ?

Le directeur qui affirmait que Harry était sous l'emprise de Voldemort, que les livres cherchés par Severus et Rosier n'étaient que de bêtes livres alors que Rosier lui-même affirmait qu'ils avaient été écrits par Salazard.

Qui croire ? Que faire ?

Son regard se porta sur la forme allongée sur le lit. Son corps nu était recouvert d'un fin drap blanc à partir de sa chute de rein, dévoilant une jambe pâle aux rayons de lune. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés scintillaient bizarrement.

« Remus, ça ne va pas ? » Demanda l'homme qui s'étira voluptueusement dans le lit.

Le lycanthrope s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla sur le lit et parcourut le dos offert de ses longs doigts fins.

« Si je te disais que je veux changer de camp parce que je pense que le chef de l'autre camp a nos idéaux plus à cœur que notre chef actuel, me suivrais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. « Serais-tu prêt à me faire confiance ? »

L'homme le regarda dans les yeux et caressa sa joue doucement, tendrement.

« Je crois en toi, Rem. J'ai confiance en toi. Si tu penses que Voldemort est plus à même de nous mener vers un monde de paix alors je te fais confiance Remus. » Déclara-t-il en caressant de ses lèvres celles de Remus. « Je sais que parfois je suis obtus d'esprit mais si toi, tu penses que c'est bon alors je te suivrai même en Enfer. Partout où tu iras, je serai derrière toi. Et puis à bien y réfléchir, je veux savoir ce que devient Harry. Pourquoi il a décidé de suivre son ennemi juré.»

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avant de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Merci de me croire ! » Murmura Lupin avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il sourit en retour, plaça la tête de son amant sous son menton et enfuit son nez dans ses cheveux qui sentent le bois, l'herbe… La nature.

Il était prêt à tout pour lui-même renoncer à ses idéaux.

**SRERSRER**

Evan veillait depuis à peu près six heures sur Severus. Kyan était passé quelques heures plus tôt et avait soigné les blessures de Rogue sous l'œil avisé de son amant mais aucun changement dans son attitude n'avait permis ni au soigneur ni au veilleur de savoir comment leur malade se portait. Rosier poussa un soupire de détresse avant de se lever pour se poster devant la porte vitrée de leur chambre et d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui : la demi lune brillait sur un lac immense au milieu d'un forêt sombre. Grâce à sa vue, il perçut tous les mouvements des créatures qui habitaient dans la forêt même. La nuit était encore plus vivante que le jour mais peu de gens le savaient, s'en rendaient compte. Rosier repensa à son entrevue avec Lupin. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à tirer de ce lycanthrope ?

Peut-être.

Il reporta son attention sur le corps dans le lit recouvert d'un drap de soie blanc comme son teint. Evan abaissa le drap jusqu'au creux des reins de Severus, pencha sa tête et le détailla : il était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient disposés en cercle autour de sa tête comme une couronne, sa peau était très pâle, ses muscles étaient développés comme il les aimait ni trop gros ni trop mince, son ventre était plat avec une fine ligne de poils plus sombres qui descendaient et se perdaient en dessous du drap immaculé, son visage… Son visage était sec mais cela lui procurait un aspect sévère, très sûr de lui, son nez droit accentuait son air décidé, ses pommettes hautes lui conféraient une sensualité hors du commun. Severus était magnifique. Même dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais paru si beau, si désirable. Evan frissonna de froid en repensant à toutes ces années à guetter le moindre geste de son amant, de son maître, de son double, son âme sœur, toutes ces années de détresse à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer : était-il encore en vie. Avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ? Pensait-il encore à lui, à eux, à leur couple, leur amour mutuel ?

Evan se coucha à ses côtés en posant sa tête sur son torse.

« Repose-toi bien amour ! »

Il ne le laisserait plus le quitter. Il tuerait quiconque oserait tenter de le lui prendre une nouvelle fois. Dumbledore allait le lui payer. Ce Vieux Fou avait signé son arrêt de mort. Personne ne touchait à Severus. Personne ne lui faisait du mal sans le regretter amèrement.

Les yeux de Rosier brillaient étrangement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Un feu de détermination, de haine et de promesses sanglantes.

**CWDMCWDM**

« Franchement Dray, tu exagères là ! » S'écria Charlie en le regardant partir pour les toilettes vomir son souper. « Je vais demander à ton père d'appeler un médicomage ! »

« NON ! » Hurla Draco entre deux vomissements. « Ne lui dis rien ! »

« Oh je t'en pris Draco ! Cesse de faire ton enfant maintenant ! Ca fait deux jours que tu es malade. Tu vomis après chaque repas alors que tu t'es goinfré comme un porc. Tu trouves ça normal toi ? » S'emporta Charlie qui n'en avait pas encore terminé mais Narcissa vint au secours de son fils en envoyant Weasley dans le petit salon.

« Merci mère ! » Murmura Draco avant de retourner sur les wc pour vomir le reste de son repas.

Narcissa trempa un linge dans l'eau froide et alla le presser contre le front de son fils.

« Sais-tu ce qui ne va pas Draco ? » Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse depuis le début.

Le jeune homme hocha négativement la tête.

« Tu… » Hésita Narcissa.

« Dis le moi mère ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Tu es enceint mon fils ! »

« QUOI ? » s'écria-t-il en se tournant vivement vers sa mère.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en montrer heureux ou pas. Et son père ? Comment réagirait-il ? Merlin tout puissant ! Il allait le tuer…Et Charlie ? Oui, le roux l'aimait, il le lui avait prouvé maintes fois mais… Un enfant.

« Lucius est déjà au courant ! Ca a été dur pour lui de s'y faire mais il a accepté ce fait. Maintenant il s'est mis en tête de refaire toute la décoration du manoir en partant de ta chambre en premier ! »

Draco n'en revenait pas. Un sourire illumina son visage pâle et malade. Il savait que même si Charlie refusait l'enfant, ses parents seraient là pour l'épauler… Ca le rassura un peu.

« Merci maman ! » Murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Narcissa sourit tendrement en regardant son unique fils tomber de sommeil sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il avait grandi son petit ange qui pleurait comme une madeleine parce qu'un elfe de maison l'avait effrayé en apparaissant dans sa chambre sans prévenir. Il était bien loin son ange qui cachaient son vrai visage sous un masque hautain et haineux qui se fissura après le passage d'un pervers. Elle lui caressa ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, sereinement.

Elle aimait son fils comme jamais.

« Je vais le porter jusque dans son lit ! » déclara Charlie qui entra dans la pièce, le teint blanc comme un mort.

« Tu as entendu ! »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Rejoins nous dans le salon après veux-tu ! » Ordonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Charlie soupira, porta son amant jusque dans son lit, le recouvrit des draps, l'embrassa légèrement puis rejoignit le couple Malefoy dans le petit salon. Lucius était assis sur un fauteuil de velours vert et noir, un verre de vin à la main. Le fait que des Sang-Purs puissants posséder une boisson moldu avait grandement étonné Charlie mais Lucius lui avait vite expliquer que ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas la plupart des moldus que leurs produits le dégoûtaient.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » Demanda Narcissa sur un ton froid que Charlie n'avait jamais encore entendu.

Le jeune homme soupira, s'assit sur un des canapés en face du couple et les regarda dans les yeux tours à tours.

« Vous devez croire que je vais l'abandonner non ? »

Un silence pesant pris place dans le salon.

« Je ne le ferai pas. J'aime Draco… De tout mon cœur et même plus. C'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant ensemble, que ça ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit une seconde mais maintenant… »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots.

« Si Dray veut ce bébé alors je ne m'y opposerai pas et je l'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai. »

Narcissa soupira de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas aimé torturer Weasley quoique…. Sur le coup, elle était certaine qu'elle en aurait pris grand plaisir. Personne ne faisait souffrir son ange sans sa permission et certainement pas après lui avoir fait croire en l'amour avec un grand A. Ah ça non ! L'autre enfoiré de service qui avait osé abuser de son bébé en avait fait les frais et payer le surplus avec sa propre vie. Elle en jubilait encore.

« Notre Maître a décidé que tu pourrais rejoindre les Mangemorts dans quelques jours. » Lâcha Malefoy Senior d'une voix neutre.

Charlie ne répondit rien. Pourtant à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour se rendre compte qu'il était sur le mauvais chemin mais enfin de compte, il avait su revenir sur ses pas. C'était le principal.

Le jeune sorcier laissa les parents de son amant seuls et rejoignit Draco dans sa chambre. Le blond dormait toujours enfuit sous les couvertures. Il se déshabilla et se coucha à côté de son amour. Il le regarda longuement, songeur. Draco se cala contre lui en soupirant le faisant sourire de tendresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie avait rejoint Draco au pays des rêves.

**HPSSHPSS**

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs du manoir de Tom depuis une bonne heure maintenant sous les regards intrigués des tableaux qui décoraient les murs. Il réfléchissait énormément depuis l'histoire de l'entraînement. Il n'avait pas su être à la hauteur. Il avait saccagé la pièce sans même égratigner une seule fois ses adversaires. D'accord, Tom était plus fort que lui donc il pouvait encore se dire que c'était normal mais Malefoy ! Non, il ne l'accepterait pas. Il avait été plus faible que sa némésis.

Harry entra dans la salle d'entraînement et remarqua que tout avait été remis en ordre. La pièce était grande, verte claire avec des serpents sur les murs qui bougeaient en sifflant. Un grand tableau présentant un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges et un visage extrêmement pâle. L'inconnu fixait Harry d'un œil perçant comme s'il pouvait lire au fond de son âme.

« Bonjour ! » Le salua l'inconnu.

« Euh… Bonjour ! » Répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

« Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ? » Questionna l'homme d'une voix qui rappela celle de quelque que Harry connaissait.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter ! »

« Ah oui ! Le fameux Chaton… Je suis Salazard Serpentard. »

Harry était bouche bée. D'accord ! Il se trouvait en face du grand Salazard Serpentard…

« Ravi… enfin… euh… »

« Fermez votre bouche jeune homme. Voir votre estomac ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Harry rougit de gêne sous le regard amusé de Salazard qui comprenait mieux pourquoi son héritier était tombé sous le charme de ce sorcier. Il était puissant, pas mal foutu et était tout à fait adorable quand il rougissait de gêne. Si seulement il avait pu le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances… Il aurait eu tôt fait de le dévergonder.

Salazard regarda les mains de Harry mais n'y trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Voilà qui était étrange. Après tout, son héritier n'avait-il pas ordonné à un de ses subordonnés d'aller chercher la bague à Poudlard? Etrange !

« Je ne savais pas que Tom possédait un tableau de vous dans le Manoir ! » Murmura Harry en regardant le reste de la pièce pour voir s'il y avait d'autres portraits mais celui de Serpentard était le seul présent.

« Cette salle est très spéciale. Elle permet à des sorciers de hauts niveaux de lancer n'importe quels sorts sans avoir peur des retomber autant sur lui que sur l'adversaire visé. Les murs sont indestructibles et personne ne peut ressentir les effets des sorts lancés en dehors de la pièce. »

« Donc si je comprends bien, si je lance un sort de magie noire maintenant, Tom ne saura pas que je l'ai fait ! »

« Sauf si je le décide. » Rétorqua Salazard avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Potter.

« Et pourquoi y a-t-il autant de serpents sur les murs ? »

« Disons qu'entre Poudlard et ici, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller et donc ils sont là pour me servir de compagnie quand personne n'est présent là où je suis. »

« Vous pouvez vous rendre à Poudlard ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Je suis un de ses fondateurs. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas eu le privilège de voir ce que mon école devient ? » S'offusqua Salazard qui se disait que ce gamin était un peu lent par moment.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je suis assez surpris que Dumbledore ait laissé votre tableau à Poudlard ! »

« Il a bien essayé de me détruire mais le tableau est éternel ! Malheureusement pour lui… » Ricana-t-il en se souvenant des nuits blanches qu'avaient passé le Vieux Fou après qu'il ait osé tenter de détruire son tableau.

Il avait fait un de ses tapages. Après tout, lui n'avait pas besoin de sommeil alors pourquoi le Vieux Fou aurait-il pu avoir le privilège de dormir ?

« Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué hier que tu n'avais pas le contrôle de ta magie ! » Fit-il remarquer à Harry.

« Je suis nul ! D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment Tom peut me dire qu'il a besoin de ma puissance. Je n'ai aucun contrôle… » Marmonna Harry.

« Tu doutes tout le temps de toi, Harry. Mais avoir un contrôle sur sa magie demande beaucoup de travail et de temps. Je peux t'aider si tu le veux ! »

Harry réfléchit. Ca pourrait être une bonne idée. Il pourrait faire une surprise à Tom comme ça. Peut-être serait-il même fier de lui.

« D'accord ! » S'écria le brun les yeux émeraudes brillants de détermination.

Salazard se permit un petit sourire satisfait. Il pourrait ainsi voir si ce gamin… le fameux Survivant était vraiment si puissant qu'il l'avait entendu autant de son héritier que de ce Vieux Dingue qui dirigeait son école.

Tout à coup le tableau se mit à briller et l'homme apparut en face de Potter qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est une autre particularité de cette pièce. Je peux y apparaître en chaire et en os comme je le veux et devant qui je souhaite. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe qu'il comprenait. Cette salle était vraiment surprenante.

« Bien commençons l'entraînement ! »

Et ils se mirent au travail jusque très tard dans la soirée.

**LVRLSBLVRLSBLVRLSB**

L'attaque organisée sur ce petit village d'Ecosse était vraiment d'un ennui mortel mais malheureusement, incontournable pour le Lord. Pour faire valoir son retour, il devait s'attaquer aux endroits les plus visités, les plus aimés des sorciers comme des moldus. Un sourire malveillant étira ses lèvres. Il entendit des cris, des plaintes venant des maisons mais ne s'en soucia guère. Il voulait rentrer et s'occuper de son « chaton ». Mais malheureusement, la situation était plus compliquée. Les Aurors se faisaient littéralement déchirés par ses Mangemorts. Quant aux membres de l'Ordre, ils étaient tout à fait risibles. Voldemort s'arrêta devant deux silhouettes. Il reconnu le célèbre Sirius Black et son compagnon, Remus Lupin.

« Bien le bonsoir Messieurs ! Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, les deux membres de l'Ordre ne lui lancèrent pas de sorts ou ne l'injurièrent pas.

« Vous comptez rester planter là longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

Sirius soupira bruyamment avant de commencer à parler.

« Nous voudrions vous poser une question. »

Tom se demanda un instant s'il ne se trompait pas de personnes ou s'il n'était pas tomber dans une autre dimension ? Un sort que quelqu'un lui aurait jeté sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Impossible ! Il l'aurait senti d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Laquelle ? »

« Que cherchez-vous en tuant des moldus sans défense ? »

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette interrogation.

« Premièrement, les moldus ne sont pas sans défenses. Deuxièmement, pourquoi me posez-vous une question pareille maintenant ? »

« Nous voulons comprendre ce qui pousse Harry à rester à vos côtés ! » Expliqua Remus quand même gêné d'avoir une discussion avec l'assassin de ses meilleurs amis. »

« Allez voir Lucius dans quelques jours. » Rétorqua Voldemort avant de transplaner.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls devant un véritable carnage. Remus se trouvait perdu. Voldemort n'hésitait pas à tuer des gens pour arriver à ses fins. Mais quand il y réfléchissait bien, eux aussi tuaient des gens laissant des familles sans père, sans mère ou sans leurs enfants. Comment savoir dans ce cas si leur cause est juste, s'ils font bien de se battre pour cette cause-là et pas une autre ?

« Tu te tortures trop l'esprit Moony ! » Déclara Sirius en transplanant avec lui jusqu'à l'appartement de Sirius.

« Comment savoir si nous ne faisons pas une bêtise ? »

« Le temps ! Laisse le temps faire et si nous nous sommes trompés alors nous assumerons. » Répondit Black en entrant dans le salon crème.

« Ca a l'air tellement facile quand tu le dis ! » Soupira le loup-garou.

« Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Malheureusement, tu auras beau te torturer l'esprit pendant des heures, des jours, des nuits, des mois, tu ne connaîtras pas la réponse à ta question sans sauter dans le vide. »

« Tu es bien sage cette nuit ! » Ria Remus.

« Tu déteins sur moi ! » S'amusa à son tour Sirius en lui tendant un verre de café bien chaud. « N'est-ce pas toi qui répètes sans cesse qu'il faut garder espoir. »

« C'est quand même l'assassin des parents de Harry ! »

« C'est un point auquel je ne préfère pas penser, vois-tu ! » Répondit Padmol en faisant un pauvre sourire. « Mais je ne peux pas laisser Harry. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

Remus comprenait bien la situation. Il hocha la tête gravement. Ils sauteraient dans le vide. Ensemble.

Qu'importe s'ils s'écrasaient au sol.

Qu'importe le prix qu'il faudrait payer.

Ils seraient ensemble… Avec Harry.

Toujours.

L'espoir doit rester au fond d'eux.

**HPLVHPLV**

Harry se reposait sur le grand lit à baldaquin vert. La soirée fut assez éprouvante pour lui. Salazard ne le ménageait pas du tout. Il avait mal partout. Mais il se sentait tellement bien, plus sûr de ses pouvoirs.

Et ce n'était que le début.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une silhouette noire sur laquelle Harry sauta.

L'homme embrassa Harry jusqu'à manquer d'air.

Leur baiser était fougueux, passionnel.

« Comment a été ta journée Chaton ? »

« Pas mal du tout. J'aime bien cet endroit. Tes Mangemorts sont sympathiques pour la plupart… Les tableaux de grands causeurs… Et ta bibliothèque tout ce qu'il y a de plus grand. » Ria Harry les yeux brillants de bonheur ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Lord.

Tom était ravi de le voir heureux bien qu'il se doutait que les découvertes faites par Harry n'y soient pas toute dues.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose ! » Commença le Lord d'une voix grave qui inquiéta le Survivant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Lors de l'attaque, j'ai rencontré deux personnes que tu connais. »

Tout le corps du brun se tendit à cette nouvelle. Tom vit que son Chaton était passé en mode autodéfense en un instant.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Ils voulaient juste me poser une question. »

« Te poser une question ? » Répéta Harry, sceptique.

« Ils voulaient connaître les raisons qui me poussent à tuer des moldus. Je leur ai donc dit de contacter Lucius dans quelques jours pour avoir un entretient avec eux. »

« Qui était-ce ? »

Voldemort fixa son amant dans les yeux durant quelques instants à la recherche de quelque chose au fond de Harry. Il poussa un léger soupire et répondit :

« Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. »

« Re… Remus et Sirius… Mais… Je ne comprends pas ! » Paniqua Harry.

Tom se déplaça face à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je crois qu'ils sont inquiets pour toi et que tous les évènements de ces jours les ont beaucoup interpellés. Ils cherchent des réponses à leurs questions… C'est normal. » Le rassura le Lord d'une voix douce qu'il n'utilisait que lors des moments intimes comme celui-ci.

« Mais… »

Voldemort le fit taire d'un rapide baiser.

« Tu viendras avec moi chez Lucius. Nous te cacherons et de cette manière, tu assisteras à l'entretient. Tu te feras une idée plus concrète à ce moment-là. De toute manière, je ne déciderai rien les concernant sans ton accord ! Ca te rassure ? »

Harry hocha la tête positivement. Il bailla longuement.

« Va te coucher maintenant ! Tu es épuisé. »

« Tu restes avec moi ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix timide.

Tom sourit, se déshabilla puis se coucha dans le lit avec Harry qui avait fait les mêmes gestes que lui avant de le rejoindre sous les draps frais. Le Survivant vint se coller contre son torse, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis s'endormit tranquillement dans les bras de son amant.

Ce dernier le fixa quelques instants avant de fermer ses yeux et de le rejoindre dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls et à personne d'autre.

A suivre…

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce chapitre est nœud, nœud ? Je sais ! Mais c'est pour les besoins de la suite… Quand même.

Donnez moi votre avis…

Sirius : qui est le type avec Moony ?

Lilician : Mystère !

Sirius : JE VEUX SAVOIR !

Lilician : tu veux souffrir oui !

Sirius (s'en va pleurer dans son coin)

Lilician : mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ces derniers temps ? Il pleure tout le temps.

Remus : il est nerveux. Il pense que tout le monde le hait. Sa créatrice le tue alors qu'il a passé douze ans enfermé dans une prison, puis les fanficeuses le massacre à toutes les sauces et maintenant, tu me mets avec un inconnu… Ca le fait déprimer.

Lilician : Bah ! On l'aime c'est tout !

Sirius : drôle d'amour ! Ben moi je veux pas que vous m'aimiez !

Lilician : ils sont jamais contents ceux-là !


	11. 10:changement de situations

Review :

**La Shinegami** : Ah merci pour le compliment… Je suis super contente ! (Sautille partout) Moi aussi je contente pour Siri et Moony (Regarde les tourtereaux s'embrasser et bave abondamment). Quant aux autres, ils vont aller de surprises en surprises.

**Hannange** : Kikou ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut voir le Vieux Fou mourir ? Pfff ! Ca va arriver, patience ! Merci pour la review.

**Severafan** : Mais qu'ai-je encore fait de mal ? Je suis pas méchante ! (Soupire bruyamment) Ouf ! Je suis rassurée que tu aimes toujours. L'entretient arrive à grand pas en fait… OUAIS TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE FAIRE DES REVIEW DE PLUS EN PLUS PETITE

Severus (qui est sorti de la cave) : tu devrais être heureuse qu'elle t'en envoie quand même une !

Lilician : ben ouais je sais ! Mais j'aime bien recevoir des review de Severafan surtout quand elle déconne grave ! Nif !

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Pour la suite, je fais aussi vite que possible ! Qui était le mec avec Siri ? Mouhahahaha ! Surprise ! Surprise ! Bisoux ! Bisoux !

**Onarluca :** Voilà la suite et merci pour les encouragements. J'avais un peu peur que le chapitre 9 soit un peu trop guimauve mais en relisant, je trouve ce chapitre assez logique avec le reste… Ca colle bien donc ça va ! Pis j'ai reçu aucune remarque négative donc tout beigne.

**Rosiel :** Mouhahahahaha ! Encore une personne qui se demande qui est l'amant mystérieux de Remus ! J'adore… Pour Rosier… Ben il a la rage ! Sevy est à lui et personne ne peut le toucher sans permission ! Na ! Ravie de voir que ça t'a plu ! Merci pour la review

**Vif d'or :** merci ! Merci ! Merci ! (Pleure abondamment) Nif ! Merci ! Ben de toute façon, Slash n'avait qu'à être là ! Na !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** merci beaucoup pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Mini pouce 06 :** Merci pour le compliment. Alors pour les sondages : oui, il va encore y en avoir parce que j'ai des couples sur le feu et le couple principal : Ryry/Voldy qui surchauffent sur ma poile. Quant au mystérieux inconnu, il n'est pas si mystérieux que ça ! On peut même déduire de qui il s'agit en lisant bien le reste du chapitre précédent. Avec moi, aucun de mes chouchous ne finira seuls. JAMAIS ! Je suis pour la bonheur parce que je trouve qu'il y a assez de malheur dans la réalité…Même si je suis une sadique avec eux.

**Sahada : **(Cherche après Remus et Siri dans un coin de sa maison) NAAAAN ! Z'ai pô de Remus ni de Sirius chez moâaaa ! Nif ! Pas mal ? Le chapitre est pas mal (menace Sahada d'une voix glacial piquée à Rogue) MON CHAPITRE EST TRES BIEN ! Parfait !

**Chapitre 10**

**CWDMCWDMCWDM**

Charlie ouvrit ses yeux doucement pour tomber sur une figure d'ange encore endormi. Il sourit tendrement en caressant du bout du doigt les courbes du visage pâle lequel ouvrit ses beaux yeux gris puis sourit.

« 'Jour ! » Salua-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres fines de Charlie.

« Bien dormi ? »

Draco hocha la tête positivement et se blottit un peu plus près du corps chaud de son amant…. Non ! Son Amour.

« Merveilleusement bien ! Même si…. » S'arrêta Draco en rougissant légèrement et prenant une mine soucieuse.

« Je crois que je vais quand même demander à ton père d'appeler un Médicomage… Juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien pour le moment. » Murmura Charlie en souriant et en s'asseyant face à Draco qui le regarda légèrement intrigué. « Et puis ta mère a décidé de commencer les modifications du Manoir dès aujourd'hui. Elle m'a même proposé de nous faire emménager dans l'aile ouest. Bien sûr, c'est poussiéreux et il faudrait réparer quelques pièces mais rien de bien grave… »

« Charlie… Tu… Tu n'as rien contre cette… enfin… » Bégaya Draco, inquiet.

« Ne penses même pas à finir ta phrase Dray ! » Le coupa Charlie. « Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je t'en voudrais ? Après tout je suis aussi responsable que toi de cette grossesse. Et puis je t'aime, Dray. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Le roux se pencha vers le blond, l'embrassa longuement avant de descendre le long de sa gorge, de son torse en déposant de multitudes de baisers légers. Il s'arrêta sur le ventre où il commença à lécher la peau, la mordiller légèrement, la suçoter ce qui arrachèrent des gémissements de bien être chez le blond qui se tortillait sous lui. Charlie se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers jours. Je… j'aimerais te poser une question. »

Le blond l'encouragea en caressant sa joue, tendrement.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ca y est, il l'avait demandé. Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêcha de déglutir. Puis il paniqua en voyant Draco pleurer comme une madeleine. Et enfin, fut soulager en sentant le blond se serrer contre lui en répétant des « oui » hystériques.

Bien… Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer aux beaux-parents Malfoy…

Charlie se sentit soudain très stressé. Abominablement mal. Lucius allait le tuer.

Quoique…

S'il s'évanouissait avant, il aurait peut-être le temps de partir se cacher au Pôle Nord, voir le Pôle Sud ou alors le Sahara… Enfin dans un endroit désert pour échapper au courroux de Malfoy Senior.

Comment ça il avait été admis à Gryffondor ? Ouais et alors ? Il était peut-être courageux mais pas suicidaire le pauvre.

En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait pas que Lucius qui aurait des envies de meurtres, ses parents, aussi, allaient vouloir le tuer. De un, il ne les avait pas mis au courant de son changement de camp. De deux, ils ne savaient pas qu'il sortait avec Draco depuis pas mal de temps. De trois, il devait leur annoncer qu'il allait se marier avec le fils de la famille qu'ils haïssaient le plus –au moins pour son père- et que comble du comble, ils allaient être grands-parents.

Une île perdue au milieu d'un océan, ça pourrait faire l'affaire, nan ?

Et pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant alors que son ange sautillait partout et sortait pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents.

Bien…

Il allait mourir plus vite que prévu ce qui ne serait pas plus mal tout compte fait.

**HPLVHPLV**

Bon d'accord ! La nouvelle était étonnante mais vu le sourire qu'arborait Malefoy junior, i se devait d'être heureux pour et avec lui.

Un homme pouvait tomber enceint ?

Nan, il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce fait comme réel. Ca lui échappait. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il se dirigea vers le petit salon du Manoir Malefoy.

« Miss Malefoy ? »

La sorcière leva les yeux de son bouquin pour fixer le jeune homme qui entrait. Il était tellement adorable : des cheveux bruns en bataille, de fines lunettes rondes –nouvelles montures qu'elle lui avait offertes-, une chemise bleue presque transparente, un pantalon noir moulant, des chaussures noires avec des boucles en argent et un magnifique phénix bleu avec des plumes argentés. **(Lilician : je suis sûre que vous l'aviez oublié celui-là !)**

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, le regard curieux alors que le jeune homme s'asseyait en face d'elle.

« Votre fils est enceint ! » Déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés signe de sa concentration.

« Tu ne savais pas que certains hommes pouvaient tomber enceint, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête positivement.

Ca pour l'ignorer, il l'ignorait.

Il poussa un long soupire, puis planta ses émeraudes dans les deux lacs clairs de la sorcière.

« Il y a des moyens de contraceptions ? »

« Il y en a mais ils ne sont pas sûrs. »

« Et il ne m'a rien dit ! » Ragea Harry. « Il me l'a caché. »

Il se leva, en colère et décida de partir pour se calmer les nerfs car il venait de faire exploser tous les vases et miroirs du salon.

« Harry ! » Le rappela Narcissa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. « Tu devrais peut-être attendre la fin de mes explications avant de sauter sur les conclusions qui pourraient te mener sur un chemins très dangereux. »

Le jeune homme se tourne vers Narcissa et attendit.

« Les moyens de contraception mâle ne sont pas sûrs. Ils sont même très dangereux. »

Harry la fixa interloquer.

« Comment cela ? »

« Assis-toi veux-tu ! » Le pria-t-elle.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir fait éclater sa colère sur la sorcière.

« Les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants mais c'est un fait très rares… même trop rares. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la simple raison qu'il faut que les deux hommes soient de même puissances magiques, soient âme sœur autant dans l'aura magique que dans les sentiments l'un pour l'autre et qu'enfin, l'homme soumis soit réceptif. C'est pour cette raison que les moyens de contraception pour hommes n'ont vue le jour qu'il y a quelques années d'ici. »

« Mais il y en a quand même. Pourquoi Tom ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

« Harry, il faut t'enlever de suite le fonctionnement des moyens de contraception moldu de la tête. Ca ne fonctionne pas de la même manière pour les sorciers. Pour nous, ils agissent directement sur notre magie. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! » Murmura Harry, intrigué.

« Chaque sorcière possède une pilule, une formule qui lui est propre pour empêcher une grossesse pour la simple et bonne raison que nos auras magiques sont différentes. Si maintenant je venais à prendre un moyen de contraception différent de celui prescrit par mon médicomage, ma magie intérieure en serait chamboulée et je pourrais en mourir ou devenir stérile. »

Maintenant il comprenait mieux.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir emmener chez un médicomage ? »

« Il n'existe qu'un seul médicomage qui soit spécialisé dans la contraception mâle et il est… du côté de Dumbledore sans aucun doute ! »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je me suis renseignée pour Dray. » Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Oui… Oui… Elle s'était mêlée d'une chose qui ne la regardait pas mais le bien être de son enfant unique était tout pour elle. Elle s'était donc renseignée.

« Et il n'y a personne d'autre ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Il existe d'autres médicomages, Harry mais ils ne sont pas spécialisés dans la contraception pour hommes. Et ils pourraient faire des erreurs qui pourraient être fatales. »

Harry garda le silence, réfléchissait. D'accord ! Il comprenait mais quand même il ne l'avait même prévenu qu'il pourrait tomber enceint. Le phénix se mit à chanter un doux trémolo qui apaisa les pensés de Harry.

« Merci Bealor (**1)** »

« Je ne tente de pas de discréditer notre Lord mais je pense qu'il voulait bien faire et surtout qu'il ne s'imaginait pas que tu ne puisses pas être au courant. »

Harry sourit un peu calmé et rassuré sur les intentions de Tom.

« Sans doute avez-vous raison ! » Souffla-t-il. « Les gens autour de moi, on tellement de mal à s'imaginer que le grand Harry Potter puisse tout ignorer du monde magique. »

Et ils continuèrent à parler du monde magique sous l'œil bienveillant du nouveau compagnon de Harry qui les coupait de temps à autres pour chanter une douce mélodie.

**DMCWDMCW**

« C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? »

« Malheureusement non ! » Soupira Charlie assis sur le grand divan en face de Draco qui parcourrait des yeux le journal du jour.

« Mais c'est inhumain comme procédé. »

« Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'ils s'en soucient ? Ils considèrent ces gens comme des animaux purs et durs. Rien de plus. »

Draco se releva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Quand Harry va l'apprendre, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction. Elle va être détonante. Mère m'a toujours dit de faire attention aux personnes timides parce qu'elles cachent généralement des psychopathes en puissance quand elles pètent une case» Se moqua Draco.

Charlie hocha la tête en ricanant. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, c'était pour cette raison que le rendez-vous, entre le Lord et les deux derniers des Maraudeurs, avait lieu aujourd'hui même.

« Et qu'a dit notre Maître quand tu lui as montré le journal ? » S'enquit Draco.

« Que Harry ne devait pas l'apprendre avant la fin de l'entretien. Rien de plus ! » Répondit Charlie. « Et que ce soir serait un grand soir pour moi vu que je participerais à une attaque contre le ministère. »

Draco se retint de sourire en entendant l'ironie dans la voix de son fiancé.

« Tu crois que Black et Lupin vont être admis parmi nous ? » Demanda Charlie, le visage soucieux.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais si c'est le cas, les forces de Dumbledore vont s'en ressentir considérablement. » Répondit Draco. « Déjà maintenant avec Harry dans notre camp, le Vieux Fou a perdu le quart des gens le soutenant. »

« Ce qui est déjà pas mal. »

**LVLMRLSB**

Lucius, en parfait maître de maison, servit un verre de vin à tous ses invités puis s'assit à la droite de son Maître. Lord Voldemort but une gorgée du liquide légèrement sucré et darda son regard sur les « invités » assis en face de lui.

« Où est Harry ? » S'enquit Sirius, nerveux.

« Il nous retrouvera plus tard si notre petit entretien se passe bien. » Ironisa le Lord avec un sourire affecté. « Mais tout d'abord, Lucius doit vous montrer quelque chose… »

Malefoy se leva et tendit un petit paquet de feuilles à Lupin qui les prit et les lus silencieusement. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce.

« C'est une blague ? » Murmura Sirius, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

« Malheureusement non ! » Répondit simplement Lucius. « Fudge a pris cette décision hier soir avec l'accord du Grand Conseil et un petit… Minuscule coup de pouce de votre cher et tendre ami et protecteur Albus Dumbledore ! »

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai reçu un hibou ce matin me sommant de me rendre au Ministère ce soir à dix neuf heure. » Marmonna Lupin dont la magie fit éclater les vases présents dans la pièce.

Voldemort plaça un charme autour de lui pour se protéger des effluves magiques qui sortaient du loup-garou. Il nota même que la magie de Remus était de la même pureté que celle de Harry.

« Et si vous vous calmiez ! » Proposa Lucius d'une voix étonnamment calme. « Nous pourrions ainsi envisager certaines solutions à ce problème. »

Sirius prit la main de Remus et la serra en signe de réconfort et de soutient. Lupin se calma en soufflant légèrement.

« Et vous, que proposez-vous à ce problème ? » Demanda Sirius le regard déterminé. « Vous nous montrez combien nous nous sommes trompés de voie mais vous ne nous prouvez pas que votre camp est mieux que l'autre… »

Lord Voldemort eut un sourire en coin en pensant que cette recrue ferait vraiment un bon Mangemort.

« J'ai toujours été contre les idées de Dumbledore. Il ne veut qu'une chose : gouverné le monde sorcier en prenant soin de le cacher aux yeux des moldus et en éliminant tous ceux qui ne sont pas de son avis… en commençant par les créatures magiques qui peuplent les deux mondes. Je ne suis pas pour cette solution. Je veux que les moldus sachent que nous existons, qu'ils sachent qu'ils ont bien raison de nous craindre… »

« Pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons devrions-nous faire peur aux moldus ? Ils ne nous ont rien fait. »S'opposa Sirius alors que Remus, lui, comprenait un peu mieux la situation.

« La première fois et dernière fois que notre gouvernement a décidé de se joindre aux moldus, ceux-ci ont pris peur face à notre puissance, ils ont commencé à nous pourchasser, à nous éliminer… Est-ce suffisant comme raisons ? » Expliqua Lucius toujours aussi calme.

« C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Pitiez Black, ouvrez vos yeux ! « Ordonna le blond. « Votre filleul même a subi cette discrimination avec sa soi-disant famille. Votre ami Lupin peut même vous donner comme exemple sa propre existence. »

Sirius se ferma complètement et réfléchit. Il était au courant de la vie qu'avait eu son ami avec sa mère moldu et son père sorcier. Il avait eu des échos de la vie de Harry aussi.

« Pour le reste, les moldus détruisent nos espaces verts, notre nature, les animaux magiques n'ont même plus de lieux où ils peuvent laisser leur natures profondes s'exprimer. »

« C'est pour cette raison que la plupart des créatures ont rejoint votre cause ! » Souffla Lupin.

Voldemort hocha simplement la tête en signe affirmatif.

« Je ne fais pas de simples promesses comme Fudge, je les réalise. J'admets que vu de l'extérieur les moyens employés doivent paraître honteux, dégoûtants, ainsi de suite mais ne dit-on pas que pour faire une omelette, il faut casser des œufs ? »

Sirius devait admettre que cette explication se tenait bien qu'elle lui paraisse barbare.

« Mais que deviendront les moldus ? »

Voldemort soupira.

« Rien. Ceux qui tenteront des rébellions mourront. Ce qui est normal. Quant aux autres, nous aviserons. Ce ne sont pas des animaux mais ils restent inférieurs à nous, ils devront donc obéir à nos lois. Le reste se fera au fur et à mesure. »

« Et en ce qui nous concerne ? » S'enquit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que souhaitez-vous ? »

Remus se tu quelques instants puis plongea son regard dorés dans celui de Lord Voldemort.

« Je veux d'abord voir Harry. »

Le Seigneur Noir fit un geste de la main pour ouvrir une porte sur le côté. Une silhouette de taille moyenne, mince mais noble se dirigea entre Lucius et Voldemort. Harry fixa son parrain et son ancien professeur de DCFM. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient très forts alors qu'un sourire ravi se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Sirius en se relevant et en allant le prendre dans ses bras. « Je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé. »

« Moi aussi Siri ! Moi aussi. »

Il se tourna vers son ancien professeur.

« Remus ! » Salua-t-il avant de le serrer contre lui. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

« Nous aussi Harry. Nous nous sommes inquiétez pour toi, tu sais. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête tristement. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal aux gens qui l'aimaient vraiment mais il n'avait pas eu le choix et puis les évènements s'étaient un peu précipités.

« Maintenant que vous l'avez vu et que vous voyez que je n'ai pas abusé de lui, jetez un sort pour le contrôler ou autre chose, je peux répondre à votre question Lupin. » Les coupa Voldemort. « Je veux faire de vous mes espions auprès de Voldemort… Ou du moins que Lupin le soit. Vous êtes aussi innocents que Harry, Dumbledore ne pensera jamais à vérifier que vous êtes toujours de son côté. »

Remus devait admettre que ce raisonnement était correct bien qu'il mette en doute son côté « aussi innocent que Harry » parce que personne ne pouvait être aussi innocent que cet enfant.

« Si tu ne penses pas pouvoir le faire, ne le fais pas Remus. » Murmura Harry à son oreille.

Remus sourit. Oui, cet enfant était la bonté même et pourtant, il côtoyait les Ténèbres depuis des jours maintenant…

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire. Dumbledore doit payer et si je peux contribuer à sa déchéance, alors je suis partant… »

« Bien ! » S'exclama Voldemort ravi de la tournure des évènements. « Quant à vous Black, nous commencerons par vous libérez du Ministère en envoyant ce cher Pettigrew directement à Fudge. Lucius se chargera du bon déroulement des opérations. »

Malefoy Senior s'inclina légèrement, un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres pâles. Bien sûr qu'il se chargerait de cette mission et avec plaisir en prime. Il détestait ce lâche de Pettigrew depuis qu'il en avait fait la connaissance lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Ce gros nain lui avait tout de suite inspiré de la méfiance et un dégoût profond. Quel bonheur que de voir ce rat hurler sous le baiser d'un Détraqueurs.

Pour finir un Draco pour le moins énervé entra dans la pièce et hurla sur son père :

« Je refuse catégoriquement de vivre dans un appartement tout rose avec des ours en peluche partout aussi mignonnes soient-elles. Et puis je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive porter ces robes monstrueuses pour femmes enceintes. J'ai l'air d'une femme ? J'ai même pas de seins. Je ne porterai pas ces affreuses choses. Et parlons de la nourriture. Tu crois que c'est sein de manger de la purée de carottes pendant neuf mois ? Je vais vous la faire avaler mais pas par le bon trou si vous me forcer à ingurgiter cette mélasse répugnante… »

« Draco, calmes-toi voyons ! Qui a bien pu te dire toutes ces bêtises ? » S'exclama Lucius quelque peu dérouté de l'esclandre de son fils surtout devant leur Maître.

Ce dernier souriait très amusé par la situation. Mais une pensée lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur : si Harry est aussi émotif que lui –ce qui n'est pas à douter une seule seconde-, il allait le sentir passer. Cette simple constatation le refroidit immédiatement. Il jeta un regard en biais vers le brun qui tentait de réprimer un fou rire.

« Non, nous ne te ferons pas porter ces robes de baleines. Non, tu ne mangeras pas de la purée de carotte pendant neuf mois ! » Soupirait Lucius très lasse tout à coup.

Lui qui avait pensé vivre l'enfer quand son épouse avait été enceinte, il venait de trouver pire qu'elle. Et en plus, c'était son propre fils qui lui faisait vivre ce calvaire.

_« Quand je pense que je voulais que Cissa ait un autre enfant. Je n'aurai pas survécu ! » _Pensa-t-il lamentablement.

Le jeune homme continua à se plaindre même quand Lucius l'emmena rejoindre sa mère.

Sirius était, pour ainsi dire, moitié explosé de rire, moitié mort sous le choc de la nouvelle. Draco Malefoy, petite teigne de Poudlard, le Prince des Serpentards, droit, fier, arrogant, était enceint.

Remus, lui, était plus réservée mais souriait d'une manière affectée quand même. Puis il fronça les sourcils en sentant une drôle d'odeurs lui piquer le nez. Il baissa son visage vers la tignasse de cheveux bruns en batailles. Cette odeur spéciale venait de Harry. Il respira plus profondément et reconnu la senteur. Il jeta un regard curieux vers Voldemort qui se contenta de le dévisager. Oh que oui, il reconnaissait l'odeur. Les prochains mois seraient à mourir… Littéralement.

Voldemort fixait le loup-garou dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire mi ironique mi sadique. Qu'avait bien pu découvrir Lupin ? Rien de bien plaisant à son avis.

« Bien ! Il serait temps pour vous de retourner à Poudlard, je pense. Le Vieux Fou risquerait de se poser des questions sur vos absences prolongées et injustifiées. » Lança Tom en leur tendant un médaillon. « Gardez le sur vous ! Il pourrait vous servir en cas d'urgence. »

Les deux hommes prirent le bijou et disparurent après avoir promis à leur petit protégé de revenir le voir rapidement.

Tom s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa possessivement tout en transplanant pour atterrir dans leurs appartements privés. Ils se dévorèrent littéralement.

**RERERERERERE**

Evan se promenait dans la Forêt Noire depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Il se devait de ramener l'Epée Eternelle à son peuple. Il pensa de suite à son amant toujours endormi au Manoir de leur Maître. Il n'était au courant de rien sur cette mission. Severus allait le tuer quand il rentrerait. C'était certain mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il ramenait cette épée, signe de son aptitude à guider les siens vers la grandeur, soit sa lignée serait à jamais bafouée et il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela.

Jamais.

Il entra dans une grotte, marcha longuement et finit par déboucher dans une immense caverne dont les parois donnaient des reflets bleutés sur les marches qui amenaient à un superbe palais gardé par deux immenses dragons aux ailes ouvertes vers le plafond.

Rosier gravit les marches sentant l'appel de la magie autour de lui. Il entra dans une pièce somptueuse et à son bout se tenait une immense ombre tenant dans ses mains l'Arme éternelle.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'homme en armure et se tint quelques instants en face de lui. La pièce était plongée dans un silence quasi religieux. Seul les bruits de ses pas sur le carrelage blanc le coupait et encore, son pas était extrêmement léger.

« Qui veut l'Epée Eternelle devra d'abord passer par moi ! » S'éleva une voix d'homme grave et pleine de puissance. « Toi qui ose souiller ce lieux de paix par ta présence, tu devras te mesurer à moi sans appel possible. Ta mort sera le prix de ton insolence. »

L'armure se mit à bouger puis disparut. Evan, loin de s'être préparé à cette situation, fut projeté sur le mur devant lui. Il le percuta de plein fouet. L'armure était apparue derrière lui très rapidement. Au point qu'il ne l'avait même pas senti venir. Il se releva très vite malgré le choc qu'il avait pris et tenta de se battre contre l'armure. Cette dernière esquivait chacun de ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'allait pas y arriver de cette manière. Evan leva son regard alors qu'il évitait un énième coup et vit un gros rocher qui ne tenait qu'à un petit centimètre sur un pilier en marbre. Il s'élança vers le rocher en passant entre les jambes de l'armure qui abattit son épée sur le dallage qui se brisa en morceaux. Evan se tint en face du pilier et attendit son ennemi. Avec un peu de chance, elle déstabiliserait le rocher et il tomberait sur elle. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un fan des jeux de hasards, cette fois allait être la bonne pour voir s'il était chanceux ou non. Il aurait bien dit cocu mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne solution connaissant son amant.

Son ennemi leva l'épée et l'abattit à sur son épaule et sur la colonne de marbre qui trembla sous la collision. Le rocher au-dessus de leur tête bougea puis tomba.

Tout compte fait, il devrait peut-être jouer à des jeux de hasards de temps à autres parce que là, il se trouvait verni. Le rocher écrasa l'armure en un bruit sourd. Heureusement qu'il possédait de bon réflexe sinon il se serait retrouver à tenir compagnie à sa Némésis du moment.

« Tu as réussi l'épreuve jeune homme mais sache que ce ne sera pas la dernière. L'Epée Eternelle te demandera de faire souvent tes preuves pour prouver que tu es digne d'elle. »

Un socle avec des marques celtiques anciennes apparut à la place où se tenait le chevalier. Evan s'approcha et prit l'épée qui reposait dessus. Elle était magnifique : une lame double très belle, un manche fait de rubis et représentant une tête de corbeau, un message fait dans la langue des vampires indiquaient une loi absolu : « Mène ton peuple vers la Lumière. »

Rosier remarqua enfin que son épaule droite saignait abondamment, que sa jambe gauche présentait des ecchymoses assez moches et que son visage était légèrement tuméfié. Severus allait le massacrer. Il repartit vers le Manoir des Ténèbres tout en priant n'importe quel dieu que son amant soit toujours au fond de son lit entrain de dormir.

Un Rogue en colère était pire qu'une armure psychopathe.

Il rentra dans leurs appartements en douceur… Prêt à fuir à la moindre embrouille.

**Le soir même au Ministère de la Magie**

Charlie était très excité par la confusion qui régnait parmi les membres du Ministère, cela lui permit de voler des documents pour le Lord avec une facilité déconcertante. Les autres Mangemorts, quant à eux, prenaient plaisir à montrer leur remonter en puissance à tous ces fous aveuglés par leur peur. Les créatures magiques que Fudge avait tenté de tatouer s'étaient rebellées contre le Ministre qui avait trouvé refuge dans les robes du Vieux Fou de service. Voldemort se tenait face à lui, entouré de ses partisans tous encapuchonnés et masqués.

« Comment va-tu depuis la dernière fois Dumbledore ? » S'enquit le Lord en un sourire froid. « Pas trop de mal à mentir ? »

Dumbledore le fusilla juste du regard et lui envoya un sort qui ricocha simplement sur le bouclier qui entourait le Lord.

« Mes chers disciples, il serait temps de mettre un terme à cette petit fête. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! »

Chaque Mangemort pointa sa baguette sur un membre du conseil, murmura un sort de magie noire et le lança sur sa victime. Les membres du conseil hurlèrent sous les images que le sort leur envoya. En fait, il s'agissait d'un ancien procédé qui faisait en sorte de faire revivre à leur victime les moments les plus atroces de leur vie, les moments où ils avaient été injustes, mauvais ou triste. La personne touchée par ce sort finissait soit folle soit morte après s'être suicidée. Certaines personnes se jetèrent par les fenêtres, d'autres se griffaient la peau en hurlant, pleurant. Ce spectacle était des plus pathétiques.

« Vous vous êtes dit pour la Justice tous autant que vous êtes mais si tel avait été le cas, le sort n'aurait rien du vous montrer, juste de petite blessure du passé, sans aucune gravité. Mais voyez comme cela n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes des menteurs imbus d'eux-mêmes qui ont trompés le monde pour leur propre cause… »

Alors que Lord Voldemort prononçait ses mots chaque sorcier du monde entier assistait à la scène qu'il soit dans son lit entrain de dormi ou au travail. Partout et où qu'ils soient, les sorciers et sorcières recevaient ce message.

Dumbledore disparut subitement laissant le ministère et ses gens en pleine pagaille.

« Dumbledore, votre héros, votre chef, ne veut même pas vous sauver. Il préfère s'enfuir lâchement en abandonnant ces gens sous la torture. »

Voldemort arrêta tous les sorts. Les cris se stoppèrent et furent remplacés par des pleurs de détresse.

« Cette nuit ne sera pas un bain de sang, je vous laisse une chance de choisir votre camp. Je viens de vous prouver que personne ne pourra vous sauver. Je ne vos tuerez pas, je veux juste instaurer l'ère de la magie sur cette planète. Le sang a déjà trop coulé sur notre peuple et sur les autres à cause de votre entêtement à croire un vieil imbécile. Décidez-vous vite mais bien ! »

Et il coupa la transmission laissant des milliers de sorciers indécis, furieux, heureux, tristes… Tous étaient partagés, tous avaient interprétés le message à sa façon, tous prendraient leur décision. Les temps changeront d'une manière ou d'une autre mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

Charlie de son côté était assez satisfait de cette nuit même si voir des gens se tuer ou être tué était assez perturbant d'une certaine manière. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, leur cause en valait la peine. Il rentra au manoir Malefoy après avoir déposé les papiers sur le bureau de son Lord et se coucha aux côtés de son fiancé qui le câlina longuement pour lui changer les idées.

Draco savait que cette nuit avait été difficile. Il savait que tuer pour la première fois n'était pas simple surtout quand on possédait son cœur sur la main comme Charlie

Harry, quant à lui, accueillit son Lord comme il le devait, ravi de le voir revenir en un seul morceau. Voldemort renvoya ses disciples chez eux sans préavis. Ils avaient mené à bien leur mission et s'étaient bien démenés. Ils pouvaient donc retourner à leur foyer, à leurs amis, à leur cocon.

Tom serra le brun contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'ai senti beaucoup de haine envers Dumbledore après sa fuite. » Murmura Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté pour permettre à Tom de mordiller la peau de son cou.

« Cette scène a fait un effet dévastateur, j'en convient très bien mais parlons de ça demain. Là, j'ai juste une envie. »Marmonna Tom en mordant le lobe de l'oreille droite de son amant qui gémit légèrement.

« Oh ! Et quelle est cette envie ? » Bégaya Harry en enlevant les vêtements de Tom.

« Toi… Toi… Toi… et encore toi…. » S'écria-t-il en le plaquant contre un mur et en lui léchant un téton qui durcit sous le traitement.

Harry sentait la magie de Voldemort se mêler à la sienne.

C'était… aphrodisiaque.

Un concert de gémissement se fit entendre dans la grande salle ce qui fit ricaner certains mangemorts qui passaient par là pour partir.

A suivre…

Alors ? Votre avis ? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?

1 : Bealor : Dieu de la lumière, beauté, bonté, sagesse, paix et larmes. Il est le plus beau des dieux et il est décrit comme rayonnant et intelligent.


	12. 11: Mariage,jalousie,attaque

**Onarluca** : Merci ! Merci ! Vilà la suite… J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

**Satya :** Vilà la suite. Merci du compliment, je suis contente.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Kikou ! Ouais, Dumby montre enfin son vrai visage. Enfin pas encore tout à fait… Mouhahahahahahaha ! Ryry est pas encore enceint. Voldy a juste pensé à ce que ce serait si son Chaton l'était. Ce serait pas triste. Alors Bealor c'est un Dieu de la mythologie nordique si je me souviens bien. Et pour Slash, aucune nouvelle, que dalle ! Nif ! (Désespère complètement) Vilà la suite. Bisoux ! Bisoux !

**Lyly :** Kikou ! Merci pour la review… Vilà la suite…

**Zaika :** Je m'y mets ! Je m'y mets ! J'espère que ça te plaira… Merci pour la review.

**Lilianne Potter :** Alors Ryry va tomber enceint…. Prochainement ! Mouhahahahahahaha ! Merci pour la review.

**Mini pouce 06** : Meuh nan, j'aime Ryry et Voldy_. Pourquoi donc est ce que les _

_Mangemorts ricanent?_ Parce que les Mangemorts sont bêtes. Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Pour la purée de carottes, c'est simple je déteste ça et un jour j'ai lâché cette phrase à ma mère quand elle voulait m'en faire manger…Ryry va être complètement largué, le pauv' choupinout ! (Rire sadique) Pour les enfants, j'ai une petite idée mais on verra plus tard quand même. Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour la review. J'adore quand elles sont aussi longues. Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! (Pleure de joie)

**Vif d'or : **YES ! Meuh nan, Tom va pas souffrir… Oki ! Juste un peu… beaucoup ? Pas mal ? J'avoue, c'est beaucoup ! Je n'ai jamais dit que Ryry était enceint. Mumusse, il a juste senti quelque chose de spécial venant du Survivant. Mais on sait pas encore quoi (moi nan plus d'ailleurs ! C'est étrange de voir que j'ignore moi-même ce qui va se passer dans ma propre fic ! Ôo) Ryry innocent ? Si fertile ? Si mignon ? MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Morte de rire ! Tu vas comprendre pourquoi je rigole par la suite… Gnihihihihihihihi !

_Harry : elle me fait peur quand elle rigole comme ça !_

_Draco : a moi aussi ! _

**Crystal Yuy :** Kikou ! Nan, Ryry est pas encore enceint. Dray : si mais pas Ryry. Vilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras…

**Sahada :** merci pour la review et le compliment.

**Marie Eve Dagenais** : Euh… Vi chef ! Oui chef ! A vos ordres Chef ! _Ben une autre lectrice m'a demandé de faire faire une fausse couche à un de mes persos… Peut-être que ce sera Ryry ? Je sais pas encore !_ Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Merci pour la review

**La Shinegami : **Voilà la suite. Ben Dumby il tente plein de trucs mais bon… Tu verras par toi-même… merci pour la review.

**Note** : j'ai remarqué que j'avais commis une faute énorme dans une réplique de Voldemort

_« Je veux faire de vous mes espions auprès de **Voldemort** »_ Désolée ! (rire gêné) Oups ! Boulette… Je suppose que tout le monde avait compris que je parlais de Dumby ! Enfin, personne ne m'a fait remarqué cette faute donc je le suppose bien !

Et je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pu faire dans le chapitre 10 mais il était 2h du matin, j'étais crevée et donc, j'ai pas fait attention… Désolée !

**Sondage 2 : **Alors voilà, je cherche des prénoms d'enfants que ce soit fille ou garçon pour les enfants de Dray et Charlie ! Si vous avez des propositions, je suis toute ouverte…

Je suis même plus qu'ouverte !

****

**Chapitre 11**

**Au Manoir Malefoy**

« Bien ! Tout est prêt. » Sourit Narcissa en jetant un dernier regard au grand salon transformer en salle de mariage.

Tout était fleurit de roses blanches et bleus ciel, et de lys éclatants. Des chaises bleu très claires étaient installées juste devant l'hôtel. Lucius avait pris soin de reproduire un ciel bleu limpide d'où tombaient des pétales de roses blanches et où passait une nuée de petites colombes qui portaient dans leur bec un œillet rose pâle.

C'était une pièce décorée simplement mais qui montrait quand même la puissance des Malefoy surtout avec leur blason accroché au mur derrière l'autel : un serpent entourant une rose noire épineuse. **_(1)_**

Lucius de son côté mettait un point d'honneur à la beauté du jardin qui accueillerait à peu près trois cent personnes, qu'il soit le plus magnifique, le plus parfait possible. Les tables recouvertes de nappes blanches étaient parfaitement alignées, les assiettes en porcelaine avec le blason de la famille étaient éclatantes – Lucius aurait même pu s'en servir pour voir son reflet dedans-, les parterres étaient tous fleuris, des cerisiers du japon avait été planté magiquement et fleuriraient pile le moment venu pour que les pétales puissent voleter autour des invités.

« Allez Dray ! Calme-toi ! Tu es parfait ! » Le consola Harry qui se trouva vite étouffé dans une étreinte spectaculaire.

Draco pleurait en le serrant contre lui. Il était complètement chamboulé.

« Draco, je t'en pris, calme-toi. Tu ne vas pas mourir ! » Tenta de le rassurer Harry.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, je devrais être en cours, entrain d'emmerder les gryffondors avec Weasmoche comme tête de turc, je devrais jouer au Quidditch contre toi et au lieu de ça, je me retrouve la corde au cou, je suis enceint comble de tout…. Et…. » Pleurnicha Draco. « Et je suis complètement à côté de la plaque ! »

Harry soupira en tapotant le dos du blond.

« C'est normal de stresser dans ces moments-là. Il faut relativiser les évènements. » Commença-t-il. « C'est comme pour moi. Tu sais, Charlie t'aime et Dumbledore ne se noiera pas dans un chaudron rempli d'huile bouillante ! »

« Harry ! » S'offusqua Draco en riant.

« Ben quoi ? Chacun a son côté sombre ! » Ricana Potter en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Draco. « C'est normal que tu aies peur, tu vas te pendre d'ici… vingt bonnes minutes et en plus, tu accoucheras dans huit bon mois… A ta place, j'aurais déjà lancé un sort de tortures à Charlie et je me serai enfui très loin. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, 'Ry. Tu es un stupide Gryffondor qui fait face à tout. » Rétorqua Draco en insistant bien sur le surnom.

Harry ricana et regarda le futur marié de façon très espiègle.

« Voyons, Dray, tu ignores une chose : j'ai failli finir dans ta maison. Si tu avais fait meilleure impression, je t'aurais suivi. »

Dire que Malefoy junior était sur le cul était l'euphémisme du siècle. La bouche élégamment ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, les traits figés, Draco Malefoy paraissait… tout à fait… stupide !

« Tu t'entraînes à ressembler à Weasmoche, Dray ? » Se moqua le Survivant.

« Très drôle, 'Ry. Très drôle ! Sans rire ? Tu as presque fini à Serpentard ? »

Harry secoua la tête positivement, amusé de l'expression du blond. Il se releva d'un bond en regardant l'horloge tournée.

« Il est grand temps. Alors… » Il inspecta son ami sous toutes les coutures. « Tu es parfait ! »

« Je suis un Malefoy, 'Ry. L'aurais-tu oublié ? »

Harry marmonna des insultes biens senti sur l'orgueil de cette famille aristocratique jusqu'au bout des ongles des doigts de pieds.

Mais…

Oui…

Draco était splendide habillé de cette façon : il portait une robe de sorcier blanche uni au dessus et ouvert sur un pantalon noire serrant, les bords de la robe était argentés, une chaîne en argent entourait sa taille d'où pendait de petits serpents entourant des roses aussi argentées.

Les cheveux de Draco était sans gel et tombait en mèches devant son regard gris.

Il était splendide.

Bien sûr, Harry ne le lui avouerait pas de si tôt.

**_Autre pièce du manoir_**

« Allez Charlie. Dépêche-toi un peu ! » S'impatienta Madame Weasley.

Charlie avait décidé la veille de son mariage de prévenir sa famille de son union avec le fils Malefoy. Son père avait été choqué et avait commencé à l'insulter pour enfin le renier.

Cela lui avait fait mal mais pas tant que ça. Après tout, il s'y était attendu.

Sa mère avait été plus partagée. Déjà, elle avait éclaté en sanglot, heureuse de voir son premier fils se marier et triste de savoir que la future épouse était Malefoy junior.

Bill l'avait félicité.

Ron lui faisait la gueule et s'était moqué de lui.

Percy avait simplement haussé les épaules puis était reparti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les Jumeaux avaient souri bizarrement puis s'étaient fait des mess bas en ricanant pour finir par hurler qu'ils voulaient aller au mariage.

La dernière, Ginny, avait éclaté en sanglot dans ses bras en le félicitant puis avait juré qu'elle serait là le lendemain.

Quelques heures après son départ, sa mère lui avait envoyé un hibou pour l'informer qu'elle serait présente au Manoir Malefoy dès les premières heures du matin.

Et elle avait tenu parole.

Charlie sortit de la salle de bain. Sa mère sourit en le regardant.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Charlie portait une robe de sorcier fermée au dessus et qui se découpait vers le bas. Il avait un pantalon noir serrant qui se terminait sur des bottines noires avec des boucles en argent.

Molly sortit une boîte assez longue et l'ouvrit devant Charlie. La boîte détenait une chaîne en or avec des lions dorés dessus. Sa mère la sortit de sa boîte et la plaça autour de la taille de son fils.

« C'est l'emblème de la famille depuis des générations. Ton père refusait que je te la donne pour ton mariage mais une tradition reste une tradition et qu'importe avec qui mes enfants se marient tant qu'ils sont heureux. » Déclara Molly les larmes aux yeux.

Ils sortirent pour rejoindre l'hôtel mais Charlie retint sa mère et sa sœur.

« Il faut que je vous prévienne… » Hésita-t-il mais il se lança tout de même. « Vous allez rencontrer des gens dont vous n'imaginez pas la présence dans ces lieux en cet instant mais… enfin… Vous verrez bien. Mais pas d'esclandre s'il vous plaît. C'est un jour important pour moi alors… »

« Nous respecterons ton souhait mon chéri ! » Le rassura Madame Weasley même si elle appréhendait cette fameuse rencontre.

**_Retour à Draco._**

« Et tu es d'accord avec notre Lord ? » S'enquit Draco qui gardait un visage neutre mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait d'inquiétude.

« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord avec lui. » Répondit Harry qui avait bien remarqué que Draco était en attente d'une réponse. « Même si j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ses raisons… On ne peut pas oublier six ans de haine comme ça mais bon… »

Le Survivant sourit sarcastiquement avant de serrer le blond contre lui pour le décoiffer

« Potter ! » Hurla Draco. « Je vais te tuer. »

« Voyons Dray chéri, tu sais bien que maintenant tu ne peux pas me tuer…» Railla Harry en faisant une petite moue toute triste très exagérée.

« Tuez-moi tout de suite ! Je vais devoir le supporter toute ma vie » Rétorqua Draco en mimant un évanouissement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire au moment même où Voldemort entrait dans la pièce.

« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent de rire et fixèrent leurs yeux sur le nouvel arrivant.

Draco s'inclina face à son Lord.

« Mon Lord ! »

« Relève-toi Draco ! » Sourit Tom. « Tu es le maître de ce jour. C'est ton mariage donc… »

Dire que Draco était étonné, serait un mensonge.

« Merci ! »

Tom sourit avant de se diriger vers Harry et de l'embrasser furtivement.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande pièce pour la célébration. Draco était pour ainsi dire complètement stressé, il tentait vainement de garder son sang froid mais rien n'y faisait.

Harry posa une main réconfortante sur les siennes. Draco lui sourit faiblement. Ils se prirent la main et se rendirent devant la porte qui menait au futur du blond.

Ce dernier inspira profondément.

Voldemort posa son regard sur les mains entrelacées des plus jeunes. S'il avait su qu'ils se lieraient aussi vite et aussi fort, il aurait utilisé ce moyen dès le début. Harry finit par entrer avec Tom dans la salle pour se diriger à la place de témoin aux côtés de Charlie qui attendait patiemment devant l'hôtel en discutant avec un vieux sorcier en apparat bleu ciel et noir. Une musique très calme retentit alors que la grande porte s'ouvrait sur Draco et son père qui portait les habits de la famille Malefoy avec fierté.

Lucius laissa son fils et se plaça aux côtés de son épouse qui lui sourit tendrement.

La cérémonie débuta dans le calme et l'émerveillement.

La mère de Charlie pleurait à chaudes larmes alors qu'elle étouffait Draco dans une étreinte que le blond compara à une attaque de pieuvres.

« Tu es si mignon Draco. » Minauda Harry pour imiter Molly.

Le jeune marié lança un regard noir au Survivant qui ricana avant de se faire attaquer à son tour.

« Par Merlin, comme tu m'as manqué Harry. » Pleura Molly Weasley.

« Vous m'avez aussi manqué Madame Weasley » Répondit-il alors qu'il fusillait du regard le blond qui se foutait de sa gueule.

Elle lâcha enfin Harry pour s'avancer vers Voldemort qui haussa un sourcil en voyant la sorcière lui serrer les mains.

« Vous devez être le petit ami de mon petit Harry ! Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Molly Weasley, la mère de Charlie… »

Et elle continua de parler et de parler sous les yeux exorbités de Voldemort. En fait, Molly ne l'avait pas reconnu étant donné qu'il avait changé d'apparence et que lors de son petit speech, il était resté caché.

Ginny, quant à elle, restait aux côtés d'Harry. Ils étaient explosés de rire.

« Ravi de te revoir Gin' » Sourit Harry en serrant la jeune fille contre lui alors qu'elle rougissait de contentement.

« Moi aussi Harry. Tout le monde était si inquiet pour toi mais Dumbledore refusait que l'on aille te chercher. » Déclara-t-elle, le visage peiné. « J'ai tout essayé avec maman et les jumeaux mais il ne voulait pas connaître nos plans pour te voir. Il disait que c'était stupide parce que tu nous avais trahi… »

Le brun caressa sa joue en souriant tristement. Il pensa à Ron. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas mentionné dans les personnes qui l'avaient recherché. Enfin… ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était bercé d'illusions.

« Je sais bien. »

Tom qui avait vu les gestes emprunt de tendresse entre ces deux-là vit rouge en voyant son Chaton aussi câlin avec un autre que lui ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Draco qui rit sous cape. Quand Molly le lâcha enfin, il laissa Harry en plan et se perdit dans la foule. Si Potter voulait jouer sentimental avec une sorcière de seconde zone, c'était son problème pas le sien. Harry salua Ginny qui rejoignit son frère et sa mère et chercha longuement Tom. Il le trouva en pleine discussion avec Malefoy Senior. Le Lord jeta un regard furieux vers le brun et l'ignora. Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui se passait encore dans la tête de Tom. Il se dirigea vers Draco et entama une conversation assez futile sur le Quidditch.

Une petite fille, d'à peine cinq ou six ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux aciers s'approcha de Draco et de Harry. Elle portait une robe vert clair et tenait dans ses bras une peluche qui avait dû être un ours dans un temps très ancien. Elle suçait son pouce de façon très adorable. Harry s'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui demanda doucement :

« Tu cherches quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? »

« Tu es Harry Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement en fixant ses grands yeux innocents dans les émeraudes de Harry.

« C'est bien moi. Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Ze suis Adema Malefoy. » Répondit-elle en levant ses bras pour qu'il la prenne contre lui.

Harry souleva l'enfant qui sourit en remettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

« Dis, tu es le nouveau prinche ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, légèrement amusé par le zozotement de la petite.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

« Ma maman et mon papa, ils disent que tu es leur nouveau prinche. Ils z'arrêtent pas de parler de leur maître et de toi… »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui souriait en les regardant.

« Et qui sont tes parents Adema ? » Questionna le blond.

Elle montra une femme avec des cheveux blonds coupés au carré aux yeux bleus et un homme qui se tenait à ses côtés avec des cheveux bruns courts aux yeux gris. Ils parlaient avec entrain à un couple de vieilles personnes.

« Jézabel Mackensen et Filaos Malefoy, des cousins éloignés à Père. » L'informa Draco. « Jézabel est l'héritière d'un château écossais et Filaos possède une énorme entreprise du côté moldu. »

« Une entreprise moldu ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusion, 'Ry. Il possède une usine de médicaments… Si tu vois où je veux en venir. »

Harry rigola doucement.

« Je devrais m'en douter maintenant. »

Draco sourit en haussant les épaules. Sa famille était loin d'être blanche… Très loin même.

« Dis, ze peux avoir un morcheau de gâteau ? » Demanda Adema à Harry.

« Pas pour le moment. Nous allons bientôt passer à table et nous mangerons le gâteau plus tard. »

La petite fille fit une moue toute triste qui fit fondre le Survivant. Ce dernier fit appeler un elfe de maison qui passait avec un plateau de verres vides.

« Apporte nous un morceau de gâteau au chocolat qui restait d'hier, Killy. » Ordonna Harry alors que Adema tapait dans ses petites mains en souriant comme une malade.

« Merci ! Merci ! »

L'elfe réapparu deux secondes plus tard avec un morceau de gâteau nappé de chocolat. Harry donna l'assiette à la petite qui dévora le morceau en souriant.

« Harry, je croyais que l'on allait passer à table ? » Se moqua le blond.

« Je sais ! Que veux-tu, je n'ai pas pu lui résister. Elle est tellement mignonne. » Soupira son ami en papouillant la gamine qui rigola.

Draco secoua la tête piteusement. Même en changeant de camp, Harry Potter restait le même garçon innocent et aimable. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des changements dans son comportement, il était plus sombre mais quand il s'agissait d'enfants ou de gens sympathiques avec lui, il redevenait ce garçon niais et naïf… Si attendrissent. Si mignon.

« Adema ! Enfin, je te trouve ! » Soupira Jézabel en regardant sa fille dans les bras du Survivant. « Excusez-moi pour son insolence… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre fille est un petit ange ! » La coupe-t-il en souriant. « Votre fille est vraiment un ange. »

« Merci mon Prince ! » Sourit la jeune femme en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Excusez-moi mais nous devons y aller. Mon mari a un travail urgent à remplir. »

Elle salua une dernière fois Harry, félicita son petit cousin pour son mariage et sa grossesse mais fut couper par sa fille.

« Dis Harry, ze pourrais te revoir ? »

Le jeune homme voulut lui répondre mais Jézabel gronda Adema :

« Adema, surveille ton langage. Notre Prince a autre chose à faire que de veiller sur une petite fille désobéissante et… »

« Madame, je serai vraiment enchanté de voir votre fille. C'est une enfant charmante et j'aimerais vraiment la revoir. »

La sorcière sembla hésiter.

« Vous devriez accepter Jézabel. Harry est vraiment têtu et serait capable de se rendre en Ecosse tout seul pour voir votre fille… » Intervint une voix grave.

Jézabel s'inclina en face de son Lord.

« Si vous êtes d'accord alors je suis aussi d'accord pour vous amener ma fille quand vous le voudrez… »

« Oh zouette ! Zouette ! » S'écria Adema provoquant des rires chez les sorciers plus âgés.

Jézabel finit par partir avec son mari.

Draco, en voyant les regards échangés entre Harry et Voldemort, s'éclipsa pour retrouver Charlie qui tentait d'expliquer sa rencontre avec Draco, à sa mère, sa sœur et les jumeaux qui venaient d'arriver.

Tom prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena brutalement dans les couloirs du Manoir. Il ouvrit une porte menant dans une chambre possédant une énorme baie vitrée. Les murs étaient de couleurs saumon, les tentures mauves foncés, le lit à baldaquin était aussi mauve foncé. De grands miroirs ronds étaient disposés sur chaque mur.

« Je peux savoir à quel jeux, tu jouais avec cette gamine ? » Demanda Tom d'une voix très calme qui cachait une véritable tempête.

Harry fronça les sourcils en lui faisant face. Il savait bien que Tom parlait de Ginny et pas d'Adema.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Nous étions juste heureux de nous revoir. »

Tom émit un rire cynique très sec.

« C'est pour cette raison que vous vous enlaciez, que vous vous caressiez les joues de cette façon ? »

« Tu es jaloux ? » S'exclama Harry plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Son étonnement était à son comble.

« Oh je t'en pris ! » S'écria Tom en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est absurde ! »

Harry ricana doucement bien qu'il soit attendrit par la simple pensée que le plus grand des sorciers noirs soit aussi émotif qu'un moldu…. Peut-être « qu'un moldu ».

« Voyons Tom ! C'est toi qui es absurde ! » Se moqua le Survivant qui allait vite mourir s'il n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de la tronche de Voldemort. « Ginny est une sœur pour moi. Rien de plus. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle et certains membres de sa famille ont tout tenté auprès de Dumby mais ce dernier refusait de les écouter.»

Tom finit par se détendre mais pas complètement. Il s'approcha de Harry, le souleva brusquement. Ce dernier ne put qu'entourer la taille de Tom avec ses jambes pour ne pas tomber. Le plus âgé lui dévora la bouche avec passion alors qu'ils retombaient sur le matelas du lit en un bruit mat.

« Si ce que tu viens de dire est la vérité, tu ne verras aucune objection à ce que je te marque ? » Susurra Tom tout en dévorant le cou de Harry de petits baisers.

Le brun n'en menait pas large en sentant les mains de son amant parcourir sa peau et lui enlever ses vêtements. Il ne put qu'émettre un bruit indistinct qui permit à Tom de continuer.

C'était du sexe à l'état pur, rien de plus. Tom voulait juste le marquer, prendre ce qui était à lui encore et encore. Harry, quant à lui, subissait avec joie. Il pouvait, enfin, se sentir vivant, être à quelqu'un qui ne le manipulait pas dans l'ombre en se faisant passer pour gentil, en se faisant passer pour un saint. Voldemort laissa une tâche rouge au niveau du cou, bien visible pour tous.

Son Harry était à lui et rien qu'à lui, à personne d'autre. Personne n'aurait le loisir de le toucher comme lui l'aurait touché. Harry noua ses bras au cou du Serpentard qui avait placé déjà un genou dans entre ses jambes. Harry avait carrément arraché la robe de sorcier de Voldemort qui avait fait de même avec ses vêtements moitié moldu, moitié sorcier. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus. Les deux érections se frottaient vigoureusement. Tom se détacha d'Harry pour l'observer. Il était beau comme un dieu, ainsi offert. Sa peau légèrement bronzé, ses yeux émeraudes brillants de désir, les jambes écartées dans une pose lascive, le souffle erratique.

« Tu es magnifique et rien qu'à moi… A personne d'autre et si tu oses te laisser toucher par un autre que moi, je le tuerai avant de te marquer pour l'éternité. » Souffla Voldemort, ses yeux mauve rouge luisant d'une lueur décidée et implacable.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la verge tendue de son amant. Il joua avec elle avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche. Il la suça avec avidité, surtout le gland pourpre et violacé de son amant recueillant au passage des perles de sperme. Harry gémissait bruyamment et finit par se déverser dans la bouche de Voldemort qui avala le tout. Maintenant, l'heure de prendre ce qui était à lui était arrivée. Il plaqua entièrement Harry contre le matelas. Il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Harry mordit l'épaule de Voldemort pour ne pas crier. Cependant Tom n'alla pas plus loin, il attendit qu'Harry n'ait plus mal. Lorsque ce dernier commença à remuer un peu, Voldemort commença une série de coups de reins qui firent hurler le Survivant. Pour faire venir Harry en même temps que lui, il entoura son sexe avec sa main et calqua la même cadence que ses coups. Harry se raidit brusquement et Voldemort le suivit dans sa conquête du plaisir. Voldemort se retira doucement. Ils reprirent leur souffle. **(2)**

« Tu es rassuré maintenant » Se moqua Harry un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement alors qu'il s'asseyait pour embrasser calmement son amant. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment pour reprendre de l'air et se fixer tendrement.

Voldemort murmura un sort qui les rhabilla convenablement. Ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans le jardin où les gens s'étaient attablés. Les cerisiers fleurissaient et laissaient au sol un tapis de pétales roses qui donnaient à l'endroit une atmosphère de conte de fées. Harry se plaça aux côtés de Draco, étant son témoin.

« J'espère pour toi que vous n'êtes pas partis vous envoyer en l'air dans ma suite nuptial, sinon je te tue. » Murmura Draco à l'oreille du brun qui piqua un fard monstre alors que des ricanements se firent entendre dans le parc.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme si on omettait les blagues des jumeaux qui semblaient aussi à l'aise parmi la famille Malefoy que des poissons dans l'eau.

Il était extrêmement tard et une partie des invités s'étaient éclipsés après avoir remercier leurs hôtes et féliciter le couple de jeunes mariés.

Harry s'amusait à danser dans la salle de bal avec Ginny mais leur danse était tout à fait ridicule. Ils riaient aux éclats avec les gamins qui s'étaient joints à eux.

Tout à coup, une explosion monstre se fit entendre aux portes du Manoir. Un homme entra en trombe dans la salle, se dirigea vers Lucius et lui souffla quelques mots qui finirent de rendre au visage de Malefoy Senior un teint cadavérique.

Ce dernier s'éclipsa dehors alors que des murmures inquiets s'élevaient dans la salle de bal. Harry rejoignit Tom qui parlait avec l'homme.

« Nous les avons vu arrivés avant de transplaner. Ma sœur les retient pour le moment. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'enquit Harry.

« Il semblerait que les Aurors ont décidé de gâcher cette fête grâce à une attaque. » Répondit Tom bien fort pour que tous l'entendent. « Dumbledore a trouver le moyen de casser les barrières du Manoir Malefoy. Le problème pour nous, ce sont les barrières anti transplanage qu'à installer Lucius. Nous devons d'abord sortir de la propriété pour s'en aller. »

Harry cherche Ginny et sa famille dans la salle et vit la jeune fille consoler des enfants qui s'inquiétait. Molly, quant à elle, aidait sa fille du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais n'étant pas une Malefoy, les enfants avaient tendance à se montrer récalcitrant.

« Harry ? »

Le brun se tourna vers les jumeaux qui se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, très droits et fiers avec une lueur de détermination au fond de leurs yeux.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

« Il vaut mieux que vous rentriez chez vous le plus rapidement possible ! » Répondit Tom en leur faisant face.

« Tom… » Commença Harry.

« Je ne fais pas ça contre eux mais plutôt pour eux et pour notre cause, Harry. » Expliqua le Lord. « Si un des Aurors ou le Vieux Fou lui-même les voit ici, ils vont avoir de sérieux ennuis et nous perdrions de bons espions au sein de l'Ordre. »

Les yeux pétillants de calculs de Voldemort décidèrent les Jumeaux. Ils s'inclinèrent devant le Lord puis se relevèrent pour encadrer Harry.

« Comprenez bien que nous faisons ça uniquement pour Harry. Nous croyons en lui et s'il a décidé de se joindre à vous, c'est que votre cause est la plus juste… » Déclara George.

« Nous refuserons toujours d'être marqué de votre signe. » Acheva Fred.

Harry ne les avait jamais vu aussi sûrs d'eux et aussi calmes sauf quand ils avaient cloué le bec à Ombrage et encore… L'atmosphère autour d'eux n'avait jamais été aussi lourde et aussi mâture.

« Uniquement avec et pour Harry ! » Déclara la voix de Madame Weasley aussi ferme que si elle remontait les bretelles d'un de ses enfants.

« Tu fais parti de la famille petit frère. » S'exclama Ginny en le serrant contre elle.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Les émotions qui l'assaillaient, étaient très fortes, lui conférant une force sans égal.

Les Weasley partirent d'un commun accord vers un chemin que leur indiqua Narcissa Malefoy. Les enfants Malefoy furent emmener dans les sous sols du Manoir qui abritait une salle immense dont personne n'avait utilité. Les portes se fermèrent sur une vingtaine de jeunes garçons et filles. Les plus âgés veillant sur les plus jeunes, ils mirent en place un plan de protection : les plus âgés formèrent un cercle autour des jeunes, prirent leur baguette et échangèrent des sorts de protections différents qu'ils inter changeraient toutes les deux minutes pour mettre en déroute leurs ennemis s'ils venaient à arriver jusqu'à eux.

Les parents et autres adultes rejoignirent le Maître des Lieux sur le champ de bataille. Lucius parlait avec le dirigeant des troupes d'Aurors. Ils avaient bien été envoyés par Dumbledore sous prétexte que des sorciers noirs avaient élu domicile dans la propriété. Lucius ricana en entendant cette explication et informa le chef des Aurors qu'il s'agissait de sa famille venu fêter le mariage de son fils unique. Lequel se trouvait à sa droite portant toujours son habit de cérémonie qui prouvait les dires de Malefoy Senior.

« Que ferons-nous s'ils attaquent quand même ? » S'enquit Harry qui avait suivi Tom jusqu'à une parcelle sur le toit du Manoir.

« Nous allons les aider mais en restant dans l'ombre. Je ne veux pas que Lucius soit vu avec moi ou toi sur ses propres terres. Il risquerait des ennuis pas possibles… »

« Tu tiens beaucoup à lui. » Nota doucement Harry.

« Disons qu'il m'est plus utile au Ministère que dans mon propre manoir à tourner comme un loup en cage. » Rectifia Voldemort un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry haussa les épaules en fixant toujours les Aurors qui s'agitaient en bas. Les membres de la Famille Malefoy se tenaient en retrait mais sur le qui-vive. Harry était certain qu'ils réagiraient au quart de tour si un seul sort était lancé sur Lucius. Il nota même que certaines personnes qui s'étaient éclipsées plutôt dans la soirée étaient revenues pour faire face à leurs ennemis communs.

« Tous les Malefoy sont à ton service ? »

« Non ! Mais ils se doivent d'être aux côtés de leur chef de famille. En l'occurrence Lucius. Même si la famille de Lucius a des défauts, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont soudés dans l'adversité…Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion Chaton. Si maintenant Lucius se voit retirer tous ses biens et qu'il devient pauvre, aucun d'entre eux ne lui tendra la main. Ils le laisseront mourir sous un pont et un autre chef de famille sera élu… Certainement le plus riche et le plus influent d'entre eux. »

Harry trouvait ça stupide de mettre la puissance en rapport avec l'argent mais il n'était pas sans savoir que généralement, le plus riche était le plus puissant que ce soit côté moldu que sorcier… Sauf que chez les sorciers, la magie influençait quand même la donne.

Un sort fusa directement sur Lucius qui parvint à le stopper avant d'être touché. Les Malefoy se déployèrent pour entourer les Aurors et jetèrent des sorts. Pas de morts mais plus des sorts stupéfix et autre dans ce goût. Harry en déduisit que Lucius ne voulait pas de morts sur sa propriété pour éviter les enquêteurs dans sa maison et que sa réputation soit ternie à cause de cadavres.

Voldemort et Harry vinrent à l'aide des Malefoy en conjurant un sort de sommeil sur les Aurors, en combinant leur magie respective. Tom avait été étonné d'entendre Harry lui proposer cette solution et encore plus quand il remarqua que son Chaton savait exactement quels gestes faire pour accomplir le rituel. Mais les questions seraient pour plus tard. Les Aurors commencèrent à transplaner quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient entrain de tous tomber les uns après les autres.

Cependant personne n'avait prévu ce qui arriva à cet instant.

« PETIT FRERE ! » Hurla Harry en voyant un Auror disparaître avec un corps dans ses bras.

D'autres cris de désespoir se firent entendre dans la foule.

C'était impossible. Impensable. Et pourtant… cela s'était produit.

Harry s'effondra dans les bras de Tom. Il avait le regard hagard, vide.

C'était une illusion.

Il allait se réveiller.

Un cauchemar…

Un rêve…

« Pas vrai… C'est pas vrai… » Répétait Harry, inlassablement la voix atone.

Il aurait pourtant dû le sentir avec ce foutu lien. Il aurait dû.

Il s'évanouit brusquement.

Une douleur sourde lui vrillait la poitrine.

Un sort…

Son frère avait été touché par un sort ancien.

Mais qui ?

Qui avait osé lancer un tel sort sur son frère de sang ?

Il allait le tuer.

A suivre…

Je suis super heureuse, ce chapitre fait 14 pages ! OUAIIIIS ! D'accord la fin fait de moi une sadique, perverse ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark !

1 : Pour une raison inconnue, c'est l'image que j'ai du blason des Malefoy. Je trouve que ça leur ressemble pas mal.

2 : Où comment passer ses nerfs quand on vient de se faire emmerder par une mère super conne… Heureusement pour moi, elle ne lit pas mes fics… Bien qu'elle sache déjà ce que je pense d'elle et de ses réactions stupides de Miss-je-fais-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-et-je-le-fais-bien-savoir ! Beurk ! Beurk !


	13. 12: Réponses et missions

**Ziaka :**Euh… Ouais, Dray est dans de sales draps… Ryry va mettre son grain de sel, t'inquiètes. Il est pas content. Merci pour la review et voilà la suite !

**Satya :** Ouais je sais la fin était vachement sadique ! Niark ! C'est fait exprès (nan sans dèc' ?)

Vilà la suite et merci pour la review. Au fait, tu viens d'où ? Parce que j'ai posté le chapitre 11 à minuit et demi et je sais qu'il n'arrive que une ou deux heures après ? Juste par curiosité.

**Sahada :** Oh ! Merci ! Ravie de savoir que j'arrive à vous faire passer de bons moments… (Rougis de gêne) Merci ! Merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Onarluca :** Voilà la suite ! Merci du compliment…. J'espère que ça te plaira…

**La shinegami : **Mouhahahahaha ! Nan, c'est pas Ron ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ! Mdr ! J'adore ! Vilà le chapitre, j'espère que tu obtiendras des réponses à tes questions.

**Chaya :** Merci pour le blason… Pour la petite Adema, je te remercie. J'hésitais entre faire d'elle une petite fille du genre à Draco étant à l'école en première… Puis je me suis dit… Mattéo ? J'adore ! Oki ! Je vais y réfléchir… Mouais ! Chaya hein ? (Morte de rire) n'empêche que j'aime bien ton pseudo comme prénom de petite fille… Si t'arrives à me convaincre dans une prochaine review, je vais sûrement…peut-être le prendre… Mouhahahahahahaha ! Je fais du chantage ? Même pô vrai !

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Kikou ! Merci pour le compliment ! Ca me fait plaisir… Dray, il était tout stressé l'idée de se faire passer la corde au cou. Heureusement que Ryry est là quand même. (Rire) Moi, je vois bien Tom super possessif et super jaloux vu qu'il a un peu « forcé » Harry a accepté de le rejoindre alors il doute de lui-même.

Harry n'a pas un petit frère à proprement parler. C'est plus compliqué et en même temps très simple à comprendre. La réponse est dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre. Bisoux. Et tu sais quoi ? J'adore recevoir des reviews de toi… Elles sont courtes mais passionnantes à découvrir parce que tu poses des questions très pertinentes… (Entraîne Crystal dans une attaque câlins puissance mille)

**Hannange :** merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant parce que je fais tout pour…

**Vif d'Or : **Même pas vrai que je suis une sadique ! Mouhahahahahahaha ! Au passage, je suis honorée de recevoir une review venant d'une… vieille (Cours se cacher derrière son divan) Nan je rigole. Je te vois bien comme étant une maman (toi) qui veille sur ses petits (nous en l'occurrence ! Les petits écrivains comme moi) Vila la suite ! C'était assez rapide pour toi j'espère ? Bisoux à toi aussi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Severafan : **Varode et Vaati ? Hmmmm ! Pourquoi pas ? C'est sympa comme nom mais s'ils sont aussi fous que les tiens, Ryry ou Dray va péter une case…

(Attrape Vaati par le col) Qui est la tarée ?

Pour répondre à ta question Varode, Slash est absent… aucune nouvelle… Rien… Que dalle… Niet… Nada ! Slash censé ? Mouhahahahahahaha ! Morte de rire. C'est le plus pervers de tous.

(Regarde Sev, Tom, Dray et Lucius se laver à l'eau de javel) Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié tes bisoux baveux.

Lucius : BAVEUX ? Je préfère encore me faire embrasser par Parkinson…

Lilician : c'est méchant ça Lulu !

(Etrangle Vaati) J'aime ses délires… J'adore y répondre et si tu continues à être de mauvaises humeurs, je vais me fâcher !

Je compatis Varode. Je compatis mais dis-moi, serait-il possible pour toi de reprendre la cape à Voldy ? Il n'arrête pas de tenter de me tuer depuis qu'elle la lui a prise.

(Câline le dragon de Vaati qui menace de lui bouffer un membre) J'aime bien les dragons moâ ! Ze veux ! Ze veux !

(Rougit) Je sais bien que j'ai fait une faute ! Ben, ça arrive ! Il était très tard ou tôt selon le point de vue et j'avais pas dormi.

Lucius : elle voulait absolument finir ce chapitre.

Lilician : j'avais presque terminé et j'avais l'inspiration.

Lucius : en attendant, nous, on ne pouvait pas aller se coucher…

Lilician : T'es pas mort !

Lucius (qui va se recoucher) : malheureusement pour moi !

Lilician : rabat-joie

Réponse aux questions mais avant la remarque : JE NE SUIS PAS TOUT LE MONDE ! NA ! (S'en va bouder dans son coin)

Tom (qui passait par là) : tiens, des questions.

**_A quand les bébés de Harry :_** Hein ? Quel bébé ? Comment ça Harry attend des bébés ? Depuis quand ? De qui que je le tue !

Lilician (toujours dans son coin) : ils sont de toi patate !

Tom : Ah ! Ouf ! Autant pour moi… COMMENT CA HARRY ATTEND MES ENFANTS ? (S'évanouit sous le choc)

Harry (qui regarde le corps étendu sur le sol) : il est mort ?

Lilician : Nan ! Juste évanouit !

Harry : Oh !

**_A quand ceux de Draco ?_**

Harry : tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce qu'elle réserve à Dray…

Lilician (morte de rire dans son coin puis part dans un rire sadique piqué à Voldy)

Harry : No comment !

**_A quoi ressembleront-ils ?_**

Harry : aucune idée.

Lilician : ce seront des gnomes verts à pois orange.

Harry : tu déconnes ?

Lilician : devines ! (Grand sourire innocent)

Harry : je me méfie. Déjà Luna veut que si j'ai un garçon, il ait des cornes de démons.

Lilician : ce serait pas mal en effet !

Harry : Eurk ! Jamais !

**_Lilician réussira-t-elle à lire toute ma review ? _**

Lilician : Sans problème ! J'y ais même répondu par la même occasion

Harry : avec de l'aide !

Lilician : Si écrire quatre phrases, c'est de l'aide alors ouais tu m'as vachement aidé.

Harry (pleure dans les bras de Voldy qui vient de se réveiller)

**_Voldemort récupéra-t-il sa cape ?_**

Voldemort : maintenant que tu l'as porté, j'en veux plus ! (S'en va en faisant calquer sa nouvelle cape noire à velours vert)

Lilician : hum ! C'est pô zentil ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark !

**_Vaati me rendra-t-elle ma véritable couleur de cheveux ?_**

Lilician : j'aime pas le jaune mais sur toi, ça colle plutôt bien

Vaati (admire son chef d'œuvre) : mouais, c'est vrai !

**_Me marierais-je enfin avec mon Sev d'amour ?_**

Lilician : désolée pour toi mais il est déjà casé ! (Montre son alliance et celle de Sev qui est accessoirement attaché à un lit plus loin) T'arrives trop tard !

Severus : AU SECOURS ! HELP ! AIDEZ MOI !

**_As-tu lu le tome 6 en anglais ?_**

Lilician : certaine partie pas toute parce que sinon je n'aurai plus rien à lire en français. Mais je ne m'en sers pas pour cette fic…Et toi ? Tu l'as lu ?

Ps : j'adore ce genre de review mais j'avoue que je suis soulagée que tous les lecteurs n'écrivent pas une review aussi longue parce que sinon j'aurai du travail…

PSS : T'es encore à l'école ? Je comprends mieux alors… Si tu écris autant de choses que lors de tes reviews pour tes devoirs, je plains tes profs (Eclate de rire)

**Luna :** Je proteste vigoureusement ! Je ne suis pas une fainéante et pis si tu me tues qui va continuer cette fic ? Hein ? Qui ? Le pape ? Nan mais !

**Seddy :** Un gâteau aux phalanges ? ÔO qu'est-ce c'est cette horreur ? Ben voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras mais je t'en pris, garde tes gâteaux… quoique ? Je pourrais les envoyer à Pansy ou à Cho ? J'adore la voir pleurer.

**Litany Riddle : **euh… merci pour la review. C'est la plus courte mais aussi la plus claire ! Oki Chef ! Bien Chef ! Voilà la suite Chef !

**Rosiel :** Merci ! (Rougit fortement) Pour ta question, la réponse n'est pas mise telle quelle dans le chapitre mais les sous-entendus devraient te mettre sur la voix. J'adore faire mariner les lecteurs ! Merci pour la review.

**Arty :** La fin sadique ? Même pas vrai. La fin est très bien… (Grand sourire innocent) Ah ! Tu me rassures sur ce que j'écris. Ouf ! Je ne fais pas de boulettes ! C'est déjà ça. Pour le nom du phénix, c'est un Dieux de la mythologie nordique. Bealor porte aussi le nom de Balder. Si tu veux plus de détails va sur ce site : tu trouveras toutes les explications que tu veux. Mais sache que je ne me servirai pas de toutes les explications pour la description des comportements du phénix.

**Note : **Slash est toujours porté disparu du net. Je précise (Surtout pour Crystal d'Avalon) que nous ne nous sommes pas disputés parce que si ça avait été le cas, vous n'auriez pas eu le privilège de lire cette suite pour la simple raison que Yann n'aurait pas voulu que je l'écrive seule (et je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Par respect…)

**21h33 : connexion de Yann Slashman : il est en vie ! Mais il travaille beaucoup donc plus le temps de venir sur le net… mais il est vivant. C'est déjà ça ! Pour la fic, vu qu'il est jamais là, il me laisse carte blanche et vu que ça vous plait toujours, je dois faire du boulot pas trop mal quand même… Il compte quand même lire la fic (dimanche si tout va bien) pour voir ce que j'ai inventé comme bêtises. **

Pour les noms des enfants : Allez sur mon blog s'il vous plait (Lilician. pour y répondre ! Merci beaucoup ! Ca ne prend pas longtemps (un clic minimum) et puis y a pleins d'images HP manga sur des couples comme HP/LV, SR/HP, RL/SB etc… si vous voulez passer un bon moment à vous rincer les yeux. Mais s'il vous plaît même si vous ne voulez pas vous éterniser, allez faire un petit clic sur le sondage.

**Chapitre 12 (déjà ?).**

Draco se réveilla douloureusement. Un bruit sourd vrillait ses tympans. Il se releva doucement, sa main tenant son ventre douloureux. Il releva ses jambes sur son torse et commença une série de va et viens tout en serrant ses bras autour de son estomac.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait mal. Tellement mal.

La seule porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour diffuser une lumière dans la pièce. Cette dernière était très petite avec un lit très simple, une petite étagère, une douche dans un coin et des toilettes. Ca ressemblait à une cellule de prisons moldues

Draco ne releva pas la tête et se crispa quand une main se posa sur ses cheveux.

« Comment te sens-tu Draco ? » Demanda une voix douce.

Le blond regarda Remus, des larmes coulant sur ses joues blanches.

« J'ai mal. »

Le loup comprit où le blond voulait en venir. Il le prit dans ses bras, s'attirant un gémissement de douleur puis il le conduisit à l'infirmerie.

« Madame Pomfresh ! » Hurla Remus en posant son fardeau sur un des lits. « Pompom ! »

« Remus, ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Sirius en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas vu l'infirmière »

Remus pressa une lignette dans un baquet d'eau et la posa sur le front fiévreux de Draco. Sirius s'approcha du malade.

« Qu'a-t-il ? »

« Je l'ignore ! Reste avec lui, Siri. Je vais chercher l'infirmière. Elle doit sans doute être dans les cachots de Severus. »

Remus s'éclipsa laissant Sirius avec Draco qui serrait son ventre avec désespoir. Deux perles grises brumeuses se posèrent sur Black.

« Où suis-je ? »

« A Poudlard. L'infirmière va arriver. » Répondit Sirius en reposant le linge froid sur le front du malade.

« Et Charlie ? Et mon bébé ? » Demanda le sorcier avec des larmes aux bords des yeux.

Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit et borda le jeune garçon. Le sorcier regarda longuement le malade, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le jeune Malefoy allait donner naissance, qu'il était marié et qu'en plus, il était prisonnier du Vieux Fou le lendemain de son mariage.

Le sort s'acharnait… **(_Lilician : pas le sort, l'auteur de cette monstruosité ! #Part dans un rire sadique piqué à Voldy#) _**

Madame Pomfresh entra à la suite d'un Remus blanc de chez blanc et on ne peut plus stressé.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il à Sirius.

« Il dit avoir mal au ventre. »

« Reculez tous maintenant ! » Ordonna l'infirmière en commençant à ausculter son patient.

**Au Manoir Jedusor.**

« Je n'arrive pas à la croire ! » Gémit Harry assis à même le sol, les jambes repliées sur son torse.

Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Il ressentait la douleur de son _« frère »_. Il voulait l'aider mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

« Prince ! » Souffla Salazard en s'agenouillant en face du jeune garçon qui releva deux émeraudes couverte de larmes.

« Il a dit qu'il devait me protéger. Il nous a dit que nous n'étions plus qu'un… Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'écria Harry. « Tout ça, ce n'était que des mots stupides. Ils me l'ont pris. Ils l'ont emmenés loin de nous… De sa famille. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai rien vu, rien senti, rien n'entendu. J'ai été stupide. »

Salazard fit un pauvre sourire en prenant le jeune garçon dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Tom cherche un moyen de le sortir de là rapidement. Faites lui confiance ! »

« J'ai confiance en Tom! » Rétorqua le Survivant. « Mais je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore. Et s'ils le lui prenaient. S'ils les tuaient. »

« Cessez donc de penser au pire. Tout ce passera bien. »

Harry hocha la tête positivement même si une part de doute serrait son cœur.

Mort de fatigue, il s'endormit dans l'étreinte du sorcier.

**Dans la Salle de Réunion du Manoir Jedusor. **

« Il se trouve donc dans l'infirmerie. » Souffla Lucius qui discutait avec une personne dans un miroir rond très simple. « Pourriez-vous le sortir de là ? »

« Ce serait trop dangereux ! » Répondit l'inconnu. « En plus, l'infirmière a bien expliqué que sa santé était encore trop précaire. Il faudra attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir le sortir de là sans risquer sa vie et celui des enfants. »

« Des enfants ? » S'étonna Charlie.

L'inconnu sourit et répondit :

« Des jumelles. »

« Elles n'ont rien ? » S'inquiéta Narcissa qui poussa légèrement son mari pour parler avec l'homme dans le miroir.

« Selon Remus, elles sont en parfaite santé. Mais il faudra ménager Draco durant les prochains mois de sa grossesse. Une autre épreuve de ce genre pourrait être fatale autant à Draco qu'aux jumelles qu'il porte. »

Les sorciers dans la salle hochèrent la tête gravement, enregistrant les informations les unes après les autres.

« Bien ! Maintenant fais attention à toi et préviens nous quand nous pourrons intervenir. » Ordonna Lord Voldemort d'une voix autoritaire que ses disciples ne lui avaient plus entendu depuis la venue du jeune Potter.

L'inconnu se retira et le miroir revint à son état d'origine.

« Il est temps pour nous de retourner chez les moldus et de commencer le projet Renaissance. » Déclara Voldemort en toisant tous les Mangemorts présents dans la salle. « Lucius, je veux que tu contactes la famille Médicis en France **(1)**. Severus, tu te chargeras des Nobili en Italie… »

« Excusez-moi mon Lord mais étant donné ma…condition ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour parlementer avec les Nobili ? **(2)** » S'enquit Severus un tantinet sceptique sur le choix de son souverain.

Lord Voldemort sourit à son disciple et l'éclaira :

« Les Nobili sont loin d'être une famille entièrement pure, Severus. Pas dans le sens où il y a des Sang-de-bourbes ou des cracmols voir pire des Moldus mais ils ont connu des temps sombres qui ont conduit certains membres de leur famille a accepté quelques marchés avec des créatures des Ténèbres comme toi. Il n'y aura donc aucun problème. »

Severus s'inclina une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans le cercle des Mangemorts.

« Bellatrix, je veux que tu ailles te renseigner sur le nouveau chef de la Mafia Russe. J'ai appris d'Alestine est mort la semaine dernière. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste donc à faire. Pour les autres, je pense que la Suisse et l'Allemagne seront un bon début. » Sourit Voldemort en faisant un rictus sadique.

« Mais l'Allemagne vient juste d'élire un nouveau Ministre de la Magie et il me semble… » Commença Lucius.

« Complètement incompétent. Cet imbécile est pire que Fudge, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Ne t'inquiètes pas Lucius, je laisserai le temps aux sorciers de décider de leur avenir… » Le coupa le Lord en secouant la main comme pour chasser une mouches trop collantes. « Allez-y ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas, vous pouvez vous amuser avec toutes vos victimes mais évitez les sorciers tout de même. »

Les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent avant de disparaître vers la destination de leur mission.

**SRRESRRESRRE**

Evan regarda Severus entrain de faire sa valise. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait vu Rosier revenir dans la chambre avec l'Epée Eternelle.

« Sev. Je peux t'accompagner ? » Demanda Evan d'une petite voix.

« Non ! » Trancha la voix froide de son amant qui ne se tourna même pas vers lui pour lui répondre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Severus le transperça de son regard noir puis retourna à ses affaires.

« Tu fais ce que tu dois faire, je fais ce que je dois faire. Chacun de son côté. Point barre. » Déclara-t-il très calmement.

Ces mots avaient traversé le cœur de Rosier comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Il recula même sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés de douleur.

« Tu… Je… » Bégaya Evan sans trouver ses mots, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, les traits figés dans un masque de douleur pure. « Tu me hais donc à ce point ? Je devais le faire... »

Evan releva un visage ravagé par des larmes de sang qui brisèrent le cœur de Severus qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui.

« Je devais le faire ! » Cria Rosier la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « Mais tu ne veux rien comprendre. Tu étais blessé, je ne voulais pas te donner plus de soucis. Ca peut te paraître une excuse grotesque mais c'est la vérité… Et toi… ET toi, tu agis comme si je venais de te tromper, comme si j'avais fait une connerie énorme… »

« Tu aurais pu mourir ! » Le coupa Severus d'une voix très calme. « Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une connerie énorme ? Qu'aurais-je fait si tu n'étais pas revenu ? Si tu avais échoué ? »

Rogue soupira avant de lâcher les vêtements qu'il tenait pour serrer Rosier dans ses bras. Ce dernier sanglota contre son torse.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! » Répétait-il.

« Calme-toi maintenant ! » ordonna Severus en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues blanches de son amant. « C'est moi qui m'excuse mais tu m'as fait tellement peur. Je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, c'est tout. »

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre leur souffle pourtant très précaire.

**LMNMLMNM**

Lucius rentra chez lui et ordonna à un elfe de maison de préparer ses valises pour un séjour en France. Il venait tout juste d'envoyer une lettre à Florien de Médicis, chef de la famille Médicis qu'il recevait déjà une réponse apportée par un magnifique hibou au pelage brun soyeux.

« Que se passe-t-il Lucius ? Bellatrix est complètement hystérique. » S'inquiéta Narcissa en entrant dans le bureau.

Lucius se tenait derrière son bureau sur un grand fauteuil vert foncé.

« Le Maître nous envoie en mission. Je dois me rendre en France pour voir Florien. » Répondit-il en se relevant pour ranger la lettre dans une boîte qui se fermait grâce à un sort de son cru.

« Combien de temps ? »

Lucius fit face à sa femme et caressa sa joue doucement. Il pensa tout de suite à Draco enfermé à Poudlard alors qu'il aurait du se trouver dans ses appartements au calme en attendant l'accouchement de deux « magnifiques » petites filles.

« Le temps de convaincre Florien que notre cause est la meilleure. Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de mal mais sait-on jamais. »

Narcissa soupira de lassitude et d'inquiétude avant d'hocher la tête en accord avec son mari.

Ils descendirent à la salle des cheminées. Une valise assez grande était posée en face de la cheminée pour les voyages internationaux. Il embrassa sa femme avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de lui dire :

« Si tu as la moindre nouvelle en ce qui concerne Dray, envoie moi un hibou et je rentrerai rapidement. »

« Je l'aurai fait même si tu ne me l'avait pas demandé. » Ria Narcissa avant de voir son mari être absorbé par les flemmes.

Et voilà. Elle se retrouvait seule dans une gigantesque demeure sans son époux et sans son fils.

Son regard se porta vers un portrait accroché au centre du hall. Il représentait les trois membres du manoir. Narcissa était assise sur une chaise, souriante, Lucius se tenait derrière elle, le visage neutre, il paraissait si froid et pourtant, sa main sur l'épaule de son épouse témoignait bien du contraire. Draco, quant à lui, était assis aux pieds de sa mère et souriait largement. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Narcissa sourit tristement avant de se diriger vers les appartements de son fils et de Charlie Weasley. Elle toqua à la porte et vit apparaître Molly Weasley qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

**SBRLSBRL**

Sirius n'avait pas quitté le chevet du jeune sorcier depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas non plus dormi depuis que Draco était à Poudlard. L'état de santé du jeune sorcier semblait s'être stabilisé.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Monsieur Black ! » Lui conseilla l'infirmière.

« Merci mais ça ira. Je vais rester encore un peu. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi restez-vous au chevet de Monsieur Malefoy alors que vous le connaissez à peine ? »

Sirius soupira avant de changer de lingette sur le front du malade.

« Il est si jeune. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet Auror lui a jeté un sort pour l'amener ici et en faire un prisonnier de guerre ? Surtout le jour de son mariage. Un jour si important… » Murmura Sirius en regardant le visage blanc de Draco.

L'infirmière ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle avait été révoltée quand Dumbledore avait annoncé que Draco serait enfermé dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard en tant que prisonnier de guerre. Un enfant… Enceint qui plus est. Comment pouvait-on être sans cœur ? Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire ça à son patient. Tant qu'elle pourrait le garder à l'infirmerie, elle en profiterait. Elle espérait juste que sa famille viendrait le récupérer prochainement car il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller et baisser sa fièvre.

Remus entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient Draco et Sirius. Il s'assit à côté de l'animagus.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Bonne ! » Répondit simplement le loup-garou.

Il avait été décidé pour eux qu'ils ne parleraient qu'à mot couvert de leur mission d'espionnage et de leur compte rendue à Voldemort. Ils savaient parfaitement que les murs avaient des oreilles, surtout ceux de cette école.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est stable mais il refuse de se réveiller. Il est plongé dans une sorte de sommeil prolongé. Pompom a dit que c'était sûrement dû au choc du sort. La magie de Malefoy a agi directement sur les fœtus pour les protéger des dommages externes… »

Remus soupira en regardant le visage d'ange de Malefoy junior.

Il fallait le sortir de là coûte que coûte.

**HPSSHPSSHP**

« Bien ! Maintenant, il faut que tu concentres toute ta magie en un seul point… Celui entre tes mains. » Expliqua Salazard en regardant les progrès de son élève.

Harry réussit après de longues heures d'entraînement à créer une petite boule d'énergie entre ses mains. Cette simple boule pouvait pulvériser un château très ancien et gigantesque en un souffle.

La boule d'énergie commença à grossir sous les yeux satisfaits de Serpentard. Elle grossissait de plus en plus jusqu'à avoir la forme d'un gros ballon. Puis elle disparu pour laisse un Harry essoufflé, à genoux sur le sol.

« Bravo. Tu t'améliores de plus en plus. »

« Il faut… Il faut que je reprenne l'entraînement des sorts de figeages. » Déclara Harry en se relevant le souffle redevenant normal.

Salazard hocha la tête, fit apparaître des sphères dans les airs qui tournoyèrent autour des deux sorciers. Harry se concentra et d'un simple geste de la main débuta les sorts de figeages. Sur une trentaine d'objets, vingt-cinq furent figés, les autres furent tout simplement détruites en explosant.

« Cela peut être aussi pratique ! » Ricana Salazard en regardant les poussières sur le dallage blanc.

« Très drôle Sal. Très drôle. Il faut que je soies au meilleur de ma forme pour tirer mon frère de là-bas. »

« Dumbledore t'y attends de pieds fermes. » Déclara le sorcier d'une voix grave.

Salazard n'osait pas avouer à Harry la discussion que l'un des tableaux lui avait raconté. Il se doutait que le jeune homme ferait des choses inconsidérées en entendant les plans du Vieux Fou. Lui-même avait été outré de les connaître. Il était très anxieux. Si son héritier ne sortait pas le jeune homme de Poudlard rapidement, ce dernier mourrait et ses enfants vivraient l'enfer sur terre aux prises avec un vieux cinglé se prenant pour Merlin lui-même. Quoique… Même Merlin n'avait jamais osé avoir une idée aussi malveillante, aussi dégoûtante. Pourtant il en avait fait des bonnes le Vieux Sage. Mais ça…

Il fallait faire vite.

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit sur Tom lui-même. Celui-ci entra dans la salle, salua son ancêtre puis embrassa rapidement son amant.

« Va te changer Chaton. Le dîner va être servi. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête puis sortit, laissant les deux sorciers ensemble.

« Alors ? » S'enquit Lord Voldemort.

« Il veut faire boire la potion des anges à Malefoy junior. Tu sais ce que cela signifie… »

« Ils mourront tous. »

Salazard hocha la tête gravement.

« Mais je pensais que seul Severus savait créer cette potion. » Fit remarquer Tom.

« Anthony l'a apprise au bout de cinq années de recherche sur un échantillon volé. »

« Elle pourrait fonctionner ? »

« Je l'ignore mais dans les deux cas, Draco risque sa vie autant que celle de ses enfants. Il faut que tu les sortes de là rapidement. » Conseilla Serpentard.

Harry qui avait entendu la conversation des deux hommes partit rapidement dans sa chambre, se plaça sur le bureau de Tom, prit une plume et écrivit une lettre à Madame Malefoy et à Sirius. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la potion des anges mais il savait qu'elle pourrait tuer son frère et tout mais pas ça.

Il prit deux hiboux dans la volière puis l'envoya au Manoir Malefoy et chez son parrain.

Il fallait se dépêcher.

A suivre…

C'est un chapitre plus court que les autres, je m'en rends compte mais je tournais un peu en rond. Et puis de cette manière, ce chapitre jète les bases d'un chapitre très mouvementé à venir.

Alors je remercie tous les revieweurs pour leurs messages d'encouragement. J'adore recevoir des reviews… ET pis je remercie ma Luna qui me soutient et m'aide à trouver l'inspiration (**ALLEZ LIRE SES FICS, ELLES SONT TOUTES GENIALES) **

1 : Tout le monde connaît les Médicis ou au moins un des membres de cette famille royale française… je ne dois pas vous faire un cours d'histoire quand même… si ?

2 : La maison Desnobles ou de Nobles, seigneurs de Besplas et de Saint-Amadou en Languedoc et au pays de Foix est une famille ancienne, originaire de Lucques, où elle est connue au rang des nobles, ainsi qu'à Orvietto, Florence, et autres villes célèbres d'Italie, sous le nom de Nobili.


	14. 13: dérapage et côté gryffy

**Luna 051** : MA CHERIIIIEUH ! De rien pour la pub ! Tu as fait pareil pour moi et pis t'es ma copineuh chérieuh ! Ouais ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais comme j'ai expliqué, je tournais un peu en rond… (Grand sourire gêné). Pour la leçon d'histoire : merci ! Je savais que les Médicis étaient Italien mais sur le coup, dans mon esprit, ils habitent en France alors à une heure du matin, j'ai mélangé la réalité et la fiction ! (S'en va se cacher dans un trou !) Honte à moi ! Ben pour l'histoire de Catherine, je savais pas. Tu m'en apprends une bonne…

**Satya :** On te pardonne ma grande, t'inquiètes pas… De toute manière, je ne prends pas en compte l'Histoire de ces deux familles (toutes deux Italiennes ceci dit #clin d'œil à Luna#) C'était juste pour expliquer d'où je prenais ces deux noms de famille. Merci pour la review.

**Crystal d'Avalon : **Quelle review… ÔO wouaou !

**_Il me plait beaucoup bien que j'ai eu envie de jeter mon _**

**_Pauvre ordi par la fenêtre en voyant ce que faisait dumbo à Dray chéri :_**Pose cet ordinateur Crystal… pose-le doucement. Faut pas t'en faire Dumbo va morfler dans… un certain temps. Faut patienter mais si tu casses ton pc, tu pourras plus me lire, ni déposer de review superbe comme celle-ci. (Grand soupire de soulagement en voyant Crystal reposer son ordi)

**_C'est un crime passible du baiser des détraqueurs de faire autant de mal _****_À Drago, j'en suis sûre!_** t'es encore gentille toi ! Moi, je vois autre chose comme vengeance. (Grand sourire sadique) **_Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? J'aurais du savoir que c'était Drake le _****_'Petit' frère :_** t'es pas la seule dans ce cas. Pourtant je n'ai pas été sadique sur ce coup-là. Y avait plein d'indices super gros… Comme des éléphants… Immenses. ******_ Parc contre faudra expliquer la séance pour devenir _****_Frères de sang qu'ils ont faite. : _**Faudrait peut-être en effet (Sourire entendu) **_Je sais que je reviens un chap en arrière mais, honte à moi, j'ai pas _****_Saisi l'allusion de l'usine à médicament (je dois être malade, je le _****_Savais ! - Je peux rater les cours ?) _**: Comment t'expliquer… Les médicaments peuvent être très mortels en résumé. T'as compris ? Et vu que Ryry est assez naïf, il pense médicament aide alors que c'est pas tout à fait ça pour la famille Malefoy. En ce qui concerne les enfants de Dray, tu as peut-être raison sur le fait que Ryry sera complètement gaga. Tu verras bien ! Pour la fin de ta review, c'est pas grave ! Accro à cette fic ? Je suis ravie de l'apprendre mais qui te dis que je veux te désintoxiquer ? Jamais ! Tu restes avec moâaaaa ! Gniahahahahahahahahahaha ! **Hanna : **Dumbledore morflera mais pas maintenant…T'inquiètes pas pour Dray, je suis pas méchante. Sadique mais pas méchante ! **Onarluca :** Merci pour le compliment. Je fais mon possible pour vous satisfaire. Vilà la suite. **Mini pouce06 : **Les scènes entre Tom et Harry vont arriver mais pour le moment, vu le mariage, l'enlèvement, la grossesse, ils ont pas trop eu le temps d'être seul à seul. Harry n'est pas enceint. Pas encore. Voilà pourquoi il a pas l'air de se soucier de lui-même. Et voilà la suite…**Sahada :** Ouais je le sais que tu aimes mais ça ne t'empêche pas de m'envoyer des reviews, plein de reviews ! Gros bisoux **Chaya :** Mais nan, c'est pas tristounet. Juste un peu plus noir que les autres… Bon… Ta review m'a convaincu… Tu seras… un bébé… une petite fille. Contente ? **La Shinegami :** Bah, je le dis t'es pas la seule à pas avoir fait le lien entre Dray et le frère de Ryry. T'es pas bête… Bisoux à toi aussi et merci pour la review. **Arty :** **_Je préfère ce genre de fin ouverte ça laisse plus de place à l'imagination qu'une fin abrupte qui ne laisse à penser qu'aux événements qui viennent de se passer. _**: Ben on fait ce que l'on peut…**_Petite remarque n°1 : "ria" n'existe pas en français (en général on emploie "rit") _**: Je ne relèverait pas cette première remarque comme j'ai l'habitude de la faire… donc sarcastiquement mais plutôt dans la bonne humeur : je sais bien que l'on emploie « rit » mais j'étais crevée (il était 1h15 du matin à peu près) donc je n'ai pas fait attention aux fautes… **_Petite remarque n°2 : La famille Médicis n'est-elle pas une famille Italienne (de Florence)?_** _Dixit Luna 051 (Copine à moi) « les Médicis sont Italiens en fait! Le Château des Médicis se trouve d'ailleurs à Florence et est absolument magnifique. C'est Catherine qui a épousé un roi Français quelconque dont je ne me souviens plus du nom qui avait ordonné sa construction tout en prenant exemple sur les châteaux français et ses jardins. »_ Tu as la réponse à ta question…mais en fait, je m'en fous un peu parce que je ne prends pas ça en compte. Je prends seulement les noms et les pays concernés… Mais je dois le préciser… **_Petite remarque n°3 (non mais c'est pas fini!) : qui n'a rien à voir mais serai il possible que l'expression "Tomber dans la päme" soit employée dans un prochain chapitre, svp?  
C'est la formule d'origine de "Tomber dans les pommes". La formule a été déformée. "Pâme" vient de "spasme" ; les spasmes qui sont ressentis avant un arrêt cardiaque._**C'est assez difficile de répondre positif ou négatif à cette demande… Je le ferai peut-être mais je ne sais pas absolument pas quand et comment je pourrais utiliser cette formule….**_Dernière remarque (la plus importante) : la fic est tjs super, j'attend la suite avec impatience._**Merci ! La voilà la suite… J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant… **Zaika :** Mais que fais-tu ? C'est quoi ce boom ! Voilà la suite… **Vif d'Or :** mais je te traite pas de vieille… (Se taire derrière son divan) tu n'es pas vieille… pas du tout… Juste que tu es notre aînée nan ? T'inquiètes pour la suite, elle arrive à grands pas mais j'y vais à mon aise… Ca doit rester logique ! Bisoux… **Note** : pour les deux familles que j'ai cité, je ne reprendrai pas leur véritable histoire ni les véritables membres. Pour ces derniers, je les crée moi-même… et pour leurs histoires familiales aussi… Vilà ! **Chapitre 13************_Deux jours plus tard. _**

**Poudlard.**« Votre état est presque stable Monsieur Malefoy ! » Déclara l'infirmière à son patient qui ne lui adressa pas un seul regard de remerciement. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Draco était d'une humeur exécrable. Dumbledore lui-même en avait fait les frais en se retrouvant avec la barbe rose fluorescente (fait vérifier par Sirius Black lui-même et certifier très efficace pour le repérage de Vieux Fou la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard), une robe de vieille femme assortie avec des fleurs immondes brodées dessus, des nœuds roses dans les cheveux et pour finir le maquillage très, très, prononcer que Draco lui avait fait. Et tout cela sans baguette. Il y avait quand même un bien à être enceint. Sa magie s'était considérablement augmentée… Ses sautes d'humeur aussi. Il avait même fini par fondre en larme dans les bras réconfortants d'un Remus Lupin plus que dépassé par les crises du jeune homme. 

**Manoir Malefoy**

De son côté, Lucius n'en menait pas large avec son épouse après la lecture d'une lettre envoyée par le jeune Potter.

« Si jamais il touche à un seul cheveux de mon fils…. »Commença Narcissa la voix étrangement basse, les yeux brillant d'une folie pure et une aura plus que meurtrière se dégageant d'elle. « Je les tuerai tous ! »

Florien de Médicis se demanda durant quelques instants s'il ne s'était pas trompé de Manoir. Mais non… En regardant les propriétaires des lieux, il n'y avait aucun doute mais c'était tellement stupéfiant de voir cette femme, habituellement si froide, brûlée d'une rage folle et meurtrière. Lucius semblait légèrement se ratatiner sur lui-même en regardant sa femme exploser les bibelots dans le salon.

« Que regardez-vous comme ça ? » Questionna Narcissa en leur jetant un regard mauvais.

« Nous ? Rien du tout ! Mais tu sais, le vase que tu tiens entre tes mains ma chérie coûte assez cher et il n'y en a que trois au monde ! » Ri Lucius très mal à l'aise en voyant le sourire mauvais de son épouse s'agrandir.

« Sans blague ? Et bien maintenant il n'y en aura plus que deux au monde ! » Ricana-t-elle en lâchant le vase qui se brisa au sol en petits morceaux. "ALORS MAINTENANT SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE BRISE TA COLLECTION D'OBJETS DE MAGIE NOIRE CACHEE DANS LES CACHOTS: VA ME CHERCHER MON FILS!"

Lucius poussa un soupir avant que sa femme ne quitte la pièce toujours folle de rage.

« Et si tu n'y vas pas. Je t'y conduirai moi-même en te bottant le cul jusque chez le Vieux Fou ! » Hurla-t-elle avant que la porte ne se referme.

Une fois, seul, Lucius se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, fit apparaître un verre de cognac et le but d'une traite avant de le remplir une nouvelle fois. Florien prit place en face de lui et le regarda longuement descendre ses verres les uns après les autres.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici Lucius ? » S'enquit-il brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Je résume en vachement court alors ! » déclara Lucius d'une voix pâteuse et en souriant bizarrement.

L'alcool était mauvais pour lui.

« Notre Lord s'envoie en l'air avec Potter, le Sauveur du Monde… Enfin l'ex sauveur du monde ! Charlie Weasley… Ouais le Charlie Weasley » Ajouta-t-il en ricanant alors que le visage de Florien avait perdu toute couleur. « Est mon beau-fils depuis vingt-huit heures quarante cinq minutes et six secondes… Ah non, neuf maintenant… Mais il sera bientôt veuf si l'on ne récupère pas mon fils qui s'est fait capturé par le Vieux Fou qui s'est marié dans mon manoir… »

Florien s'étrangla avec son vin quand il entendit cette phrase. Il regarda Lucius et soupira quand il remarqua que ce dernier en était déjà à son quinzième verre de cognac. Le blond tenait bien l'alcool mais pas à ce point-là et certainement pas en les descendant tous à cette vitesse là ! Il fit appel à un elfe qui lui apporta dans la seconde une potion pour le dessoûler. Il s'approcha du maître des lieux pour la lui faire boire mais ce dernier l'empoigna pour lui rouler une pelle magistrale. Un peu décontenancé, il ne réagit pas de suite puis il se débattit mais rien ne faisait lâcher prise à Malefoy.

Il fallait avouer qu'il ne se débattait plus, non plus, avec autant d'entrain que les premières secondes mais comment s'y prendre quand le type qui vous a attrapé embrasse comme un dieu ?

Rapidement il reprit contenance surtout quand il se mit à sentir des mains lui enlever sa ceinture de pantalon. Il réprima un gémissement quand une main très audacieuse s'infiltra dans son boxer.

« Lucius… »Gémit-il. « Ce n'est… Oh putain ! C'est… pas… une très… hmmm ! Bonne idée… »

Lucius ne prit pas attention à la phrase hachée par les gémissements et le souffle haletant. Il mordillait la peau du cou bronzé et caressait le sexe de plus en plus dure de Florien qui se tortillait pour lui échapper. Florien finit par se répandre dans la main du blond qui se tortillait sur lui.

Il était mort de honte.

Il murmura une formule qui fit disparaître le « méfait » puis…Au grands maux, les grands remèdes. Florien attrapa Lucius par les poignets et le coinça sous le lui avant de lui enfoncer la petite bouteille de potion dans la bouche et ne le force à boire son contenu.

Lucius recracha le flacon vide et regarda Florien à moitié débraillé à califourchon sur son estomac.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fous à moitié vautré sur moi et à moitié à poils ? » S'exclama-t-il avant de se souvenir de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Pour la première de sa vie, Florien vit Lucius rougir et paraître très gêné.

« N'en faisons pas tout un plat, tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette ! » Soupira-t-il en se rhabillant décemment et en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.

Il regarda Malefoy faire de même avant de faire disparaître les boissons alcoolisées de la pièce.

« Bien ! Maintenant que le petit… malentendu est passé. Si tu m'expliquais avec… logique… pourquoi cette histoire entre ton fils et ce Weasley et ce que Dumby L'Aliéné a encore foutu comme merde ? »

Lucius sourit en entendant le surnom du Vieux Fou. Il n'y avait que Florien pour avoir le cran d'appeler Dumbledore, Dumby l'Aliéné. Et ce, depuis qu'ils étaient en deuxième année à Poudlard. Il se souvenait encore de la tête du Vieux quand Florien l'avait affublé de ce surnom stupide en face de toute l'école. Les Serpentards avaient tous failli mourir de rire ; Les Gryffondors avaient été outré au plus haut point lançant des menaces de morts à l'encontre du brun aux cheveux longs ; les Serdaigles avaient été partagé entre outrage et amusement ; et les Poufsouffle s'étaient rangés du point de vue des Serpentards et s'étaient vautrés sur les bancs en s'esclaffant durant de très longues minutes.

« Pour l'histoire entre mon fils et Charlie Weasley, je te dirais simplement qu'ils se sont mariés pas plus tard qu'avant-hier. » Soupira Lucius qui avait toujours du mal à s'y faire.

« Mais je pensais que Draco refusait de se laisser approcher par un homme… depuis… Enfin depuis l'histoire d'Oliver. » Fit remarquer Florian, surpris.

« Je le pensais aussi mais il semblerait que Charlie ait su trouver les mots juste pour lui redonner confiance ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le mariage entre ces deux-là qui nous préoccupe mais plutôt mes petits enfants à venir. »

Lucius planta ses yeux gris dans les améthystes de Médicis.

« Draco est enceint d'un mois à peu près. Il est entre les griffes de Dumbledore et tu connais aussi bien que moi les risques qu'il encoure en restant dans les parages du Vieux Fou. »

Florien hocha gravement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il les connaissait les risques. Notamment avec cette potion des anges… Et savoir que le jeune homme attendait des enfants le rendait encore plus inquiet pour lui. Il tenait tellement à ce gosse.

« En effet, avec cette potion entre ses mains et ton fils en prime, il n'hésitera pas. »

Lucius se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Notre Lord aimerait que ta famille rejoigne sa cause. Avec vous à nos côtés, Dumbledore osera moins s'attaquer à ma famille et à notre Lord lui-même » Pensa tout haut Malefoy.

Florien devait bien avouer que cela était très juste. Sa famille était l'une des plus puissantes de France, si pas la plus puissante. Chacun des membres de son clan étaient à des postes hauts placés autant dans le gouvernement sorcier que celui des moldus. Ils étaient craints mais aussi respectés.

« Je suppose qu'il a aussi fait appel aux Nobili. » S'enquit-il.

« C'est exact. Plus des familles comme des autres nous rejoindrons, plus Dumbledore commencera à nous craindre ou du moins se méfier un peu plus que maintenant. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter longuement jusqu'à ce que Malefoy amène Florien chez son maître.

**Manoir des Nobili en Italie.**

« Tiens donc… Severus Rogue ! Que me vaut l'honneur de t'accueillir dans mon humble demeure ? » S'exclama Dorian Nobili, grand, cheveux roux parfaitement gominés, yeux vert eau superbe, teint blanc crayeux, des vêtements parfaitement ajustés à son corps.

Dorian aurait facilement pu tenir la distance avec Lucius Malefoy côté noblesse et fierté. Severus s'inclina rapidement en face du maître des lieux (loin d'être une humble demeure mais plutôt un immense château très éclairé) qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le grand divan rouge en face de lui.

« Je suis ici sous les ordres de mon Maître. »

« Oui ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Souffla Dorian tout en faisant apparaître des verres avec un liquide rouge à l'intérieur.

Il en tendit un à Severus qui le huma légèrement avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Le sang était exquis. De premier choix. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour n'en laisser aucune goutte hors de sa bouche.

Ils se regardèrent tranquillement avec de se sourire, l'atmosphère devenant plus serein, plus calme.

« Alors… Dis-moi que me veut donc ton cher maître ? » S'enquit Nobili très curieux de connaître les raisons de la présence de Rogue chez lui.

« C'est très simple : Dumbledore ! »

« Ce Vieux Dingue ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait cette fois ? » S'exclama Dorian légèrement surpris.

« Il a capturé Draco et possède la potion des anges. »

« Je vois ! »

Leurs phrases et réponses étaient très courtes mais aucun mot de plus n'était nécessaire. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Un seul regard, une seule phrase, une réponse courte… Tout fut clarifié. Tout fut décidé.

« Je crois que tes bagages ne te serviront à rien ici, Severus ! » Déclara Dorian en se levant sensuellement.

« Je le pensais bien mais l'on n'est jamais trop prudent. » Souffla-t-il.

Un sourire entendu…

Un souffle éteint….

Dorian disparut de la pièce pour revenir avec un elfe et deux sacs.

« Allons-y. Il est hors de question que le jeune Malefoy fasse face aux Dingos de service sans que je n'y fasse rien ! »

Severus sourit en voyant la mine déterminée du chef de famille Nobili. Il savait qu'en parlant des problèmes de Draco, Dorien lui donnerait raison pour toutes ses questions et tous ses choix. Dorien était complètement accros du jeune blond. Depuis que ce dernier était venu passer ses vacances avec lui, Dorien ne jurait que par lui. Il l'emmenait partout, le couvrait de cadeaux. Même alors qu'il était devenu un vampire, il n'avait eu de cesse de lui envoyer des bijoux, des animaux, des livres, des conseils en tout genre. Et lorsqu'il avait appris pour ce salopard d'Oliver, sa colère avait été telle qu'il en avait pulvériser l'aile ouest de sa demeure et tuer une dizaine d'elfes qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver dans les parages lors de sa crise de nerfs. Ne parlons même pas d'Oliver qui avait fini dans un caniveau dans une rue malfamée de Londres. Personne n'avait jamais su comment il s'était retrouvé à l'autre de bout de la ville, la gorge tranchée en un joli sourire net et sans une seule goutte de sang dans son corps.

Mystère.

Pourtant si les enquêteurs moldus et sorciers s'étaient un peu plus penché sur les corps, ils auraient reconnu les marques des Médicis et des Nobili. Cependant tel ne fut pas le cas.

Rogue s'était d'ailleurs étonné de ce fait mais il était vite venu à la conclusion que Lucius avait fait jouer ses connaissances et sa bourse.

Ils se mirent en route vers la demeure de Voldemort en passant par les cheminées. Etant vampires, le transplanage magique était à exclure.

**Manoir Jedusor.**

Harry était épuisé. Il avait passé ces deux derniers jours à explorer tous les sorts de magie blanche au peigne fin, n'omettant aucun sort de sa plus basse utilisation à sa plus haute fréquence.

« C'est étrange de voir combien de sorts dit inoffensifs peuvent causer comme dégâts sur un être humains quand ils sont lancés à pleine puissance. » Remarqua Harry en jetant un sort de découpe puissance maximum sur un mannequin qui finit en petits morceaux sur le sol.

Salazard ne répondit rien, regardant son élève s'entraîner avec toute sa détermination et sa rage.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Sal remarquait chaque jour une nette amélioration de puissance autant sur le point magique que sur le point caractériel de Harry. Il semblait plus puissant…

En fait, le gamin était plus puissant qu'à son arrivée. Pas encore au même stade que son héritier direct mais presque.

Mais aussi, il était plus sûr de lui. Il se dressait bien plus contre lui quand il avait le malheur de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes, il se supportait plus l'échec…

Tout un tas de petites choses qui faisaient de ce gamin, un futur sorcier très puissant qui donnerait du fil à retordre à Dumbledore et aux autres.

« Essaye de transplaner maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-il au jeune sorcier qui se concentra pour lui obéir.

Harry commença à disparaître et à apparaître d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce puis il disparu quelques minutes pour revenir avec des roses noires qu'il donna à Salazard.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ? » S'indigna-t-il.

Harry pouffa avant de lancer un charme sur un cube qui traînait au sol qui se transforma en vase vert transparent. Il conjura un autre sort pour le remplir d'eau et plaça les roses dedans avant de la poser sur un petit gourdin en dessous du tableau du Fondateur.

« J'ai une question… »

« Je t'écoute Harry ! »

Salazard fit apparaître un divan noir sur lequel ils s'assirent pour discuter.

« Dumbledore… Quelle magie utilise-t-il ? Tu dois le savoir vu que tu as passé énormément de temps dans le tableau à Poudlard. »

Le sorcier réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Dumbledore ne s'est jamais servi de magie noire, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir mais il connaît la magie ancienne ce qui fait de lui, un ennemi à ne pas sous estimé. A aucun moment. »

Harry hocha gravement la tête.

« Je ne pourrais pas le battre avec mes simples pouvoirs actuels, n'est-ce pas ? »

Salazard planta ses yeux rouges dans les émeraudes de son petit protégé.

« Tu es loin de pouvoir faire le poids Harry. Très loin. Mais tu auras plus de chance quand tu auras appris à maîtriser la magie noire et celle des anciens ainsi que des éléments que tu commences seulement à étudier. »

Harry se releva, s'étira puis fit apparaître des flammes noires et mauves. Il les fit s'intensifier.

« Garde bien le contrôle Harry. Fais les grandir au fur et à mesure. »

Les flammes prirent de plus en plus d'ampleur.

« Maintenant imagine qu'il s'agisse d'une boule de feu. Une simple boule. »

Harry se concentra, de la sueur perlait le long de son visage, piquait ses yeux mais il n'y prit pas attention. Il imagina deux boules très grosses de flammes noires et mauves.

Il écarta ses mains des flammes qui se roulèrent en deux boules distinctes. Dire que Salazard était étonné aurait été un doux euphémisme. C'était plus que ça. Harry faisait preuve d'une grande force magique pour créer deux boules de flammes surtout des flammes noires…

Flammes de magie noire pure.

Les plus destructrices.

Le gamin se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il faisait de la magie noire primaire ? La plus ancienne et la plus puissante de tout ? Certainement pas. Et pourtant c'était bien le cas.

Salazard fit apparaître des ennemis dans la pièce qui se ruèrent sur le Survivant qui les intercepta du regard. Il sourit machiavéliquement avant de lancer ses boules de feu sur ses ennemis qui hurlèrent avant de se consumer dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il avait réussit.

Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol, reprenant sa respiration. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sprinté un quatre cent mètres à toute vitesse.

« C'était splendide Harry ! » Le félicita Serpentard en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était omnubilé par une seule pensée : sauvez son frère de sang.

Il avait les moyens de mettre Dumbledore hors d'état de nuire quelques instants. Certainement assez pour aller chercher son frère.

Décider d'en finir avec ce petit jeu, il sortit du manoir de son amant avant de transplaner jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard.

Il émit un petit sifflement. Son phénix arriva et se percha sur son épaule.

« Bealor ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour aller le chercher ! » Souffla-t-il au Phénix qui émit un doux chant avant de laisser une de ses plumes retomber dans les mains de son maître et ami. « Merci mon ami ! »

Harry prononça une formule ancienne sur la plume qui brilla et le recouvrit d'un halot blanc. Il savait que dorénavant personne ne pourrait le voir, il ferait partie du décor.

Harry avait étudié toutes les propriétés de son phénix quelques jours avant l'incident du manoir Malefoy. Il avait ainsi découvert que son phénix était très spéciale : phénix lié à la lumière, il pouvait donné à son maître la possibilité de devenir invisible pour qui que ce soit grâce à une ancienne formule et à une plume du phénix.

Il était devenu la lumière.

En fait, Bealor, son phénix et ami, provenait d'une espèce de phénix très ancienne. Plus ancienne encore que Fumseck. Ils étaient souvent craints par les sorciers car ils ne s'alliaient qu'avec les sorciers utilisant la magie noire et leur permettant ainsi de ne faire plus qu'un avec la lumière. Ces phénix avaient été pourchassé par les soi disant sorciers du bien et emprisonnés par ceux du mal. C'était pour cette raison que l'espèce de Bealor s'était réfugié dans un lieux inconnu de tous et inaccessible.

Harry se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en vitesse. Il était peut-être invisible mais pas complètement fou pour rester trop longtemps dans cette école sous la surveillance de ce minable de Dumbledore.

« Et moi, je te dis Malefoy que tu vas enfin recevoir ce que tu mérites… Avale cette potion ! »

« RECULE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT WEASMOCHE SINON…. » Hurla Draco.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton petit papa à la rescousse ? » Ricana Ron sur un ton cruel.

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et s'arrêta net en voyant la scène.

Ron était agenouillé sur l'estomac de Draco. Ce dernier avait le visage en sang, les mains maintenues aux pieds du lit défait et tâché de rouge. Hermione voulait arrêter Ron en le tirant par le col de sa chemise mais ne réussit qu'une seule chose se faire envoyer valdinguer contre un mur derrière elle.

« Avale ça ! » S'écria Ron en voulant mettre une fiole dans la bouche de Draco qui se débattait et gardait sa bouche fermée.

Harry s'approcha, leva sa main et lança un sort sur Ron qui percuta le même mur que Hermione.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Hurla-t-il, rouge de fureur.

Harry passa la plume sur son visage ce qui le fit redevenir visible. Il lança un regard froid à son ancien ami.

« Harry ? » S'étonna le roux.

« C'est Potter pour toi Weasley. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et claquante comme un fouet.

Il aida Draco à se remettre debout.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » S'enquit-il en posant une main sur le ventre légèrement renflé de son frère.

« Bien. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu es seul ? » S'inquiéta Draco en regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un d'autre apparaître.

Harry baissa les yeux, un peu honteux mais reprit vite son masque haineux quand il vit Ron lever sa baguette. Il fit un geste de la main qui écrasa le roux contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle.

« Ne t'avise même plus de faire un seul geste sinon je tuerai. ET je le ferai… »

« Je suis ton ami Harry ! » Articula difficilement Weasley.

« Tu l'étais mais tu m'as bien eu… Toi et tes mensonges… Tu as du bien te marrer en me voyant si naïf, t'aider, te soutenir… » Gronda Harry en resserrant son sort d'étau sur le corps du roux qui poussait des petits cris de douleur.

Il fit claquer la tête de Ron contre le mur. Il y eut un bruit de craquement puis Ron retomba inerte au sol.

« Harry, je… » Tenta d'articuler Hermione, un peu effrayée par les pouvoirs du brun.

« La ferme ! » Grogna-t-il en se retournant vers Draco qu'il prit par la main. « Tente quelque chose pour nous empêcher de partir et je te tue ! »

Hermione sourit piteusement avant de s'avancer vers son ancien ami. Elle lui tendit un parchemin.

« Tu vas en avoir besoin ! Partez maintenant ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, prit le parchemin, récita la formule avant de toucher sa peau et celle de son frère de la plume pour les maintenir sous le sort tous les deux. Il sentit immédiatement les effets de ce double sort… Il fallait se dépêcher de foutre le camp de cette école de malheur.

Ils coururent presque à travers les couloirs, heureusement vides, de l'école. Ils parcoururent l'espace qui les séparaient de la porte de sortie puis transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'au manoir Jedusor.

Ca n'avait pas été si dur que ça finalement, nota Harry en s'écroulant sur le sol froid d'une salle. Juste très épuisant.

Ce que Harry avait oublié de prendre en compte, c'était que le sort ancien prenait énormément de magie vitale pour se mettre en route et donc, il n'avait pas fait attention à se ménager lors des cours avec Salazard.

Autant dire que ce dernier était fort mécontent de revoir son élève évanouit au sol aux côtés de Draco Malefoy qui était aussi en piteux état. Mais heureusement, il ne s'agissait que de fatigue pas de blessure mortelle.

« Ton Chaton a une chance du tonnerre. » Marmonna-t-il à l'encontre de son héritier qui paraissait de fort méchante humeur en ramassant son amant.

Ne parlons même pas de Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue présent dans la pièce.

Harry allait le sentir passer à son réveil…

A suivre…

Alors ? L 'attente n'a pas été trop longue ?


	15. 14: dispute et conséquence

**.Satya :** Je fais ce que je peux pour l'attente… En fait, j'ai décidé d'alterner les uptades des deux fics. Une fois l'une et l'autre fois l'autre ainsi de suite. Voilà la suite.

**Zaika :** Ben merci pour le compliment… Et voilà le chapitre suivant.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Ryry est vachement valeureux…. En fait, je n'arrive pas à lui enlever son côté Gryffondor tête brûlée, c'est impossible. Cette chose est incrustée en lui avec de la super glue 4000… Pas possible autrement. Pour la potion, je n'ai pas encore expliqué ce qu'elle ferait sur Dray et les enfants mais son nom la décrit un peu quand même. Tout ce que l'on sait sur cette potion, c'est qu'elle est instable, pas finie et qu'elle pourrait tuer Dray et rendre les enfants de ce dernier étranges ainsi Dumby pourrait les contrôler sans problème. Et à ce moment-là, adieux vaches, veaux et cochons… Pour tes doses, tu les auras assez vite en fait… Etant donné la vitesse à laquelle j'uptade. En tout cas, j'essaye d'avoir un rythme d'uptade normal (pas tous les 5mois comme pour la fic sur les Shiverins (Milles excuses à la traductrice mais tu avoueras que 3-4 mois, c'est vachement long quand même). Voilà te dose ma chérie… J'espère qu'elle te satisfera quand même un peu en attendant le reste.

**Onarluca :** Bien sûr que Ryry a sauvé Dray. Il allait pas laisser le beau blond entre les mains du Vieux pervers quand même. Comme dirait Dray : « Gryffondor un jour, gryffondor toujours même dans la mort ! » (Grand sourire) Tu vas pouvoir le plaindre… Crois-moi ! Voilà la suite et merci pour l'encouragement.

**Fliflou :** ben merci ! Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir que tu aimes autant cette fic ! Je donne tout ce que je peux pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en couille donc… C'est rassurant !

**La Shinegami :** Tu sauras à l'avenir que je ne fais jamais attendre mes lecteurs. En tous les cas, je fais mon possible pour les satisfaire et jusqu'ici, il me semble que je réussis plutôt bien mon coup. Pour tes questions : voilà des réponses dans ce chapitre… Qui j'espère te plaira autant que le précédent.

**Sahada :** comment ça atroce ! Nif ! Enfin tu aimes donc c'est le principal. Et pour une fois je n'ai pas coupé le chapitre au moment critique… C'est déjà ça nan ?

**Loriane :** Comme tu le sais déjà, je suis super ravie de savoir que notre fic (à Slashman et moi) sera sur ton site (un super site d'ailleurs !) Merci pour le compliment, je fais ce que je peux…

**Chaya :** (essaye de calmer Chaya qui sautille partout) Oui ! Oui ! Une des filles de Dray aura ton surnom… Mais casse pas tout autour de toi en sautant comme ça. Pour les parents de Dray, je ne les imagine pas autrement. Pour moi, même s'ils ont choisi une voix sombre (à nos yeux de gentils tout plein… Comment ça, ça me concerne pas alors ? Maieuh !) , ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils n'aiment pas leur fils.

**Gally-Chan :** J'essaye d'être régulière en tous les cas. Je sais que certains auteurs ont du boulot mais alors qu'ils essayent de voir un week-end ou un jour pour écrire et poster… y a toujours moyen ! Regarde moi par exemple… Je boulotte aussi faut pas croire mais je me dis que c'est pas cool pour les gens qui me lisent de les faire patienter 4 mois (comme une certaine fic.. nan, ça me revient toujours pas qu'il ait fallu 4 mois pour uptader…) sans un mot d'excuse ou un truc pour dire que ça aura du retard… C'est juste une question de politesse envers ceux qui lisent… Ai-je tord ? Moi, j'ai écrit une fic (Ce que je suis, ce que je mérite) basée sur des loups-garous, vampires et autres, la première que j'ai faite quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais plutôt lente à l'écrire, c'est de prévenir les lecteurs que vu sa complexité, j'uptaderai pas rapidement… Que je préférais prendre mon temps pour le faire et ainsi éviter de partir dans du n'importe nouak ! Enfin… Tout est une question de point de vue mais moi, je pense que c'est la moindre des politesses…

**Marie-Eve dagenais :** Que vois-je ? Des demandes express ? Hmmm ! Je réfléchis… Toi seule connaîtras la réponse. S'il y a des fuites, je saurai te trouver ! Mouhahahahaha !

**Vif d'or :** Mais si, ils doivent être fâché… Ils en ont pris pour leur grade… Ben ouais, le mamour de Voldy avait disparu, sur qui veux-tu qu'il passe ses nerfs ? Ben les Mangemorts bien sûr ! Merci pour le compliment et voilà la suite… Kiss.

**Lyly **: merci ! Voilà la suite.

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Pas de problème…Je comprends… Tant que je sais que tu lis toujours… C'est le principal nan ? Merci de m'avoir prévenu et d'avoir laissé un message. Kiss.

**Yumi44 :** Coucou ! Voilà la suite ! Euh… Ne cris pas tout de suite victoire sur Voldy ! Vaut mieux pas. (Sifflote innocemment avant de courir à toutes jambes.)

**Note1 :** je vais expliquer le Lien du Sang ici : en fait, le Lien du Sang est un ancien rituel qui mélange le sang des personnes touchées par le sort. Ainsi ces personnes sont liées à jamais entre elles par un lien invincible et invisible. Par exemple, comme vous avez pu le remarquer quand Dray a été capturé par un Auror, Harry l'a tout de suite senti. Il a su que quelque chose était arrivé à son « frère » mais comme le lien est encore jeune et pas souvent utilisé, Harry et Draco ne savent pas encore de quoi ils sont capables grâce aux pouvoirs de l'autre.

J'espère que c'est assez clair mais vous aurez plus d'exemples dans la fic au fur et à mesure.

**Note 2 **: Dans ma fic, les vampires peuvent percevoir les auras des sorciers et des moldus. Ils sont aussi doués de la seconde vue.

**Chapitre 14.**

**Poudlard.**

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Hurla Dumbledore, seul dans son bureau. « Saleté de gosse ! »

Il fit exploser différents objets dans la pièce en laissant sa colère le submerger.

Non loin de là, deux personnes se souriant tandis qu'une autre éclatait d'un rire silencieux mais jubilatoire.

**Manoir Jedusor.**

« MAIS ES-TU INCONSCIENT ? » Hurla Voldemort. « TU AURAIS PU ETRE CAPTURE ! TUER ! OÙ QUE SAIS-JE ENCORE ! »

Harry poussa un énième soupire en regardant son amant faire les cents pas devant le lit en hurlant depuis une petite heure déjà.

« D'accord, j'ai mal agi mais c'est le résultat qui compte, non ? » Murmura Harry en regardant son amant qui devint plus pâle tout à coup.

Il aurait dû se taire…

Vraiment…

Draco avait raison en disant que les Gryffondors étaient des imbéciles heureux qui avaient la langue trop pendue.

Là, il avait la preuve de ces dires.

Voldemort inspira puis expira doucement.

« Mal agi… mal agi… » Murmurait-il en affichant un sourire qui paniqua Harry. « TU NE TE RENDS MEME PAS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS ENCOURU COMME DANGER ! TOUT LE MONDE SE CASSE LE CUL POUR TE PROTEGER ET TOI, TU DECIDES DE TOUS NOUS ENVOYER NOUS FAIRE CHIER AILLEURS ! »

Mauvais signe…

Tom était grossier. Les seules fois où il avait entendu Tom utiliser des gros mots, ce fut….Jamais !

Oups !

« Mais je suppose que Monsieur Potter a autre chose à faire que de prendre en compte les sacrifices des autres…N'EST-CE PAS ? »

Harry en avait marre. Une petite voix au fond de lui hurler à l'injustice.

« Et toi alors ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser mon frère avec ce taré, sachant qu'il possédait une potion qui aurait pu le tuer… ET TU LE SAVAIS ! MAIS TU N'AS PAS BOUGE LE PETIT POUCE… Rien. Que dalle. Nada… Et après ça, tu viens m'emmerder avec tes leçons stupides sur ce que j'aurais du faire ou pas… » S'écria Harry sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

« Sais-tu qui sont les Nobili, Harry ? » Demanda Voldemort surprenant le jeune homme.

« Euh… Non ! » Répondit-il un peu perdu par la question.

« Les Nobili est une immense famille italienne qui est divisée en deux grandes branches : les vampires et les Empoisonneurs. »

« Les empoisonneurs ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un poison, Chaton ? » Se moqua Voldemort.

« Va te faire foutre, Tom ! » Marmonna Harry en lui lançant son regard des plus noirs.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… Si tu m'avais demandé mon avis, tu aurais su que Dorian Nobili voulait envoyer les siens à Poudlard pour y sortir Draco et que tout ce serait bien passer ! » Grogna le Lord d'une voix aussi froide que le vent au Pôle Nord.

« Tu ne me dis rien non plus ! » Rétorqua Harry.

« Tu ne demandes jamais rien. »

Les deux sorciers se mesurèrent du regard.

« Depuis que je suis arrivé ici par un moyen que je passerai au silence… » Commença le brun avec un sourire mauvais. « Tu ne me parles de rien, tu te contentes de me faire valoir tien et le reste est passé sous silence. Comment veux-tu que je sache qui travaille autour de toi, ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, ce que, TOI, tu es capable de faire ? Je le suce de mon pouce ? »

« J'admets avoir fait une erreur en te mettant sur le côté mais comment puis-je, moi aussi, avoir confiance en toi ? Tu as passé toute ta petite vie à lécher les bottes de Dumbledore… Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un espion à son compte ? » Lâcha Tom.

« Alors c'est ça ! Je ne suis qu'un cul sur deux jambes que Monsieur s'enfile quand il le souhaite… TU AS LE SURVIVANT DANS TON PIEU ALORS TU DOIS LE MONTRER A TOUS COMME UN TROPHEE DE CHASSE ! C'EST CA ? MAIS LE RESTE … IL N'EST PAS ASSEZ BIEN…EN FAIT, T'AS JUSTE BESOIN D'UN TROU POUR TE SOULAGER….» Hurla Harry dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et dont le teint s'était rougi.

Tom le gifla très fortement sur la joue droite prenant par surprise Harry, qui le regarda, apeuré.

Il l'avait giflé…

Il venait de se faire frapper…

« Tu n'es qu'un gosse, voilà ce que tu es. Tu n'es même pas fichu de comprendre que je me suis inquiété pour toi… Que je sacrifie ce que je suis pour toi… »

« Je ne… te demande rien ! » Bégaya-t-il tout en continuant de pleurer.

Voldemort sortit sans un regard pour son compagnon qui se laissa tomber sur le lit et pleura longuement.

D'accord, il avait joué son stupide Gryffondor mais il ne méritait pas ça.

Sa tête lui tournait, il avait chaud, sa respiration était courte.

« Petit ! » Souffla quelqu'un qui était entré une demi heure après le départ de Tom. « Petit ? »

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour se perdre dans deux yeux vert eau.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Souffla-t-il en essayant de se relever.

Sa tête lui faisait mal comme si quelque chose tapait dans son crâne.

« Restez coucher, jeune Prince. » Lui conseilla l'inconnu. « Je suis Dorian Nobili, chef de la famille Nobili. »

« Ah oui ! Je connais…maintenant ! » Grimaça-t-il en portant une main à son front qui était moite.

Son souffle était court, haletant. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à toute vitesse, son sang pulsait dans ses veines.

Dorian se pencha sur le jeune homme, prit son pouls, sa température et soupira avec un fin sourire aux lèvres en voyant quelle couleur avait pris son aura magique.

« Repose-toi, Petit. Je veille sur toi. »

Il regarda Harry se rendormir doucement en fronçant les sourcils. Il était méfiant. Dorian passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille du « Petit » doucement.

Il était venu à son chevet dès qu'il avait senti la magie de Voldemort et celle d'Harry changer. Elle était passée du rouge colère à un gris brumeux, signe de désespoir, d'une tristesse profonde. Puis était venue cette satanée vision…

Cette gifle…

Ce coup qui a tout fait balancer…

Tom avait fait une grave erreur… Indigne de lui, de son rang, de son sang.

Le « Petit » n'était vraiment pas bien. Il avait de la fièvre. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, jeta de la poudre de cheminette et appela Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière apparut dans la chambre, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Dorian ? »

Son sourire disparut très rapidement quand elle vit le jeune homme couché dans le lit. Elle courut jusqu'au bord du lit et se pencha pour poser sa main sur le front du garçon. Il était bouillant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le fait d'utiliser la magie ancienne pour deux personnes… Le fait de se faire gifler par le Lord… Le stresse du kidnapping de son frère de sang… Et j'en passe. Je suppose qu'il nous fait une crise. » Déclara Dorian en soupirant.

Narcissa était estomaquée.

« Il l'a frappé ? » S'écria-t-elle écoeurée. « Il a frappé Harry ? Pauvre petit…»

Narcissa fit apparaître un bac d'eau, une serviette et la trempa dedans pour ensuite la poser sur le front chaud du garçon endormi.

Elle renouvela ces gestes plusieurs fois vérifiant que la température de Harry baisse bien. Lorsqu'elle fut soulagée –c'est-à-dire deux heures plus tard- que la santé du Prince n'était plus en danger, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Maintenant il faut qu'il dorme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement rétablie. »

« Vous êtes une véritable perle, Narcissa ! » S'amusa Dorian qui tenait la main de Harry dans la sienne.

« Ce n'est rien voyons ! Draco m'a souvent fait ce genre de crise quand il était plus jeune… Il suffisait qu'il ait fait une bêtise et que Lucius le punisse pour que dans l'heure, il soit malade. »

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant son fils dans un état aussi lamentable. Lucius avait alors fait appel à plusieurs médicomages pour qu'ils soignent son fils mais tous étaient repartis du manoir à coup de sortilèges divers. Et puis, ils avaient veillé sur leur fils deux jours et deux nuits entières, morts d'inquiétudes. Mais à la fin, ils avaient compris qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un rejet du corps de leur enfant vis-à-vis des évènements produits durant la journée. Le stress avait été tellement intense que le corps de Draco n'avait pas tenu le choc et avait développé une maladie subite : une fièvre intense, un mal de tête épouvantable, des sueurs froides qui arrivaient par vagues chez le malade, et parfois même des plaques rouges douloureuses sur toute la peau.

Un bruit dans la cheminée les tira de leur pensée. Lucius apparu dans la chambre accompagné de Draco.

« Ton fils vient juste de rentrer et la première chose que tu fais, c'est… » Commença Lucius avant de s'arrêter pour froncer les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Draco s'approcha du lit pour toucher Harry.

« Mais il est brûlant. » S'écria-t-il avant de s'asseoir à côté du corps allongé pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Il a fait une crise, Draco. La fièvre vient juste de tomber. » Expliqua Dorian en souriant au jeune homme qui semblait très soucieux.

Quand Harry se retourna dans le giron de Draco, il montra aux yeux de tous une marque légèrement violacée sur la joue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » Demanda le blond qui s'empêchait de hurler au meurtre, au viol, à l'ignominie.

Narcissa et Dorian se regardèrent avant que le vampire ne réponde :

« Nos souverains ont eu une dispute qui a mal tournée. »

« Il l'a frappé ? » S'exclama Lucius, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Narcissa hocha la tête gravement. Draco raffermit sa prise sur le brun qui dormait profondément.

« Draco… » Commença sa mère mais il la coupa.

« Non ! Je reste ici. »

Les adultes ne le contrarièrent pas et partirent l'un à la suite de l'autre. Draco se coucha aux côtés de Harry. Il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux en épis, massant le cuir chevelu de son frère de sang.

Il finit par s'endormir.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des bruits étranges provenant de la salle de bain.

Il entra dans la petite salle d'eau et vit Harry agenouillé devant les toilettes et entrain de vomir tripes et boyaux. Il prit un linge et le mouilla pour le poser sur le front de son frère comme sa mère lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait été malade un mois plus tôt.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna-t-il quand Harry eut fini.

Ce dernier avait le teint grisâtre, les yeux rougis, les lèvres légèrement bleutées.

« Tu poses vraiment des questions ridicules quand tu viens à peine de te lever, Dray. » Marmonna Harry en prenant appuie sur le blond pour se recoucher dans le grand lit.

Il se mit à pleurer. Il voulait être avec Tom mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible.

« Harry… » L'appela tendrement Draco.

Il se jeta dans les bras du blond en pleurant.

« C'est fini… Fini… J'ai tout gâché… » Sanglota-t-il.

Draco comprit rapidement de quoi parlait son frère. Il le réconforta du mieux qu'il put.

L'était de santé de Harry se dégradait de jours en jours. Parfois même, il hallucinait complètement. Draco était de plus en plus furieux et inquiet. Il restait au chevet de son ami depuis trois jours, en dormant par intermittence pour vérifier que la fièvre ne remontait plus.

Narcissa en avait plus qu'assez de voir Lord Voldemort plonger dans son plan macabre tête baissée sans se préoccuper de la soi disant personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Cette dernière plongeant un peu plus chaque jour vers une mort certaine. Charlie, quant à lui, épauler son époux du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais son travail lui prenait énormément de temps. Il voyait bien que l'état de Harry s'empirait de jour en jour mais il ignorait complètement ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« Je suis désolé Maître mais je pense qu'il faudrait faire venir un Médicomage de toute urgence. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je en faire venir un dans mon manoir ? » Demanda-t-il en commençant à perdre patience.

« Notre Prince va au plus mal depuis bientôt une semaine, Maître. Sa fièvre vient de remonter et m'alarme beaucoup, Maître. » Répondit Kyan, agenouillé en face du trône.

« Qu'a-t-il ? » S'enquit Lord Voldemort en cachant son inquiétude derrière un masque de froideur.

« Il… » Kyan hésita en repensant aux menaces de Miss Malefoy mais il savait aussi que son Maître sentirait ses mensonges.

« Il est tombé malade le soir même de la rentrée de Monsieur Draco Malefoy parmi nous. Son état semblait stable le lendemain mais il a repris d'une crise qui a aggravé son état de santé. Pour le moment, j'ai pu bloqué la fièvre mais il se pourrait qu'elle monte encore d'ici quelques heures si un Médicomage ne l'ausculte pas au plus vite. »

Tom semblait réfléchir mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il faisait ; il tentait juste de garder son masque froid en place, de ne pas foncer dans la chambre de Harry ou encore de tomber en sanglot devant ses Mangemorts.

« Connais-tu un médicomage qui pourrait nous aider ? »

« Bien entendu maître. Il est très sûr. » Répondit Kyan en vitesse.

« Va le chercher mais s'il y a le moindre fuite sur l'état du Prince dans les journaux demain, je saurai où trouver mon coupable. » Menaça-t-il avant de chasser Kyan hors de la salle de réunion. « Lucius. Quelles sont les nouvelles de Russie ? »

Et là, débuta toutes les explications sur le déroulement des opérations Renouveau dans le monde moldus et sorcier. Tout cela se mettait bien en place.

Mais une partie de Tom n'était pas dans la salle avec ses Mangemorts mais bien au chevet d'un garçon aux cheveux en bataille qui était pris d'une crise de vomissements.

« Mon Prince, si cela continue ainsi, vous allez perdre le bébé. » Gronda Kyan en lui faisant boire une potion anti vomissement.

« Rien… Rien à battre ! » Soupira Harry, la gorge sèche, les yeux éclatés et devenus écarlates, les lèvres bleus mauves, le teint des plus blancs.

« Vous ne devriez pas dire ça, monsieur Potter ! » Le réprimanda Severus qui était présent depuis quelques jours auprès du jeune homme.

Harry poussa un petit ricanement qui se transforma en grimace de douleur.

Il avait mal à la tête quelque chose de grave, des crampes à l'estomac qui le faisaient se tordre de douleur, ses membres qui tremblaient de froids alors qu'il avait extrêmement chaud, sa respiration très difficile à prendre parce qu'un poids comprimait ses poumons.

La joie en résumé…

Il ne le disait pas tout haut mais il voulait mourir.

Rien ne le retenait ici. Rien du tout. Ni personne d'ailleurs.

Il voulait juste partir et retrouver ses parents.

Peut-être lui pardonneraient-ils ses erreurs ?

Il ferma les yeux doucement. Il était fatigué.

« Harry ? » L'appela la voix inquiète de Draco.

« Je suis juste fatigué ! » Murmura-t-il.

Enfin… Tenta de le faire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil léger.

Il voulait voir Tom. Et seuls ses rêves le permettaient.

Une bulle doré le recouvrit doucement, le faisant sourire dans son sommeil. Une boîte en bois noire s'ouvrit sur la table de chevet et diffusa une légère brise envoûtante et colorée dans la chambre. Il s'agissait de la boîte que Voldemort avait utilisée contre Dumbledore.

Elle entoura Harry d'une légère brume blanche qui se posa ensuite sur son ventre. Bealor se mit chanter un doux trémolo quand Tom entra dans la pièce et congédia tout le petit monde qui était agglutiné autour du lit du malade. Draco le gratifia d'un magnifique regard noir haineux qui aurait pu le surprendre s'il n'était pas occupé à fixer Harry étendu dans le lit en position fœtal, ses bras enserrant son estomac. Il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Kyan : Harry était enceint. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait mais plutôt son amant lui-même. Il semblait aller très mal.

Il se pencha vers Harry et remit quelques mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Harry. Son front était moite, ses traits tirés par la douleur.

Tom jeta un sort sur ses habits qui le quittèrent et se plaça sous les couvertures puis serra le corps tremblotant de son amant dans ses bras. Ce dernier se tendit quelques instants, ouvrit ses yeux brumeux, les posa sur le visage de Tom et murmura :

« Je fais encore une hallucination. »

« Non, Chaton. C'est bien moi ! » Répondit Tom doucement en frottant les muscles crispés du jeune sorcier.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

La voix du brun était enrouée, pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Harry… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… » Déclara-t-il d'une voix triste et pas plus haute que celle de Harry.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? Tu m'as laissé tout seul… Je ne suis pas bien… J'ai mal, Tom. » Sanglota Harry. « Je veux pas que tu me laisses… T'en va pas… Je voulais mourir. Je voulais voir maman et papa… Je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai si mal… »

Harry commença à sangloter des phrases entre coupées de pleures, de larmes. Tom compris son erreur.

« J'avais honte, Chaton. J'ai porté la main sur ton visage… Sur toi. » S'excusa Tom d'une voix éteinte alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

« C'est pas grave ! » Bailla Harry en se serrant contre lui. « T'es là maintenant. »

Et il s'endormit sur le coup ne lâchant pas Tom d'un centimètre qui lui baisa la front puis se cala contre lui pour s'endormir.

Bealor était heureux. Il avait accompli sa mission. Il prit son envol, survola les deux amoureux en laissant tomber une fine poudre scintillante puis s'éclipsa par la fenêtre pour se percher sur le bras d'un homme qui affichait un immense sourire.

« Nous avons rempli notre fiche d'acte de bonté pour au moins un an, vu ce que nous venons de faire. » S'amusa-t-il.

Bealor émit un faible son.

« Oh ça va ! D'accord je n'ai pas fait grand-chose mais je t'ai prévenu. »

Le phénix émit un autre son.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu ne l'aurais jamais su sans moi ! »

Le phénix le fixa un instant de ses beaux yeux puis s'envola.

« Cesse de râler. Nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire, c'est le principale et arrête de toujours me mettre des bâtons dans les roues avec la Rose Noire… Sinon tu finiras déplumé et cuit pour mon prochain bal à Florence. Est-ce clair ? »

Le phénix se contenta d'émettre un dernier son avant de retourner dans la chambre de son maître. L'inconnu sauta du toit et atterrit devant une grande baie vitrée. Là, il fixa un superbe corps pâle en sueur qui était possédé par un autre que lui…

Il les fixa se mêler, partager leur sang, leur souffle. Il les regarda s'aimer. Depuis le temps qu'il les observait. Il connaissait chacun de leur point sensible, chaque mouvement, chaque gémissement poussé à cause de telles ou telles caresses plus poussées ou non.

Il étendit son ouïe à la chambre. Leurs cris étaient bestiaux mais tellement sensuels. Leurs halètements étaient sensationnels. Les bruits de sucions étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus électrisants.

Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Ni pour lui…

Ni pour eux…

Il sauta du balcon pour ensuite se diriger vers le monde moldu…

Il avait faim.

A suivre…

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	16. réponses en direct

Désolée mais ce pseudo chapitre n'en est pas un : je réponds juste au review et à une review que j'ai reçu et qui m'a au départ beaucoup déplu puis intrigué puis amusée…

Crystal d'Avalon : Je savais que tu aurais besoin de ta dose ! Je suis un génie avec un sixième sens… J'essaye d'aller vite mais c'est pas facile avec toutes les fics que j'écris (les miennes, le duo avec Luna, celle-ci et la vengeance du trahis) je sais plus où donner de la tête.

Voilà encore une dose ! Kiss

Marie-Eve Dagenais : Ouais, je sais A MORT TOM ! (Rire) Bah, une dispute de temps en temps, ça fait de mal à personne. Bon d'accord, Tom n'avait pas à le frapper mais il a craqué.

Satya : court, honnête ! J'aime. Merci !

Onarluca : Merci ! Merci ! Je fais du mieux que je le peux !

Zaika : Hermione est géniale ? Mouais, c'est vrai mais elle est un peu plus intelligente que Poils de carotte quand même. Voldy un con ? Ouais je sais ! Tout le monde le dit…

Lyly : mais oui : Pauvre Ryry chou ! Il a eu très mal quand même. Vilà la suite !

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : Me tue pas non plus Voldy ! Il est fragile. Le message a été porté à Ryry qui te remercie du fond de son petit cœur… Merci pour la review… Ravie de savoir que tu as aimé.

Yumi 44 : T'inquiètes pas, j'écris qu'une deathfic et c'est largement suffisant comme ça. Cette fic ne sera pas triste. Et vi, Ryry est enceint mais le pauvre n'a pas encore capté tout à fait ! (Rire sadique)

Chaya : Voldy n'est pas un elfe de maisons ma chérie ! Mdr ! Merci pour la review.

La Shinegami : Ryry n'a pas encore pardonné à Tom, pas vraiment. Là, il est juste très malade alors il a besoin de son namoureux… Vi, tu as vu juste ce sont eux à la fin mais la troisième personne : ben tu vas le savoir… Quand ? Aucune idée.

Fliflou : Nan pas auterine : auteure… Ben vi, c'est dans le nouveau français… Je me renseigne souvent sur les nouveautés orthographiques. (Rougit subitement) Ben, merci ! C'est gentil… Une admiratrice…. (S'évanouit sous le choc)

Seddy : Je fais aussi vite que je peux, je te l'assure… Voilà la suite…

Ertis : MA CHERIIIIIEUH QUE J'AIMEUUUUUH ! C'est normal que tu me donnes ton avis avant tout le monde vu que c'est toi qui donnes le feu vert sur la parution des chapitres… Vi, chers lecteurs et lectrices, Luna ou Ertis est la personne qui lit mes chapitres pour voir mes fautes et me dire si ça colle bien avec le reste (sait-on jamais que je m'éloigne du sujet). Je confirme, avoir des reviews, c'est un moment privilégier pour les auteurs… On se sent comme sur un petit nuage surtout quand elles sont aussi sympas que celles que je reçois.

J'ai remarqué que de plus en plus de gens laissent des reviews sur cette fic depuis un « moment particulier »… Et je suis fière de moi ! Na !

Loriane : Il manquerait plus qu'il ne s'en veuille pas… Il l'a quand même giflé. Euh… Nan pas comme Molly Weasley (empêche Voldy de lancer un Avada à Loriane) La chose à ne pas dire devant lui. J'ai vu que tu publiais les fics sur ton site et je t'en remercie, je vais voir assez souvent tout ce que tu fais dessus et je te félicite. Il est génial comme site… C'est sympa, y a plein de trucs à voir, à lire et à découvrir. C'est moi qui te félicite pour ton travail.

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : (tends un mouchoir à la Miss) Pleure pas va ! Le dernier personnage ? Mystère. Niark ! Niark !

Sahada : **_Pas mal mais tu as déjà fait de plus beau chapitre_******ben… Nif ! Je fais ce que je peux moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira quand même… Pourtant je ne vois pas de différences avec les chapitres précédents ?

Lou : T'inquiètes pas pour les enfants, je ne suis pas méchante. Je suis juste sadique. Voldemort autrement qu'en salaud tortionnaire rafraîchissant ? Je suis d'accord avec toi.

**_Personnellement, je ne vois pas Voldy comme un salaud tortionnaire dans les livres, juste comme une personne qui a souffert le martyre et qui a décidé d'utiliser des moyens très peu orthodoxes et moraux pour montrer sa haine et sa souffrance. (Je n'ai pas encore lu le livre 6… Oui, honte à moi mais j'ai peur de perdre mon inspiration et de voir les personnages différemment après lecture de ce nouveau bouquin. Je connais les rebondissements et certains passages mais le livre en entier : non !). Et pour Dray, c'est la même chose : un gosse paumé qui est né dans un milieu différent du nôtre, qui a été endoctriné malgré lui et qui a porté ses parents (surtout son père) sur un pied d'estal trop haut pour ce qu'ils sont à nos yeux. _**

Vilà : ça c'est de la review nan ? (Grand sourire !)

La chute de Dumby ? J'y ai pas encore pensé à dire vrai… Oups ! Faudrait que le fasse d'ailleurs.

Merci, une auteure qui tente de satisfaire tous les lecteurs.

Vif d'Or : T'es pas la seule à avoir failli le tuer ! Je te rassure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma fin ? (Se relit) Oh ! Ca ! Niark ! Niark ! Rien de bien grave … Enfin je crois !

Bisoux !

Garla Sama : 15 chapitres d'un coup ? T'as eu du courage… Ah vi ! Moi aussi, j'aime quand gentil petit Ryry devient Grand Méchant Ryry (mais pas trop quand même).

J'essaye de garder un certain suspense à cette fic comme tu as pu le remarqué. Surtout que maintenant que j'écris seule, je ne sais plus trop où je dois aller avec les personnages mais maintenant ça va aller. Luna m'épaule pas mal. (D'ailleurs je la remercie encore et toujours de me supporter). Ravie de savoir que ça t'a plu.

Rosiel : Mystérieux inconnu ? Mouhahahaha ! Tu le découvriras avec le temps. Ryry attends bien un enfant… Niark ! Niark !

Nepheria : je fais ce que je peux mais je suis un peu lente ces derniers temps : la maladie de la page blanche m'a frappé sournoisement ! Nif ! Mais je t'assure que la suite viendra dans quelques jours (un ou deux maximum)…

Tchaye : Un voyeur lui ? Meuh nan ! Niark ! Tu le sauras dans le chapitre qui va arriver… Un peu pervers le monsieur… Mouark ! Comme je les aime.

Vi, je trouve ça trop mimi quand tom appelle Ryry : chaton. Quand je m'imagine la scène, je vois les yeux de Tom briller de perversion quand il l'appelle « Chaton »… Et je fonds littéralement. Merci du compliment… Vilà la suite…

Marie-Eve Dagenais : Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Soigne moi et j'irai mieux ! Cette maladie de la page blanche est vachement tenace…Nif !

Litany Riddle : Euh… que dire ! C'est fait exprès ? Je ne fais que répondre aux attentes d'amis et lectrices un peu folles furieuses ? Je plaide coupable Votre Honneur !

Bliblou : (alias Fliflou, c'est ça ?) Normalement la suite sera postée vendredi ou mercredi au plus tard. AU PASSAGE J'AI SANS LE VOULOIR EFFACE TON MAIL (Petit problème de touche et j'ai tout deleter -- Nif ! Nif !) ALORS SI TU POUVAIS ME DIRE CE QUE TU METTAIS DANS TON MAIL CE SERAIT VRAIMENT GENTIL TOUT PLEIN… au passage, je t'assure que je suis fane de tes fics, j'en suis accro. Elles sont trop géniales…

**Hedwige lol : voilà la review qui a failli exploser mon pauvre cœur… **

**J'ai été d'abord très mécontente de lire cette review, je t'assure (la partie sur le plagia, je te rassure) puis j'ai (grâce à Luna, je précise) réussi à ma calmer et voir la situation tête reposée. Résultat, j'ai été lire les fics de Tiayel (que je n'avais jamais lu avant cela je précise… D'ailleurs j'ai vérifié, je n'ai jamais laissé de review et quand je lis une fic je laisse toujours une review par respect pour le travail de l'auteur !) Et j'ai été abasourdi… Puis j'ai rigolé… C'est assez amusant en fait… Je te rassure (et je peux le jurer devant qui tu veux) que je n'ai en aucun cas fais du plagia… D'ailleurs je viens de laisser une review à l'auteur (un peu après avoir écrit ce message) pour lui faire part de mes impressions… J'ai toujours écrit mes lemon moi-même, j'en ai même écrit pour Luna (même des hétéros « rien de péjoratif c'est juste une grande première pour moi »… mais je reste fidèle aux slashs, pas de panique) et beaucoup d'autres auteurs de fics (faut croire que j'ai un don pour ça)… Mais j'avoue avoir lu énormément de lemon (tout ceux sur FFN en fait en français et en anglais) et je me sers souvent de ce que j'ai lu ou vu dans les scans yaoi que je downloade Mais de mémoire, que l'on se le tienne pour dit ! Je conseille d'ailleurs vivement Love Mode sur le site de Mimiyuy. Un manga yaoi génial qu'il ne faut absolument pas raté. C'est trop mimi !) donc non, on ne peut pas parlé de plagia. Bien entendu, je suis à peu près certaine que tu resteras sceptique après tout, Tiayel a écrit sa fic bien avant moi, je te l'accorde. Mais j'ai la conscience tranquille donc ça va… **

**Quant à la suite de ma fic, elle viendra bientôt… mais je n'apprécie pas le fait que mette pour finir ta review : « sans mauvaise surprise »… C'est très vexant ! Je n'ai jamais fait de plagia depuis que j'ai commencé l'écriture (que ce soit de fics ou de nouvelles originales) alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Ce serait très insultant autant pour la personne qui l'a écrit avant moi que pour moi-même et je pense avoir assez de fierté (Et je pèse mes mots) que pour m'éviter cette humiliation…**

**Et puis ce serait insultant pour les lecteurs et je respecte énormément les gens qui passent du temps à me lire (moi et mes idées perverses). **

**Voilà, tout est dit ! **

**Merci quand même de me dire que tu as apprécié le reste…**

Voilà pour ce dur labeur…

Notez ceci : le prochain chapitre arrivera mardi ou mercredi au plus tard… Il a été supervisé par Luna ou Ertis…


	17. 15: choix parfois difficiles

**Review :**

Marie Ève Dagenais : Mouais ! Je ne suis pas une machine non plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré l'attente…

Saki : Kikou nouvelle lectrice… Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te tiendra autant en haleine que les chapitres précédents. Là, je peux dire que j'ai tout donné pour ce chapitre-ci. Quand je dis tout, c'est tout… Je crois que tu n'as pas fini de prendre ces trois-là pour des punching ball sur pattes… Hum !

Sell : Méchante ! Pourtant poster un petit mot comme continue ou c'est bien ne prends pas énormément de temps et en plus, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur (je ne parle pas spécialement de moi bien entendu). Ben, si j'ai voulu faire chier mon monde en copiant 15 lignes virgule 45, je te pris ! (Grand sourire) je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… Voilà. Ta demande est exaucée… Merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis. Ca m'a fait très plaisir.

SamaraXX : Kikou ! Pas grave ! Tu le fais maintenant et c'est tout aussi bien… Je confirme : sans l'aide de personne… ON M'A ABANDONNEUH ! (Fond en larme) Merci ! Merci ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur et ça me redonne la pêche pour l'écriture de cette fic… Merci !

Chaya : (arrête Chaya qui tape Voldy avec son fer à repasser) mais calme ! J'ai besoin de lui en bon état. Pis comment tu veux qu'ils s'envoient en l'air si tu le rends aussi amorphe qu'une limace écrasée par une voiture ? (Grand sourire)

Bliblou : Kikou ! Merci encore pour le soutien puce. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de te voir aussi concernée par ce qui s'est passé… Je me suis donc mise au boulot et écrit ce chapitre sans interruption pour pouvoir le poster rapidement… Tu sais déjà quelques unes de mes idées mais j'espère te surprendre encore… Voilà le chapitre 15 et je pris pour que tu l'aimes autant que les autres… Kiss…

Crystal d'Avalon : voilà ta dose ma chérie ! Elle s'est faite attendre ? Je sais. Désolée. Mille pardons. Alors combien de personnes as-tu tué d'une bonne crise cardiaque ? J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas eu de crise de foie avec tous les bonbons que tu auras piqué chez les gens… Niark ! Vi, donne moi la réponse : dois-tu me remercier ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi… Il est bien plus long que les autres, je me suis surpassée une nouvelle fois… Kiss

****

**Note** : dans cette fic, deux personnages de mon autre fic (Vengeance du trahis) font leur apparition. C'est une sorte de clin d'œil !

**Note 2** : âme sensible s'abstenir de lire la fin de cette fic… Comptons les 5dernières pages voir un peu plus !

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 15**

Harry se réveilla doucement aux sons de voix basses. Il tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux gris débordants d'inquiétudes.

« Draco ? »

« Tu es enfin réveillé. »

Harry se releva doucement puis porta une main sur son estomac.

« Dites… Je n'ai pas rêvé. Je suis… enfin… Je ne suis pas…enceint ? » Questionna-t-il avec au fond des yeux une lueur d'incertitude.

Draco se contente d'hocher la tête positivement. Harry eut un sourire niais aux lèvres puis roula des yeux avant de s'évanouir sur son lit.

« J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part ! » Railla Narcissa qui venait d'entrer.

Draco fusilla sa mère du regard tout en s'occupant de réveiller Harry. Ce dernier papillota des yeux puis sourit niaisement faisant rire Draco.

« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda Narcissa en lui tendant un plateau garnit de petits pains, d'une soupe chaude, d'un verre de jus d'orange et de biscottes beurrées. « Mange un peu. Et toi aussi Draco. »

Les deux jeunes sorciers se ruèrent sur le plateau et mangèrent avec appétit. Narcissa les regarda silencieusement, soupirant intérieurement de voir deux jeunes enfants être propulsés ainsi à la vie d'adultes. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'il y avait une différence énorme entre son fils et le jeune Potter mais ils étaient quand même semblables. Parents en si peu de temps, tout cela parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver le moyen de leur faire prendre une potion de contraception autrement qu'en faisant appel à ce foutu médicomage à la solde de Dumbledore.

Et Harry qui n'était même pas au courant de ce que le Vieux Fou racontait sur lui dans la presse. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour se venger.

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, elle les obligea à se changer et à aller marcher dans le jardin du Manoir. Un peu d'air frais leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle s'assura que les deux sorciers soient sortis avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette pour la jeter dans la cheminée de la chambre de ses souverains.

« Madame Weasley, le Terrier. » S'écria-t-elle.

Ce fut Ginny qui lui répondit.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

****

****

****

**(Dans un salon du Manoir de Voldemort)**

« Il semblerait que nos souverains se soient réconciliés. » Déclara une voix froide.

« C'est vrai. Heureusement sinon je n'ose imaginer ce que le Vieux Fou aurait manigancé pour tourner cette histoire à son avantage ! » Répondit l'autre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

« Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. »

« Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que j'en ai tiré. » Grogna-t-il.

Dorian sourit froidement sans quitter des yeux Evan.

« Tu as retrouvé ton cher vampire, à ce que j'ai remarqué… »

Rosier ne répondit rien du tout mais fusilla le vampire de son regard bleu ciel.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te regarder ! »

« Tu as refusé mes avances pour lui après tout. J'ai bien le droit de me mêler de tes affaires de cœur et savoir ce que Severus Rogue a de plus que moi. » Railla Dorian qui s'était rapproché d'Evan.

« Recule-toi ! » Murmura ce dernier mal à l'aise.

Il était coincé dans un coin du grand divan alors que Dorian se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui à quatre pattes.

Dorian eut un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il touchait la peau du calice. Elle était douce, parfaitement froide et pourtant le sang coulait encore dans ce corps.

« Je n'ai jamais pu oublié le goût de ton sang. Jamais ! » Souffla Dorian qui approchait dangereusement son visage au creux du cou de Rosier, tétanisé.

Une énergie étrange fit reculer Dorian de sa proie.

« Que comptes-tu faire au juste ? » Questionna la voix calme de Severus qui était entré dans la pièce.

« Ce que je dois faire ! » Rétorqua aussi calmement le chef de la famille Nobili.

« Tu ne peux pas le forcer à accepter ce qu'il ne veut pas prendre ! » Cracha le Maître des potions en s'approchant de Rosier qui était dans les vapes à cause du pouvoir hypnotique de Dorian.

« Si je ne le fais pas alors d'autres s'en chargeront. Notre Reine n'acceptera pas éternellement son refus. »

« Je me fiche de ce que veut Fionie. Si Evan refuse de devenir le chef de la famille Rosier, c'est son choix et je ne permettrai pas qu'on tente de le lui imposer ! »

Dorian soupira en souriant. Il avait toujours su que Rogue protégerait Evan d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de toucher à ce jeune homme quand ils avaient été séparés : une sorte de code d'honneur entre eux deux.

« Cela va faire un moment que je couvre vos erreurs au sein du Clan. Je mens à la Reine, qui est loin d'être dupe. Asher et Armand sont venus plus d'une fois à mon secours lors de mes mensonges qui ont été démantelés par notre souveraine plus d'une fois. Penses-tu vraiment que nous irons jusqu'à sacrifier nos existences pour vous défendre ? »

Le ton de Dorian était froid et sec, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère.

« De toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas commencer la transformation maintenant ! » Souffla Evan calé dans les bras de Severus.

« C'est vrai ! Je l'avais oublié. » Sourit mystérieusement Nobili.

« Dis plutôt que tu voulais profiter de lui tant qu'il était sous ton pouvoir ! » Grogna Severus en lui jetant un regard noir.

Dorian ricana avant de sortir du salon laissant les deux autres vampires seuls.

« Je savais qu'il allait nous apporter des emmerdes ! » Soupira le maître des potions.

Evan sourit.

« Il a raison, tu sais ! Il serait temps que je prenne mes responsabilités à cœur ! »

« Si tu ne le veux pas, ne le fais pas. » Le conseilla Severus.

« Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je ne vais pas continuer à mettre en péril leurs existences… Pas pour un caprice. »

Après un léger silence où ils se perdirent dans leurs pensés, Severus déclara :

« Quelque soit ton choix, je te suivrai. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui te soutiendrai. »

Evan sourit, soulagé par cette nouvelle.

« Merci ! »

Evan laissa Severus sortir du salon pour aller se reposer. Ces derniers temps, le vampire se sentait extrêmement fatigué la journée. Ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps mais il est vrai qu'il avait passé énormément de temps dans un donjon à l'abri du soleil. Les vampires sorciers étaient peut-être plus résistants à la clarté qu'un vampire normal, il n'en découlait pas moins qu'ils ne la supportaient qu'à petites doses et cela faisait une bonne semaine que Severus sortait à la lumière du jour pour remplir ses obligations au sein des Mangemorts.

Evan se leva pour se poster devant la grande fenêtre et sortir son épée de son fourreau. Elle brilla sous les rayons du soleil. Il poussa un grand soupir las. Voilà des années qu'il fuyait sa « famille ». Des années qu'il tentait de se soustraire aux règles établis par la communauté sorcière et vampire. Son père devait être remplacé. Tel était le désir de la Reine Fionie. Et il fallait toujours obéir aux ordres de sa Majesté.

Il allait devoir se battre et tuer son propre père. Bien entendu, il ne se voilait pas la face, ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait. Tuer ce malade, ce bourreau d'enfants serait une tâche qu'il allait adoré remplir.

Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était de devenir le nouveau chef de famille. Le nouveau patriarche. Déjà il allait devoir donner un descendant ce qui allait poser un problème de taille. Les vampires pouvaient procréer mais difficilement et il fallait bien entendu que les deux personnes soient de mêmes puissances magiques et que leurs sentiments soient sans faille. Et c'était là le problème.

Evan doutait.

Il doutait des sentiments de Severus à son égard. Bien sûr, Rogue lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était à lui, qu'il ne le quitterait pas mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Dire à quelqu'un qu'il lui appartient, n'est pas lui dire qu'il l'aime, après tout.

Rosier rangea l'épée puis sortit pour se changer. Le dîner allait bientôt avoir lieux.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

****

**(Une maison au milieu d'une forêt sombre)**

« Si je te suis bien dans tes explications, cette potion servirait à transformer des bébés en futur monstres avides de sang ! » S'écria Sirius, outré.

Remus fit un simple mouvement de la tête.

« Mais… »

Les mots manquaient à l'ex Maraudeur pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait : de la haine, de la confusion, du regret, de la surprise… Tout un tas de sentiments qui s'emmêlaient, se démêlaient et qui bouillonnaient au fond de lui.

Remus s'approcha de lui, l'entoura de ses bras en posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Avons-nous donc été aveugle toute notre vie ? »

« Pas toute notre vie, juste une vingtaine d'année.. » Ironisa Black en serrant le loup-garou contre lui. « Mais maintenant…. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Nous avons pris une bonne décision. » Déclara Remus d'une voix forte et sûre. « Nous allons continuer ainsi jusqu'au bout. »

« J'espère juste que Harry est, enfin, heureux. » Soupira Sirius.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Black releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il, Rem ? » Demanda-t-il.

Remus trouva, tout à coup, ses pieds très intéressants.

« Moony ? »

Oups ! La voix de Sirius, à cet instant, avait quelque chose de très inquiétante.

« Euh… disons que… Harry a eu quelques problèmes cette semaine… Tu savais qu'il est enceint ? J'ai hâte de voir l'enfant. Je me demande si ce sera une fille ou peut-être un garçon. Te connaissant, je sais que tu voudras que ce soit un petit garçon, un nouveau petit prongs… »

« Moony ! Crache le morceau ! » Grogna Sirius.

Remus expliqua donc ce qu'il s'était passé durant la semaine.

« Et comment as-tu été mis au courant au juste ? » Demanda l'animagus d'une vois très calme.

« Par Cissa… Elle m'a appelé deux jours après pour me demander des ingrédients pour que Severus puisse préparer une potion pour Harry. » Confia le loup-garou avec une voix de petit garçon pris en faute.

« Et quand comptais-tu me le dire ? »

« Ne le fait-il pas maintenant ? » railla une voix froide.

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait droite comme un piquet dans l'entrée de la maison de Remus. Elle portait une longue robe bleu ciel s'accordant à ses yeux avec un voile transparent bleu autour des épaules. Les seuls bijoux présents étaient un anneau argenté avec un serpent gravé dessus, un autre en or avec le blason de la famille Malefoy et une bague en or surmonté d'une perle blanche veinée d'une ligne rouge, de plusieurs vertes, de mauves claires et de noires. Chaque couleur représentait un évènement, une personne ou une chose en particulier : le rouge était pour un héritier, le vert pour chaque membre de la famille Malefoy, les mauves pour la famille Black, le noir pour l'appartenance aux Ténèbres et la perle blanche représentait la personne qui portait la bague. Sirius, lui-même, possédait le même anneau, attaché à une chaîne qu'il cachait sous ses vêtements. Mais sa perle, à lui, était bleu foncé parsemée de mauves clairs pour la famille Black, de trois lignes jaunes (dont deux étaient coupées en deux) pour la famille Potter, d'une ligne orange pour Remus, d'une ligne blanche (qui s'effaçait) signe qu'il était du côté de Dumbledore et d'une noire qui devenait de plus en plus visible pour son appartenance au côté de Voldemort. Chaque membre des familles Black, Malefoy, Rogue ou Potter possédait sa propre bague avec un nombre différent de ligne de couleur que seul, le propriétaire peut traduire. Il le sait d'instinct.

« Tu étais au courant depuis le début ! » Accusa le cousin de la sorcière.

« Sirius, calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant. Ton filleul s'est remis de façon très surprenante à sa maladie. Même le médicomage qui est venu l'ausculter ce matin était étonné »

« Peut-être mais j'aurais du être là. » Gronda-t-il en faisant les cents pas dans le petit salon.

« Tu devais donner des cours. Comment aurais-tu pu expliquer tes absences à Dumbledore si tu étais resté au chevet de Harry ? »

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de maugréer contre lui-même et son incapacité à être aux côtés de son filleul quand ce dernier en avait besoin.

« Je suppose qu'il a eu vite fait de pardonner à Voldemort ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Narcissa se contenta de ricaner.

« Il ne changera pas, tu sais ! »

« Heureusement. » Soupira Sirius qui affichait un petit sourire amusé.

Son filleul était une véritable crème, un petit saint. Il suffisait de venir s'excuser et de regretter son geste pour qu'il pardonne au fautif. Comme sa mère… exactement le même que Lily Evan Potter.

« Au fait, que fais-tu là, Narcissa ? » Demanda Remus.

« Le Lord vous invite à son dîner. Il a fait venir toutes les nouvelles recrues et les chefs d'états ou de groupes divers qui ont décidé de se joindre à lui. »

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Si je comprends bien, ils ont fini par accepter. »

« Rogue n'est pas très heureux mais Rosier est d'accord. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Grâce à cela, Fionie ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ainsi que son satané gosse… » Ricana le vampire assis dans un fauteuil en velours rouge.

L'invité ressenti une pointe d'angoisse passagère mais la refoula très vite. C'était absurde. Ils devaient le faire. La Reine et son fils devaient disparaître. Ses idéaux n'étaient plus les leurs. Et l'enfant représentait un trop grand danger pour leur race et celle des Elfes Sombres.

Il était temps que quelqu'un d'autre prenne le Trône des Morts.

« Pourquoi ne garderions nous pas l'enfant ? » S'enquit Dorian, les sourcils froncés. « Il pourrait nous être utile après tout. »

« Hors de question ! » Lâcha le vampire dans le fauteuil rouge. « Ce gamin a été éduqué par les êtres les plus séniles que la terre ait jamais porté… Comment pourrait-il comprendre ce que nous cherchons à faire ? »

« Potter, aussi, était voué à mourir de la main même de Lord Voldemort et pourtant… regardez ce qu'il se passe maintenant. » Contra Dorian.

Les deux autres gardèrent un silence prudent. Dorian n'avait pas tord.

« Nous essayerons… Mais si cela ne marche pas, nous le tuerons. »

**« » « » « » « » « » « »**

Dire que Salazard Serpentard était estomaqué aurait été le plus doux euphémisme de tous les temps. C'était pire que ça. Il était choqué, statufié, ahuris, stupéfait et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

« Enceint ? » Répéta-t-il les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche pendante.

Si les apparitions pouvaient tomber dans les pommes, Harry était certain que Salazard y serait depuis longtemps.

«…. »

Cela résumait bien la situation. Ce léger silence se prolongeait tandis que Serpentard le fixait. Harry se dit que le Fondateur aurait eu la même tête s'il avait vu une nouvelle espèce de lapin garou rose à pois verts.

« Ca va ? Vous vous en remettez ? »

Salazard hocha simplement la tête.

« Et tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Non ! Nous aurons la surprise. »

« Et bien… Oui… Euh… Et pour l'entraînement ? »

Harry sourit doucement en entend le fier Salazard bégayer.

« Nous pouvons le continuer. Narcissa m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour l'instant. » Répondit Harry.

« Alors ça va. De toute manière, je devais t'apprendre à utiliser les armes blanches donc niveau magie, tu n'auras aucune inquiétude. »

Le Fondateur semblait complètement ailleurs : il bégayait, il cherchait ses armes dans une armoire de vêtements alors qu'elles étaient accrochées au mur du fond, il questionnait sans arrêt Harry pour savoir si tout allait bien et retenait ses coups d'épée au grand désespoir de son élève.

« Sal, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus alors faites un effort. J'ai l'impression de me battre avec un vieux croulant. Je ne suis pas certain que Dumby soit aussi vieux quand même… »

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté. Le Fondateur se reprit et l'entraînement débuta vraiment.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Harry soupira pour la centième fois en à peine une heure. Tom leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Il y a de sacré courant d'air dans ce manoir ! » Déclara Voldemort, cassant le silence établi dans la chambre.

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de le détailler avec attention. Tom portait un pantalon noir serré dans des bottes en peau de dragon noir arrivant au dessus des genoux, une chemise pourpre qui s'accordait à la perfection avec ses yeux et une longue cape noir qui semblait très lourde et qui se fermait sur son épaule droite par une émeraude entouré d'un serpent en argent qui continuait sa route tout le tour de ses épaules. Il plaça, ensuite, une longue chaîne argentée avec un pendentif en forme d'épée autour de son cou qu'il cacha sous un pan de sa cape.

Harry remarqua de suite le poignard caché dans la botte gauche et la deuxième baguette sous un pli de la cape. Il s'était, d'ailleurs, souvent demandé comment Tom avait su s'en procurer une autre en sachant que lui-même possédait la jumelle.

Harry se regarda dans le miroir. Il portait un pantalon simple noir, un pull vert comme ses yeux et une longue étoffe noire transparente attaché à sur son flan droit et descendant de son épaule gauche jusqu'à ses pieds.

Quand il se déplaçait, l'étoffe voletait derrière lui. Il prit des mitaines en cuir sur la table du petit salon adjacent à leur chambre et les enfila puis les ferma grâce à des boucles de serpents en argent.

Tom le tourna vers lui et le détailla.

« Parfait ! » Sourit-il.

Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement Harry qui poussa un léger soupir de contentement.

« Il faudrait que l'on parle Harry. » Commença Tom. « J'ai une question très importante à te poser. »

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Harry se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la salle à manger du Manoir. Il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Il aurait voulu rester dans sa chambre, régler ses problème avec Tom et passer une nuit tranquille. Mais au lieu de ça, il devait se coltiner certains Mangemorts, le chef de la famille Médicis et celui de la famille Nobili ainsi que des nouvelles recrues.

Enfin…

Il y aurait quand même un moment qui promettait d'être marrant. Il ricana intérieurement en imaginant la tête des personnes qu'il connaissait déjà.

Le jeune homme poussa un énième soupire à fendre l'âme avant de sursauter en entendant un rire cristallin derrière lui. Il se retourna main sur sa baguette.

Un jeune homme, d'une tête en plus que lui, lui faisait face. Il avait des mèches très longues qui retombaient sur son visage et cachaient ses yeux verts aussi brillants que les siens. Ses cheveux rouges étaient retenus en une demi queue par des fils d'argent, et des perles de rubis et d'émeraudes. L'inconnu portait une tenue elfique, très élégante, blanche et rouge avec une cape qui tombait sur ses épaules avec classe.

« Bonjour ! »

« Euh… Bonjour ! »

Harry était certain qu'il rivalisait avec une tomate trop mûre. Mais ce jeune homme était vraiment séduisant.

« Vous devez être Harry Potter ? » Questionna l'inconnu.

« Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes ? »

Le jeune homme sembla se reprendre et s'excusa :

« Pardonnez-moi, j'étais tellement surpris que j'en ai oublié les bonnes manières. Je suis Maedhros Llian Ertis. »

« Tu es un elfe ? » S'étonna Harry.

Maedhros hocha la tête avant de suivre Harry dans la salle à manger.

Ils entrèrent côte à côte. Harry se dirigea vers Voldemort, assis en bout de table, et prit la place libre à sa droite. Maedhros s'assit aux côtés de Dorian tout en souriant à Harry.

Ce dernier continua son tour de table en vidant son verre de jus de citrouilles. Il faillit tout recracher en fixant ses émeraudes dans deux yeux bruns amusés.

Victor Krum était à la droite de Charlie Weasley qui cachait son sourire derrière ses mains. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'après tout, c'était un peu normal de voir le bulgare à la table de Voldemort.

Trois hommes de très hautes statures et très musclés se tenaient les uns à côté des autres, droits sur leur chaise. Une jeune femme, aux teints pâle et aux cheveux brun clair, était à gauche de Lucius Malefoy qui était venu avec son fils et sa femme. Bellatrix Lestrange, accompagné de son mari, était en grande discussion avec un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux dents légèrement pointus, et un autre avec des cheveux blonds mi longs et des yeux bleu ciel.

Des vampires sans aucun doute.

Lord Voldemort finit par faire apparaître le dîner d'un simple geste de la main. Chacun discutait avec ces voisins plus ou moins civilement pour certains. Harry regarda sa viande avec crainte, son ventre se tordant bizarrement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Draco qui mangeait avec appétit sous des yeux incrédules pour certains et amusés pour d'autres. Il revint à sa viande et décida de la mettre de côté. Il ne pourrait pas l'avaler maintenant.

« Ne te force pas à manger ce que tu ne veux pas, Chaton. » Murmura la voix inquiète de Tom qui s'était penché à son oreille.

Il lui sourit simplement avant de se remettre à manger doucement. Tom partit dans une discussion avec la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et Lucius.

« Tu te rends comptes, Moony, nous sommes devenus invisibles. » Pleurnicha une voix grave qui surprit Harry.

Celui-ci se tourna vers l'homme à sa droite et écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre Sirius dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

« Siri ! »

« Ravi de te revoir 'Ry ! » Sourit Sirius qui lui ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Tu es vraiment magnifique. Je dirais même sexy ! »

« Contentez-vous de regarder ! » Grogna la voix de Tom.

Remus émit un gloussement amusé.

« Salut Remus. » Salua Harry. « Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir de les voir. » Murmura Voldemort.

Harry lui sourit, ravi. Bien entendu qu'il était heureux de les revoir.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Harry parla énormément avec Sirius et Remus. Quand le dessert fut pris par chacun, tout le monde se leva en un groupe et se dirigea vers la Salle de Réunion où attendaient les Mangemorts non invités ou des hommes ressemblant aux trois autres présents au dîner. Harry les fixa quelques instants. Il ignorait qui ils étaient mais espérait bien le savoir assez tôt.

Tom s'assit sur son trône et lui tendit sa main droite.

« Tu dois faire ton choix à présent ! » Tonna sa voix dans la salle devenue silencieuse. « Deviens mon prince et règne à mes côtés ou va-t-en ! »

Harry le fixa quelques instants. Les personnes présentes avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Harry s'était attendu à une demande quand Tom lui avait parlé dans la chambre mais pas de ce style-là à dire vrai. C'était encore plus amusant surtout en voyant son parrain sur le point de mordre Voldemort. Sirius pensait qu'il aurait pu poser sa question moins froidement et surtout qu'il aurait pu rester dans le plus sobre, genre : « veux-tu m'épouser, Harry ? » Et si possible se prendre un vent pas possible. Il ricana en y pensant se faisant fusiller du regard par le Lord.

Oups !

Aurait-il oublié de lever les protections sur son esprit ?

Tom regarda Harry. Aucun sentiment ne passait sur visage. Il restait neutre. Tout le monde les fixait, attendant la réponse en retenant leurs souffles. Harry s'avança lentement en inspirant profondément puis s'inclina en face de Voldemort tout en prenant la main tendue. Voldemort se leva souplement. Harry se sentit, tout à coup, très impressionné mais quand il vit le sourire de Voldemort, il su qu'il venait de faire un sans faute. Le Lord le fit asseoir sur un trône à droite du sien. Le siège était argenté, un serpent, sur le dossier, s'enroulait autour d'un grand Lys. Les accoudoirs étaient gravés de cette même fleur.

Harry s'assit sur le trône fixant les yeux brillants du Lord.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'agenouillèrent en face de leurs Souverains, têtes basses. Voldemort fit de même, prit sa main droite et lui passa une bague au doigt. Elle était faite en argent avec un serpent aux yeux rouges qui se liait avec un autre aux yeux émeraude. Tom entremêla leurs doigts lui montrant la même bague à sa main droite. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement puis se calèrent dans leur siège respectif.

Harry était, quand même, mort de peur. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, s'il ne parvenait pas à devenir un bon souverain ! Voldemort avait l'habitude de gouverner mais lui…

Les personnes à genoux se relevèrent (pourrait-il les appeler sujets !).

« Pour fêter ce grand jour, je vous propose de nous rendre dans le village d'Esslingen en Allemagne. Il est temps de refaire parler de nous ! »

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. Les Mangemorts transplanèrent. Les vampires se transformèrent en brume et disparurent. Les Mercenaires sortirent rejoindre leurs montures : des dragons, des sombrals ou d'immenses loups qui pouvaient transporter sur le dos deux personnes de hautes corpulences et qui allaient aussi vite que les dragons.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Tom. Ce dernier lui prit la main droite (celle avec la bague) et embrassa sa paume puis fit de même avec ses lèvres.

« Allons-y ! » Souffla-t-il.

« Attends ! » Le coupa Harry qui s'accrocha à sa cape. « Je… Comment… Comment peux-tu être sûr que j'arriverai… enfin… je me demande si… »

Harry rougissait, mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler sa question correctement. Il s'attendait de trop à voir Tom se moquer de ses inquiétudes.

« Chaton » L'appela-t-il. « Je sais que tu seras parfait pour ce rôle. Tu seras un Souverain merveilleux. J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Et puis, je serai là pour t'épauler. »

Harry se sentit un peu rassuré. Il ne serait pas seul et c'était l'important. Il se cala dans les bras de Voldemort, cherchant sa chaleur. Harry était toujours aussi surprit et ravi quand le côté plus puissant de Tom se manifestait. Quand il dégageait cette puissance, cette royauté. Il se sentait protégé, aimé et chéri. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui témoignait cela.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Ils apparurent sur le toit d'une maison surplombant le village.

« Que veux-tu faire ici au juste ? » Questionna Harry qui regardait les Mangemorts sortirent les habitants et les regrouper sur la place publique alors que les Mercenaires pillaient les maisons et que les vampires surveillaient les prisonniers.

« Les habitants de ce village ont clairement posé leur appartenance aux idéaux de Dumbledore. Il faut donc remédier à ce problème. »

« Vas-tu les tuer ? »

« S'il le faut, je le ferai. Autrement, ils seront libérés. » Expliqua Voldemort. « Je veux juste qu'ils sachent que leur soi-disant Meneur n'est qu'un lâche, un menteur et un hypocrite. »

Harry regarda les enfants pleurer dans les bras de leurs parents. Il vit un petit garçon tout seul dans un coin. Il lévita jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Tu n'es pas avec tes parents ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

L'enfant secoua sa tête aux cheveux roux. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes. Harry le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu ne sais pas où ils sont ? »

« Je les ai perdus. » Murmura le garçon d'une voix brisée par les pleures.

Harry s'éleva dans les airs, au-dessus des prisonniers.

« Les voix-tu ? »

Le visage du gamin s'éclaira alors qu'il pointait du doigt un couple semblant hystérique.

« Ils sont là ! Maman ! Papa ! » Hurla l'enfant.

La mère leva son visage et poussa un cri en posant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle pleurait de soulagement. Harry se posa devant eux et laissa le petit garçon filer vers eux et se faire câliner. Deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et les deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre.

« Tu vivras ça bientôt, Chaton ! » Murmura Voldemort en déposant un léger baiser à la base de son cou.

Harry serra brièvement les mains dans les siennes.

Oui, il vivrait cette situation dans quelque temps.

Voldemort lui prit la main et le conduisit devant un bâtiment qui devait être la Mairie. Les villageois les fixèrent avec terreur en reconnaissant Harry Potter, le Survivant aux côtés de Lord Voldemort.

« Où donc est votre Chef ? » Hurla une voix forte au milieu des Mercenaires. « Dumbledore aimerait-il se faire attendre ? »

Des ricanements se firent entendre dans les troupes de Voldemort. Les villageois gardèrent le silence, gênés et morts de peur. Voldemort sourit moqueusement en les regardant. Ce n'étaient que des lâches. Une haine sans nom s'empara de son corps. Il devait débarrasser la terre de gens comme eux. Une main aux doigts fins se posa sur son bras gauche. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et se calma.

Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Harry ! » Clama la voix de Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître au milieu des villageois.

Harry se tendit en voyant l'Ordre du Phénix et le Vieux Fou faire face aux Mangemorts, aux vampires et aux Mercenaires.

Voldemort ricana en voyant le sort lancer par Tonks ricocher sur le bouclier qui protégeait les Souverains.

« Sirius ! Remus ! Je ne pensais pas vous trouver aux côtés de Tom. » Déclara Dumbledore, sa voix étant triste.

Black et Lupin se placèrent aux côtés de Harry et Voldemort, faisant face au directeur de Poudlard.

« James et Lily seraient fort déçus de vous voir avec leur assassin. »

« La ferme ! » S'écria Sirius, furieux. « C'est à cause de vous s'ils sont morts. C'est vous qui avez convaincu James de prendre ce sale Rat comme gardien du secret alors que vous saviez depuis le début qu'il était un espion. »

« C'est ridicule. Je ne le savais pas. » Rétorqua Dumbledore.

« Vous savez, Salazard Serpentard est loin d'être sourd alors ne parlons même pas des anciens tableaux dans votre bureau. » Ricana Remus d'une voix mauvaise.

Harry vit son ancien directeur pâlir considérablement.

« Je reconnais avoir eu ma part de responsabilité dans cette situation… » Murmura Sirius. « Mais le reste est de votre fait. »

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main, des sorts fusèrent sur le bouclier. Voldemort ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son expression était indéchiffrable. Il semblait fait de marbre. Les Mangemorts répliquèrent aux sorts lancés sur leurs Souverains en attaquant les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre.

Les Vampires restèrent sur le côté avec les Mercenaires. Ils maintenaient le bouclier protecteur autour de leurs chefs. Des sorts aux couleurs lumineuses surprirent les Mangemorts qui battirent en retraite.

« J'adore cette nouvelle invention… pas toi ? » S'extasia une voix claire.

« Certainement mon cher. J'ai toujours dit que nous étions des petits génies. » Ricana la même voix une note légèrement plus grave.

Les jumeaux Weasley firent leur apparition sur le toit de la mairie.

« Fred ! George ! » Gronda Arthur Weasley rouge de colère. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Nous aidons notre petit frère, papa ! » Claironna George en rejoignant Harry qui les accueillit avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Arthur fit un pas dans leur direction, prêt à corriger ses deux garnements de fils mais ces deux derniers l'arrêtèrent :

« Tu ne devrais pas avancer Papa. Nous avons placé des sorts à partir de là. »

Arthur s'arrêta et les fusilla du regard.

« Comment pouvez-vous aider nos ennemis ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas aussi aveugle que toi, père. » Grogna Fred.

« C'est peu dire. » Ajouta George. « Tu devrais mieux nous connaître. Tu ne pensais pas que nous jouerons les sourdes oreilles en entendant ce que tu racontais sur Harry avec Dumbledore ? »

Arthur se renfrogna.

« Nous sommes vraiment sous-estimés. Tu ne crois pas George ? »

« Que veux-tu Fred, nous sommes des incompris. »

« Des incompris bien efficaces ! » S'écria un des Mercenaires en voyant les dégâts qu'avaient causés les sorts.

Deux Aurors étaient étendus sur le sol, une maison était à moitié écroulé et deux membres de l'Ordre saignant aux bras et aux jambes touchés par des débris.

Dumbledore jeta un nouveau sort mais celui-ci était en fait la réplique exacte du doloris en bien plus puissant. Le rayon se dirigea vers Harry mais il fut à nouveau bloqué par le bouclier.

Harry comprit tout à coup que le bouclier qui les protégeait était généré par les Mangemorts, les vampires et les Mercenaires ainsi que les quelques elfes présents (qui venaient tout juste d'arriver avec Maedhros en première ligne).

Ils portaient tous un bracelet, aux poignets, qui brillait doucement.

Quand les Mangemorts repartirent à l'attaque, Harry eut un cri d'horreur en voyant Dumbledore faire apparaître les villageois en première ligne.

« Arrêtez les sorts ! » Hurla-t-il.

Les Mangemorts se reculèrent, fixant les morts ou les blesser qu'ils venaient de causer. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cela.

« Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? » Questionna Voldemort à l'encontre de Dumbledore qui ricana.

Certains membres de l'Ordre ou des Aurors fixèrent le directeur avec effroi.

« Maintenant cela suffit. » Gronda Voldemort en lançant un sort sur Dumbledore qui s'agenouilla sous le choc.

Du sang s'écoula de sa blessure. Son visage était figé par la surprise. Normalement son bouclier aurait dû résister. Il avait toujours tenu bon face aux pouvoirs de Tom. Mais il comprit rapidement en voyant la bague au doigt de Harry et de Tom. Ils étaient liés maintenant.

Il enragea avant de faire signe de s'en aller à ses troupes. Certains membres de l'ordre, dont Tonks et Hermione restèrent sur la place face aux troupes de Voldemort. Des Aurors se joignirent à elles. Ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes. Les Mercenaires de la Lune Bleue les entourèrent.

Le maire du village s'approcha de Voldemort et d'Harry.

« Nous… Nous sommes désolés. » Bégaya –t-il.

« Doloris ! » Lança Tom d'une voix froide. « Il a fallu que vous voyez vos gens se faire tuer par Dumbledore lui-même pour que vous compreniez la situation. Mais quel genre de maire êtes-vous donc ? »

Harry ne bougea pas. Il était d'accord avec Tom. Le maire aurait dû mieux réfléchir surtout après l'histoire du Ministère. Des gens étaient morts à cause de sa stupidité.

Il vit le petit garçon qu'il avait aidé un peu plus tôt avec son père, agenouillé en face d'un corps étendu sur le sol. Il se précipita vers eux, dépassant le bouclier qui le protégeait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il au père qui leva des yeux bruns noyés de larmes vers lui.

« Elle a été touché par un des sorts d'un Auror. »

Harry vit une large blessure sur le ventre de la femme. Il se pencha doucement et écarta les pans de la robe déchirée. Le petit garçon pleurait dans les bras de son père. Le cœur d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Un problème mon prince ? » Questionna la voix froide de Rogue qui s'était approché pour voir ce que Potter pouvait bien fabriquer en dehors de la protection.

« Il faut la soigner. »

Rogue hocha la tête, fit apparaître une petite valisette qu'il ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une multitude de fioles de toutes les couleurs. Il en prit une mauve et la fit boire à la jeune femme.

La blessure se referma doucement. La maman ouvrit ses yeux gris et les posa sur son mari et son fils. Elle sourit et les prit dans ses bras.

« Merci… » Souffla Harry à son ancien professeur de potions.

Rogue émit simplement un petit reniflement sarcastique avant de se ruer sur Harry et le serrer contre lui.

La jeune femme poussa un hurlement de terreur en voyant l'homme aux cheveux noirs tomber au sol sur le jeune homme qui lui avait ramené son fils. Son mari se posta devant elle et son fils en les prenant dans ses bras pour les protéger tous les deux.

« Vous n'avez rien mon Prince ? » Questionna Rogue d'une voix hachée.

Harry regarda ses mains qui avait serré le torse de l'homme et qui étaient, à présent, couvertes de sang.

« Vous êtes blessé ? »

« Rien de grave ! » Répondit le maître des potions en se relevant et en l'aidant.

Le sort qui avait été lancé avait juste coupé son flan droit. Rien de bien dangereux pour sa vie.

« Harry ! » S'écrièrent les jumeaux en se ruant sur lui pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas été touché.

« Tout va bien…. Severus m'a protégé. » Déclara-t-il en butant légèrement sur le prénom de son ancien professeur.

Mais ce dernier n'émit aucune protestation. Sûrement bien trop occupé à rassurer un jeune homme qui vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre. Il sourit en voyant Evan l'obliger à retirer sa longue cape et Rogue grogner de mécontentement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Un des Aurors, qui étaient restés, a profité d'un moment d'inattention pour essayer de te tuer. » Répondit Voldemort en le serrant contre lui.

Il avait eu tellement peur en voyant ce rayon rouge foncer sur Harry. Son cœur avait été sur le point d'exploser… Comme cet Auror quelques secondes après avoir lever sa baguette pour la dernière fois de son existence. Des sorts de toutes sortes avaient été lancé sur lui et son corps n'avait su résister à toute cette magie : il avait donc exploser en petits morceaux.

Harry l'embrassa furtivement avant de se tourner vers la famille.

« Vous n'avez rien ? »

« Non ! » Répondit la maman. « Merci ! »

Harry sourit, joyeux.

« Rentrons maintenant. » Ordonna Tom en lui prenant la main.

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaître avec Tom.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Tu est complètement fou ma parole. Te jeter devant un sort comme ça. » S'écria Evan qui panca la blessure qui se refermait déjà.

« Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je laisse Potter se faire tuer sans rien faire ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. » Murmura Evan en soupirant.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe de stress chez lui. Rogue la lui emprisonna dans les siennes.

« Calme-toi. Je suis toujours là quand même. »

Rosier sourit doucement en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Rogue qui répondit à son baiser tout aussi doucement. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Tu es certain de vouloir le faire ? » Souffla Rogue.

Evan hocha simplement la tête en faisant un pauvre sourire.

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

Un autre hochement de tête tandis que les yeux bleus se baissaient, honteux, vers le sol.

Rogue lui fit remonter le visage vers lui en prenant son menton entre ses longs doigts fins.

« Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je sais que tu dois le faire mais je veux être certain que c'est toi qui le décides. »

« Je veux devenir le chef de ma famille mais… »

Il hésita.

« Je ne veux pas me faire transformer par quelqu'un d'autre que toi. » Murmura-t-il.

Des larmes de sang coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Le cœur de Rogue se serra douloureusement.

« Si je pouvais le faire, je le ferai. Sans hésiter. Mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de ta transformation moi-même. Je ne suis pas un membre du Conseil… »

« Des années que je refuse ses avances et là, il va obtenir ce qu'il veut. » Cracha Evan, amer.

Severus ne répondit rien. Ca le dégoûtait autant que Rosier. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur un vampire grand, mince, des cheveux lâchés roux, des yeux vert eaux, le teint encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Dorian Nobili portait une longue tunique verte et un pantalon noir serrant. Une aura de sensualité se dégageait de tout son être. Son sourire parfait fit rougir Evan qui s'accrocha aux bras de Rogue un peu plus fortement. Severus déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer.

« Tout se passera bien, amour. » Souffla Severus sur un ton apaisant avant de lancer un regard menaçant à Dorian qui s'était agenouillé très près d'eux. « Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu le regretteras ».

Tous les vampires connaissaient Dorian pour sa violence lors des rituels de transformation de novices ou de calices. Généralement, Dorian participait au rituel lorsque la personne était trop farouche ou qu'elle devait être soumise.

Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue du jeune homme dans les bras de Rogue.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serai très doux avec lui. » Murmura-t-il faisant tomber Evan dans une sorte de transe calmante.

Il se pencha alors vers Severus et l'embrassa lascivement. Rogue rougit subitement en se reculant brusquement. Dorian émit un petit rire amusé en le voyant si gêné.

« Quand je t'ai transformé, n'ai-je pas été tendre avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix très tendre.

Severus déglutit avec peine en se souvenant de ce jour.

Il se leva souplement avec Dorian et Evan qu'ils firent asseoir dans le large divan de la pièce.

« Tu peux rester ici, si tu le souhaites. »

« Ce n'est pas permis normalement. » S'exclama Rogue les sourcils froncés.

Dorian leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Personne n'est là pour vérifier ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je sais combien tu tiens à Evan, et combien tu as peu confiance en moi, alors je te propose de veiller au bon déroulement des opérations. »

Rogue était surpris par cette demande.

« Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance. » Révéla-t-il. « C'est juste que… tu ne connais pas Evan. Il va avoir peur… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Rogue ramena une mèche des cheveux de Rosier derrière son oreille avec tendresse.

« Il a été abusé dans son enfance. Il n'a jamais eu que moi comme amant. Et en plus, il est très fidèle… »

« Je comprends. » Murmura Dorian en les rejoignant sur le divan. « Tu ne vas donc pas rester. »

« Il va être assez honteux comme ça pour que j'ajoute à cela ma présence pendant le rituel. »

Dorian hocha la tête gravement.

« Je ferais attention. »

Severus ne répondit rien mais le simple fait qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur celle du chef des Nobili voulait tout dire.

Il sortit ensuite, laissant le vampire et son propre calice ensemble. Severus ferma la porte. Il poussa un léger soupir en imaginant ce qui allait se passer.

Dans la chambre, Dorian enleva Rosier de sa transe. Le jeune homme le regarda pendant quelques instants de manière incertaine puis il se rappela ce qui devait se passer à cet instant.

Dorian vit de la peur passer furtivement dans les yeux bleu ciel. Il prit son bras droit et le tira jusqu'à lui. Le visage de Rosier se pressa contre le torse puissant. Il sentit tout de suite la différence avec Severus. Le torse de ce dernier était large mais fort et chaleureux. Celui de Dorian dégageait le même style de force mais en plus froid.

Dorian fit glisser ses doigts dans son coup, lui tirant des frissons de bien être. Il tenta de se dégager mais la prise du vampire était trop forte.

« Calme-toi ! » Lui souffla-t-il affectueusement.

Il lui releva son visage vers le sien, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, lui montrant son âme. Evan se détendit légèrement en voyant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, furtivement.

Comme pour tester le terrain.

Pour l'habituer à lui.

Dorian recommença plusieurs fois.

De simples baisers lèvres contre lèvres…

Légers, fugaces, délicats, affectueux,…

L'une de ses mains étaient perdues sur la nuque d'Evan et la cajolait doucement. L'autre se trouvait en dessous du menton, le tenant tout aussi délicatement. Les doigts, moins longs que ceux de Rogue mais tout aussi fins, retracèrent les courbes de la mâchoires, l'arête du nez, le front, les joues en descendant jusqu'à la jugulaire. Les lèvres suivirent le chemin des doigts déposant des baisers volatiles sur la peau satinée.

Rosier frémit en sentant les lèvres sur son cou, léchant sa peau, la mordillant doucement. Dorian donna un léger coup de langue sous le menton puis descendit le long du cou jusqu'au niveau des clavicules. Il ne dépassa pas l'ouverture de la chemise bleu ciel. Il faisait courir ses doigts partout sur la chemise en passant sur le torse, le dos et les bras d'Evan qui commença à haleter sensiblement.

La langue du vampire caressa les lèvres fermées qui finirent par s'ouvrir. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord lentement, pour s'apprivoiser puis de plus en plus rapidement, passionnément. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser quand Evan fut à bout de souffle, les joues rougies et les yeux baissés. Il ne pouvait d'empêcher de penser à Severus.

« Essaie de te vider l'esprit… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. » Murmura Dorian en caressant une nouvelle fois la joue rouge et chaude. « Tu me fais penser à Severus lorsqu'il a été transformé. La même peur. »

« Tu as assisté à sa transformation ? » S'étonna Evan.

Dorian émit un petit rire amusé.

« C'est moi qui ait fait le rituel, mon ange. » Confia-t-il.

« Quoi ? » S'écria le calice, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. « Alors c'est vous le membre du conseil dont il m'a parlé ? »

Dorian éclata de rire en le serrant contre lui.

« Il semblerait que oui. »

Evan se souvenait parfaitement des heures qu'ils avaient utilisé pour parler de la transformation de Rogue en véritable vampire. Severus lui avait alors parlé d'un membre du conseil qui avait été très doux, tendre avec lui, qui lui avait fait découvrir la sensualité à l'état pure. Et cet homme, cet être, ce vampire avait été en face de lui pendant tant d'années.

Dorian coupa court à ses pensés en reprenant ses lèvres en un baiser très savoureux, voluptueux. Le vampire s'assit sur le divan, l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles de Dorian qui le fixa en passant les paumes de ses mains le long des jambes, de ses cuisses, de ses flans et de ses bras pour se stopper sur les joues et l'abaisser vers lui pour un autre baiser enflammé.

« Si tu as peur, si je vais trop vite, arrête-moi ! Compris ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si prévenant ? On raconte pourtant tellement de choses cruelles sur vous… » Souffla Evan en le dévisageant.

« Je ne sais pas moi-même. Severus et toi êtes les seules personnes qui me donnent envie d'être tendre. » Répondit-il sincèrement.

Rosier déglutit doucement avant de reprendre les lèvres du roux qui l'accueillit avec joie. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, fouillant la bouche de l'autre, l'apprenant par cœur, le domptant, s'apprivoisant à son aise. Timidement, Evan passa ses mains sur les joues de Dorian qui ferma à demi ses yeux bleus verts, appréciant la caresse. Il les passa ensuite sous la tunique, touchant craintivement la peau soyeuse du vampire. Il l'enleva alors et le détailla à son aise le faisant sourire. Dorian le serra contre lui brusquement, déposa sa bouche sur la tempe du brun, lécha le contour de l'oreille, mordilla le lobe puis embrassa le cou avec passion, enflamma les sens du calice, lui arrachant des gémissements timides. Evan arqua le dos quand les mains froides frôlèrent la peau brûlante de ses flans, puis son ventre contracté, ses tétons légèrement durcis que Dorian excita un peu plus jusqu'à les rendre parfaitement dur.

Il déboutonna la chemise et passa sa langue sur les tétons roses, les suça et les mordit délicatement. Le souffle de Rosier était haché, des gémissements encore légèrement retenus sortaient de sa gorge et se perdait dans la pièce. Le brun attrapa ses épaules et s'y cramponna comme un noyer le ferait avec sa bouée. Il perdait pieds. Evan n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre que Severus puisse lui faire ressentir de telles choses.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il bougeait ses hanches sur les cuisses de Dorian qui eut bien du mal à ne pas le prendre de suite. Mais celui-ci réussit à immobiliser les jambes traîtresses, s'attirant ainsi une plainte aiguë qui le fit sourire.

« Patience, mon ange ! Patience ! » Souffla-t-il d'une voix grave, emplie de désir alors qu'il changeait de position, se retrouvant debout entre les jambes écartées du plus jeune.

Les doigts tremblant de Rosier pétrirent les épaules larges de son pseudo amant, puis s'attaqua à la nuque, passa sur les omoplates, revinrent sur les épaules en les griffant sommairement, descendit sur les pectoraux puis les abdominaux où ils s'attardèrent un peu plus que de raison.

Maladroitement, Evan posa ses lèvres sur la peau froide au niveau de la clavicule droite qu'il lécha lentement et redessina les muscles du torse et du ventre avec la langue. Dorian avait fermé les yeux, ses mains serraient le tissu du divan, son dos s'était arqué sous les attouchements et des gémissements de bien être passait ses lèvres rougies par les baisers.

Ils se dévorèrent la bouche avec ferveur.

Dorian se mit à genoux entre les jambes d'Evan, glissa ses mains jusqu'au bord du pantalon en cuir, fit sauter le bouton et baissa la fermeture éclaire.

Evan se tordit, réclamant d'autres caresses, plus poussées, plus intimes. Ses mains se pressèrent sur les bras de son amant qui émit un petit rire de gorge.

« Patience ! Tout viendra en son temps. » Murmura Dorian d'une voix luxurieuse qui fit frémir Evan.

Celui-ci sentit son corps entier vibrer sous les effleurements et encore plus quand il sentit une langue taquine sur son nombril alors que les mains passaient à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, agaçaient le creux de ses genoux et arrivaient à ses chevilles pour mieux remonter.

« Do…Dorian ! » Gémit Evan, la tête rejetée en arrière surprenant son amant.

Jamais celui-ci n'aurait imaginé entendre Evan geindre son prénom pour obtenir plus qu'il ne lui donnait.

Il sourit de contentement en voyant les yeux bleus obscurcis par le désir.

Ce fut encore mieux quand il entendit la plainte lorsqu'il vint caresser le sexe tendu à travers le tissu d'un boxer noir très simple mais très saillant. Il enleva le pantalon en cuir découvrant de fines jambes galbées, douces au touché, très blanches. Il se pencha vers l'aine et admira le renflement prononcé que ces caresses provoquaient chez Rosier. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri plaintif en comprenant que Dorian n'irait pas plus loin tout de suite.

« Dorian ! »

« Chut mon ange. » Chuchota-t-il doucement en remontant embrasser les lèvres gonflés et rouges. « Laisse-moi te faire te sentir bien… »

Evan arqua un peu plus son dos quand il sentit la langue humide passer sur son sexe à travers le tissu sombre. Des doigts s'insinuèrent dans le boxer et passèrent en une légère caresse sur ses fesses contractées. Il émit un gémissement plus fort, plus prononcé, ravissant Dorian qui abaissa lentement le tissu encombrant. Il admira son amant nu sur le divan, les jambes écartées de part et d'autre de lui, ses joues rouges, ses yeux bleu foncés remplis de désir, de passion, son souffle précipité. Il était magnifique. Voilà ce qu'il avait voulu voir depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme lors d'une visite chez les Rosier. Mais il était certain que ça aurait été plus que parfait avec Severus en plus. Il s'imaginait très bien son ancien élève derrière Evan, le caressant à la même vitesse que lui, l'embrassant passionnément, gémissant pour un frôlement. Dorian se mordit les lèvres, forçant son esprit à rester fixé sur l'être devant lui. L'être le plus magnifique qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Pourtant il en avait vu des gens défiler dans son lit, moldus, sorciers, créatures magiques ou non.

Mais là, la situation était complètement différente. Il prenait son temps, écoutait chaque son produit par son amant, chaque geste, chaque souffle et s'en délectait comme s'il s'agissait du sang de son propre calice.

Sans crier gare, il prit le sexe dressé dans sa bouche, imposant un rythme endiablé qui fit hurler Evan et creuser son dos. Il repoussa les hanches pour les maintenir immobiles sur le divan. Il suça le membre qui se gonflait de plus en plus. Quand il sentit que son amant arrivait à la limite de la jouissance, il stoppa tout mouvement, s'attirant des pleures de frustration. Il embrassa Evan qui le serra contre lui avec force. Leurs torses se touchèrent leur envoyant des frissons de désir sur leurs peaux. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Evan rejette sa tête sur le dossier du sofa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le souffle court, les mains crispées sur ses épaules, ses ongles blessant sa peau. Dorian avait empoigné le sexe dur dans sa main droite tandis que l'autre pinçait les tétons qui pointaient. Des gémissements de plaisir se répercutaient dans la pièce, emplissaient les oreilles de Dorian qui se lécha les lèvres. Il remplaça sa main par sa langue. Il mordilla tendrement l'aine, sensibilisant un peu plus la peau de cette zone et faisant apparaître des larmes de plaisir brut aux yeux de son amant qui se mordait les lèvres pour éviter d'hurler. Sa langue lécha la hampe dressée sur toute la longueur, il suçota le gland avec ferveur, goûtant les gouttes de spermes qui perlaient à son bout puis engloba le membre dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour, le caressant juste avec sa langue. Son rythme de va et vient était chaotique. Les hurlements avaient pris place aux simples gémissements depuis un petit moment déjà. La cadence devint pressente, excitante, jouissive. Mais Dorian s'arrêta tout à coup manquant de se faire tuer par un regard des plus haineux avant que ce dernier ne soit voilé. Dorian suça les testicules rondes et fermes de son amant, les lécha, les mordilla doucement arrachant des sanglots hystériques à Evan.

« Dorian… Dorian… je t'en supplie ! » Haleta-t-il mordant et suçant ses doigts tandis que l'autre caressait ses mamelons.

Dorian en eut le souffle coupé.

La luxure…

Voilà ce que représentait le calice à ce moment. Il sentit tout à coup son propre sexe devenir encore plus douloureux dans son propre pantalon mais il ne s'en occupa pas encore.

Décidant de devenir un peu plus clément avec Evan, il prit une troisième fois le membre dressé dans sa bouche et entama un va et vient souple mais soutenu, empoignant les hanches fines pour l'obliger à se cambrer vers lui pour qu'il puisse le prendre encore plus profondément dans sa bouche. Sentant les tremblements du corps de Evan, il accéléra le mouvement, suçant encore plus fortement, frottant plus fortement sa langue sur la peau tendre.

Evan se libéra dans sa gorge pleurant son désir assouvit une première fois. Quand Dorian fut certain d'avoir tout pompé, il remonta vers le visage de Rosier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, prenant la place assise, son amant ayant les jambes écartées sur ses cuisses. Il lécha la peau luisante un peu partout, admirant le spectacle très excitant qui se déroulait devant lui, sur lui.

Déjà les hanches de Rosier se mouvaient sur les cuisses fermes en dessous de lui, faisant se toucher leurs sexes. Evan se laissa tomber au sol, dans la même position qu'avait prise Dorian quelques instants plus tôt. Le vampire eut un sourire appréciateur en voyant le corps nu offert en face de lui, les cuisses écartées de part et d'autres, et sous des fesses fermes, le sexe aux proportions admirables réveillé par ses propres gestes. Evan abaissa son pantalon, rougissant en voyant que le vampire ne portait pas de sous vêtements comme lui-même avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand il savait que Severus et lui-même seraient seuls un long moment.

Dorian le fit se rasseoir sur ses cuisses, leurs sexes se touchant, peau contre peau, les faisant gémir ensemble. Déjà leurs hanches se mouvaient à l'unisson, au même rythme, les mains de Rosier étaient serrées sur les épaules du vampire alors que celui-ci caressait les hanches et les fesses de ses mains rafraîchissantes. Dorian présenta deux doigts à Evan qui les humecta dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour des phalanges, mimant une fellation. Ce qu'il aurait pu faire sur le sexe de Dorian si celui-ci l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il aurait voulu faire.

Evan ne remarqua pas le cercle noir se dessiner sur son épaule droite alors que la main de son amant descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour frôler ses fesses et entrer dans son intimité, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Un feu ardent embrasa les reins de Evan qui s'empala avec hâte sur les doigts. Mais Dorian le freina avec serrant ses hanches avec forces.

« Je t'en pris… S'il te plaît… » Gémit Evan en voulant bouger un nouvelle fois. « Plus… Plus… »

Afin de le gracier, il entra un troisième doigt et commença à les bouger plus vite et plus fort. Les cris de plaisir ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Une chaleur étouffante les enveloppait, une tension indéfinissable les habitait. Ne pouvant plus d'entendre le calice le supplier, gémir son nom, Dorian empoigna ses hanches et positionna l'entrée préparée sur son sexe puis se glissa lentement en lui.

Evan avait les pupilles dilatés, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet, les mains écorchant la peau blanche de son amant faisant couler de minces filets de sang sur le torse et le dos tendus à l'extrêmes.

Quand ils furent parfaitement emboîtés, Rosier tenta de bouger mais Dorian l'en empêcha. Le calice remarqua les deux canines luisantes et lui offrit son cou.

Dorian vérifia d'abord le signe qui apparaissait sur l'épaule droite de l'initier. Il était rond avec une rose dessinée dedans et un phénix presque terminé. La morsure serait la dernière clé pour faire de Evan le chef de sa famille, un Initié, un Calice à part entière sous la tutelle d'un membre du conseil.

Dorian plongea dans le cou offert et perça la peau sensible. Un flot de sang s'écoula dans sa bouche. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de boire une nouvelle fois ce sang unique : Fort, sucré, sensuel. Quelque chose le choqua… Il sentit un autre être… quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur du corps. Il sourit contre la peau pâle en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Il aspira le sang, la vie tandis qu'il lâchait la bride à Evan qui se mit à bouger sur lui assouvissant leur désir mutuel.

Dorian s'arrêta de boire, rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le dossier, et gémit bruyamment. Son corps était en feu. Il caressa le corps en sueur qui se mouvait sur lui, lécha les doigts couverts de son propre sang, puis dévora la bouche d'où sortaient des cris de plaisir non feint. Les allées et venues étaient lentes mais profondes puis devinrent frénétiques. Tous les mouvements de hanches de Dorian amenaient Evan à la limite de la jouissance mais à chaque fois, le vampire se retirer à temps pour le laisser inassouvi. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches étroites de son amant, les pressa et les griffa légèrement. Il passa son pouce sur le gland humide en cessant tout mouvement.

« Dorian… Bouge ! » Se lamenta son amant.

« Fais-le pour moi, mon ange ! Montre moi ton corps en mouvement… Montre-moi ton plaisir… » Murmura Dorian sensuellement.

Un peu incertain, Evan se mit en mouvement et trouva rapidement sa vitesse.

« C'est… C'est bon… Oh ! Dorian ! » Souffla Evan très bas.

Si Dorian n'avait pas eu l'ouïe aussi fine, il n'aurait sans doute pas entendu cette phrase entrecoupée de gémissements.

La main sur la verge tendue calqua ses mouvements sur les hanches. Le vampire passa sa langue froide sur la peau brûlante du cou, des épaules et des mamelons durcis. Il sentait son sexe grossir dans le fourreau étroit dans lequel il allait et venait. Il serra le membre d'Evan entre ses doigts augmentant le rythme dessus. Evan émit un cri de plaisir, son corps trembla plus fortement. Ce simple fait électrisa un peu plus le vampire qui pétrit les fesses de son amant et l'empala plus rapidement sur lui tout en le serrant contre lui pour que le sexe de Evan frotte contre son ventre. Sentir le fourreau de chair qu'il fouillait depuis un long moment se contracter autour de son membre, lui arrachant un gémissement plus fort. Son corps fut prit se spasme tandis qu'il se déversait dans le corps de son amant et que ce dernier fit de même sur leurs ventres en déchirant l'air d'un cri un plus aigue. Evan retomba sur le torse froid et en sueur de son amant, exténué. Leurs souffles étaient haletants, courts.

Evan se laissa porter par Dorian qui étendit son pouvoir jusque dans son corps et les transformèrent en brume. Ils rejoignirent une chambre un peu plus loin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Dorian déposa Evan sur le grand lit aux côtés de Severus qui les regardait d'un œil ensommeillé. Il voulut partir mais le maître des potions lui saisit la main et le força à se glissa à leurs côtés. Plaçant les draps sur eux, Severus et Dorian regardèrent le tatouage consolidé définitivement puis tombèrent la tête dans les oreillers. Ils embrassèrent furtivement le front moite de leur amant, ce dernier se blotti contre eux en poussant un petit soupir de contentement. Puis ils s'endormirent sans se préoccuper du réveil du lendemain.

**A suivre….**

Ouf ! 2h35 du matin, enfin finit après 5heures de travail acharné…

25pages : heureux ? Ca fera 8pages en plus que les derniers chapitres. Je pense que l'attente n'aura pas été veine pour vous… !

C'est le plus long lemon que j'ai jamais écrit jusqu'à présent : qu'en dites-vous ?

Bon, je vais me coucher !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Satisfait ? Ou pas satisfait ?

Kiss à tous et merci encore pour votre soutient. Je vous aimeuh tous et toutes ! Smak !


	18. 16: hormones humains et liens vampirique

**Note1 **: je remercie tous les revieweurs du fond de mon petit cœur de glaces éternelles pour leurs messages d'encouragement ou juste pour dire qu'ils ont aimé. Ce chapitre a été d'une certaine manière difficile à écrire parce que raconter une grossesse sorcière n'est pas du luxe.

**Note2 **: Pour Viktor, je passerai l'accent qu'il possède. Vous vous doutez tous qu'il ne l'a pas perdu en un soir et que par conséquent, il le possède toujours même si j'écris mes phrases normalement.

**Note3 **: je vous pris de m'excuser pour ce retard mais j'ai eu de graves problèmes familiaux dont le cancer de ma marraine qui est aussi ma grand-mère et qui s'est compliqué durant une bonne semaine. Ca m'a complètement ruiné le moral alors raconter une grossesse sans en faire une deathfic m'était impossible… L'inspiration a retrouvé le chemin de mon cerveau donc les chapitres devraient arrivés un peu plus rapidement.

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture. Kiss

**Chapitre16 : hormones humaines et liens vampiriques**

Dorian se réveilla doucement au chaud dans un grand lit. Il entendit deux respirations distinctes à ses côtés. Il ouvrit ses yeux et fixa le corps très fin d'Evan épouser son torse et son bassin, et Severus qui lui tenait la main, leurs doigts entremêlés. Il soupira de bien être en fermant ses yeux pour les rouvrir brusquement quand il sentit la main de Rogue serrer la sienne. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques instants avant de se sourire en signe de bonjour. Evan remua légèrement se calant un peu mieux contre Dorian et en serrant Severus contre lui. Il nicha son visage contre l'épaule de Rogue qui rigola doucement.

Evan papillota des yeux puis sourit à Rogue :

« 'Jour » Salua-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dorian et le serra contre lui en souriant.

« Bonjour. »

Severus et Dorian lui rendirent son bonjour doucement. Ils se regardèrent ensuite. Dorian sourit sadiquement : il agrippa la nuque de Severus, le fit venir à lui au-dessus du corps d'Evan et l'embrassa goulûment. Ils sentirent de suite que cette vision émoustillait un peu trop le corps entre eux.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Harry ! » Hurla une voix tout fluette et joyeuse alors qu'une masse sautait sur le grand lit.

Harry ouvrit un œil paresseux et avisa la petite fille qui sautait sur le matelas et les draps. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés en deux fines tresses attachées par des nœuds en pompons gris comme ses yeux. Elle portait une robe rouge et argent. Etrangement, les deux couleurs se mariaient plutôt bien.

« T'es réveillé ? » Demanda-t-elle en le fixant candidement.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il poussa les couvertures sans voir qu'il venait d'ensevelir la gamine dessous et fonça dans la salle de bain. Là, il s'agenouilla devant les toilettes et vomit. Il lui fallu quelques instants avant de sortir et de pouvoir s'habiller.

Il vit la fillette sur le lit qui jouait avec sa peluche. Elle le regarda passer puis rigola doucement :

« Tu ressembles à ma maman. »

« Ta maman ? »

« Ma maman, elle est malade et c'est parce que je vais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. »

Harry lui sourit doucement, lui caressa la joue droite puis la prit dans ses bras pour se rendre dans la petite salle à manger. Là, une dizaine de personne parlait avec entrain. Il sentit une migraine atroce pointer le bout de son nez. Il s'assit à droit de Tom qui lui sourit et serra sa main. Il lui rendit son salut, fit un signe à Remus en face de lui ainsi qu'à Sirius qui semblait inquiet.

Harry commença à manger petit à petit puis se goinfra littéralement de petits pains, de sandwich beurré, chocolaté.

Au bout d'une demi heure tout le monde se retira dans le petit salon. Harry s'assit à côté de Tom, posa sa tête sur son épaule, la petite sur ses genoux qui continuait de jouer avec sa peluche. Elle sentait bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse trop de bruit. Le prince semblait vraiment épuisé. En plus, son papa lui avait expliqué que le prince avait été gravement malade. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais elle savait juste qu'il avait failli mourir et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il semblait si gentil, si doux et puis il allait avoir un petit bébé comme sa maman. Adema s'arrêta de jouer, se retourna pour être face à Harry et commença à palper son estomac.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demanda Harry tout bas.

« Mon papa, il fait souvent ça à maman. Il dit qu'il peut sentir le bébé. » Répondit-elle aussi bas qu'Harry.

Voldemort les regarda du coin de l'œil en suivant les conversations qui se déroulaient dans le salon entre ses convives.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Adema. » Souffla Harry.

« Oh pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça ne peut arriver qu'au bout de quatre long mois où le bébé est assez grand pour bouger. »

Adema bouda avant de retourner à ses jeux tout en restant sur les genoux de Harry qui pouffa silencieusement. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui.

« Et c'est quand que le bébé bougera alors ? »

« Dans un mois et demi à peu près. » Répondit Harry en souriant. « Et dans un peu plus de 6 mois, il naîtra. »

« Chouette ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Harry quitta son siège avec la petite pour se rendre auprès de Draco qui restait seul sur un divan, Charlie discutant un peu plus loin avec des Mangemorts et Maedhros qui était moitié elfe, moitié vampire.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je ressemble à une mongolfière. A part ça, je vais super bien. » Maugréa Draco en vidant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Le ventre de Draco était bien rond à présent, selon Narcissa, il en avait encore pour trois longs mois avant de voir les enfants venir au monde.

Adema se plaça à genoux sur le divan puis plaça son oreille sur le ventre rebondi du blond qui la regarda faire avec suspicion. Depuis qu'il était revenu, Draco était devenu paranoïaque. Il se méfiait même de Charlie quand ce dernier revenait d'une mission du Lord durant la nuit Il fallait près de deux heures de discussion avec son époux pour le rassurer sur son identité et enfin pouvoir se coucher.

« On entend le bébé. » S'écria Adema en tapant dans ses petites mains.

Draco rit avec Harry puis répondit :

« Ils sont deux là dedans. »

« Ce sont des garçons ou des filles ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Des filles. Déjà de véritables pestes qui empêchent leur père de dormir plus de cinq heures par nuit et en continu. » Râla Draco en faisant une moue boudeuse tout en plaçant une main sur son ventre rond. « Et en plus de cela, nous n'avons même pas su nous entraîner avec notre lien de sang. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Murmura Harry en lui redonnant un verre plein de jus. « Nous le ferons après la naissance des petits monstres en herbe. »

« Ouais. J'ai déjà prévu une vingtaine d'elfe nounou pour avoir au moins une nuit entière de sommeil. » Déclara Draco.

« Et la chambre dans les cachots peut-être ? » S'amusèrent deux voix jumelles.

Fred et Georges se tenaient de part et d'autre de Draco derrière le divan.

« Très bonne idée. Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Les jumeaux regardèrent Harry en levant un sourcil sceptique. Ils secouèrent la tête de concert.

« Et toi, Harry. Comment te portes-tu ? » Demanda Fred.

« Si on ne fait pas un compte rendu détaillé à maman, elle va devenir folle. » Renchérit Georges.

« Je vais mieux. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus. » Répondit Harry en souriant.

Un cri strident les coupa. Ils se retournèrent vers une femme qui pleurait et hurlait au sacrilège en regardant ses cheveux naturellement blonds devenir rose avec des mèches jaune, verte, bleu et tout cela en Fluo. Sa superbe robe bleu ciel se changea en sac à patates indigo avec des ronds, des cubes et des étoiles de toutes les couleurs. Un ricanement les surprit. Draco affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi en fait mais les jumelles ? »

Devant les regards d'incompréhension, il expliqua :

« Elles sont réceptives à toutes mes émotions. La dernière fois, elles ont transformé mon plat de céleris en glace pilé comme je l'aime. »

« Je comprends. C'est comme maman quand elle attendait Ginny. Un jour, elle est sortie sous la neige mais Ginny détestait cela alors elle a fait léviter maman jusqu'à la maison. » S'amusa Georges.

« Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que quelques mètres. » Ria Fred. « Sinon maman aurait été encore plus hystérique en appelant le médicomage. »

Harry écoutait avec appréhension. Et si son bébé s'y mettait aussi ? Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait alors. Sa magie était encore brute et il ne la maîtrisait pas à la perfection.

« Non mais elle me fait chier ! » Hurla Draco en se levant d'un coup et en allant se poster en face de la pouf qui osait draguer son mari. « Pour votre gouverne, nous sommes mariés. Je suis à deux mètres à peine et comme vous pouvez le voir, j'attends ses enfants… ALORS SI VOUS L'APPROCHEZ ENCORE A MOINS DE SIX CENT METRES, JE VOUS ETRIPE ET VOUS PENDS PAR LES BOYAUX AU PORTE DRAPEAU SUR LE TOIT DU MANOIR MALEFOY ! »

La femme qui avait osé draguer Charlie se sauva en courant, une queue de cochon apparaissant dans son dos au dessus de ses fesses moulées dans une mini jupe.

« Draco… » Commença Charlie d'une petite voix.

« La ferme. » Hurla le blond. « Ca t'amuse de te laisser chauffer par une connasse avec une jupe à peine existante et fardée comme une putte. »

Charlie essaya de la calmer en mettant une main sur son bras mais Draco le repoussa.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Le blond se détourna puis s'enfuit hors du salon.

« Mais… »

Harry pouffa en voyant la mine déconfite de Charlie. La puissance qui était sortie de Draco avait laissé tout le monde sur le cul. Même Voldemort semblait perplexe.

Harry suivit le blond puis entra dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Draco s'était assis sur le divan et avait son visage dans ses mains.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

« J'ai réagi comme un abrutit. » Murmura ce dernier.

Harry se permit un faible sourire.

« Disons que tes hormones ont joué un grand rôle dans cette scène. »

Draco grogna avant de s'étendre difficilement sur le sofa.

« Piètre excuse. »

« Mais c'est la vérité. » S'amusa Harry en le taquinant du bout des doigts.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Madame Weasley qui fonça sur le blond qui grimaça.

« Madame Weasley ? Mais que faites-vous là ? Vous auriez pu juste faire un appel par cheminées. »

« Je suis bien obligée de passer chez vous, vu que ton filtre de cheminée est pire qu'un anti-dopage lors des championnats mondiaux de Quidditch. » Maugréa Molly.

« Ouais ben même avec ça, elle est encore là. » Marmonna tout bas Draco en jetant un regard noir au dos de la sorcière.

Harry étouffa un éclat de rire en se rappelant la scène qu'avait faite Draco quand Charlie lui avait annoncé que sa mère était encore à la cheminée et voulait de ses nouvelles. Malefoy en avait eu marre de voir sa belle-mère s'inquiéter pour lui et l'appeler tous les jours, si pas toutes les deux heures pour se rassurer sur la grossesse de son gendre.

Autant dire que c'était invivable pour Draco.

Harry voulu s'éclipser discrètement mais le blond le retint près de lui.

« Si tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir en me laissant seul avec le Dragon, tu te fourrais le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cul. » Grogna-t-il.

« Tu es vraiment grossier ces derniers temps. » Marmonna le brun en regardant la sorcière préparer des tisanes spéciales femmes enceintes.

« Que veux-tu, ce sont les hormones. » Ironisa Draco en voulant décliner une offre de tasse de tisane mais un regard bien lourd venant de Molly le dissuada de refuser plus longtemps.

Cette femme avait vraiment une façon de forcer les gens à tout accepter d'elle tout à fait effrayante. Draco et Harry avalèrent l'immonde mixture.

« Pas sûr que les bébés apprécient vraiment. » Murmura le blond en sentant les jumelles lui mettre des coups de pieds bien sentit.

Harry rigola doucement en plaçant une main sur le ventre de son ami. Il sentit les mouvements des deux bébés ce qui lui tira un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Draco finit par pleurer abondamment. Molly accouru près de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Draco ne répondit rien mais éclata encore plus en sanglot. Charlie était entré avec Severus et Tom qui regardèrent le jeune homme s'enfuir dans les bras de son époux.

« Imbécile. Imbécile. » Murmurait-il en le serrant contre lui.

Charlie n'y comprenait rien du tout et il n'y avait pas que lui.

Draco était devenu vraiment très sensible.

« Tu réagiras aussi comme cela ? » Demanda Tom en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

« Cela va faire deux mois et demi que tu le sais. »

« Désolé d'avoir été lent mais avoue que c'est assez… »

« Etonnant ? » Railla la voix de Severus.

Harry sourit en voyant Tom lancer un regard des plus noirs au vampire.

« J'espère juste que tu ne me feras jamais de scènes de la sorte. »

« C'est tout ce qui t'inquiètes ? » S'écria Harry en s'arrachant aux bras de Tom qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non, Chaton. Toi aussi, tu es important. » Souffla Tom.

Harry se détendit en revenant dans ses bras. Il ne vit donc rien du regard éloquent qu'échangèrent Tom et Severus. Ca promettait pour les prochains mois.

Voldemort ne fut pas certain qu'il tiendrait jusqu'au bout des neuf mois réglementaires… Il avait peur d'en venir à des extrémités comme partir en ermite au fin fond du Tibet, ou encore se réfugier au Pôle Sud, ou sur Pluton ou pire, retourner dans le passé, prévenir son autre lui du danger de la situation, qu'il valait mieux pour lui prêcher l'abstinence. Bealor, le phénix bleu, vint se percher sur l'épaule de son maître, Harry, et chantant un doux trémolo qui calma les ardeurs de Harry.

Tout compte fait, ce serait peut-être jouable si le phénix était là. Il faudrait juste qu'il arrive à se faire accepter de cette sale bête qui manquait de lui arracher un doigt chaque fois qu'il voulait s'approcher de l'oiseau.

Ils finirent par se retirer, laissant les deux mariés ensemble avec Molly Weasley qui les pria de se rendre au lit pour dormir. Harry ricana en pensant que ces deux-là allaient tout faire sauf dormir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tom qui bavardait avec Severus. Il se renfrogna en pensant que cela faisait deux semaines que Tom ne l'avait pas touché outre mesure. Voldemort était bien trop occupé à jouer à la guerre plutôt que de veiller sur son fiancé… Harry se gifla mentalement pour oser penser des choses pareilles.

Tom faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour assurer à leur futur enfant un avenir plus certain dans un monde coupé en plusieurs parties : le Ministère, Dumbledore, Voldemort et les Moldus. Et vu le Chaos qui régnait sur le monde de la sorcellerie, Tom avait bien du travail pour arriver à ses fins. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de laisser Voldemort avec son Mangemort et de rejoindre sa chambre où il s'affala sur son lit.

Tom vit Harry partir avec un visage peiné et fatigué. Il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il l'avait négligé ces deux dernières semaines mais les raids s'étaient accélérés chaque nuit. Plusieurs pays d'Europe avaient déjà rejoint sa cause, les Anglais eux-mêmes commençaient à se réveiller et à se rendre compte qu'ils leur fallaient rejoindre un des groupe, c'était souvent le sien qui était choisi.

Dumbledore enrageait et attaquait de plus en plus ses Mangemorts quand ils étaient de sortis. Lucius, lui-même, devait faire très attention quand il se rendait au Ministère surtout après l'attaque de son Manoir qui avait pesé lourd dans l'opinion publique : attaquer une famille le jour d'un mariage de jeunes gens innocents, quelle honte. Beaucoup de gens avaient été outré en apprenant la nouvelle dans leurs journaux quotidiens et l'avaient fait savoir au Vieux Fou.

« Occupe-toi du raid cette nuit, Severus. »

« Vous ne serez pas des nôtres, Maître ? » S'étonna le Maître des potions.

« Non. Pas cette nuit. J'ai manqué à d'autres devoirs, un peu plus importants. »

Severus sourit puis fit savoir la nouvelle aux autres Mangemorts qui acceptèrent la situation plutôt facilement surtout que le raid ne serait qu'une formalité cette nuit-là.

Tom rejoignit donc Harry dans sa chambre et tenta de se faire pardonner du mieux qu'il le put.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Poudlard, lendemain matin)**

« Alors pour prouver votre adhésion à ma cause, je veux que Remus aille se livrer au Ministère. » Déclara Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? Mais vous savez ce qu'ils lui feront. Ils le marqueront comme s'il était une vache et lui placeront un collier au cou. » S'écria Sirius, fou de rage.

« C'est ma condition pour que vous ne soyez pas emmenés à Azkhaban pour traîtrise. »

Remus se contentait de rester muet en fixant son regard doré dans les yeux bleu clair du directeur.

« Non ! » Hurla Sirius. « Je refuse ça. »

Sirius était en colère. Très en colère.

« Je pensais me tromper en pensant que vous étiez notre allié. Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est le pouvoir et la grandeur. Vous pouviez parler de Voldemort mais vous ne valez pas mieux que lui. Vous êtes même pire que lui. Voldemort tient quand même compte de ce que sont les sorciers qu'ils soient entièrement humains ou non. » Murmura Sirius, la voix haineuse.

Dumbledore se leva mais Fumseck intervint en plaçant un écran devant les deux anciens maraudeurs qui en profitèrent pour sortirent en vitesse du bureau et hors du château.

« Toi aussi, Fumseck, tu me trahis ? » Gronda Dumbledore.

Le phénix rouge sortit par une fenêtre et alla à la rencontre des deux hommes qui étaient arrivés hors des barrières de Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder une dernière fois le château, une lueur de nostalgie dans leurs yeux.

« Il va me manquer. » Murmura Sirius avant de transplaner avec Lupin qui lui fit un pauvre sourire.

Quand ils réapparurent devant le Manoir Jedusor où devaient se trouver Harry et Voldemort, Remus parla enfin.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir. Notre couverture est fichue maintenant. »

« Jamais je n'aurai accepté qu'ils te marquent comme cela. C'est humilient, dégradant et jamais, tu ne devras vivre cela. Je ne pourrais pas le permettre même si je devais donner ma vie pour empêcher cela. »

Remus lui sourit tristement en se plaçant dans ses bras.

« Imbécile. Et que vas-tu dire à Voldemort ? »

« La vérité. Tu es sauf et ça me suffit. Je te connais. Tu n'aurais pas survécu à cette situation. Etre traqué jours et nuits. Etre reconnu comme un monstre que tu n'es pas, dans la rue. Non… »

« Pourtant je suis un monstre. »

« Non. Tu es unique, Moony. Unique. » Souffla Sirius en prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser pour y faire passer tout l'amour et la certitude qu'il possédait au fond de lui et qui rassura Remus.

« Merci. »

Ils se prirent par la main et entrèrent dans le manoir.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Château des Vampires, lieux de résidence de la Reine Noire, Fionie.)**

La Reine était folle de rage. Elle l'avait senti, la nuit dernière…

Cette énergie…

Ce lien unique…

Comment ?

Comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir.

Cet amour devait être étouffé dans l'œuf avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Allez me chercher Dorian Nobili maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-il à deux vampires féminins qui disparurent rapidement.

Elles savaient parfaitement que lorsque leur Souveraine était dans un tel état, mieux valait ne pas traîner dans les parages.

Fionie hurla de frustration et saccagea le petit salon couleurs crème.

« Vous m'avez fait demander ma Reine ? » S'inclina Dorian, le visage parfaitement inexpressif.

« Enfermez-le dans les oubliettes. » Hurla-t-elle à quatre vampires qui avaient accompagné Dorian.

Ce dernier se redressa, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

« Mais Majesté… » Commença-t-il à protester.

« Tu croyais vraiment que je ne le saurais jamais ? Tu pensais que je ne le sentirais pas ? » Vociféra-t-elle. « Le Calice Unique… Tu t'es lié au Calice Unique… Comment as-tu pu faire cela sans me mettre au courant. Tu essayes de m'évincer, n'est-ce pas. EMMENEZ LE ! »

Les quatre vampire prirent Dorian qui ne résista pas du tout puis le jetèrent dans une des oubliettes du château en prenant soin de refermer la lourde grille en argent dessus.

« Dorian. » Appela l'un des vampires. « Doit-on prévenir quelqu'un pour qu'il te sorte de là ? »

Dorian fixa les quatre hommes penchés au dessus du grillage.

« Prévenez Lord Voldemort. Dépêchez-vous. » Souffla-t-il.

Les quatre vampires hochèrent la tête puis s'en allèrent, laissant Dorian se répéter en boucle : « tu t'es lié au Calice Unique. »

Comment était-ce possible ?

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Pourtant le phénix aurait dû le mettre sur la voix mais il avait été tellement pensé à donner du plaisir à Evan qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde sur l'apparition du tatouage.

Maintenant qu'il avait la tête froide, il reconnu que jamais le phénix n'aurait dû apparaître, une rose aurait dû se dessiner mais pas l'animal renaissant de ses cendres. Chez les Vampires, cet animal avait une importance capitale.

Il les représentait.

Il représentait leur longévité, leur capacité à se reformer après avoir été soi disant tués.

La légende voulait que tous les deux milles ans, une personne possède un tatouage représentant un phénix, qu'il serait leur Chef, leur Souverain. Fionie n'avait jamais possédé une telle marque mais elle avait réussi à se faire respecter par les siens et ainsi monter sur un trône vide depuis des millénaires.

Et après deux mille ans d'incertitude, voilà que leur véritable Souverain apparaissait et ils étaient liés ensemble.

Dorian passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur mais pour Evan. Le jeune homme avait déjà du mal à supporter le fait de devenir le chef de sa propre famille alors le Souverain d'une centaine de familles vampiriques.

Dorian lâcha un rire sardonique.

Rosier allait piquer une crise de nerfs terrible.

Deux vampires baraqués comme des joueurs de rugby le prirent chacun par un bras, le remontèrent puis le firent entrer dans une salle qui le glaça encore plus de l'intérieur. La journée allait être très longue.

La Reine éclata d'un rire froid en le voyant frissonner.

Il allait payer son insolence.

C'était elle qui aurait dû se retrouver lié au Calice Unique et pas ce minable membre d'un Conseil depuis longtemps révolu.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Retour au château de Voldemort)**

« Moi, je veux y aller. » Hurla Evan qui se tenait en face de Voldemort et de Harry.

« C'est la matinée des bonnes nouvelles. » Ricana Voldemort. « D'abord Lupin et Black qui grillent leurs couvertures. Et Maintenant Dorian qui est retenu prisonnier par la Reine des Vampires. D'ailleurs, je ne peux rien y faire. »

« Excusez-moi, Lord Voldemort mais Fionie n'est plus notre reine. » Intervint un des vampires venus lui demander du secours.

« Oh. Et pour quelles raisons ? »

« Le Calice Unique est apparu… Dorian est lié à lui. Il suffit de trouver le Calice et ce dernier pourra le délivrer facilement. »

« Le… Le Calice Unique. » Bredouilla Severus en regardant Evan qui avait une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

« Alors tout va bien. » Soupira Voldemort qui n'avait pas manqué de voir les réactions de Severus et Rosier. « Maintenant, je peux ajouter à ma liste, la présence d'un Calice en pleine crise d'adolescence. »

Evan disparu dans la salle sans prendre la peine de saluer ses souverains.

« Retournez chez vous. Si d'ici quelques heures, Evan n'est pas venu à vous, dites à Dorian que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. » Déclara Voldemort de sa voix froide.

Les quatre vampires s'inclinèrent avant de disparaître à leur tour. Voldemort poussa un soupir.

« Je comprends que Rosier ait peur. » Murmura Harry à sa droite.

Tom posa son regard pourpre sur le visage blanc de sa moitié.

« As-tu peur, toi aussi ? »

« Parfois… Quand je fais fasse à tes mangemorts, je crève de trouille. J'ai toujours peur de faire une bourde. » Répondit Harry en riant de sa propre peur.

Tom esquissa un léger sourire attendri.

« Mais à ce que j'ai compris, la situation dans laquelle se trouve Rosier est encore différente de la mienne. Tu es là après tout. Les Mangemorts te respectent énormément et depuis des années alors je n'ai pas tout à fait peur. Je sais que tu es derrière au cas où ça déraperait. »

Tom ne répondit rien mais il était entièrement d'accord. Harry avait une âme de chef mais pas face à des êtres comme les Mangemorts.

« Maintenant il faut attendre la décision de Rosier et… Faire valoir nos fiançailles dans les journaux. » Ricana Voldemort.

Harry sourit légèrement sadique en imaginant la tête de Dumbledore en découvrant les titres de premières pages dans les journaux demain matin.

Il aurait bien voulu être une petite souris pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Le calice unique. » Marmonna Evan d'une voix qui tirait sur une note hystérique. « Il ne manquait plus que ça. »

Severus s'assit sur le bord de la table du petit salon en fixant son amant avachi sur le divan et ruminant de sombres pensés.

Il doutait de ses capacités.

« Tu seras capable de tenir ton rôle, Evan. De plus, je serai avec toi et… Dorian aussi si tu le veux. »

Evan releva un regard d'enfant perdu vers Rogue.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je suis perdu Sev. J'avais déjà peur en devenant le chef de ma famille mais là… Je vais devenir celui de milliers de vampires qui voudront ma mort. Je… »

Severus savaient que ce ne serait pas simple. Ni pour Evan ni pour Dorian ni pour lui-même.

Le Calice Unique devait toujours être entouré des vampires à qui il s'était lié sous peine de faire tomber le vampire abandonné ou lui-même dans une sorte de dépression quasi irréversible.

Ce ne serait pas simple.

« Allons le chercher. » Décréta Evan en se levant d'un bond. « Même si ça me fout la trouille, je ne peux quand même pas le laisser mourir. »

Severus se permit un minuscule sourire avant de suivre Rosier.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Plusieurs vampires frissonnèrent d'horreurs en entendant les hurlements de douleur qui déchirait le calme habituel du Château.

Fionie s'en donnait à cœur joie. Cela faisait quatre bonnes heures qu'elle torturait Dorian Nobili. Même les serviteurs de la reine, coutumiers des tortures, étaient partis de la salle, ne supportant plus le spectacle devant leurs yeux.

Dorian hurlait à pleins poumons sous la douleur. Il aurait été humain, il aurait supplié que la mort vienne le chercher. Et pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui, lui conseillait de garder le moral, qu'on allait venir le chercher.

Il se dit avec amertume que la douleur devait le rendre fou. Il regardait le sang… Son sang couler sur le sol imbibant le tapis blanc cassé. Il ne sentait plus vraiment la douleur à présent, son esprit s'échappait doucement. Au point qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, les hurlements de Fionie puis le tas poussière qui tomba devant lui. Il sentit que quelqu'un le détachait et le recouvrait d'une fine couverture qui lui tira quand même une grimace de douleur quand elle se posa sur ses blessures. Il finit par perdre connaissance dans des bras puissants.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

« Il est dans un sale état. » Murmura Rosier en regardant le corps qu'ils avaient ramené.

« Il a passé plus de quatre heures à se faire torturer. Tu pensais qu'il allait s'en sortir comme une fleur ? » Maugréa Severus en enlevant les lambeaux de tissus collés au corps mutilé.

« Non mais… je t'ai toujours vu cicatriser très rapidement. »

« Avec des armes normales, les vampires n'ont aucun problème à guérir très vite mais Fionie a utilisé des objets trempés dans de l'eau bénite provenant de lieux saints. Si Dorian n'en garde pas des cicatrices à jamais, il aura de la chance. » Expliqua Rogue en nettoyant doucement les plaies suintantes.

Evan serra ses lèvres et aida Severus à soigner les blessures.

« Reste près de lui. Je dois aller chercher une potion dans le labo du sous-sol. » Déclara Severus en sortant en vitesse de la chambre.

Evan regarda les traits tirés de Dorian. Son visage d'habitude si calme, si parfait était crispé par la douleur. Il passa une main sur les joues pâles. Heureusement Fionie avait épargné la figure du vampire… Mais pouvait-il vraiment penser qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ?

Il prit un linge mouillé et tamponna le front couvert de sueur. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand une poigne très forte se referma sur son poignet. Deux yeux vert habituellement clair étaient posés sur lui. Dorian ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

« Dorian ? C'est moi… Evan. » L'appela-t-il doucement.

Dorian montra ses crocs comme un animal sauvage aurait pu le faire. Evan déglutit et rougit quand il vit le vampire se lécher les lèvres en fixant son cou.

Dorian lui empoigna les bras, le coucha sur le lit brusquement, le fixa quelques secondes de ses yeux foncés presque noirs puis se pencha vers le cou où le pouls battait la chamade. Il passa une langue presque timide sur la jugulaire.

« Dorian ? Lâche-moi. »

Mais le vampire ne l'écoutait pas, il mordillait la peau lentement, grognant quand Evan faisait de trop grands gestes pour se défaire de sa prise.

« Tu as promis… » S'étrangla Evan. « Tu as promis de me protéger… »

Dorian se figea brusquement, il se recula en vitesse de l'autre côté du lit. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux mais il semblait toujours hagard, perdu. Evan s'approcha du vampire qui essaya de se fondre dans le mur derrière lui.

« N'approche pas. » Grogna le vampire en sautant du lit et en tentant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Questionna Rosier en lui agrippant le bras dont les muscles se contractèrent.

« J'ai besoin de sang… » Souffla le vampire qui pensait qu'en disant cela, le calice le lâcherait.

« Tu es lié à moi maintenant, non ? » Demanda Evan d'une petite voix.

Le simple fait que l'autre se tende, lui confirma la justesse de ses pensés.

« Prends mon sang. »

« Non ! » Trancha Dorian.

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Evan.

« Parce que je pourrais te tuer si je ne m'arrête pas à temps. Et puis… nous sommes suffisamment liés comme cela. Pas besoin d'y rajouter une couche. »

Pour une raison qui échappa à Evan, cette réponse serra son cœur. Il réfléchit très rapidement en regardant le vampire qui tentait de se soustraire à ses mains entourant son bras.

Evan prit sa décision… Une étincelle décidée brilla dans ses yeux.

« Faites le. »

Dorian le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Sais-tu seulement ce que cela signifiera ? Autant pour Severus, pour toi que pour moi ? » Gronda Dorian.

« Oui ! Je le sais. Nous serons lié ensemble pour toujours. Si l'un de nous meurt, une partie de nous mourra avec lui. Si l'un de nous trahi les autres, il rompra le lien entre nous et nous nous transformerons en démons. »

« Tu es vraiment certain ? » Interrogea une dernière fois le vampire en plongeant son nez au creux du cou.

Evan hocha simplement la tête puis gémit bruyamment en sentant les crocs transpercer sa peau. Deux bras forts encerclèrent son corps qui menaça de s'affaisser sur lui-même.

Ils sentirent le lien s'ouvrir. Ils virent Rogue relever sa tête de son armoire et les regarder de ses yeux noirs profonds. L'air hagard du vampire fut remplacé par un sourire mutin.

Ils voyagèrent encore…

Ils virent leur Prince s'entraîner avec Salazard qui tentait de ménager le garçon enceint mais peine perdu vu qu'Harry semblait très en colère contre son « maître » qui l'insultait en refusant de se battre correctement.

Ils virent Voldemort en pleine réunion avec ses mangemorts.

Ils virent Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se papouiller à l'orée de la forêt du Manoir.

Ils finirent par revenir dans la chambre. Dorian lâcha le cou de Evan qui tomba mollement dans ses bras.

« Ce lien est l'avant dernier. Tu te rends compte de ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » S'inquiéta Nobili en le couchant sur le grand lit.

Ses blessures s'effaçaient doucement pour laisser place à de fines traces blanchâtres.

La plus grande qui barrait son ventre plat devint rouge puis rose foncé mais ne s'en alla pas. Evan passa un doigt sur la cicatrice faisant tressaillir les muscles.

« Maintenant tu peux voir ce que je pense, ce que je ressens et Severus aussi. Tu pourras puiser dans nos ressources magiques comme tu le souhaites. Tu seras encore plus puissants qu'avant…. »

« Vous le serez aussi. Ne l'oublie pas. Surtout toi vu que tu es le lien qui nous réunit, Severus et moi. » Ajouta Dorian. « D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'immiscer dans votre vie comme un serpent dans un nid de souris. »

« Tu n'as plus trop choix à présent. » Railla une voix froide derrière eux.

Rogue venait d'entrer dans la chambre et d'en refermer la porte.

« A bien y réfléchir, je préfère encore que ce soit toi qui soit lié à nous plutôt qu'un autre membres du conseil. »

« Tu t'imagines avec Charles ou Virginie ? » Ricana Dorian.

Severus fit une grimace de dégoût. Charles était très vieux, très puissant mais aussi très pervers et limite pédophile dans ses choix de partenaires. Quant à Virginie, elle n'était autre qu'une gourde obsédée par le sexe. Elle se fichait pas mal de savoir qui serait son ou ses compagnons tant qu'ils lui apportaient son petit plaisir autant de fois qu'elle le voulait et quand elle l'ordonnait.

A bien y réfléchir, Dorian était encore le plus « normal » des membres.

Les deux vampires sourirent en voyant leur calice endormit dans le lit. Severus fit un geste de sa baguette pour déshabiller Evan qui se retrouva en simple boxer sur les draps de soies noirs. Severus enleva ses vêtements et se glissa dans les draps suivit de près par l'autre vampire.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment fatigués mais le lien drainait énormément d'énergie au fond d'eux pour pouvoir se consolider à son maximum. Ils sentaient déjà la connexion vu que Severus fixa Evan et que Dorian se retenait d'éclater de rire en voyant le rêve assez… chaud de leur calice.

« Ca promet. » Marmonna Severus en serrant le corps fin contre le sien et en enlaçant ses mains à celles de Dorian.

« Je trouve assez… excitant. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, amusé malgré lui. Il savait bien que Dorian le taquinait légèrement, il le sentait.

Leur nouveau lien les effrayait tous autant qu'ils étaient mais en même temps les ravissaient. Etre unis de cette façon n'était pas donné à tout le monde surtout quand on savait ses sentiments retournés des deux autres personnes.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

**(Lendemain matin)**

Dumbledore enrageait. Il déchira le journal en mille morceaux.

_« Les fiançailles du siècle : le Survivant et le Cauchemar du monde sorcier : Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. »_

Il avait échoué sur ce plan là mais le suivant serait parfait. Il lui suffisait d'attendre… quelques mois tout au plus et là… Ca ferait très mal. Tom et Harry regretteront à jamais leurs traîtrises.

A suivre…

Prochain chapitre : comment Harry devient pire que Voldemort…

Remercié Luna chérie sans qui cette fic n'avancerait pas et Gabriel, mon meilleur ami, qui a écrit la scène avec Fionie et celle de Harry et Dray…


	19. 17: du déjà vu qui fonctionne bien

**Note de début : et oui après bien des menaces de morts, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre qui se trouve être l'avant dernier ou avant, avant dernier (à vérifier prochainement) de cette fic. Sans commentaire ! **

**Oui, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. **

**Oui, j'ai mis du temps à le poster. **

**Mais bon, ma situation étant ce qu'elle est, je n'ai pas su faire autrement. Je ne voulais pas non plus vous donner un travail bâcler, à moitié terminé ou correct, donc j'ai pris du temps, désolée. **

**Bien. Sur ce petit mot d'excuse, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Kisoux à tous. **

**Chapitre 17**

**Trois mois passés. **

« Bordel de putain de merde de… »

« Vous êtes grossier monsieur Malfoy… » Le coupa Severus d'une voix neutre.

Draco Malfoy, présentement allongé sur un grand lit aux draps de soie, un pantalon large flottant sur ses longues jambes et un t-shirt blanc relevé sur un ventre bien arrondi inspira violemment et fusilla son cher maître des potions du regard.

« NON MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ESPECE DE BATARD GRAISSEUX, VOUS VOULEZ MA PLACE PEUT ETRE ? »

Et il expira douloureusement alors que ces yeux s'écarquillaient sous la nouvelle contraction.

Harry, dont la main était continuellement broyée par celle du blond, retint son souffle et crispa la mâchoire, avant d'expirer lentement, en parfaite synchronisation avec son frère de sang.

Le maître des potions arqua un sourcil moqueur.

« Potter, pourquoi soufflez-vous ? »

« Je m'entraîne professeur pour quand ce sera mon tour… »

« Harry. Gémit Draco dont quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Où est Charlie ? »

« Molly est partit le chercher Dray, et le médicomage va arriver. Ne t'en fait pas. Tout va bien se passer, et puis, au pire, notre cher Severus à toutes les qualités requises pour mettre tes enfants au monde. »

L'homme en noir le foudroya du regard le jeune Prince.

« Vous vous foutez de moi Potter ? Je suis capable de mener une telle opération à bien, soit…Mais jamais tout seul. »

« C'est pas grave. Harry est là… Faites le. » Ordonna Draco avant de hurler de nouveau, les contractions devenant de plus en plus rapprochées.

Rogue et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux et se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? QUE JE LE FASSE MOI-MEME ? » Cria le blond en renversant sa tête en arrière. « Ca fait mal, je vous en pris. »

« Prof… » Commença Harry qui partageait la douleur de Draco.

Mais le professeur ne le laissa pas finir et fronça les sourcils s'approchant rapidement de Draco.

Il posa doucement ses mains sur le ventre et palpa un peu partout.

« Merde, c'est trop tôt. »

L'air dans la pièce se raréfia, et seul les inspirations et expirations saccadées de Draco emplissaient la pièce.

« Professeur, que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Harry en posant une main apaisante sur le front du blond.

« La poche qui contient les bébé est trop tendue, si elle lâche avant que le ventre de Draco ne soit ouvert et les bébés dehors, la magie contenue à l'intérieur pourrait se répandre dans le corps de Draco, et entraîner une hémorragie interne. » Expliqua Severus en passant un coussin supplémentaire sous la tête de son filleul.

« Hein ? Quoi ?...Non ! Non ! Non…Mes bébés… S'il te plait, Severus, sauve mes bébés. Je t'en pris. » Supplia le blond.

Severus fixa le visage apeuré et douloureux du blond, absorber dans une intense réflexion.

« Potter ! Allez voir dans le couloir s'il y a quelqu'un. Et dites à un mangemort d'aller se renseigner pour savoir où Molly est partie. Ensuite vous revenez. Si il n'y a personne, je t'ouvre Draco. »

Le jeune blond acquiesça vivement alors que de nouvelles larmes sortaient de ses orbes gris.

Harry revint quelques secondes plus tard à peine, essoufflé.

« Il n'y a personne dans le château, c'est un elfe qui me l'a dit. Apparemment ils sont tous partit à une réunion. Mais il ne sait pas où, et il n'a pas vu Molly non plus. »

Draco lâcha un nouveau cri et Harry courut auprès de lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et embrassa son front.

« Tour va bien aller, Dray, Severus est là. Tout va bien se passer. »

Draco hocha la tête et ferma violemment les yeux sous une nouvelle vague de douleur au moment où le maître des potions sortait de la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'était enfermé pour récupérer le plus de choses possibles susceptibles de les aider. »

« Potter ! Allez remplir ce saladier d'eau chaude et amenez moi des serviettes. » Ordonna-t-il.

Il déposa la potion qu'il venait de préparer en moins de cinq minutes et se pencha sur Draco, posant sa baguette sur le haut de son ventre.

« Ok. Draco. Je vais te faire boire une potion qui anesthésiera seulement la partie que je vais ouvrir ton ventre donc… Tu seras conscient pendant toute la durée de l'opération mais tu ne sentiras rien. »

Une contraction encore plus violente répondit au professeur qui mouilla une serviette dans le bac que lui tendit Harry.

« Potter. Je veux que vous fassiez tout ce que je vous dicte sans broncher. Est ce que c'est clair. Même si il y a du sang. »

« Pas de problème, d'accord. »

Severus saisit la potion et indiqua à Harry de se mettre de l'autre côté du lit, et lui tendit le verre.

« Vous lui faites boire ça, toutes les dix minutes. Une gorgée à chaque fois. »

Harry hocha la tête et porta le verre aux lèvres de Draco dont le visage ruisselait de sueur alors qu'il tremblait violemment.

« Draco je veux que si jamais, tu te sens partir, n'importe comment tu nous préviennes avant d'accord »

« D'a…D'accord. »

« Tout va bien se passer Dray, je te le promet. »

« Potter maintenant. »

Le brun fit couler du liquide dans la bouche tordue de douleur du blond qui avala une gorgée et sentit instantanément ces effets. Il hoqueta quand il vit Severus passer sa baguette sur son ventre et l'ouvrir.

Il déglutit violemment et préféra renvoyer sa tête en arrière, fixant Harry qui lui, était comme forcé à regarder et dont le teint virait progressivement au vert.

Draco lui serra la main fortement alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergeait.

Il ne pu retenir un cri mais Severus ne réagit même pas, il continuait son travail, sans plus faire attention aux autres. Le regard de Harry passait de sa montre, au ventre du blond. Son visage virait de plus en plus vert.

« Tu ne va pas vomir hein Harry ? » Bredouilla Draco d'une voix faible.

Le brun fixa ses yeux dans les siens et secoua la tête.

« Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. »

Draco sourit et alla répondre quelque chose quand un faible pleure retentit, suivit rapidement par un hurlement strident.

« Je hais les gosse. » Murmura Severus en plaçant la première petite fille dans les bras maladroit de Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Elle était minuscule, avec une petite touffe de cheveux blonds sur son crâne mais ses yeux étaient fermés.

« Vous voulez couper le cordon Potter ? » Demanda t-il pour la forme, il le coupa cependant presque au même moment lui-même quand il avisa la couleur de peau de Harry. « Nettoyez là, puis couvrez là dans une serviette, je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard. Posez là ensuite dans les bras de Dray, pour que vous puissiez vous occupez de la deuxième. »

Harry s'exécuta rapidement, émerveillé par la petite chose qui braillait dans ses bras sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Il la posa sur une serviette et trempa un gant dans le saladier rempli d'eau, puis il le passa doucement sur son corps fragile avant de l'envelopper dans une dernière serviette toute propre.

Il posa enfin le petit dans les bras de Draco qui laissa échapper quelques larmes.

« Je voudrais que Charlie soit là. » Murmura t-il en amenant le petit front jusqu'à ces lèvres.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'un nouveau braillement retentit et qu'un poids fut placé dans ses bras. Cette fois, la petite avait des cheveux blonds roux mais elle avait ses yeux ouverts… Des yeux bleus limpides.

« Idem. »Grogna le maître des potions après avoir couper le cordon et s'être replongé dans ses affaires, s'appliquant à extraire le placenta puis à refermer la blessure.

Harry exécuta les mêmes gestes que précédemment puis revint près de la tête de Draco et lui montra son enfant que le blond accueillit avec autant de joie que la dernière, mais au moment où il voulut la saisir, il pâlit brusquement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et avisa le verre poser par terre.

« Merde. » Il cala le bébé sur un de ses bras et attrapa le verre, le plaçant entre les lèvres de Draco qui en avala une grande gorgé.

« Merci. »

« Désolé Dray. »

Le visage de Draco se détendit brusquement et il articula quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas avant de s'endormir.

« Ne vous en faites pas Potter, c'est normal. » Dit Severus en s'emparant de la première petite fille. « Venez Potter, il faut vérifiez si ces demoiselles fonctionnent bien. »

Harry prit un air outré devant la façon dont le professeur de potions parlait des enfants. Le maître des potions ricana.

Harry se leva et fut bouche bée de voir que le ventre de Draco était de nouveau totalement plat, et qu'aucune cicatrice ne le salissait.

Plus rien sur et autour de Draco n'aurait pu prouver qu'il y avait eu là une opération à peine quelques minutes avant.

« Potter. »

« Oui je viens. »

Et le jeune homme emporta la deuxième petite princesse dans la salle de bain où Severus, tout doucement, s'appliqua à faire faire tous les gestes d'usage aux bébés pour s'assurer qu'elles 'fonctionnaient' bien.

« Tout est en ordre. » Lâcha t-il au bout de deux quarts d'heures qu'il avait fallut aux petites.

D'un sort il les habilla de petites combinaisons roses avec des papillons dessus et les mit dans les bras de Harry.

« Pour vous entraînez. » Ironisa-t-il.

Et il sortit de la salle.

Harry revint dans la chambre et déposa les petites dans leurs berceaux avant de faire léviter ceux-ci tout près du lit et de s'asseoir dessus, emprisonnant une des mains dans la sienne.

Il contemplait le visage paisible de Draco quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la pièce et Harry resta ébahit.

Au dessus du berceau des enfants voletaient de petits paillons de toutes les couleurs qui entraient puis ressortaient des berceaux qui contenaient à présent une petite peluche pour chacune des petites : Un petit ourson pour la première, et un petit lapin pour la deuxième.

« Potter. Votre môme salut ses cousines je crois. »

« Draco ! » S'écria une voix grave qui revenait à elle.

Charlie se précipita sur le blond et saisit sa main libre, avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Oui Weasley, il dort, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne se réveillera pas avant deux heures au moins alors allez voir vos gamines au lieu de rester planter la. » Expliqua Rogue en s'essuyant les mains avec un linge propre et de sortir de la chambre.

Harry embrassa Draco sur le front, salua Charlie puis sortit rejoindre Voldemort qui devait sans doute être rentré de son raid.

**« » « » « » « » « » « »**

Severus entra dans ses appartements en jetant sa cape sur un fauteuil et en allumant toutes les bougies du petit salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan et ferma ses yeux en soupirant profondément. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait mis au monde deux petits bébés. Tout seul.

« Comme un grand. » Ironisa une voix grave à son oreille. « Je ne savais pas que tu n'aimais pas les enfants. »

Rogue laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Foutu lien…

« Disons qu'ils me fatiguent plus qu'autre chose. Je ne pense pas avoir la fibre paternelle. »

« Alors il faudra que tu la cherches en toi, Sevy. » Lâcha Dorian en souriant.

« Pourquoi cela ? » S'étonna Rogue.

« Aurais-tu oublié que tous les vampires ayant atteint mille ans doivent prendre un enfant sous leurs ailes ? »

Severus se figea puis se prit le visage entre ses mains en maudissant Merlin et toute sa clique.

« Allez Sevy fait moi un sourire ! » Gagatisa Dorian en serrant les épaules du maître des potions.

Celui-ci se retourna vers le vampire en fronçant les sourcils, sceptique.

« Tu as bu ? Tu te drogues ? »

Dorian gloussa…

Oui ! Gloussa.

Severus le regarda sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Puis son esprit s'éclaira.

« Dorian… Tu ne récupères pas assez vite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais si ! Mais si ! T'inquiètes pas pour moi, amour ! » Marmonna le vampire en campant Severus sur ses genoux et en jouant avec ses mains aux longs doigts fins.

Severus le serra contre lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas simple pour un vampire de se faire boire par deux personnes en même temps.

« Comment vont les jumelles ? » Demanda-t-il en baillant.

« Elles vont à merveille. » Répondit le maître des potions.

Dorian ferma ses yeux et cala son visage entre l'épaule et le cou de Severus. Il inspira profondément l'odeur d'herbes que dégageaient les vêtements de Severus.

« Evan rentre à quelle heure ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Dans une bonne heure normalement. »

« J'espère que tout c'est bien passé. »

« Maintenant que Fionie n'est plus là, beaucoup de vampires voient la venue du Calice Unique comme un revirement pour notre condition d'être des nuits. »

Dorian acquiesça.

« Si nous ne sommes plus pourchassés par les fanatiques, ce sera déjà un grand pas pour nous. »

« Il paraît qu'un groupe de religieux moldus devient de plus en plus influent et à sa tête se trouverait un prêtre qui est un sorcier en réalité. » L'informa Severus qui affichait une mine soucieuse.

« Je suis certain que ce n'est pas trop grave. Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire. » Le rassura Dorian en embrassant doucement ses lèvres fines.

**« » « » « »**

Harry entra dans le petit salon de son appartement et sourit en voyant l'objet de ses recherches occupé à se servir un verre de whisky.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant qu'Harry ne se cale dans ses bras.

« Ca a été ? » S'enquit-il.

« Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade mais tout le monde va bien. »

Harry soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant dans le divan. Son dos lui faisait vraiment mal.

« Et comment va Draco ? »

« Bien. Les petites sont magnifiques. Elles ont déjà des cheveux. Celle qui est née en premier est blonde comme Dray et l'autre est blond roux avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. » S'extasia Harry provocant l'hilarité chez Voldemort. « J'ai hâte que notre bébé soit là. Tu penses que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Un garçon… Je le sens bien à sa manière de te donner des coups. »

Harry rigola.

Tom était heureux. La grossesse rendait Harry encore plus magnifique, c'était indéniable. Même si parfois, il était d'une humeur massacrante et qu'il était parvenu à détruire toute la salle de Salazard.

Harry s'assit près de Tom puis se coucha pour se retrouver la tête sur ses cuisses.

« D'ici trois mois, nous accueillerons un petit bout de chou qui ne sera qu'à nous, Chaton. »

Harry sourit à Tom. Il plaça ses mains sur son ventre au moment où le petit bout bougeait et lui donnait un coup.

« J'ai hâte qu'il soit là. »

**« » « » « »**

Draco se réveilla péniblement. Il palpa son ventre mais le trouva plat. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et se regarda. Où étaient passés ses bébés ?

Il se mit à paniquer avant de soupirer de soulagement en remarquant Charlie donnant le biberon à une des jumelles mais se renfrogna rapidement en se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas été présent quand il avait eu besoin de lui.

« Tu as quand même su venir ? » Questionna-t-il amèrement, surprenant le roux qui leva un regard incertain vers lui.

Charlie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il posa d'abord le bébé dans son berceau puis rejoignit son mari au bord du lit.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. J'étais avec le Lord en Russie. Le raid s'est mal passé… Dumbledore avait prévu plus d'Auror que prévu. » Expliqua-t-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla ses yeux en voyant l'épaule bandé de son époux et le bleu sur sa joue.

En voyant l'air apeuré de Draco, Charlie le rassura tout de suite :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce sont des blessures superficielles. »

« Je ne veux plus que tu partes avec Voldemort. » S'écria Draco.

« Mais Dray… »

« Imagine que tu ne reviennes jamais ? Je ferai quoi sans toi ? Et si jamais tu es gravement blessé et que tu ne survis pas… Et si… »

Charlie plaça sa main sur la bouche du blond.

« Calme-toi, Dray. J'en ai déjà parlé avec notre Lord. Il est d'accord pour que mes missions soient plus calmes et juste en Europe. »

Draco se détendit de suite, poussant un soupire de soulagement qui fit sourire Charlie. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Puis se tournèrent vers les berceaux où des gazouillements se firent de plus en plus forts.

« Elles sont magnifiques. » Souffla Charlie.

Les berceaux s'illuminèrent sous les yeux surpris des parents puis se scellèrent en un seul.

« Déjà de petites pestes, oui. » S'indigna faussement Draco en se levant doucement, aidé de Charlie, et en rejoignant le berceau unique où les bébés dormaient profondément en faisant des gestes nerveux.

« Comment peuvent-elles faire ce genre de chose ? » S'étonna le roux.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes avec les jumeaux chez toi ? » Demanda Draco en souriant moqueusement.

« Maintenant que tu le dis… Je me souviens que mes parents avaient séparé les jumeaux en les mettant dans des chambres différentes. Le lendemain, ma mère les a retrouvé dans le même berceau, dans la même chambre. »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il vaut mieux pour vous avoir des elfes de maisons nounous. » Les coupa la voix de Narcissa Malefoy qui entra dans la chambre, se pencha au dessus du berceau et plaça le blason de la famille en pendentif sur le dessus du berceau (une rose noire entourée d'un serpent). « Une petite protection pour vous mes chéries. »

Le pendentif se dédoubla sous les yeux rieurs de Narcissa.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Nous ferons tout en double maintenant… Promis. » Rigola-t-elle en caressant les petites joues toutes douces des bébés. « Comment les avez-vous appelées ? »

Draco et Charlie se regardèrent puis répondirent :

« Nous avions pensé à Electre et Chaya. »

« C'est originale. » S'amusa Narcissa. « D'où viennent-ils ? »

« Chaya, c'est le nom d'une déesse indoue qui est censée apporter calme et détente aux gens qui la prient. » Répondit Charlie. « Et c'est aussi le nom d'une de vos ancêtres, Miss Malefoy. »

« Quant à Electre, c'est le nom d'une ancienne sorcière qui pouvait appeler à elle les animaux et les éléments quand elle était en danger. Elle vient de la famille de Charlie. » Ajouta Draco.

Narcissa était ravie du choix des prénoms. Bien entendu, elle savait déjà la signification des noms mais elle voulait vérifier que les deux nouveaux parents savaient ce qu'ils faisaient en choisissant les prénoms. Dans le monde sorcier, les prénoms étaient très importants pour l'avenir des enfants.

« Et qui seront les parrains et marraines ? »

« Pour Electre, ce sera Harry et si tu le veux bien, tu pourrais être sa marraine. »

Narcissa sourit franchement.

« Bien entendu. »

« Et pour Chaya, ce sera Remus et la petite Adema. »

« Adema ? Mais elle est très jeune. » S'étonna Narcissa.

« Nous le savons bien mais Draco le lui a promis. » Sourit Charlie.

Narcissa n'ajouta rien.

« Et moi ? » S'écria Molly Weasley qui posa des paquets sur la table basse un peu plus loin.

« Mais vous serez la grand-mère gâteau qui les pourrira jusqu'à la moelle. » Rigola Draco. « Et je crois que vous commencez déjà. »

Il regarda les cadeaux et autres. Il s'agissait de vêtements, de hochets, de tétines, de biberons,…

« Maman. Tu avais vraiment besoin d'acheter tout cela ? » S'étrangla Charlie en déballant le reste des paquets.

« Bien entendu… Il le fallait. Mes petites filles doivent avoir le maximum, le meilleur… » S'extasia Molly Weasley en face du berceau.

« Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec vous. » Déclara Lucius Malefoy en entrant dans la chambre et en rejoignant sa femme devant le berceau. « Ces deux petites pestes doivent avoir le meilleur comme tout bon Malefoy. »

« N'essayez même pas d'en faire de futur Malefoy, Lucius, sinon vous goûterez à ma colère. » S'écria Molly sur un ton menaçant.

Lucius se permit un petit ricanement avant de décréter :

« Ce sont nos enfants qui choisiront leur éducation, Molly. Personne d'autre. »

Draco et Charlie se regardèrent, consternés. Leurs parents ne changeraient jamais.

**« » « » « » « » « » « »**

Dumbledore enrageait dans son bureau. Son espion venait de l'informer que les jumelles de Malefoy et Weasley étaient nées et en très bonne santé. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ces gêneuses le plus rapidement possible. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau. La situation était très précaire pour lui.

Harry devait accoucher dans trois mois plus ou moins. Et s'il avait bien sur lire toutes les lignes, il ne serait pas le seul à posséder une magie à l'état brute, aussi pure que le plus beau de tous les diamants terrestres.

Il fallait agir au plus vite.

Et il ne voyait qu'une solution… Une seule et unique.

Il fit appel à un Auror.

« Apportez ceci à Charles. Et dites lui bien qu'il doit le garder précieusement jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu. » Ordonna-t-il en tendant deux fioles l'une blanche et l'autre rouge sang.

La potion de l'Ange devait être mise en sécurité.

Maintenant, il devait prendre son mal en patience. Dans deux mois, il pourrait agir.

**« » « » « » « »**

Harry était épuisé. Il se coucha sur le grand lit avec difficulté. Sa vessie lui faisait un mal de chien, ses os menaçaient de se briser à chaque instant et son envie de melon jaune était à son paroxysme. Encore un mois et demi… Un dernier mois et demi, et le petit serait enfin là.

Ce serait fini des envies de se soulager la vessie toutes les dix minutes…

Fini de sentir le petit le réveiller toutes les heures en lui donnant des coups dans l'estomac…

Fini de manger de la purée de céleri ou des melons jaunes toutes les deux heures…

Fini d'avoir mal aux jambes…

Fini de voir des papillons de toutes les couleurs voleter partout autour de lui ou de voir ses sorts de tortures devenir des parterres de fleurs, ou des perroquets exotiques…

Fini de léviter au dessus du lit conjugal et de se planter les matins quand il se réveillait.

Il s'endormit profondément sans entendre les sorts de protections du Manoir s'enclencher les uns après les autres.

Les Mangemorts furent tous sur le pied de guerre en un instant. Des Aurors se trouvaient dans le jardin. Ils attaquaient le manoir. Du haut du toit, Dumbledore souriait en face de Tom…

« Que fais-tu ici, Vieux Fou ? » Cracha Lord Voldemort.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

L'Auror le plus efficace entra dans le manoir et arriva très rapidement en face d'une porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup. Il avisa le corps endormi. Le sort de magie noire, lancé par les plus efficaces sorciers du Ministère, avait bien fonctionné.

Il souleva le corps enceint jusqu'aux yeux puis se précipita dehors.

« Où comptez-vous aller avec notre Prince ? » Le surpris la voix froide Lucius Malefoy.

L'Auror leva sa baguette et jeta un sort qui se brisa sur un bouclier de protection.

« Remettez le Prince dans sa chambre. » ordonna Lucius provocant un ricanement chez son ennemi.

L'Auror plaça le corps d'Harry devant et s'amusa :

« Allez-y. Jetez un sort si vous l'osez. »

Lucius enrageait sur place. Comment ce stupide sorcier osait-il le défier ?

« Désolé de vous quitter mais on m'attend. »

L'Auror transplana au moment où les sorts anti-transplanage furent détruits.

Lucius voulut jeter un sort d'arrêt mais cela fut impossible.

Les Aurors avaient déjà quitté le Manoir et ses terres avant que Voldemort ne découvre la supercherie.

**« » « » « »**

Dumbledore regarda le corps étendu dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh auscultait son patient avec attention tout en pestant contre le directeur de Poudlard et le Ministère. Heureusement qu'elle avait gardé son poste et qu'elle s'était tue durant tout ce temps. Harry était en parfaite santé et le petit aussi.

« Faites lui boire ceci, Pompom. » Ordonna Dumbledore.

« Mais… » S'étrangla l'infirmière avant de s'énerver. « Albus ! Si je lui fais boire ça, Harry peut en mourir. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous voulez lui faire ? »

« Si vous ne le faites pas, je le ferai et vous vous expliquerez avec le Ministère. Et qui sait entre quelles mains l'enfant pourrait tomber. »

Pompom vit rouge mais fit quand même boire la potion à Harry. Cette potion accélérait l'accouchement chez les femmes enceintes mais elle pouvait aussi entraîner la mort chez les mères par hémorragie interne.

Harry ingurgita la potion sans ciller. Tout le contraire de son infirmière. Dumbledore sourit d'un air suffisant et satisfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se réveilla. Il papillonna des yeux mais ne voyait rien du tout. Quelqu'un avait dû lui jeter un sort d'aveuglement.

Dumbledore ordonna, par un regard noir, à Pompom de ne pas faire de bruit, de simplement faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pomfresh s'activa autour de son malade qui lui demanda plusieurs fois qui elle était, où il se trouvait, et pourquoi. Les lèvres de l'infirmière étaient en sang à présent. Elle voulait tellement lui avouer où il se trouvait, avec qui et pourquoi, l'aider à s'échapper.

Harry plaça ses bras autour de son ventre comme pour protéger son enfant de coups extérieurs possibles.

**« » « » « » « »**

Salazard était étonné. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de magie se dégager du corps de son héritier. Tom explosait chaque fenêtre du manoir tellement sa colère était grande. C'était même au-delà de la colère ou de la haine.

Bien au-delà.

Tom semblait très calme et pourtant, tout y passait.

« Je veux que vous me le retrouviez maintenant ! » Hurla Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts frissonnèrent de terreur en avisant la magie volatile de Voldemort : d'immenses rubans argentés et verts qui les frôlaient, et qui se mélangeaient à leur magie respective. Severus sentit sa puissance augmenter mais aussi le lien avec son maître se solidifier. Tous les mangemorts le sentirent.

« Dumbledore doit être réduit à l'état de cendres. Je me moque du nombre de morts que vous ferez mais massacrez-le. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Tous ses serviteurs disparurent à part Draco qui serait ses mains sur son cœur. Il sentait la détresse d'Harry. Il poussa un cri en écarquillant ses yeux.

« Eyh petit ! » S'alarma Salazard. « Ca ne va pas. »

« Son bébé. » Souffla Draco sous les yeux effrayés des deux Serpentards. « Il a mal. Tom… Il faut le sortir de là… Vite… »

Les yeux de Tom s'enflammèrent de haine. Puis il transplana en ordonnant à Salazard de s'occuper de Draco.

« Je ne suis pas un de tes serviteurs, Tom. » Grogna Salazard en aidant le « petit » à se relever pour rejoindre ses appartements.

**« » « » « » « »**

« Dorian ? Que se passe-t-il ? » S'inquiéta Evan en voyant le vampire s'activer devant la cheminée et donner des ordres sans appel.

« Le Prince a été enlevé par Dumbledore. » L'informa-t-il en courant dans la chambre revêtir la tenue de sa famille. « Le Vieux Fou a attaqué le Manoir, ils ont emporté le Prince. J'ai réuni la famille à Pré-Au-Lard et Florien de Médicis. Je crois que notre Lord a décidé de la fin de cette histoire. »

« Je dois faire appel aux vampires alors ? » Souffla Rosier incertain.

Dorian se tourna vers lui, superbe dans son ensemble. Ses cheveux roux presque rouges étaient ramenés en arrière avec des mèches tombant devant ses yeux vert eau et il portait un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise bleu foncée longue, surmontée d'une cape noire qui se fermait et s'ouvrait sur le côté droit de son corps, et une épée très longue avec des pierres précieuses incrustées dans le manche et qui devaient sans aucun doute renfermer des pouvoirs gigantesques.

Dorian le serra contre lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa longuement comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se revoyaient.

« Fais ce qui te semble le plus juste mais ne mets pas ta vie en danger pour autant. Severus ne te survivrait pas. » Murmura le vampire à son oreille.

« Revenez-moi entier. Promets le moi. » Supplia Evan.

Dorian sourit de tendresse.

« Bien sûr que nous reviendrons… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Dorian ne disparaisse en fumée.

Evan frissonna. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne reverrait jamais ses amants. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'il n'avait même pas su voir Severus avant son départ.

A suivre…

Voilà ! Voilà ! Alors remettons les choses au clair :

1° : il est interdit de tuer l'auteur

2° : interdit de lancer des menaces de morts à l'encontre de son admirable personne…

3° : pour des fleurs, des chocolats ou autre, aucun problème, elle reçoit tout sans restriction.

Kiss et au prochain chapitre (presque terminé !)


	20. 18: fin?

Kikou à tous et à toutes… après quelques temps sous silence voici le chapitre tant attendu.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu parce que j'ai vraiment donné énormément de temps et d'énergie pour l'écrire ainsi que toute cette fic…

Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 18 : la fin ? **

Tom était fou furieux mais cette haine avait du bon : elle se propageait à chacun de ses mangemorts et même des vampires présents.

Ils se retrouvèrent en face de Poudlard. Une simple pression de sa main et de ses pouvoirs sur le gigantesque bouclier qui protégeait le château suffit à le faire voler en éclat. Les Mangemorts se déployèrent dans le parc prenant par surprise les Aurors présents. Les sorts fusèrent de partout. Les deux camps étaient à égalité jusqu'à l'apparition de Florian et toute sa famille.

Tom se fraya un chemin parmi les combattants protégeant ses partisans d'un bouclier indestructible ce qui faisait ricocher les sorts lancés par leurs ennemis.

« » « » « »

Evan regarda un des vampires lui faire face. Il se sentait très exaspéré. Il était très pressé et cet imbécile remettait ses décisions en cause. Une simple lame d'eau bénite eue raison de l'importun qui disparut en cendres.

« Je ne vous force pas à me suivre. Je vous dis simplement ceci : Voldemort et Harry Potter sont une source d'énergie immense. Ils nous proposent une vie hors de la nuit. Nous en cacherons plus. Nous vivrons comme bon nous semble : à la lumière ou à la clarté de la lune et des étoiles. Vous pourrez… Choisir ! » Déclara-t-il. « Aujourd'hui, ils ont besoin de nous et je compte bien répondre à leur appel. Alors pour la dernière fois, je vous demande ce que vous décidez. Mais si vous refusez de me suivre, ne comptez plus sur moi pour empêcher la famille Néel de prendre le pouvoir. Et vu que tous ses membres sont de la trempe, à Fionie j'espère que vous êtes prêts. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la plupart des vampires s'étaient agenouillés en face du trône qu'il occupait. Certains semblaient sceptiques mais ils purent se faire une idée de la force du Calice Unique quand le nouveau chef de la famille des Néel l'attaqua.

Evan se protéger d'un sort noir. Bastian s'écroula au sol sous le choc mais il se releva très rapidement.

« Bastian, jusqu'ici j'ai été très clément avec toi mais si tu continues, je n'aurai plus le choix. » Expliqua Evan d'une voix ennuyée.

Le vampire n'écouta rien et fonça une nouvelle fois sur Evan qui leva une main d'où sortit des volutes de magie blanche qui s'enroulèrent autour de l'homme qui crachotait comme un chat.

Les cerceaux de magie se refermèrent d'un coup autour du corps de Bastian qui hurla de douleur en sentant sa peau craquer.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » Souffla Rosier d'une voix triste.

Les cerceaux se refermèrent sur eux même coupant des morceaux du corps emprisonné. La tête de Bastian roula jusqu'aux autres vampires qui avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Aucun de leur souverain jusqu'à présent n'avait été capable de faire une telle chose. Tuer un vampire sans le réduire en cendres était un exploit incroyable.

Cette fois-ci tous les vampires de l'immense salle s'inclinèrent avec respect et une certaine euphorie.

« Allons aider nos amis maintenant ! » Ordonna Evan en disparaissant.

Tous les vampires le suivirent.

Ils apparurent dans la plaine se mêlant aux combattants déjà présents et qui foncèrent sur les Aurors par ordre de leur chef.

Evan trouva Severus qui saignait abondamment de son bras gauche et Dorian qui le protégeait en faisant tournoyer sa faucille autour de lui avec une dextérité étonnante. Evan se pencha sur Severus et fit couler son sang dans la plaie qui se referma.

« Tu as réussi ! » Remarqua Dorian en aidant Rogue à se relever.

« En aurais-tu douter ? » Gronda faussement le vampire s'attirant des rires amusés de ses compagnons.

Voldemort regarda les nouveaux arrivants avec une joie malsaine. Et ce fut pire quand les loups-garous s'en mêlèrent. Un ricanement sinistre sortit de sa gorge même s'il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer le spectacle. Il se précipita dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec rage, détruisant sans vraiment y faire attention tous les sorciers qui se présentaient devant lui. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : retrouver Harry et leur enfant.

« » « » « »

Harry avait mal. Même si Madame Pomfresh avait fait du bon travail en pratiquant une césarienne.

Son petit garçon était magnifique.

Vraiment.

Il pleura moitié de joie et moitié de tristesse car Tom ne pouvait pas les voir.

Harry finit par s'endormir doucement, tenant son bébé dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas le quitter.

Pomfresh sourit, attendri. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle verrait le Survivant, celui qui avait presque eu droit à une carte de fidélité pour ces longues et répétées vacances dans son antre, accouché dans son infirmerie même, elle ne l'aurait jamais crû et l'aurait séquestré dans la chambre maladie grave pendant un bon moment.

Elle prit l'enfant et le déposa dans la petite couveuse juste à côté du lit d'Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur qui s'approcha des lits en silence.

Pomfresh se tendit, prête à défendre son patient et le bébé.

Elle vit Dumbledore se pencher au dessus de la couveuse et prendre le bambin dans ses bras. Ce dernier commença à crier mais Harry ne se réveillait pas. C'est là que l'infirmière se rendit compte que Harry avait trop puisé dans ses réserves magiques pour protéger son enfant.

« Que faites-vous ? Je n'ai pas terminé de le soigner. » Gronda Pomfresh.

« Taisez-vous. » S'écria Dumbledore en levant sa baguette et en lançant un sort sur l'infirmière qui se fracasse contre le mur derrière elle.

Pomfresh perdit connaissance.

Le directeur eut un sourire sadique en avisant le corps pâle dans les draps blancs.

Ce sera tellement plus facile de le manipuler et le faire haïr Tom à présent.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie.

**« » « » « » « » « » « » « »**

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il vit de suite qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre au Manoir. Il se leva, s'habilla puis voulut sortir mais la porte restait obstinément fermée. De plus, son fils n'était plus là. Une panique sans nom s'empara de lui. Où était son enfant. Il tenta de percer les sorts sur la porte mais ils étaient bien trop forts pour lui. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupéré.

Il s'intima l'ordre de se calmer. Tom avait dû penser que de cette manière, il serait protégé. Et puis leur enfant devait être en sûreté quelque part dans le manoir. Oui, il devait se calmer.

Tout allait bien à présent. Tom l'avait sauvé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Voldemort justement. Il se rua sur Tom malgré le fait qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Où est notre enfant, Tom ? Il va bien ? Réponds-moi, Tom. Où est-il ? Je veux le voir.»

« Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais éduquer mon héritier comme tu le voulais ? » Ironisa Voldemort d'une voix cruellement froide.

Harry se recula, les yeux écarquillés.

« Doloris. »

Potter s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Pourquoi Tom lui faisait ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. Quand le sort prit fin, Harry se releva difficilement sur les genoux. Des larmes cascadaient le long de ses joues pâles.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tout ce temps à faire semblant de t'aimer… Même publier nos fiançailles a été ennuyant. Mais maintenant que j'ai mon héritier, tu ne me sers plus à grand-chose. » Railla Tom en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Peut-être que je te garderai juste pour pouvoir m'envoyer en l'air de temps à autre. Juste une petite pute… C'est tout ce que tu es. »

Il laissa le gamin pleurant au sol et partit.

Son plan marchait à merveille. Deux trois jours de ce traitement et le gamin lui remangerait dans la main quand il le sauverait.

Harry resta à même le sol en se demandant où la situation avait pu déraper. Il sentit quelque chose bouger en lui. Une impression bizarre. Il leva sa tête.

« _Harry. Harry. » _L'appela une voix traînante.

Draco se tenait en face de lui. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment Draco mais une sorte de fumée dorée qui ressemblait au blond.

« Draco ? C'est toi ? Tom est devenu fou. Où est mon fils ? Il a pris mon fils. » Paniqua-t-il.

_« Calme-toi Harry. Il ne s'agissait pas de Tom. Ce n'était pas lui. Ne le crois pas. Nous allons venir te chercher. Tom est fou furieux. »_

« Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je viens de le voir. Il était là. Il m'a lancé un doloris et m'a enlevé mon fils, Draco. » Pleurnicha Harry proche de la folie.

_« Harry, écoute-moi. »_ Gronda Draco. _« Ce n'était pas Tom. Je te le jure. Tu sais quand je mens, n'est-ce pas ? Alors crois-moi. Ce type n'était pas Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore t'a enlevé, Harry. Il a réussit à entrer dans le manoir. Nous venons te chercher. Je te le promets petit frère, nous venons te chercher mais tiens bon. » _

La fumée disparut laissant le Survivant dans le noir, seul avec ses pensés.

Une petite lueur s'alluma dans son cœur. Tom n'aurait pas pu lui faire du mal.

Jamais.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il se traîna au lit. En plus, ce dernier ne portait pas l'odeur de Tom. Hors ils avaient toujours dormi dans ce grand lit.

Légèrement rassuré, Harry s'endormit profondément en pensant à son bébé quelque part dans la demeure où il était retenu prisonnier.

« » « » » « » »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie d'où sortait une légère énergie qui lui était familière. Il lança un sort sur la porte qui explosa d'un coup.

« HARRY ! » Hurla-t-il en voyant son prince couché à même le sol.

Le jeune homme se releva en vitesse après s'être réveillé et sauta dans ses bras.

« Tom ! »

Ils se serrèrent jusqu'à s'étouffer.

« Il a prit notre bébé, Tom. » Paniqua Harry en agrippant les manches de Voldemort.

Celui-ci hocha gravement la tête.

« Nous allons le retrouver. » Assura Voldemort en lâchant toute sa magie dans tout Poudlard.

Les murs tremblèrent même sous la puissance de magie noire qui la percuta de plein fouet. Tout à coup, Harry entendit des hurlements, des pleures d'enfant. Il couru à travers les couloirs suivi de Tom. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense tableau représentant Poudlard au tout début de sa construction. Harry essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès.

« Si tu n'as pas le mot de passe, tu ne peux pas entrer. » Déclara un homme aux cheveux bruns courts et dans un ensemble très vieux rouge et or. « Godric Gryffondor pour vous servir, jeune homme. Et voici, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle.»

« Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît. » Supplia Harry qui entendait les cris de son bébé.

« Le mot de passe jeune homme. » Répéta Godric.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est mon bébé qui pleure. Ouvrez-moi, je veux le voir. »

Les deux sorcières murmuraient de leur côté tandis que Godric campait sur ses positions.

« C'est votre enfant qui pleure ? » Demanda Helga en faisant taire Gryffondor.

« Ouvrez-moi. Je veux le voir. »

Les deux femmes se consultèrent du regard avant d'hocher la tête. La douleur au fond du regard de ce jeune garçon était bien plus importante qu'un simple mot de passe surtout quand elles avaient vu Dumbledore avec le bébé.

Le tableau s'ouvrit enfin. Harry ne prit même pas garde au fait que son mari ne le suivait plus depuis un moment. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce et se rua sur le berceau d'où sortaient les cris.

« Viens là toi ! » Murmura-t-il en soulevant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Son bébé s'était tu quand il était apparu dans son champ de vision et il s'endormait déjà.

« Tom, regarde… »

Mais Harry fut coupé dans sa phrase en voyant le corps de Voldemort tomber en face de lui, son visage d'habitude si pâle couvert de sang. Harry serra son enfant contre lui, le protégeant malgré le choc que lui avait causé la vision de son époux s'effondrant à ses pieds. Ses yeux devinrent entièrement vert foncé presque noirs, sa magie crépita autour de lui. Le bébé remua, légèrement mal à l'aise avant de s'endormir encore une fois. La magie d'Harry emplie la pièce, sortit sur le champ de bataille pour soulager les combattants de son camp.

« Vous allez le payer très cher. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix atrocement calme.

Dumbledore eut un sourire sarcastique en l'entendant. Sa propre magie commença à se battre contre celle de son ancien élève. Harry reposa son bébé dans le berceau, le fit disparaître d'un simple mouvement de la main pour l'emmener près de Draco au Manoir. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Tom pour voir comment il allait. Il était en vie et c'était déjà ça.

Harry se releva mais remarqua que le Vieux Fou n'était plus là. Le mur qui donnait sur la cour où se déroulait les combats éclata. Les vêtements d'Harry se changèrent par l'uniforme que lui avait fait Tom : un pantalon noir serrant, des bottes hautes tout aussi sombres, une chemise vert comme ses yeux, une cape noire légère mais surmontée de nombreux sorts de protections et comme touche finale, l'épée de Salazard Serpentard lui-même que ce dernier lui avait confiée. Harry ordonna à un Guérisseur de s'occuper de Tom dans la chambre. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement avant d'obéir à l'ordre. Le jeune sorcier entouré d'un pouvoir gigantesque et ressemblant étrangement à des serpents s'enroulant autour de son corps et de ses serviteurs se planta en face du camp ennemi ; Evan se plaça à sa droite avec Dorian et Rogue, Lucius à sa gauche avec Narcissa, Molly Weasley et ses enfants (les jumeaux, Ginny et Bill qui venait juste de les rejoindre), Florien de Médicis lévitait au dessus d'eux suivi de toute sa petite famille donc à peu près sept cent hommes et femmes de races différentes, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black étaient un peu plus loin aux côtés de Fenrir Greyback et les membres d'autres clans de loups-garous, des anciens et toujours élèves de Durmstrang se tenaient derrière Victor Krum et tous les Mangemorts. Dumbledore remarqua immédiatement que son propre camp ne valait pas celui d'Harry mais il n'abandonnerait pas de cette manière.

La bataille commença à faire rage.

Harry et le Vieux Fou se battaient à coup d'épées.

« Tu es encore très bon malgré ton grand âge Vieux Croulant. » Ricana Harry en lui tailladant la joue.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien concentré sur son combat même s'il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout le dessus. Tout à coup, Harry fut saisie de voir avec quelle rapidité effarante Dumbledore venait de le couper sommairement au bras droit. Quel genre de magie utilisait-il donc pour obtenir une vitesse pareille en si peu de temps ?

L'épée de vieillard devint jaune et verte, et striait l'air de traînées rougeâtres. Harry fit contraint, bien malgré lui à la défensive. Dumbledore fut ravie de voir que le jeune homme, comme tous ses anciens adversaires, n'arrivaient plus à riposter et devait garder ses défenses.

« Alors Harry, combien de temps tiendras-tu encore à ce rythme-là ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Il était, à présent, certain de sa victoire.

Harry respira un bon coup avant de se concentrer uniquement sur son ennemi, oubliant ainsi son enfant et Tom. Il devait comprendre les méthodes de Dumbledore. C'est là qu'il compris : la technique du vieux ne différait pas de celle de Salazard quand ce dernier l'entraînait. Il y avait bien quelques petites notes différentes mais rien d'insurmontable. Même si Dumbledore était plus rapide, Harry savait qu'au moment voulu, il serait incapable de stopper ses mouvements. Le sort ou quoi que ce fut ne lui permettrait pas d'arrêter ses mouvements pour parer une attaque surprise.

Bloquant un coup haut, il pivota pour dévier le coup prévisible de la seconde lame apparut dans les mains du vieil homme et bien entendu, dans la sienne.

Au coup suivant, Harry avait déjà plongé à genoux, une épée levée. De son autre lame, il toucha le cou de son adversaire qui plongea en arrière pour éviter de se faire dessiner un second sourire. Enragé, Dumbledore revint à la charge, obligeant Harry à relever ses défenses mais celui-ci avait la très bonne faculté de s'adapter vite et bien. Puis il su ce qu'il devait faire. Comment Dumbledore pourrait-il soupçonner que Salazard Serpentard l'avait entraîné à ce genre de bataille maintes et maintes fois ?

Les lames de plus en plus hautes et fortes de Dumbledore lui faisaient gagner du terrain sur Harry. Mais pour celui-ci, l'objectif n'était pas de céder ou non du terrain mais bien de parader en attaquant en bas : il fallait donc forcer l'adversaire à adopter une garde haute puis reculer et de plonger les lames en parallèles au niveau de l'abdomen.

Reculant rapidement en arrière, Harry croisa ses lames, fit porter son poids de son corps sur sa jambe d'attaque puis de la balancer dans la figure de Dumbledore qui se retrouva le nez en sang et il dû reculer vivement pour éviter un autre coup. N'ayant plus l'avantage, ce fut lui qui du adopter une stratégie de défense contre les assauts du jeune homme qui ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait à un régime pareil mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que laissé le temps au Vieux Dingue de se rétablir signifierait sa mort assurée.

Dumbledore soutenait les attaques tant bien que mal, esquivant les épées qui le trompaient et arrivaient parfois à entailler sa peau. Harry finit par remarquer un collier au cou du vieillard qui brillait fortement. Une de ses lames plongea dessus et l'arracha.

Un cri de victoire faillit lui échapper quand il vit que Dumbledore perdait de la vitesse dans ses mouvements mais il avait bien retenu ses leçons : ne jamais baisser sa garde tant que l'ennemi n'est pas définitivement mort. Tout à coup, la lame d'Harry mordit sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Il flanqua un coup de pied au bras droit de Dumbledore qui lâcha la lame puis coupa l'autre main d'une torsion de bras.

« Je t'avais dit que tu finirais pas mourir. » Ricana-t-il en voyant le vieil homme à genoux se tenant le bras d'où coulait son sang.

Harry plongea sa lame dans le cœur de Dumbledore puis lui coupa la tête d'un mouvement vif et précis de son épée.

Le jeune homme se retourna ensuite vers le champ de bataille. Aucun membre de son camp ne faisait de prisonniers, tous les ennemis étaient tués les uns après les autres.

« Tu l'as vaincu. » Murmura une voix derrière lui.

Voldemort se tenait en face du cadavre de Dumbledore qu'il fit brûler d'un mouvement de doigts.

Harry s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi. » Souffla-t-il.

Tom ne répondit rien mais ses bras qui se refermèrent sur lui parlèrent bien plus que des mots.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour éliminer les derniers survivants.

« C'est un tel gâchis. » Déclara Lucius en regardant les corps dans le parc.

« Parfois, c'est nécessaire de tout détruire pour mieux reconstruire. » Rétorqua Florien qui rangea ses cimeterres dans leurs étuis.

« » « » « » « »

Draco vit un berceau apparaître dans sa chambre. Il se rua dessus et découvrit un magnifique petit garçon avec une touffe noire sur le sommet de son crâne.

Il fit appeler un mangemort guérisseur qui l'ausculta.

« Ce bébé est en parfaite santé, monsieur. » Déclara le guérisseur en remettant le bambin dans son berceau qui lévita et vint se poser juste à côté de celui des jumelles. « Ils vont vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. »

Draco rigola doucement en tendant un biberon au bébé qui chercha la tétine puis but le lait maternel dedans. Heureusement qu'Harry lui avait indiqué quel genre de lait aller chercher chez les moldus parce que sinon, il serait entrain de paniquer pour trouver une nourrisse quelconque dans le monde sorcier. Et sachant qu'il existait de moins en moins de nourrisses, il serait entrain de paniquer comme jamais à l'idée que ses jumelles puissent mourir de faim. Comme quoi, les moldus n'avaient pas que des tords mais mieux valait les garder à l'œil avec leurs inventions de malheur.

Un petit loup en peluche apparu dans le berceau suivit d'une réplique exacte du collier des Malefoy.

Draco soupira légèrement amusé quand même. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ces garnements seraient capables de faire d'ici quelques années. Ca allait lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, il le sentait bien.

Il se rassit dans sa chaise berçante et s'endormit profondément.

« » « » « »

Harry ne laissa à personne le temps de lui parler car il fonçait déjà droit vers le Manoir Jedusor suivit de son mari. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Charlie et Draco puis dans la chambre de celui-ci le réveillant en sursaut.

Tom se précipita sur le berceau vert et sourit en voyant son enfant dormant à l'intérieur.

« Il est superbe. » Souffla-t-il pour ne pas le réveiller.

Harry sourit, ému puis remercia Draco d'avoir veiller sur leur fils.

Il suivit Tom qui emmenait leur bébé dans leurs propres appartements.

« Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? » Questionna le jeune homme en se couchant sur leur grand lit, leur bébé entre eux.

« Je pensais à Lyssandre « Sal » Orion Potter Jedusor ? » Proposa Tom. « Avec comme parrain, Remus Lupin et marraine,… »

« Pourquoi pas Cathay Malefoy, la tante de Draco ? Tu sembles proche d'elle nan ? »

« Cathay est une femme formidable. Elle m'a énormément aidé quand j'étais jeune mais ne penses-tu pas qu'elle est un peu âgée pour être la marraine de Lyssandre ? »

Harry réfléchit.

« Molly ? »

« Et voir ce petit bout entouré de coton de la tête aux pieds ? »

Harry fit une moue en réfléchissant.

« Vedes alors ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas… C'est une amie à Lupin et Black, elle est parmi mes meilleurs mangemorts, est responsable et rapide. Oui, Vendes sera un bon choix. »

« Pour les protecteurs j'avais pensé à Severus, Siri, Molly et Narcissa. » Ajouta Harry. « Tu m'avais dit que tu préférais qu'ils soient quatre. »

« Très bon choix. Mais j'ai réfléchis et sept sera mieux et c'est un chiffre porte bonheur donc j'ajouterai Lucius, Evan et Dorian. »

« Les trois vampires ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Justement. Ils sont puissants et bien protégés. S'il nous arrive quelque chose, Lyssandre sera entre de bonnes mains. »

Harry n'aimait pas penser que quelque chose de grave pourrait leur arriver à l'un ou à l'autre et au pire aux deux. Laissez leur enfant seul était inconcevable car il ne savait que trop ce qu'il subirait au fond de lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant que Dumby est mort, nous ne risquons plus rien. » Le rassura Voldemort.

Harry lui sourit faiblement avant de s'endormir tranquillement. Tom plaça Lyssandre dans son berceau, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal lorsqu'ils dormiraient puis il plaça un sort très puissant de protection contre tout étranger extérieur tout autour.

« » « » « » « »

Evan pleura presque en se laissant retomber sur le grand lit aux draps froissés.

« Déjà fatigué ? » Railla Severus à son oreille provocant un rire chez Dorian juste à leur droite.

« Continuez comme ça et vous aurez trouvé une nouvelle technique pour tuer un vampire. » Haleta-t-il à bout de souffle et pourtant les vampires en avaient.

Une bouche affamée se glissa au creux de son épaule et de la gorge pour taquiner la peau devenue sensible.

Des mains n'appartenant pas à la bouche se faufilèrent sur ses jambes et ses hanches lui tirant des frissons de plaisirs. Pourtant il était éreinté.

« Vous allez me tuer. » Marmonna-t-il avait de se faire ravir sa bouche pour un baiser brûlant et passionné.

Un cri de plaisir s'égara hors de sa gorge en sentant Severus aller et venir en lui avec fougue et des doigts froids parcourir sa poitrine. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage à cause de sa fatigue et de son plaisir qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui apporter depuis le début de la soirée. C'est-à-dire il y avait de cela quatre heures. Ils avaient bien trop d'endurance pour lui.

Son corps se crispa et se décrispa alors que la jouissance monta en lui pour exploser littéralement.

Sans force, l'esprit vide, Evan sanglota dans les bras rassurant de ses amants qui souriant tendrement.

« Ca a vraiment un drôle d'effet sur toi de t'envoyer en l'air. » Rigola Severus à son oreille en le couchant lentement dans les draps blancs.

Evan entendit ses mots mais fut incapable de répondre, son corps secouer de sanglots hystériques.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre qu'il se calme pour qu'il puisse te répondre, Sev. » S'amusa Dorian qui le consolait tant bien que mal.

Quand il eut finit de pleurer, les deux vampires remarquèrent qu'il s'était endormi.

« Tu crois qu'il est malade ? »

« Je pense plutôt que nous y sommes allés un peu fort. Lui prendre du sang et le mener à l'orgasme aussi souvent en si peu de temps, l'a complètement achevé. » Ricana Dorian en remontant les couvertures sur eux.

Severus ne dit rien mais son regard brillant et son sourire machiavélique parlait pour lui.

« » « » » « »

« Tout ira bien maintenant, non ? » S'enquit Narcissa qui se coiffait les cheveux devant sa coiffeuse.

« Sans doute. Dumbledore n'est plus là donc plus personne ne peut se mettre sur le chemin de Voldemort et Potter. » Répondit Lucius dans le grand lit noir et vert.

La sorcière se coucha à ses côtés.

« Je l'espère bien. Une autre bataille serait vraiment énervante et ennuyante. »

« Ne pense donc pas à des évènements qui n'arriveront sans doute jamais. » Railla Lucius en se couchant correctement.

Narcissa eut un sourire froid avant de sentir une main froide glisser sur sa peau.

« » « « « »

« Tu penses qu'ils vont nous laisser longtemps dans cette cellule ? » Demanda Hermione.

Sa compagne haussa les épaules signe de son ignorance.

« J'espère quand même bien que non. »

FIN….

Lili : nif ! (Ecrase une larme) et voilà, Amour Interdit tourne une page de ma petite vie ! (Eclate en sanglot) c'est affreux ! (Grand sourire innocent) Mais nan, cette fin n'est pas sadique ! Mouhahahaha !

J'espère recevoir plein de petites reviews pour dire au revoir à Amour Interdit… Moi saussi ze suis némuseuh !


End file.
